


По усмотрению директора

by Amarelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Dark Severus Snape, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Flogging, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 59,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarelle/pseuds/Amarelle
Summary: 500 баллов с Гриффиндора! Самый большой единовременный вычет во всей истории Хогвартса. Директор Снейп полон решимости заставить Гермиону Грейнджер отработать эти баллы... тяжелым трудом. Но главный вопрос - почему?





	1. Директор

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desert_Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_Sea/gifts).
  * A translation of [At the Headmaster's Discretion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997172) by [Desert_Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_Sea/pseuds/Desert_Sea). 



> Обложка к фанфику https://ibb.co/kC04wp

Это всего лишь книги. Чернила на бумаге. Вот двадцать шесть букв уселись так и эдак, складываясь в слова, вертясь на языке, прежде чем проникнуть в сознание. Но каждое из них к тому же является выражением — всегда личным — олицетворением базовой потребности человека в общении. И, независимо от замысла автора, слова всегда отдаются. Всегда.

Гермиона Грейнджер — зависима. Пламя внутри вспыхивает от малейшей искры. Часто достаточно лишь предвкушения. Обещания вскрыть её душу словами, такими познавательными, такими странно волнующими. Но именно процесс чтения сам по себе возносит ощущения до небывалых высот. Некоторые книги она может буквально впитывать, когда от ласковой лести искусного автора сознание становится пористым, словно губка. Они овладевают ею стремительно, наполняя до краев, возвращая из литературного плена с новыми знаниями — словно наяву пережитыми воспоминаниями, которые можно в любой момент по мере надобности так легко извлекать из памяти.

Они — лёгкий путь к впечатлениям, к _жизни_ , который для Гермионы иногда лучше, чем сама жизнь.

Но когда книга бросает ей вызов, как эта… Когда слова раздражают, скрывая свое истинное значение, требуя неоднократных попыток раскусить их… тогда зараженный, разум больше не принадлежит ей. Лишенное свободы, тело не принадлежит ей. И она позволяет втянуть себя в неистовый водоворот, столь беспощадный, что оставляет в ее душе лишь шрамы. Именно этих очевидных страданий она тоже ищет. Но также и исцеления. Она нуждается в нём. Она нуждается в них обоих.

***

Впивающиеся в ребра острые углы книги подталкивали Гермиону к действию, вынуждая срочно ускорить и без того уставшие шаги. А торопилась она не зря, ведь уже был поздний вечер (на самом деле, было глубоко за полночь). Она опять незаметно для себя проглядела время отбоя, назначенного в Хогвартсе ровно на девять часов вечера. Воздух в том подвальном помещении был спертым и наэлектризованным, но сама атмосфера была насыщенной. И время вдруг потеряло значение. К тому же, у неё не было причин беспокоиться! Единственное, что было действительно важно на тот момент — значение слов… и замысел… и перерождение.

Она была среди магглов. В небольшом кружке по интересам, где молодые парни и девушки были так похожи на неё саму… ну, почти. Они собрались вместе, чтобы обменяться мыслями, погрузиться в фантазии и впитать новые знания в совместном литературном путешествии.

И теперь эта книга довольно ощутимо оттягивала ей руку, вынуждая в спешке сильней прижимать ее к груди. Она без труда облегчила бы вес заклинанием, но бремя казалось таким необходимым. Вместо этого Гермиона спрятала том под своей мантией, трансфигурация которой позволила ей слиться с единомышленниками, скрыв перед ними свой магический статус.

Почему эти вылазки были так важны, Гермиона не знала. И так было понятно, что волшебники во всем превосходят магглов, но почему-то она хотела быть частью обоих миров. Применение магии забвения к родителям, вынужденная разлука с прежними, такими близкими друзьями, изолировали её от того, что она всегда считала неотъемлемой частью своей жизни, а насмешки над грязнокровками/магглами только усиливали укоренившееся в глубине её души негодование.

Гермиона стала выискивать возможности для сближения — маггловские кафе, книжные магазины, библиотеки. Она с радостью ловила чужие взгляды, брошенные в ее сторону поверх дымящихся кружек или между перелистыванием глянцевых страниц журналов. Иногда она вылезала из своей «асоциальной» скорлупы, позволяя себе немного поболтать с окружающими, все-таки она любила людей… даже просто смотреть на них. Она была непревзойденным наблюдателем по своей сути. Но ей хотелось большего.

Та листовка была прикреплена к доске объявлений в одном из кафе. «Книги в Подвальчике» приглашали единомышленников объединяться и по достоинству оценить их. Рон скорее всего подумал бы, что она мается от скуки, а Гарри, возможно, поддержал бы её. Оба друга не стояли на месте — Рон начал, по мнению большинства, довольно обнадеживающую карьеру в квиддиче, Гарри же проходил стажировку в Аврорате.

И только Гермиона, наряду с горсткой других, вернулась на седьмой курс в Хогвартс. После стольких лишений вынужденное возвращение оказалось довольно опустошающим. Уроки оставались увлекательными, но больше не было якоря в виде друзей — в виде их общей цели. Она плыла по течению. Ей было нужно что-то. И она смогла это «что-то» найти.

Побег из школы два раза в месяц казался диверсией, но это было не так. Он был разрешен и одобрен профессором МакГонагалл, которая договорилась с другими преподавателями о продлении отбоя лично для неё до десяти вечера. Она утверждала, что статус старосты должен обеспечить Гермионе определенные привилегии.

Все изменилось после последних двух встреч литературного кружка. Однажды она вернулась около одиннадцати вечера, по крайней мере, как и предыдущие три раза, прошедшие без каких-либо инцидентов, но на _этот_ раз её поймали. Любой здравомыслящий человек отпустил бы старосту девочек с легким выговором и предупреждением, но этот конкретный мучитель не был к этому предрасположен. На самом деле она сомневалась, что профессор Снейп вообще был расположен к умеренности.

Он материализовался из тени, нависая над ней, словно дементор, прежде чем выплюнуть в лицо все, что о ней думает. Железная хватка не ослабевала на ее руке ни на миг, пока Снейп тащил Гермиону к покоям профессора МакГонагалл, чтобы продемонстрировать, насколько ошибочным было доверие пожилой женщины. Наказание было оскорбительным — извиниться перед всей школой. Как директор, он грозно стоял рядом с ней, и его черные глаза, казалось, упивались ее унижением.

_Так почему, после пережитого стыда, она взяла и сделала это снова?_

Было не легко ответить на этот вопрос, и это откровение неприятно кольнуло ее сердце. Возможно, помимо желания удовлетворить свои туманные потребности, она нашла бы объяснение своему поступку… чуть позже. Профессор МакГонагалл настаивала, чтобы ей дали второй шанс, лишь ужесточив время вечернего отбоя, но сегодня она предала её доверие… снова.

Сердце Гермионы громко стучало в груди, будто пытаясь предупредить об очевидной опасности, напоминая, что она не оберется проблем в случае обнаружения, хотя, возможно, оно просто хотело сбежать, пока еще была такая возможность. Замок, окутанный туманом, казался зловещим, когда Гермиона приблизилась к входным дверям. Сделав последние два шага и глубоко вздохнув для успокоения, она опустила ладонь на холодную медную ручку.

Она не теряла надежды, что проигнорировав время отбоя и вернувшись глубоко за полночь, все, кроме Филча, уже будут спать. В начале года Гермионе была предоставлена собственная комната, что позволяло девушке возвращаться без лишнего шума, не привлекая внимания других. Поэтому ее решение задержаться казалось ей обдуманным и вполне разумным. До сих пор.

Гермиона открыла дверь, вглядываясь в темноту, прежде чем медленно протолкнуть своё тело в образовавшийся зазор. Она научилась незаметно красться, путешествуя с друзьями в поисках крестражей. Даже Рон стал довольно искусным. Заглушающие чары всегда были одним из возможных вариантов, но с ними воздух проседал вокруг объектов, что легко бы распознал натренированный слух. Она предпочитала красться.

Беззвучно, Гермиона на цыпочках поднималась по лестнице. Она придумала, как смягчить свои шаги, чтобы не шаркать по каменной поверхности, становясь неслышимой даже для собственных ушей. Достигнув верхней площадки, она поздравила себя с проделанными усилиями, прежде чем что-то острое чуть не проткнуло ей шею.

— Не надо. Двигаться.

Сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки.

Она бы закричала, если б не ужас от звука собственного горла, захрипевшего, будто сливная труба, при попытке глотнуть.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — прошипел голос у виска. — У вас есть лишь один шанс объясниться.

То, что оказалось палочкой, продолжало давить на дыхательные пути. Повернув голову, она почувствовала дыхание на своем лице, но ни черта не видела из-за тьмы вокруг.

— Я… Простите, директор, — вскрикнула она. — Я не…

— Хватит!

Широкая ладонь грубо зажала ей рот.

— Вы явно считаете себя вне подозрений… стоящей выше регламента и правил, независимо от того, насколько они, приспосабливаясь под вас, были искажены. Ваше вопиющее пренебрежение школой, преподавателями и студентами, для которых вы должны быть примером, достойно серьезного взыскания. Поэтому у меня не остается выбора, кроме как назначить… тяжелейшую из мер наказания.

Яркий свет внезапно ослепил её. Гермиона подняла руки, чтобы прикрыть глаза, но он схватил их за запястья и придавил к стене.

— Дайте мне свою палочку. — Слова ударили по лицу.

— Я не могу… Мне никак…

— Где она?

— В кармане.

— В каком… именно.

— Джинсы. Сзади.

Замерев, Гермиона задержала дыхание, почувствовав, как Снейп внезапно отпустил одно из ее запястий, чтобы скользнуть рукой ей за спину. Он мог бы приказать повернуться или просто попросить отдать палочку, но не сделал этого, по-видимому, решив конфисковать её самостоятельно. Ощущение того, что профессор ещё ближе склонился над ней, пока злые черные глаза блуждали по ее лицу, а пальцы скользили вдоль джинсовой ткани на её ягодицах, вызвало приступ тревожной клаустрофобии, но девушка не смела возражать.

Вдруг он отстранился, держа её палочку в руке.

— Что у вас с собой?

У нее перехватило дыхание.

— О… ничего.

Он фыркнул, а затем поджал губы.

— Даже _вы_ выше этого, мисс Грейнджер.

Взмахнув своей палочкой, он отдернул край её школьной мантии, открыв вид на книгу, прижатую к ребрам.

— Отдайте мне её.

— Но…

Он вскинул палочку обратно к горлу.

— Вы путаете меня с тем, кто хочет… вести переговоры.

С трудом сглотнув, Гермиона неохотно передала книгу. Он не смотрел на неё, сосредоточив внимание на том, чтобы палочка находилась прямо напротив яремной вены.

— Отныне вам не разрешается покидать территорию школы по какой-либо причине. Вам не разрешается переписка с кем-либо за пределами Хогвартса. И… Я вычту с факультета Гриффиндор пятьсот баллов.

— Что?!

— Может быть, в будущем вы выйдете за рамки своих эгоистичных желаний, — усмехнулся он.

— Но… это безумие! Я вернулась поздно всего дважды! Мне девятнадцать, ради Мерлина, я не ребенок!

— Вы думаете, я не заметил?

_Заметил?_

Гермиона замялась, не зная, как выкрутиться, пока его взгляд лениво дрейфовал вниз.

Он наклонился ближе.

— Я заметил, что вы пять раз возвращались поздно. Не два. Вы не понимаете, мисс Грейнджер. Это _Я_ … знаю… все.

В груди Гермионы все заныло от отчаяния.

— Но вы наказываете весь Гриффиндор за мои ошибки. Это несправедливо.

— То, что несправедливо, — он чуть не проткнул её своим длинным носом, — это тот факт, что студент, которому следует больше всего доверять в этой школе, которому по этой причине было присуждено наивысшее положение среди учащихся, кто должен демонстрировать образцовое поведение, и не только в последний год, кто якобы «взрослый», по его собственному мнению, и кто должен следить за соблюдением интересов своего факультета, предпочел неоднократное преследование своих собственных нужд, что привело, в итоге, к величайшему вычету в истории Хогвартса. — Его голос, который постепенно нарастал, внезапно понизился до шепота. — У них есть все основания презирать вас.

С последней злой усмешкой он потушил свою палочку и унесся в темноту.

Гермиона сползла по стене вниз. И заплакала.

***

На следующий день она залегла на дно. Заперев свою дверь, Гермиона читала, выполняла домашние задания и перекусывала жалкими остатками почерствевших пирогов, которые миссис Уизли присылала ей неделю или две назад. В дверь стучали несколько раз, но она не отвечала. Она почти открыла её для Джинни, пока подруга не упомянула о вычете баллов и не закричала « _Что, черт возьми, произошло?_ » в замочную скважину.

Гермиона могла, конечно, разыскать профессора МакГонагалл, но было и так понятно, что декан Гриффиндора уже сделала все, что могла, ещё после предыдущего нарушения правил.

С какой стороны она бы не взглянула, Гермиона не видела иного решения, кроме как обратиться к Снейпу и умолять о возможности искупить свой проступок. Она не могла оставить без внимания вычет этих баллов. Ни за что на свете. Она больше никогда не смогла бы открыто находиться в Большом зале и уж точно не смогла бы смотреть в глаза младшекурсников — тех, кто прилагал усилия и стремился сделать все возможное для Гриффиндора.

_Для чего? Чтобы она потом все разбазарила?_

От одной только мысли ее начинал бить озноб.

Она прождала час после окончания ужина и переоделась в школьную форму. Снейп так сомневался в ее преданности к школе, что она надеялась, что это хоть немного умаслит его. Накинув мантию на плечи, она оценила своё отражение в поисках максимально кающегося выражения. Проглотив свою гордость, ей придётся отбросить всю неприязнь и недоверие к этому волшебнику и сделать все возможное для решения возникшей проблемы.

В конце концов, возможно она изменит своё мнение? Гарри же простил его… в этом человеке должно быть что-то хорошее.

***

— Кто это? — Голос Снейпа отчетливо раздался из-за двери.

— Гермиона Грейнджер. — Она заставила даже собственное имя прозвучать виновато.

— Что вы хотите?

— Я… э… могу я поговорить с вами, пожалуйста?

Услышав громкий вздох, Гермиона прикусила губу, ожидая отказа. Вместо этого щёлкнул замок, и дверь скрипнула. Гермиона слегка подалась вперёд, но остановилась, размышляя, должна ли она вообще входить туда.

— Поторопитесь, — огрызнулся он. — Если только вы не хотите говорить оттуда.

Гермиона быстро скользнула внутрь и закрыла за собой дверь.

Снейп сидел за столом и что-то строчил чёрным пером по пожелтевшему пергаменту, даже не подняв глаз в её сторону.

Она застыла в ожидании.

Когда он продолжил игнорировать её, Гермиона тихонько прочистила горло.

Спустя еще минуту, он прекратил таки писать и опустил перо в держатель, а затем скрестил руки и наконец-то посмотрел на нее взглядом, полным презрения.

— Ну? — прошипел он, высоко вздернув бровь.

— О… Гхм. — Гермиона отвела взгляд и глубоко вздохнула, чтобы успокоиться, — я просто хотела сказать вам, что я действительно очень…

— Меня не интересуют ваши извинения. Это ничего не изменит.

Гермиона замерла с приоткрытым ртом, а затем вытянула губы в трубочку, пытаясь подобрать другие слова.

— Если на этом все… — Он вскинул руку, потянувшись за пером.

— Нет, я… — Гермиона поспешно затараторила. — Я надеялась, что вы предоставите мне возможность… отработать списанные баллы.

Рука застыла на месте, длинные пальцы слегка напряглись, прежде чем вернуться к вытачке под бицепсом.

— Каким образом?

— Ну, я подумала, что, возможно, я могла бы выполнить какую-нибудь отработку? Или дополнительные домашние задания? Я могла бы даже убраться — возможно, хранилище зелий нуждается в сортировке или… в чем-нибудь еще? Я могла бы помочь преподавателям подготовить аудитории к занятиям или…

— От вашего внимания ускользнуло, что это должно быть наказанием?

Гермиона растерялась.

— Я не…

— Несомненно, дополнительные домашние задания повергнут вас в пучину отчаяния, мисс Грейнджер, — язвительно фыркнул он. — За дополнительную отработку вы будете бредить от раскаяния.

Гермиона открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но не смогла найти подходящих слов.

— Почему вы так одеты?

Нахмурив брови, она в замешательстве уронила взгляд на свою одежду.

— Это моя школьная форма.

— Я понимаю… Объясните мне, почему вы её надели? Ни один старшекурсник не стал бы носить форму в такое время.

Это правда. Какая нелепая ошибка.

— Я не уверена. Я просто подумала…

— Вы хотели мне что-то показать?

Потребовалось время, чтобы смысл сказанного дошёл до Гермионы. Сверкнув глазами, она недоверчиво посмотрела на ничего не выражающее лицо директора, прежде чем старательно увести взгляд в сторону.

— Нет, сэр.

— Вы… уверены?

Во рту пересохло, как в пустыне, а сердце бешено заколотилось.

_Разве она когда-нибудь делала попытки привлечь его **таким** образом? Подсознательно? _

Это было маловероятно.

Но, возможно, это было им. Компромиссом. Наказанием.

— Думаю, нет. Но…

— Но? — Он слегка сместился на кресле.

— Может быть есть что-то… что вы хотели бы увидеть? — Она заставила себя поднять взгляд и посмотреть ему в глаза.

Он незначительно втянул щёки, словно посасывал леденец.

— Поднимите свою юбку.

Глаза Гермионы широко раскрылись от его прямолинейности. Руки безвольно свесились по сторонам, забыв, как двигаться, не зная, куда деться. Это было абсолютно не то, что она вообще могла ожидать от их встречи — уровень близости, который не имел никакого смысла. Это было похоже на флирт с акулой.

_Сможет ли она это сделать? Стоило ли оно того?_

Гермиона прекрасно понимала, что как только она это сделает, это нельзя будет исправить. Они будут неразрывно связаны этим моментом.

_Сможет ли она когда-нибудь смириться с этим?_

Но потом Гермиона подумала о студентах — обо всех остальных, с кем ей придется вскоре столкнуться, если она ничего не предпримет сейчас. По крайней мере, если они увидят, что баллы возвращаются, зная, что это она их возвращает, возможно, они смогут простить ее. И, скорее всего, он не собирался трепаться об этом на каждом углу. Это останется между ними. Станет их маленьким грязным секретом. Пока она не получит свой ТРИТОН, и не сможет сказать ему в недвусмысленных выражениях, чтобы он пошел на хуй.

Руки слегка дрожали, когда Гермиона схватила переднюю часть юбки и сжала ту в кулаках. Шерстяная ткань коснулась обнаженных ног, когда девушка стала медленно поднимать юбку, лишь ненадолго остановившись у начала трусиков. Она ощущала, как покачивалось тело из-за тяжёлого дыхания.

Его глаза смотрели вниз. Пристально. Ее щеки горели.

Затем крючковатые пальцы слегка сжались на согнутых в локтях руках, и он приподнял подбородок.

— Выше.

Она на мгновение зажмурилась, прежде чем продолжить выставлять себя на показ. Гермиона даже не могла вспомнить, какие трусики надела этим утром.

Снейп уставился вниз, словно ястреб, а губы сжались в тонкую линию, когда она приподняла юбку выше, и трусики — «черные», заметила она, мельком взглянув вниз — открылись его взору. Остановившись где-то на уровне талии и зажав юбку побелевшими костяшками, она чувствовала, как напряглись ее бедра, ощущая его пристальный взгляд. Она не представляла, что что-то там может быть настолько увлекательным, но Снейп не отводил взгляд мучительно долго, прежде чем вернуть его, наконец, к ее пунцовому лицу.

— Пять баллов Гриффиндору.

Она вздохнула, с облегчением уронив юбку вниз.

— Спасибо.

Звонкая тишина повисла между ними.

— Еще двадцать пять, если вы… потрогаете себя.

— Потрогаю? — Она попыталась прочитать ответ на его лице.

— Помастурбируете.

— О.

— На меня.

— О.

Второе «О» смахивало скорее на задушенный писк.

_Мастурбировать на него?_

Она едва могла терпеть разговор с ним.

_Что заставило его думать, что она настолько отчаялась? И разве он не беспокоился, что она кому-то расскажет?_

Он же мог быть полностью опозорен, он мог потерять свое место в Хогвартсе. Он мог даже предстать перед Визенгамотом.

_Зачем ему так рисковать?_

_Но, опять же, кто ей поверит?_

После получения накануне одного из самых тяжелых взысканий в Хогвартсе, такой ход мог быть расценен как попытка дискредитации. Несомненно, он это понимал.

— Я могу помыть котлы?

— Нет.

— Я не против усердно работать.

— Я ожидаю, что вы будете усердно работать.

Она уставилась на него. Конечно, она могла сделать что-то ещё. Что угодно.

— Могу я сделать что-нибудь еще? — Она услышала отчаянную мольбу в своем голосе.

— Нет. Традиционные наказания для вас либо легки, либо приятны, — просто констатировал он.

Она отчаянно пыталась возразить, но, к сожалению, он был прав. Ей нравилось усердно работать, и умственно, и физически. Ей нравилось помогать людям. Она даже была не против писать строки — в конце концов, это было довольно медитативно.

_Но за что он предлагал ей двадцать пять баллов? Это самое непристойное взаимодействие, которое ей когда-либо предлагали! Что ей придется делать за все пятьсот? Она вообще хотела знать?_

Гермиона почувствовала, как на лице отразился весь спектр её страданий, и он, казалось, явно упивался этим. Чёрные глаза сияли, когда он откинулся на спинку кресла, чтобы наблюдать за метаниями своей студентки. Если она отклонит предложение, то застрянет с дефицитом в четыреста девяносто пять баллов, привлекая к своей персоне ненависть всего факультета Гриффиндор на протяжении оставшегося обучения в Хогвартсе. Если она согласится, ей придется пережить что-то мучительное, но ограниченное по времени.

Тяжело вздохнув, она потянулась к застежке мантии.

— Где вы хотите, чтобы я это сделала?


	2. Надзиратель

Длинные пальцы профессора Снейпа переплелись под подбородком, прежде чем он приподнял указательные вверх, а затем, произнося инструкции, направил их в её сторону, будто та была мишенью.

— Снимите верхнюю одежду и трусы. Юбку и рубашку можете оставить… Затем подойдите ко мне.

Гермиона с подозрением посмотрела на него. Эти слова — настолько непристойные, чтобы прозвучать между директором и студентом — слишком легко слетели с его языка.

_Как часто он говорил такое раньше? Что именно он делал с людьми в прошлом? Как Пожиратель смерти?_

Пока он сидел в своём кресле, изящно опираясь локтями на подлокотники, Гермиона разглядывала изгиб его рук, облачённых в чёрные рукава, наглухо застегнутых и скрывающих все, включая черную метку. Казалось, это было метафорой всего существования бывшего Пожирателя — сокрытие его истинной личности как шпиона, его мрачного прошлого под опекой Волдеморта, и, конечно, его закрытого, препятствующего общению поведения.

_Почему он вернулся в Хогвартс после всего, что случилось?_

Гермиона поняла, что злилась на него так же сильно, как и боялась. Тяжесть наказания совершенно не соответствовала её проступку. Но она была настолько глупа, что дважды вызвала гнев своего директора. И это именно она обратилась к нему с просьбой компенсировать огромный дефицит баллов. Гермиона понимала, что не имела возможности выбрать собственное наказание, но то, на что она точно могла повлиять, так это то, как реагировать — насколько сильно проявлять свой страх. И девушка была полна решимости не выказывать ничего. Снейпа это заводило. Она была уверена. И он рассчитывал выжать из неё ещё больше, судя по тому, каким тяжелым и мрачным был его взгляд, продолжавший сверлить её фигуру с противоположного конца комнаты.

Она прошла через многое за последние годы. Ради всего святого, она вынуждена была наложить Обливиэйт на собственных родителей!

_Разве он мог сделать с ней что-то хуже этого?_

Гермиона решила не размышлять над ответом, подозревая, что шкала, по которой она оценивала такого рода поступки, даже приблизительно не попадала под его градацию.

Пытаясь двигаться быстро и с максимальной результативностью, она сняла верхнюю одежду, как и было велено. Глаза скользнули прочь от темного силуэта, осматривая стены. Он снял все портреты. Фактически, если не считать книги, весь кабинет был удручающе голым, гораздо более мрачным, чем когда принадлежал Дамблдору. В нем теперь было меньше индивидуальности. Меньше тепла. Меньше… души.

Сняв трусики, она бросила их поверх мантии и свитера — надеясь, что сделала это небрежно — а затем приблизилась к своему директору, подойдя прямо к столу и скрестив руки _за_ спиной. Этот жест явно противоречил её громогласному сердцебиению.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы встали на стол. В полный рост.

Она с опаской уставилась на него, будто ее загнали в угол.

— И чтобы вы поднялись с моей стороны.

Он разжал руки, опустив одну вниз и обхватив ею край подлокотника. Большой и безымянный палец другой руки осторожно соприкоснулись в ожидании.

Гермиона не могла не прикрыть на мгновение глаза, пытаясь переосмыслить происходящее и мысленно удостовериться, что уверена в своей способности справиться с возникшей ситуацией. Желудок скрутило, и не только от страха. Она была голодна, остатки черствых пирогов были всем, что ей удалось съесть за сегодня. Но при этом она знала, что не сможет войти в Большой зал, не восстановив хотя бы часть списанных баллов, заработав этим крупицу доверия гриффиндорцев. Так что, ради того, чтобы поесть… и вытерпеть остаток времени в Хогвартсе, она сделает это. У неё просто не было выхода.

Осторожно открыв глаза, и не спуская с него взгляда, будто он был грозящей напасть в любой момент змеей, она обогнула стол и встала напротив. Пристальный взгляд директора задержался на ней лишь на мгновение, прежде чем он взмахнул рукой, переместив пергамент, перо и чернила в аккуратную стопку на край стола, а затем кивком головы призвал девушку к действию.

Без сомнения, он ожидал, что Гермиона неловко заберётся коленями на стол, посветив голой задницей у него перед носом, прежде чем подняться на ноги. Но она делала пробежку каждое утро — она даже придумала курс препятствий, на которые залезала или перепрыгивала на своем пути к озеру. Поэтому она просто оперлась рукой о стол и запрыгнула, ничего не обнажая.

Развернувшись, Гермиона посмотрела вниз, ожидая увидеть знакомую мрачную ярость на бледном лице. Вместо этого его губы дрогнули от чего-то, напоминающего веселье. Однако она сомневалась, что директор приготовил для нее что-то комичное.

— Я собираюсь завязать вам глаза.

_Черт!_

— Зачем? — она все-таки услышала нотки испуга в своем голосе.

— Это обязательное условие. Это поможет вам сосредоточиться.

— Что, если я упаду?

— Я буду рядом.

_Что это значит? Она упадёт на него? Он посмотрит на это и поглумится?_

Все произошло так быстро, что она не успела среагировать. В один момент она видела, в следующий — уже нет.

Ощущение того, что ты высоко, а твои глаза ослепли, было крайне дезориентирующим. Она практически чувствовала, что падает. Руки вскинулись в стороны в поисках равновесия.

— Просто дышите. Подождите немного и привыкнете.

Голос прозвучал откуда-то снизу. И снова он произносил каждое слово так властно и уверенно, что она не могла избавиться от чувства, что была не первой. Её начало трясти.

Послышался скрип кресла. Затем тишина. Потом оно опять скрипнуло.

_Что он там делает?_

— Двигайтесь вперед. Медленно. Я скажу, когда остановиться.

Все тело моментально напряглось. Он велел довериться ему, приказывая действовать против врожденных инстинктов, взывающих к ней с пугающими предупреждениями. Гермиона не доверяла ему. И подозревала, что эти душевные муки были вызваны им вполне намеренно.

— Не надо бояться. — Снейп немного смягчил свой тон.

_Это была его особая роль? Завоевать таким образом доверие своей жертвы? Усыпить бдительность чарующей интонацией? Таким бархатистым голосом? Убаюкивая и добиваясь полного подчинения, чтобы потом растерзать до смерти?_

— Ближе.

Гермиона задержала дыхание. Пальцы ног немного шевельнулись вперед. Она шаркнула в его сторону одной ногой, а затем второй. И даже это расстояние показалось просто огромным. Будто она ступала над пропастью.

Лодыжку сжала твердая, властная рука, и она вскрикнула.

— Достаточно. — Тихим шепотом.

Рука сразу исчезла, но кожу на месте прикосновения покалывало, отчего она мгновенно покрылась мурашками.

Гермиона дышала через рот. Кислорода явно не хватало.

— Заправьте юбку, — приказал он. — За пояс.

Вероятно, Снейп уже мог видеть то, что под юбкой — в конце концов, он сидел прямо под ней. Гермиона подозревала, что он успел подвинуть свое кресло ближе в углубление стола. Она представила его дыхание на своих бедрах.

Неохотно девушка приподняла переднюю часть юбки, чувствуя, как холодный воздух крадется вверх по обнаженной коже, охлаждая покрытый густыми завитками лобок, прежде чем она заправила ткань за пояс.

— Натяните рубашку… более туго.

Скользнув рукой вниз по передней стороне юбки, Гермиона дернула заправленную рубашку за край.

— Потуже.

Закусив губу, она рывком повторила жест, не скрывая своего раздражения.

Она определенно чувствовала это сейчас. Щекотку дыхания. У себя на внутренней стороне бедра.

— Раздвиньте ноги шире.

Она слегка помотала головой.

_Двадцать пять гребаных очков._

Следовало выторговать больше.

 _Дерьмо_.

Фыркнув от раздражения, она скользнула одной ногой в сторону, а затем другой.

— Еще немного.

Это было мучительно — каждое мгновение этого медленного, раскрывающего разоблачения приближало лицо Снейпа все ближе и ближе к её пугающе нагой вершине. Но она вновь пересилила себя.

— Очень хорошо.

Гермиона облегченно выдохнула весь воздух, который до этого удерживала в легких. Каким-то образом ласковая похвала принесла ей успокаивающее чувство выполненного долга.

— Вы эякулируете?

Слова разрушили облегчение, словно удар в гонг.

— Что?

— Когда вы кончаете — у вас случается сквирт?

Такое слово, как «сквирт», не могло принадлежать лексикону Северуса Снейпа ни при каких обстоятельствах. Именно поэтому оно прозвучало настолько пошло, настолько грязно, что шокировало ее.

— Нет, конечно нет, — пробормотала она, сгорая от стыда.

— Когда вы испытываете оргазм, это невозможно… вкусить?

Она открыла рот, но прозвучал лишь задушенный хрип.

— Жаль. — Прозвучало тише, будто он отвернулся.

Дальше послышался очередной скрип кресла.

— Покажите мне, как вы развлекаетесь, мисс Грейнджер. — Голос зазвучал невероятно низко, набирая высоту, будто дым, поднимающийся в нутро, скручивая и сжимая её внутренности. — Удивите меня.

Девушка колебалась. Она хотела врезать ему ногой по лицу.

_Но к чему бы это привело? К исключению?_

Он никого не заставлял залезать к себе на стол. Он никого не удерживал там. Это был ее осознанный выбор.

_Тогда почему она чувствовала себя пойманной в ловушку?_

Потому что он знал, что она была слишком упрямой, слишком отчаянной и слишком… гриффиндоркой, чтобы отступить.

Стиснув зубы, она медленно подняла правую руку и поднесла ту к себе спереди. Завитки на лобке сминались под дрожащими пальцами, но она опускалась ниже, скользнув указательным пальцем в шёлку в поисках бугорка. Чувствуя, будто все суставы приварились друг к другу, она начала легонько тереть клитор.

После всего нескольких стимуляций она услышала глубокий вздох снизу.

— Вы очень сдержанны.

_Какого черта он ожидал?_

И если он думал, что это замечание чему-то поспособствует, он ошибался.

Вдруг она почувствовала пальцы на своём запястье.

— Сильнее.

Он надавил на руку до появления боли, исчезнув, прежде чем она ощутила что-либо ещё.

— Так лучше.

Гермиона нервно втянула воздух, будто плакала в течение очень долгого времени и теперь успокоилась. Довольно своеобразный звук.

Она продолжала тереть себя, ожидая, что будет оставаться сухой и отстраненной, но ошиблась. Повышенное восприятие из-за отсутствия зрения, ощущение, что он наблюдает за ней так близко, казалось, автоматически вытягивало из неё жидкость, как и пот, уже собравшийся в подмышках. Вскоре стало тепло и влажно. Слишком быстро.

— Похоже, вы очарованы своим клитором.

Она хотела, чтобы он заткнулся.

— Ваши усилия так незначительны. Так… поверхностны. Вы не рискуете проникнуть внутрь? В этих глубинах скрывается гораздо больше, мисс Грейнджер. Такой простор для исследований. Я вижу это отсюда.

Рот снова раскрылся. Ей требовалось больше воздуха.

Вдруг раздался странный шелест снизу. Лёгкий. Как ласковый, еле заметный смешок из-под носа.

Что-то коснулось бедра.

_Кончики пальцев? Волосы?_

Или это был…

— Вот почему женское возбуждение так заманчиво.

Она снова почувствовала прикосновение, еще выше, ближе к своим пальцам, продолжающим теребить обнаженную плоть — ту, что отчаянно пыталась вывести свою хозяйку из равновесия.

— Мужское возбуждение — это так смело. Так очевидно. Ни с чем не спутать намерение возбужденного члена, находящегося в полной боевой готовности. В стремлении доминировать, овладевать… растерзать.

Она чувствовала, что каждое слово воспроизводит внутри именно это… глубокое — повторяющееся снова и снова — проникновение.

— И все же желание женщины — сделать все возможное, чтобы спровоцировать в себя столь грубую разрядку. Это желание управляет всем её телом.

Оскорбленная, Гермиона попыталась возразить. От этих слов она почувствовала себя странно униженной.

— Даже сейчас ваши соски стремятся предать вас — они так дерзко вздернуты под вашей рубашкой.

Она наивно склонила голову, будто могла их увидеть.

— Они предвкушают, побуждают тереться о его грудь. Они ищут внимания его рук, его… рта.

Последнее слово было произнесено с таким количеством слюны, что она практически почувствовала её вкус. Она никогда не представляла Снейпа таким похотливым… таким многословным. Эффект был полностью дезориентирующим, отчасти волнующим, отчасти возбуждающим, и она почувствовала, как ноги начали дрожать под тяжестью всей ситуации.

— Даже этот клитор, который вы без устали беспокоите, теперь станет чем-то большим, чем просто сторонним наблюдателем. То, как призывно он раскрыт, прямо-таки повышает его шансы на столкновение с мужским лобком, в то время, как член будет вбиваться в вас.

Гермиона почувствовала, что её сознание опасно поплыло.

— То, что вы так стремитесь скрыть, что является наиболее манящим — сосуд, полный нектара, что сейчас блестит надо мной и призывает погрузиться в свой тугой жар — дарит искушение столь абсолютное, что вынуждает терять самообладание и с каждым разом всё отчаяннее и отчаяннее возвращаться в вас.

Бедра Гермионы качнулись против её воли, она не смогла сдержать стон, ускорив пытку своих пальцев.

— Воздействие, находящееся глубоко внутри, так искусно скрыто от глаз. — Его голос ускорился. — Каждое коварное сжатие — власть, что вы имеете над ним. Каждое движение подталкивает, каждое всасывание, каждый стон притягивает, пока член, беспомощный, оказавшись в вашей ловушке, не сможет больше сдерживаться, и будет вынужден разрешиться от своего тяжкого бремени.

Голова качнулась вперед, челюсть свело и все ее тело напряглось, готовое к высвобождению.

— Вы несёте за это ответственность. — мрачно процедил Снейп. — За то, чтобы он кончил внутри вас.

Неожиданно что-то вонзилось в неё.

Гермиона была слишком близко, чтобы остановиться. Вскрикнув, она испытала оргазм, и её внутренние стенки сжались вокруг чего-то, что очень напоминало длинный палец, уверенно скользивший против волн ее наслаждения. Из-за обволакивающей зрение тьмы сознание Гермионы было заполнено вздохами неистового вожделения — её собственными — а сильная дрожь в мышцах грозила-таки не удержаться на ногах, дав ей грохнуться в пропасть. И все это время его палец оставался погружённым в нее, ощущая каждое мышечное сокращение ее влагалища, пока Гермиона не дёрнулась в последний раз и не стихла. Он сразу выскользнул, оставив ощущение полного истощения; рваные вздохи сотрясали ее тело, разум скрутило водоворотом противоречивых мыслей и эмоций.

Он же молчал.

Гермиона не могла пересилить себя, чтобы посмотреть на него. Не после случившегося. Не после того, что он сделал… что она сделала.

Но ей нужно было уйти — убраться отсюда как можно скорее.

Подняв руку, Гермиона стянула повязку и несколько раз моргнула, чтобы привыкнуть к свету.

Несмотря на внутренние метания, охватившие ее в преддверии предстоящей встречи, Гермиона была потрясена, увидев Снейпа у себя между ног, склонившегося над пергаментом — его перо спокойно и плавно строчило предложения, будто ее здесь и не было, будто она никогда и не была там.

Девушка уставилась на его руку. Указательный палец блестел от ее сока. Снейп не вытер его.

Гермиона хотела знать, почему. Она хотела спросить, нахрена он это сделал, о чем он вообще думал?! Но он казался настолько поглощенным своей задачей, что, как бы абсурдно это не звучало, она не хотела отвлекать его от дел.

Вместо этого Гермиона уронила повязку рядом с его рукой, развернулась и соскочила с противоположной стороны стола. На ватных ногах она подошла к своей одежде и опустилась, чтобы поднять её, прежде чем направиться к двери.

— Двадцать очков Гриффиндору.

Она повернулась.

— Прошу прощения?

— Всего двадцать очков. — Снейп не смотрел на нее, продолжая писать. — Вы могли бы пожертвовать… больше. — Затем рука, влажная от её оргазма, подняла повязку для глаз и сжала ту в кулаке, отчего бледные костяшки едва слышно хрустнули.

Гермиона не поверила своим глазам. Она была донельзя возмущена, но также и абсолютно потрясена. Почувствовав покалывающий жар слез, девушка рванула ручку двери и стремглав выбежала из кабинета, крепко прижимая одежду к груди.


	3. Учитель Зельеварения

На следующее утро по пути на завтрак Гермиона даже не взглянула на песочные часы, отмеряющие баллы факультетов. Оставшиеся унылые крохи рубинов на донышке резервуара, так бесцеремонно опустошенного накануне, вряд ли подняли бы ей настроение. На самом деле, после всего, что произошло, только гигантская миска каши могла хоть немного смягчить ситуацию. Внутри все сжималось, пока она шла через зал, ощущая на себе обвиняющие взгляды окружающих, слыша, как веселая болтовня стихала в пользу смешков и перешептываний.

Она осознала всю тяжесть коллективного разочарования, когда подошла к столу Гриффиндора. Несколько студентов сместились, чтобы освободить ей место. Только когда девушка села, то поняла, что они попросту ушли, и пустая полутень вокруг её сгорбленной фигуры лишь усугубила её унизительное положение.

Вздохнув, она положила в тарелку овсяной каши, добавив молока и капельку меда.

— Смелости тебе не занимать, — пробормотала Джинни ей на ухо, прежде чем скользнуть на скамью рядом.

Гермиона выглянула из своей миски, как из-под окопа, увидев откровенно пялящиеся лица студентов.

— Я слышала, ты нарушила комендантский час, — пробормотала Джинни чуть тише, разрывая кусочек тоста пополам. — Это же не из-за литературного кружка, правда?

Гермиона схватила ложку.

— Я не хочу обсуждать это сейчас, Джин.

Подруга пристально изучала ее, жуя свой тост.

— Надеюсь, оно того стоило, — хмыкнув, заметила она с набитым ртом.

Гермиона зачерпнула ложку каши и сильно подула на нее, посылая капли овсянки лететь по сторонам.

— Конечно, это того не стоило. Я просто не думала, что…

Не в силах продолжить, она засунула кашу в рот и поперхнулась, обжегшись дымящимся комом, после чего быстро налила тыквенный сок в стакан и впопыхах отпила.

— Если бы я не знала тебя так хорошо, я бы подумала, что ты захочешь провалиться сквозь землю, — пробормотала Джинни. — Я имею в виду, ну после того, что произошло в первый раз, ты не подумала, что Снейп точит на тебя зуб?

При упоминании имени директора взгляд Гермионы метнулся к преподавательскому столу. Снейп сидел там, потягивая что-то из своего кубка, слегка оттопырив мизинец и осматривая переполненный зал. Она отвела взгляд сразу, как только он поймал его.

— Я не ожидала, что это будет такая… крайность.

Джинни забросила в рот еще один тост.

— Пятьсот баллов? Я бы сказала, что это трындец какая крайность.

Гермиона не ответила, почувствовав, как красноречивое тепло катится вверх по горлу, когда жаркие воспоминания хлынули в её сознание. Вернувшись в свою комнату накануне вечером, она не могла думать ни о чем другом, кроме ноющего ощущения его скользкого пальца, вновь и вновь проникающего в ее щелку. Она ощущала это прямо сейчас.

— Вчера вечером было собрание в общей гостиной, — робко сообщила Джинни. — Все были очень расстроены. Они хотели узнать, что ты будешь делать, — наклонив голову, она попыталась поймать взгляд подруги.

— Я собираюсь вернуть баллы, — пробормотала Гермиона.

— Все? — глаза Джинни широко распахнулись, и она медленно вытерла рот салфеткой. — Каким образом?

Взгляд Гермионы вернулся к Снейпу, который теперь откровенно разглядывал её. Остальные в зале тоже заметили безжалостную оценку директором своей студентки. Все догадывались, что это он списал баллы. И он был не против, чтобы они знали.

— Просто скажи им… — Гермиона снова повернулась к Джинни. — Скажи им, что я все верну обратно.

***

Прошло два дня, но Гермиона так и не смогла заставить себя вернуться в кабинет Снейпа. От одной только мысли об этом по телу растекались чувственные волны, которые одновременно и будоражили и сбивали с толку. Он был ей противен, и не было никаких сомнений, что Гермиона считала его поведение отвратительным. Но была также и другая часть, которая находила его действия настолько шокирующими, что размышляя о них, трусики моментально становились влажными. Свойственная ему непоколебимая уверенность была одной из причин. Она и, конечно же, те слова. В большинстве случаев, такие недвусмысленные откровения превращали человека в мишень для насмешек. Но только не Снейпа. Они заставляли его казаться удивительно осведомленным, даже если она находила большую часть произнесённого оскорбительным. И манера исполнения — вульгарная и агрессивная, вызывала в ней такой глубинный отклик, что она никак не могла вытеснить его из собственной памяти, также как и его шизофренические высказывания, призывающие делать с собой всякие непристойные вещи.

Гермиона боялась его. И он это знал. Но также она была гриффиндоркой, так что этот страх не был таким уж непреодолимым препятствием. Главная проблема всё же была в том, что девушка теперь боялась саму себя, обнаружив, что она не та, кем себя считала, кем хотела себя считать, кем все её знали — Золотой девочкой Гриффиндора.

И, возможно, Джинни была права насчет желания провалиться сквозь землю. Полностью осознавая существующие риски, она все же сделала то, что лишило её золотого звания — уничтожило его — привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание.

_Не могла же она навлечь на себя это… специально?_

***

Их было всего семь человек. Семеро вернулись на седьмой курс. Все они были очень близки, поэтому никто не стремился ухудшить и так затруднительное положение своей подруги. Тем не менее, Гермиона старалась приурочить свой приход к самому началу урока, чтобы по максимуму избежать любых возможных допросов. Она знала, что из неё вышла никчемная подруга, плохая староста, да и статус всезнайки тоже был под угрозой. Но в тот момент она была не в состоянии устранить какое-либо из этих своих несовершенств. Становилось жутко от одной только мысли, что это заняло всего три дня… три дня, чтобы все разрушилось.

Гермиона все-таки опоздала на урок по Зельеварению, когда подошла к аудитории.

— Мисс Грейнджер.

Сердце, кажется, перестало стучать в груди.

_Что он здесь делает?_

— Я бы счел опоздание нарушением, которого вы, наверняка, хотели бы избежать при нынешних обстоятельствах.

Она неподвижно стояла, уставившись на него.

_Только без вычета баллов. Пожалуйста. Без вычета баллов._

— Сядьте. На место.

Гермиона торопливо пробралась к своему столу и села, сознательно обмотав юбку вокруг ног.

Когда она подняла взгляд, Снейп пристально смотрел на нее. Все остальные увидели бы многозначительный блеск. Она же видела жар. И это ей не мерещилось.

Наконец его взгляд переместился на других студентов.

— До того, как меня грубо прервали, я успел проинформировать вас об отсутствии профессора Слизнорта. Таким образом, я буду преподавать этот предмет до получения от него вестей. — Он начал медленно ходить, сложив руки за спиной. — Я знаю, что на занятиях вы пользовались лекциями из Расширенного курса Зельеварения. Поэтому смею предположить, что вы вполне сможете сварить депиляционное зелье отличного качества.

Гермиона увидела, как Невилл выпучил глаза от ужаса.

— Без… рецепта, — закончил Снейп.

Студенты глубоко вздохнули, не осмеливаясь сообщить директору, что это было маловероятно.

— Приступайте, — резко скомандовал Снейп, повернувшись к доске, прежде чем взмахнуть палочкой, отображая на ней название зелья и его функциональные требования.

Гермиона примерно представляла то, что нужно было сделать. Она никогда раньше не варила конкретно это зелье, но достаточно хорошо проштудировала учебник, чтобы вспомнить значительную часть рецепта.

Взяв необходимые ингредиенты из кладовки, она вернулась к котлу и приступила к подготовке, отрывая кончиками пальцев лепестки от сердцевины календулы.

— Вам повезло, что это зелье требует осторожного обращения, — пробормотал Снейп, наблюдая за действиями девушки через ее плечо. Она вся напряглась, почувствовав как пальцы стали деревянными и неуклюжими. — Сомневаюсь, что вы сможете справиться с чем-то требующим… бо́льших усилий.

Гермиона знала, что он имел в виду то, как она удовлетворяла себя. Он насмехался над ней. Но она ничего не ответила.

_Что она могла сказать?_

Сметая все на своём пути, он разбрасывал грубые, в основном уничижительные замечания остальным студентам, пытавшимся вспомнить рецепт зелья, который, скорее всего, никогда не читали. Гермиона жевала нижнюю губу, вызывая в воображении образ нужной страницы из учебника. Фотографическая память никогда не подводила девушку, но смутные очертания Снейпа, расхаживающего между рядами, ощущение его перманентного присутствия все равно невероятно отвлекали.

Работая быстро, Гермиона наконец приготовила все свои ингредиенты и начала добавлять их в котел, осторожно помешивая варево. Вдруг широкая ладонь сжала руку, державшую черпак.

— Против… часовой стрелки.

Она резко втянула воздух и подняла взгляд — лицо директора было в паре сантиметров от ее собственного. Он стал размешивать зелье, направляя руку в противоположном направлении, его бицепс надавливал на плечо, а её рука упиралась в сгиб его локтя. Ощущение того, что тело мужчины движется против её собственного, заставило сердце забиться с удвоенной скоростью.

— Разве вам не повезло, что я пришел как раз вовремя?

Акцент на «пришел» не ускользнул от её слуха.

Она сморгнула и тихо ответила.

— Спасибо, профессор.

Уголок его верхней губы слегка приподнялся, прежде чем он наконец отпустил ее и продолжил свой обход.

Гермиона закрыла глаза и потерла лоб тыльной стороной ладони, пытаясь успокоиться. Он был полон решимости трахнуть ее. Она была уверена. И из всех людей на этой гребаной планете именно она должна была, собрав волю в кулак, противостоять этому. А так же не обращать внимания на то, что его прикосновения оставляли внутри ощущение самого пугающего присутствия, которое она когда-либо знала.

К счастью, ей удалось завершить оставшуюся часть зелья без необходимости чужого вмешательства. Осмотрев котлы других студентов, Гермиона заметила, что ни один из них не был похож на другой. Луна пожала плечами, и Гермиона слегка покачала головой в ответ.

— Разочарование — то, что даже близко не описывает совокупность ваших усилий на этом уроке, — нахмурив брови, процедил Снейп из центра аудитории. — Абсолютная безнадёга — гораздо ближе к истине.

Он медленно шагал между рядами, осматривая каждый котел.

— Только одно зелье удалось — принадлежащее мисс Грейнджер.

Она почувствовала толику облегчения от этих слов.

_Начислите баллы. Пожалуйста. Побольше баллов._

— И только потому, что я успел вмешаться, предотвратив еще одну катастрофу.

_Педераст._

— Уберите за собой эту мерзость. Немедленно. — Он пренебрежительно обвёл рукой котлы. — Все, кроме… вас, — указательный палец был направлен на Гермиону.

Её губы шевельнулись, проговаривая немое « _Дерьмо_ ».

Снейп скрестил руки на груди, зловещего взгляда было достаточно, чтобы без разговоров прогнать всех из аудитории.

Дверь закрылась.

И они остались наедине.

Взгляд чёрных глаз вернулся к ней.

Она не отвела свой. Она мало что могла сделать.

— Могу ли я предположить, — его указательный палец слегка заскользил вверх и вниз по бицепсу, — что вы больше не собираетесь возвращать списанные баллы?

— Нет, сэр, — ответила Гермиона.

— Нет, сэр, что? Мое предположение неверно, или вы решили оставить дефицит?

 — Я… Я хочу продолжить исправление своей ошибки, но…

— Но? — Он предостерегающе понизил голос.

— Я хотела бы попросить предупреждать меня заранее, прежде чем делать что-то подобное снова… как в прошлый раз.

Палец директора остановился и, казалось, все его мышцы резко напряглись.

— Вам придется напомнить мне.

Взгляд Гермионы упал на пол, как и, кажется, все внутри.

_Почему он все так чертовски усложнял?_

Она глубоко вздохнула, стараясь сохранять спокойствие.

— Вы засунули в меня палец — без предупреждения и без разрешения. Я бы попросила вас больше так не делать.

Слегка прикрыв веки, он прожег ее взглядом из-под смоли густых бровей. Гермиона не поняла, как это трактовать.

_Послабление? Уступка?_

— Нет.

Она опешила.

— Но...

— Мисс Грейнджер, очевидно, что ваша проблема в чрезмерном контролировании. Вы постоянно руководите людьми, управляете обстоятельствами, чтобы убедиться, что сохраняете контроль над ситуацией. Вопиющее пренебрежение правилами школы означает, что в этой связи́ ваше ощущение власти поднялось до небывалых высот. Я не позволю вам контролировать что-либо на моей территории.

Гермиона не могла поверить, что на «его территории» ее права ничего не значили.

— Вы не можете делать со мной все, что хочется, — потребовала она.

— Вы мастурбировали с тех пор?

Их взгляды на секунду встретились, прежде чем девушка старательно отвела свой.

— Вы проникали в себя?

Гермиона не могла видеть, но знала, что Снейп поглощает пунцовый румянец на её щеках, будто вампир.

— Сколько пальцев?

Она стиснула зубы.

— Сколько пальцев, мисс Грейнджер?

— Два.

— Конечно, — пробормотал он, делая шаг навстречу. — Вот как вы реагируете, когда я бросаю вам вызов, мисс Грейнджер, когда вы принимаете своё наказание. Вы понимаете?

Гермиона вздохнула, вся дрожа, но кивнула.

— Поэтому я удовлетворю ваше стремление искупить вину, предоставив еще одну возможность.

Голос в голове отчаянно кричал ей, чтобы она немедленно исчезла из аудитории. Но был и другой, более решительный, который хотел, чтобы она осталась… который нуждался в этом.

— Трусики и юбку.

В некотором смысле она чувствовала, что больше не контролирует своё тело. Как будто она теперь _обязана_ следовать его указаниям. Выбрав остаться, она выбрала и это.

Пальцы слегка дрожали, когда девушка расстегнула пуговицы на юбке и стащила ту вместе с трусиками, с некоторым смущением отметив многозначительное влажное пятно на ластовице. Она быстро сложила их, прежде чем положить одежду на стул.

Когда она выпрямилась, Снейп стоял уже ближе.

— Не хотелось бы, чтобы это идеальное зелье попусту пропало. — Взгляд опустился на её котел. — Можете воспользоваться рукой, чтобы применить его по назначению.

— Что?

— Для функциональных, а не эстетических целей… Я хочу удалить ваши лобковые волосы.

Она с недоверием посмотрела на него.

— Двадцать баллов.

_Двадцать баллов?_

Столько же, сколько она получила за мастурбацию.

_Но это гораздо хуже!_

Это было уже слишком — очередная крайность. С другой стороны, они же отрастут обратно… _не так ли?_

— Если только вы не предпочитаете, чтобы я это сделал? — Взгляд директора задержался на ее завитках.

— Нет. — Быстро ответила она.

— Тогда поторопитесь, — он отвернулся. — У меня есть и другие дела.

Гермиона наблюдала, как он подошел к столу, чтобы взять и открыть маленькую книжку.

Взгляд вернулся к котлу. Она правда нуждалась в этих баллах. Все-таки прошло слишком много времени с момента первоначального вознаграждения. Но ее пугала неизвестность, ведь это согласие могло повлечь за собой что угодно... Не было понятно на какие грязные намерения она подпишется, сделав этот шаг. Нервно пошевелив пальцами, Гермиона медленно выдохнула весь воздух из лёгких. Она сможет уйти в любой момент. В конце концов это она решила остаться. Снейп её не заставлял. Ей просто нужно постоянно помнить об этом.

Девушка неуверенно приблизилась к котлу и окунула пальцы в бледно-розовый крем. Зачерпнув немного, она вздохнула и поднесла дрожащую руку с депиляционным зельем к своему лобку.

_В конце концов, что плохого могло произойти?_

Решив не отвечать своему внутреннему голосу, она быстро размазала воздушный крем по упругим кудряшками, наблюдая, как те исчезают буквально на глазах. Взяв ещё немного мусса, она нанесла тот на оставшуюся зону бикини, включая половые губы, пока не стала гладкой и абсолютно нагой. Теперь её промежность выглядела такой чистой… такой… _юной_.

— Теперь прятаться негде… мисс Грейнджер.

Гермиона подняла взгляд, обнаружив, что директор расчистил свой стол и небрежно облокотился на него.

— Подойдите сюда. — Его рука соскользнула с бедра и опустилась на стол. — Покажите мне, чему вы научились… и я дам вам тридцать баллов.

Тридцать баллов. Итого пятьдесят. Десять процентов от всего дефицита — сразу. Это было существенно, и достаточно, чтобы показать другим, что она старается.

Несмотря на сильное смущение, скручивающее внутренности, она всё же подуспокоилась, зная, что уже проходила через это раньше. 

_Что он там ещё не видел?_

Ну за исключением того, что, как он заметил, теперь там ничего не спрятать…

Торопливо, прежде чем растерять все свое самообладание, Гермиона подошла к столу.

— На четвереньки.

Она остановилась, осматривая стол и анализируя свои возможности. Это было физически неудобно — стоять на четвереньках на жестком покрытии стола, и держать равновесие только одной рукой — давление на колени было б чрезмерным.

— Могу ли я трансфигурировать свою юбку? — спросила она. — Чтобы немного смягчить поверхность?

Снейп даже не пошевелился.

— Сомневаюсь, что вы добьётесь больших успехов после того, как лишились палочки.

Не отводя взгляд, он поднес руки к своей груди и, не говоря больше ни слова, начал расстегивать застежки на своей мантии, больше похожей на сюртук — длинные, проворные пальцы затанцевали над грудной клеткой, вдоль живота, и ниже. Гермиона поняла, что никогда не видела Снейпа без верхней одежды — не важно, был на улице дождь, град или солнце. До этого момента.

Он с размаху снял её, задрапировав плотной тканью стол, прежде чем расстегнуть манжеты белоснежной рубашки, переворачивая каждую руку с плавным взмахом и по-хозяйски освобождая свои бледные запястья. Каждое движение передавало ощущение зловещей подготовки. С вновь возросшим страхом, вся дрожа, Гермиона была потрясена, распознав внутри крошечную искру чего-то, похожего на…

_Волнение? Предвкушение?_

Он кивнул на стол, и Гермиона тяжело сглотнула, прежде чем положить ладони на гладкую поверхность, и забраться туда вначале одним коленом, а затем другим. Продвинувшись ползком немного вперед и разгладив сюртук под ногами, она села на ткань и убедилась, что покрытие получилось достаточно мягким.

Она ждала от него более конкретных указаний, но её ожидание было встречено лишь тягостным молчанием. Чувствуя неловкость, девушка встала на колени и широко раздвинула ноги прежде чем, оперевшись на левую руку, потянуться правой к своему лобку.

Она заметила, что он стоит за ней, расположившись своими бёдрами прямо между ног. Либо он был невероятно близорук, что вряд ли, либо что-то запланировал. Она уже знала ответ. Закусив нижнюю губу, Гермиона заставила себя продолжить.

Опустив плечо, чтобы дотянуться до нужного места, она заскользила средним пальцем между сочной плотью половых губ, теперь странно гладких, задев клитор, прежде чем найти шелковистую влагу у входа и легко проскользнуть внутрь. Он был прав, она не часто проникала пальцами в себя и пока не успела привыкнуть к столь необычному ощущению. И её влагалище, и пальцы были непривычны к такому воздействию и не понимали, чего от них вообще хотят. Она попробовала повторить свои действия таким же образом, как и в своей спальне накануне, правда тогда она лежала на спине, и все-таки могла сильнее приподнять таз. В нынешней позе это больше смахивало на тупое тыкание, но она надеялась, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы удовлетворить своего директора.

За спиной послышался громкий вздох раздражения.

Видимо, нет.

Вдруг она почувствовала, как он схватил ее за запястье, с силой дернул и протолкнул пальцы гораздо глубже.

Гермиона задохнулась, шокировано упершись подбородком в свою грудь. Снейп обхватил костяшки её пальцев, надавив так, что основание ладони протерло путь вдоль половых губ и клитора вместе с движением её пальца дальше — внутрь и вверх, тем самым растягивая мышцы её рук до предела. Он вновь и вновь проталкивал её руку вперед, заставляя таз девушки скручиваться с каждым новым вторжением. Она зажмурилась, когда хриплый стон вырвался из её рта.

— Вам нужно научиться трахать себя, — пробормотал он. — Правильно.

Мрачный тембр грубого голоса, жесткость произносимых слов, дерзкая интенсивность стимуляции, его ритмичное дыхание, когда он погружал ее руку внутрь, словно поршень, было чересчур само по себе, но внезапно он изменил свою хватку, и то, что последовало дальше, заставило локоть опорной руки согнуться и отправить девушку лицом вниз, прямо в мантию.

Она ощутила, как, полностью вытащив её руку из влагалища, его длинный палец скользнул к ее маленькому, будто обнимая его, оборачивая широкую ладонь вокруг её собственной. Интимность этого жеста заставила мышцы внутри сжаться в замешательстве. Гермиона повернула голову в попытках увидеть, что же он собирается сделать, но прежде чем успела даже мельком взглянуть, другая рука директора крепко схватила её за бедро, удерживая на месте, а затем их объединенные пальцы резко погрузились в её мокрую щель. Левая рука девушки подогнулась, заставив окончательно рухнуть лицом в ткань.

Она почувствовала абсолютно преднамеренную растяжку и как свод и стенки влагалища болезненно сжались, напрягаясь от мощных толчков их сплетённых пальцев. Но, несмотря на агрессивное вторжение в её влажное лоно, она стала ощущать в равной степени умышленную, скользкую ласку его длинного пальца, поглаживающего её собственный пальчик — столь нежные, соблазнительные прикосновения, заставляющие внутренние мышцы самопроизвольно сжиматься вокруг их рук, объединяя те внутри в очередной телесной измене.

Приглушенный стон вырвался из горла в мантию под ней, когда его обескураживающий палец внезапно согнулся внутри, прислонившись костяшкой к задней стенке влагалища и прижимая ее собственный палец к передней, ввинчивая его в шероховатое сплетение внутри таким образом, что внезапное давление в тазе образовало сумасшедшее напряжение во всем теле.

— Это то, чему вы должны уделять особое внимание, — подчеркнул Снейп. Она практически почувствовала, как он качает головой в неодобрении, в отвращении к ее невежеству.

Но она мало что могла сделать, сумев лишь перетащить лоб на свое рухнувшее предплечье, продолжая стонать, как Миртл. Между тем, не прекращая напора, он заставил ее с возрастающими усилиями надавливать на ту самую шероховатость, при этом каким-то образом одновременно растирая клитор, прижав основание своей ладони к её.

Интенсивность и глубина ощущений шокировала и пугала. Она никогда не чувствовала ничего подобного. Будучи не в состоянии больше сдерживать нарастающее напряжение во всем теле, она ощутила, что вот-вот потеряет контроль над всем на свете.

С задушенным « _нет…_ » она попыталась выдернуть руку из его хватки, но он держал слишком крепко.

— Не сопротивляйтесь, — прорычал Снейп, упорно вбиваясь в нее пальцами.

Искры света затрещали по краям зрения, она глубоко и прерывисто задышала, абсолютно на грани полного и бесповоротного крушения.

Неземной вой, нарастая, вырвался из дрожащих глубин, прежде чем она вытянула голову вперед с последним стоном глубокой мольбы: « _Боги!_ »

Оглушительная волна накрыла её с головой.

Меньше похоже на оргазм и больше на одержимость — Гермиона взорвалась, все тело охватил поток таких жестоких извержений, что она почувствовала, как что-то вырвалось наружу, выбрасываясь в прерывистых судорогах и рывках. Осознавая одновременно всё и ничего, разум распался на атомы от этого взрыва, более глубокого и мощного, чем она могла сознательно выдержать — она ничего не могла делать, кроме как задыхаться и биться в конвульсиях. И каждый раз, когда она чувствовала себя на грани примирения, возвращаясь обратно с небес на землю, Снейп снова ввинчивался в эту точку, вызывая очередной раунд судорог, скручивающих и захватывающих сознание, заставляющих задыхаться и стонать, пока её тело не было вывернуто и выжато в бесхребетную кучу на столе.

В конце концов он ее бросил.

Она лежала с закрытыми глазами, находясь в полной отключке.

_Чего он хотел от нее?_

_Извинений? Признания вины? Оправдания невежества… страха?_

Она бы охотно отдала всё, если бы только знала, что ему нужно.

Или, возможно, дело было вовсе не в ней. Возможно, дело было в нем.

_Но что он получает от всего этого, кроме очевидной возможности доминировать и унижать? Неужели для него было важнее само наказание?_

Как бы то ни было, она была невероятно смущена его непоследовательным и непредсказуемым поведением. В некоторые моменты он, казалось, испытывал к ней отвращение, в другие, казалось, пытался общаться, наладить какой-то контакт. Последний эпизод сам по себе ощущался как вынужденное прозрение, обнаружение внутри совершенно нового мира, вызванного из её глубин сродни извержению вулкана под водами океана. В некотором смысле она чувствовала, что должна быть благодарна, но его враждебность и напор означали, что это было не более чем насилие.

Так что, скорее всего, с самого начала она была права насчет его желания. Скорее всего, целью всего этого действительно было трахнуть её.

— Возможно, теперь вы пожелаете пересмотреть свои предыдущие требования, — его голос вернулся к привычной спокойной четкости.

Открыв глаза, она наконец взглянула на своего директора и увидела, как тот поднес свою ладонь ко рту и, не отводя взгляда, слизал с пальцев влагу, прежде чем отряхнуть манжету рубашки.

— Это был сквирт.

У неё перехватило дыхание.

Он приблизился.

Его лицо опять ничего не выражало — ничего даже не дрогнуло, когда его пальцы скользнули вдоль её обнаженных половых губ.

— Я больше повторять не стану, — голос был угрожающе тихим. — С этого момента вы _будете_ приходить ко мне за отработкой баллов.

Внутри всё трепетало, когда кончики его умелых пальцев порхали над ее влагалищем. Она едва заметно кивнула.

Он слегка приподнял подбородок. Затем неожиданно рванул из-под девушки свой сюртук, отбрасывая ту на край и заставив вцепиться в стол, чтобы не свалиться на пол.

С учащенным дыханием Гермиона обернулась, чтобы увидеть, как директор схватил свои книги и, полный равнодушия, вышел из аудитории, не оглядываясь назад.


	4. Властелин колец

Баллы были на месте. Гермиона проверила песочные часы на обратном пути в свою комнату и увидела, что все семьдесят пять баллов, присужденные Снейпом за последние три дня, были учтены. Это совершенно не помешало её негодованию, хотя, по крайней мере, смягчило унижение от того, как он бестактно покинул аудиторию — не сказав ни слова о компенсации.

Гермиона всегда знала, что Снейп язвителен и придирчив, но их последнее взаимодействие показало уровень грязности, потрясший настолько, что возник соблазн держаться от него так далеко, насколько это было физически возможно, низводя его поведение до действий фантастически порочного, развратного, властолюбивого извращенца. Хотя в некоторой степени это решение казалось слишком простым, словно было как-то по-детски легко взять и отказаться от его намерений.

Проблема во многом заключалась в его подходе, в нём совсем не ощущалась сексуальная составляющая. Было глубокое ощущение сфокусированного обучения… и странного загадочного изучения её, как подопытной особи человеческого вида. Это провоцировало… как умственно, так и эмоционально… и хотя она понимала, что в сексе всегда присутствовал психологический компонент, всё равно не могла избавиться от чувства, что цель директора выходила за рамки сексуального развращения, даже за рамки искупления.

_Было ли это очередным доказательством её наивности? Или она на самом деле просто искала оправдание его действиям?_

Гермиона любила сложности. Она всегда стремилась принимать во внимание то, что выходило за рамки очевидного.

_Было ли ошибкой давать этому человеку полную свободу действий? Неужели она попросту подпитывала больные, извращенные фантазии, осуществляемые под предлогом наказания?_

Гермиона вздохнула, поднявшись ещё на один лестничный пролет. Каждый раз, когда она пыталась классифицировать его поведение как не представляющее угрозы, оно ещё сильнее отклонялось от нормы. Было слишком много противоречий, слишком много несоответствий, неважно преднамеренных или непроизвольных. Рассматриваемые в целом, его действия на сегодняшний момент имели все признаки того, что их целью было спровоцировать её падение.

_Но могло ли это также свидетельствовать о его собственном падении? Было ли это, по сути, проявлением его личной травмы, осознанной или проецируемой на неё?_

Гермиона устало зашла в свою комнату. Она пустила его в свое личное пространство… и он не моргнув глазом завладел им. Закрыв дверь, она прислонилась к деревянной поверхности, мгновенно просунув руку между ног и сжав голый холмик под юбкой.

Странный и немного волнующий побочный эффект от происходящего заключался в том, что теперь Гермиона чувствовала себя гораздо более сексуальной, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Это было так, будто все табу, все сексуальные вопросы, которые могли вдруг возникнуть в её сознании, были исследованы даже без её спроса… на самом деле, это всё и происходило по большей части без её согласия. И несмотря на то, что Снейп доминировал над ней, она была удивлена, обнаружив, что не чувствовала себя такой уж униженной.

Наверно потому, что она считала его ублюдком. Она редко видела в нем кого-то другого. Но был еще один момент, заставляющий неожиданно почувствовать своё могущество — мысль, что чрезвычайно сильный волшебник, наверное самый умный из живущих ныне захотел сосредоточить своё время и усилия на доведении её до оргазма — обучая тому, как правильно… трахать себя.

Она сжала себя между ног.

Её сексуальный опыт был довольно скуден. Отношения с Роном сошли на нет… быстро. Была ещё парочка других, но ничего серьезного. А потом появился литературный кружок…

Чувство глубокой тоски захлестнуло её с головой.

Нужно было вернуть книгу… и палочку… и свободу.

А ещё оставались баллы… более четырех сотен. Она обещала Джинни, что вернёт их, и она выполнит своё обещание.

Возможно, Снейп использовал её, чтобы удовлетворить какой-то извращенный сексуальный порок, но она могла в равной степени извлечь из этого выгоду или, по крайней мере, хотя бы попытаться вернуть свой прежний статус, включая достоинство, которое, судя по ощущениям, всё ещё можно было спасти, даже несмотря на то, что девушка не раз обнажалась перед ним. Она продолжит взаимодействие… пока не было другого выбора — пока _он_ не оставлял ей выбора. И пришлось признать… события развивались слишком быстро, исход был не за горами. Скоро ей придется дать ему отпор.

***

Он смотрел в окно, когда Гермиона появилась в дверном проеме. Она переступила порог, но Снейп даже не шелохнулся, оставшись неподвижно стоять на месте, скрестив на пояснице свои бледные руки.

Конечно он знал, что она там, в конце концов он сам впустил её. Но предпочёл, чтобы она терялась в догадках, замерев в ожидании у двери. На некоторое время между ними повисла тишина.

— Почему вы переоделись?

Гермиона нерешительно переступила с ноги на ногу, не зная, что ответить. Снейп ещё ни разу не посмотрел на неё.

_Откуда он узнал?_

Она нервно пригладила свои джинсы.

— Вы сделали замечание… в прошлый раз вы отметили, что странно было видеть старшекурсника в школьной форме в столь позднее время.

Наконец он развернулся к ней на каблуках своих чёрных ботинок.

— Я просто сомневался, сделали ли вы это специально, было ли вашим намерением… соблазнить.

Гермиона сжала зубы при этом слове, при этом… намёке. Предположение о том, что она сама навлекла на себя случившееся, было оскорбительным… но она не купилась на это.

— Очевидно, что сегодня это не ваше намерение, — продолжал он, бросив на неё пренебрежительный взгляд, прежде чем вновь повернуться к окну.

Гермиона нахмурилась. Почему-то она сочла это еще более оскорбительным.

— Что вы хотите от меня? — голос директора, казалось, отражался эхом от тёмных стекол окна.

Несмотря на раздражение, Гермиона ощутила внезапное ускорение собственного пульса.

— Я пришла за отработкой, сэр.

Она видела его профиль, заметила как он приподнял бровь, будто расслышал ответ, но по-прежнему не желал уделять ей внимания.

— Сколько вы хотите получить?

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула.

— Пятьдесят.

Это было смело. Рискованно. Глупо.

Он согласился лёгким кивком головы.

— Я рассчитываю, что теперь вы дадите мне значительно больше.

Гермиона поймала свою нижнюю губу, закусив ту меж зубами.

_Больше? Что такого она могла дать больше?_

— Вы готовы к этому?

Наконец он обернулся, руки выскользнули из-за спины, опустившись вдоль тела. Однако это была не расслабленная поза. Скорее своего рода подготовка, некая подтянутая готовность.

Гермиона пошевелила пальцами на ногах, не желая показывать своё волнение.

— Я чувствую, что, возможно, уже достигла определенных… пределов, — она услышала в своем голосе предательский скрежет напряжения.

— Пределов? — Снейп нахмурился, словно это было слово, с которым он никогда раньше не сталкивался, до которого он бы даже не додумался. — Шаг, сделанный за ничтожные границы вашей зоны комфорта, вряд ли можно назвать угрозой для ваших «пределов».

— Сделанный шаг? — Гермиона повторила. — Я не делала этот шаг, профессор, меня вынудили, заставили...

Он фыркнул.

— Заставили? Тогда почему вы ещё здесь? Вы что, связаны? Я затащил вас сюда против вашей воли?

— Конечно же, нет. — На щеках вспыхнул румянец. — Но у меня не было выбора.

— Разве? — Руки Снейпа вернулись за спину, и он сделал несколько шагов в её сторону. — Вы всегда можете выбрать бездействие.

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Я не смогу смириться с мыслью, что мои действия нанесли ущерб стольким людям… в том числе, многим из моих друзей.

— Вы не можете смириться с их разочарованием?

Это было довольно точно. Гермиона посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Нет… Не могу.

— Вы разочаровывали кого-то в прошлом? Кого-то важного? — он приподнял подбородок, рассматривая её. — Вы совершили что-то… непростительное?

_Он знал о том, что она наложила Обливиейт на родителей? Он к этому клонил?_

— Я хотела бы начать, если вы не против. — сказала Гермиона, скрестив руки на груди.

Он погрузился в свои мысли, рассматривая её какое-то время, прежде чем сказал:

— Чего вы боитесь?

Она не знала, что было неожиданней — сам вопрос или мягкость в его голосе.

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы сделали мне больно, — ответила Гермиона едва слышимым шепотом.

— Я делал вам больно до этого?

Она пристально посмотрела на него, прежде чем замотать головой в отрицании.

— Тогда это вряд ли должно вас беспокоить, — он с пренебрежением размял плечи. — Скажите мне, чего вы на самом деле боитесь.

— Я не доверяю вам.

— Вам и не следует, — ответ был незамедлительным.

— Но то, что вы делаете со мной, требует доверия, — выдавила из себя Гермиона… слова задели за живое, словно он проник в источник её душевных метаний, природу которых она не до конца понимала.

— Нет, не требует. Это требует готовности сдаться.

Гермиона вспомнила, что произошло в классе Зельеварения. Она пыталась бороться с ним, но в конце концов сдалась. И в итоге её тело высвободило значительно больше, чем когда-либо в жизни.

— Не знаю… — она покачала головой в отрицании. — Я не знаю, как дать больше.

— Вы даете больше, мисс Грейнджер, — сказал он низким, хриплым голосом, — позволяя мне взять больше.

Гермиона была в ужасе — и даже больше. Он был прав. Она привыкла всё контролировать. И всё же, она вспомнила своё состояние после двух предыдущих встреч — несмотря на его никуда не годные методы, после них она ощущала глубокое чувство облегчения.

_Это то, что она ему давала? Это бремя? Бремя контроля?_

— Если я это сделаю… откуда мне знать, что вы сдержите соглашение в пятьдесят баллов?

— Вам просто придется довериться мне, — он сардонически приподнял бровь.

_Вот и вернулись к тому, с чего начали._

— Хорошо, — вздохнула она, вся дрожа. — Просто сделайте это.

Он склонил голову в сторону, будто принимая решение по поводу дальнейшего хода действий, прежде чем подтянуть один невероятно плотный рукав, а затем другой, слегка обнажая кожу на запястьях. Четыре медленных, неторопливых шага заставили его остановиться прямо перед ней. Она умоляла себя прекратить трястись.

Когда Снейп потянулся вперед, она тотчас отшатнулась назад, не в силах пересилить сработавшую на автомате защитную реакцию. С необыкновенным для него терпением, Снейп ждал ее возвращения, чтобы наконец продолжить. На этот раз он стал расстегивать пуговицы кардигана — с такой экономией действий, которая обусловливалась лишь тем, что в своей жизни он расстегнул больше пуговиц, чем, вероятно, кто-либо живущий ныне. Совсем не эротично — больше как родитель, раздевающий ребенка.

Стянув кардиган с плеч, он отбросил его в сторону, прежде чем схватить нижний край джемпера и также потянуть наверх. Гермиона снова подняла руки, словно ребёнок, собирающийся принять ванну.

Он достиг того ненавистного момента в снятии одежды, когда ткань затянулась вокруг шеи, вызывая приступ клаустрофобии, от которого сперло дыхание и полностью затуманилось зрение.

Только тогда он остановился.

Затем вытащил оба рукава наизнанку так, что запястья остались в манжетах, скрывая ладони внутри джемпера.

Не озвучив ни единой инструкции, Гермиону подтолкнули, направляя вперед. Она почувствовала, как руки опускаются под давлением чужих пальцев, заставляя опереться о гладкую поверхность стола. Ткань, закрывающая кисти рук, значительно приглушала тактильные ощущения, а зрительное восприятие, было сужено до небольшого окошка в конце тёмного туннеля джемпера.

Впечатления чрезвычайно сбивали с толку, оставляя в полном замешательстве — она чувствовала себя опасно изолированной от того, что происходило сзади. И учитывая то, что Снейп сейчас стоял там, сжимая её бедра, пока она наклонялась, Гермиона вдруг почувствовала себя невероятно уязвимой.

Она ощутила небольшое давление чуть выше лобка, с последующим ослаблением пояса. Затем директор начал спускать джинсы и трусики, скользя пальцами по внешней стороне бедер, коленей, а затем и икр. Но почему-то не стал снимать их полностью, оставив собранную в складки ткань сковывать лодыжки.

— Не думаю, что им понадобится внимание.

Несмотря на окутывающую ткань джемпера и волосы в ушах, Гермиона все прекрасно расслышала. Голос директора прорезался сквозь что угодно. Всегда.

После лёгкого щелчка на спине она почувствовала, как грудь опустилась, освобождаясь от поддержки лифчика.

Чужие руки мгновенно оказались там, принимая их вес, приподнимая и нежно скользя пальцами по её скромным контурам.

— Вы трогаете свои соски?

Несмотря на очевидную неловкость, Гермиона была благодарна, что в настоящее время её унижение скрывалось внутри того, что можно было назвать лишь туннелем стыда.

Снейп постепенно продвигался вперед, пока не захватил оба нежных бугорка, сильно сжав их пальцами. Закусив губу, она вгрызлась в неё зубами, пытаясь заглушить стон, угрожающий вырваться наружу. Гермиона, конечно, ожидала, что такой опытный мужчина может оказаться довольно умелым... но от того, как он скручивал и дергал каждый из них, щипая и оттягивая, будто точно знал, какие ощущения доставляет... как вынуждает сжиматься внутренние стенки и ныть её шёлку, она вскоре обнаружила, что её лицо прилипло к влажной ткани, промокшей от ее же рваного дыхания.

— Боюсь, что я пропустил ваш ответ, мисс Грейнджер, — промурлыкал Снейп, оттягивая сосок более настойчиво. — Вы прикасаетесь к своим соскам… вот… так?

От смущения она сильнее вдавила голову в джемпер, прежде чем проскулила: «нет», и дернулась от ещё одного резкого щипка.

— Теперь будете?

Ответ, конечно, был «да» — она сделает это сама с собой… точно так же.

Она кивнула ему из складок своего кокона.

Снейп хмыкнул. Это прозвучало достаточно неожиданно... И ощущение чужого живота, осторожно облокотившегося о её голую задницу, воспринималось чем-то чрезвычайно интимным — будто она случайно обнаружила человека, похороненного в донельзя равнодушной оболочке.

— Вы должны, — он наконец-то отпустил ее грудь. — Их ответ… возбуждающий.

Гермиона широко распахнула глаза.

 _Что это было? Каламбур?  
_  
Она крепче ухватилась за стол. Ухмыляющийся Снейп, конечно, не то, что ожидалось от их встречи. И вряд ли она сочла бы уместным такое поведение в нынешних обстоятельствах. Это только подогрело ее подозрения, что он сознательно успокаивает её… прежде чем напасть.

— Конечно, это совпадение, что вы упомянули о пределах, — она услышала, как тон его голоса изменился, отчасти ужесточившись, когда он сменил своё положение позади неё.

_Черт! Что теперь?_

— Как вы знаете, вместительность влагалища… и родовых путей… гораздо больше, чем видно снаружи.

Гермиона внезапно осознала, что большие пальцы Снейпа раздвигают половые губы, раскрывая её. Она предположила, что директор, должно быть, присел или встал на колени, так как чужое дыхание защекотало её промежность.

— Фактически, — порывы тёплого воздуха трепали её складки с каждым произнесённым словом. — Оба женских отверстия довольно отзывчивы и хорошо поддаются манипуляции.

Все её тело напряглось.

— Можно было бы растолковать это как преднамеренный аспект проектного решения — размещение одного высокочувствительного прохода непосредственно рядом с другим, — она почувствовала, как Снейп сжал обе её лодыжки, отстраняя их друг от друга как можно дальше. — Преднамеренный акт соблазнения.

_О чем он вообще говорил?_

— Женская анатомия, на самом деле, идеально устроена, чтобы вместить двух соперничающих мужчин. Двух оленей — самцов, сражающихся за превосходство на податливой арене вашего тела.

И вот оно снова — неотъемлемая причастность женщины к происходящему. Будто только благодаря одному своему телу она каким-то образом желала или участвовала в разжигании мужского желания, мужских фантазий. Это было совершенно неверно и абсолютно возмутительно, но его палец вдруг оказался внутри нее, и теперь Гермиона с трудом могла вспомнить, чем именно была так возмущена.

— Без сомнения, вы это чувствуете, — голос был сладок, как патока, и наводил на размышления. — Желание двух мужчин… оба хотят вас… оба отчаянно желают войти в вас.

Гермиона закрыла глаза. Она не хотела представлять это, но длинный палец директора так плавно погружался, что ей пришлось.

— Но, разумеется, чтобы вместить двух сражающихся, прочувствовать их борьбу за превосходство внутри вас, вам придется впустить их обоих...

Её собственное дыхание окутало лицо паром, когда что-то, похожее на ещё один палец, прижалось к анусу. Он решительно толкнулся внутрь. И у неё перехватило дыхание.

— Смазка чаще не нужна, если быть терпеливым и немного подождать — если кто-то будет готов ради этого сдержать свою потребность в проникновении.

Акцент на каждом «п» срывался с его уст одновременно с толчками пальцев в оба отверстия, заставляя Гермиону захныкать. Она начала сомневаться в истинности его утверждений, поскольку сухое жжение возвращалось вновь и вновь с каждой ритмичной растяжкой сфинктера.

— Прямая кишка вырабатывает свои собственные выделения. Это просто требует большей стимуляции, большего растяжения.

Гермиона уронила голову на грудь, ткань неудобно прилипла к лицу, когда она почувствовала, что Снейп стал раздвигать внутренние стенки более энергично.

— Конечно, она нуждается в большей подготовке, чем эта сочащаяся влажная щель, — палец скользнул внутрь, грубо демонстрируя, какой свободной она стала. — Конкретно эта щелка явно жаждет большего… на самом деле, судя по тому, как она пытается поглотить меня, я бы сказал, что её не заполняли должным образом в течение довольно долгого времени.

Гермиона ахнула и вцепилась в стол, когда второй из существенных пальцев прорвался внутрь неё, скользнув вверх и присоединяясь к первому. Полученный уровень заполненности был совершенно чужд ей. Очевидно, что раньше она спокойно принимала происходящее, как часть нормальных телесных функций своего организма, но в этот раз всё было совершенно по-другому — она не ожидала, что он будет двигать пальцами так непредсказуемо, так неожиданно, так, как никогда раньше. Иногда он чередовал толчки в каждом из её отверстий, иногда синхронизировал их, растягивая всевозможными способами, вводя пальцы с разных углов, разжигая в ней пламя до тех пор, пока Гермиона не поняла, что больше не сможет сдерживаться. Гортанный стон вырвался из её глотки. Звук оказался настолько неприличным — столь оглушительным внутри тесных границ её хлопковой тюрьмы — что она едва смогла узнать свой голос.

— Я воспринимаю это как признак того, что вы готовы дать мне больше.

Нет. Она не была готова.

Последующее жалящее давление обожгло анус, заставляя подтянуть бедра, по мере того, как Снейп проталкивал в него второй палец.

— Не могу, — всхлипнула она.

— Расслабьтесь, — приказал он. — Непроизвольно ваше тело стремится устранить, изгнать, но, как только вы позволите этому произойти, когда подчинитесь, ваши мышцы перестанут бороться… и вы постепенно примете меня — примите то, что хотите этого.

Но она не хотела — она была уверена, что нет.

И ещё эти, издаваемые ею, звуки — хныканья нужды, похотливые стоны, сжимающие горло, эти движения, совершаемые отчаянно раскачивающимся тазом, желающим вместить его вторжение — заставляли задуматься, а что вообще она знала о себе, о своих истинных желаниях?

— Вы чувствуете эти два члена? Сражающиеся за право собственности, желающие заявить свои претензии на вас… внутри вас?

Пальцы врывались в неё, скручиваясь и извиваясь, не оставляя возможности соображать. Бой был практически реальным — как и третий палец, который Снейп каким-то образом сумел вклинить в её киску. На самом деле, все его действия вызвали внутри такой бешеный ураган ощущений, что всё тело начало непроизвольно трястись.

_Почему все было настолько напряжено и интенсивно? Зачем он снова и снова толкал её за грань?_

Постоянные упоминания о конкуренции и собственности наводили на подозрения, что намерения директора были гораздо глубже, чем он сам признавал.

_Так вот для чего всё затевалось? Таким образом он переживал свои прошлые неудачи? Проецируя их на неё, чтобы наказать потом за них?_

Но она не могла больше думать о мотивах, чувствуя, как мышцы сжались от ноющего, монументального напряжения, нарастающего от столь интенсивной и длительной подготовки.

— Каждый желает пометить вас, заполнить вас, — голос стал хриплым и ритмичным, поднимаясь и опускаясь в такт пальцев. — Каждый хочет как можно глубже пустить свой заряд, свою мужскую суть.

Гермиона задохнулась, когда напряжение стало невыносимым.

— И когда вы развратно подстрекаете их, чтобы они извергли своё семя, когда ваши своды пульсируют и сжимаются, как сейчас, вы становитесь ответственной за эту провокацию, за это притязание на их сперму… но в конечном итоге должны выбрать кого-то одного... и согласиться, что принадлежите обоим.

Безумие погружения достигло головокружительной скорости.

— Вы согласны с этим? — зарычал он.

Гермиона закричала.

— Согласны?!

— Да! — взвизгнула она, чувствуя внутри себя две одновременные вспышки, взорвавшиеся вокруг его непрерывно толкающихся пальцев.

Если предыдущий оргазм был интенсивным, то этот был апокалиптическим. Смутно осознавая горячие брызги на своих бедрах, она тряслась и билась в судорогах на своих дрожащих ногах, неловко дергаясь от каждой конвульсии, смутно осознавая, как зазвенело в ушах от потустороннего вопля, и как вскипело лицо от лихорадочных хрипов испускающего пар дыхания. И, как и прежде, он продолжал выжимать ее щель, скручивая и встряхивая недра обоих сводов, заставляя ощущать с каждым приступом молнии, бьющие в её трясущийся таз. В какой-то степени она даже удивилась, что смогла продержаться так долго, пока наконец, с последней сейсмической волной не подкосились отказавшие вдруг ноги. Но, прежде чем Гермиона упала, пальцы директора внезапно покинули её, оставив обе дырочки дрожащими и пульсирующими, и на удивление опустошенными.

Сильные руки поставили её на ноги. Через несколько мгновений трусики, джинсы и лифчик вернулись на свои места. И, наконец, верх джемпера был перевернут и снова опущен вниз. Он набросил на девушку охлаждающие чары, прежде чем пристально посмотреть ей в глаза.

— С вами все в порядке, мисс Грейнджер?

Она неопределенно кивнула, приподняв руки, чтобы провести пальцами по запутанным колтунам в волосах.

Он немедленно отошёл от неё, освобождая дорогу, прежде чем вытащить белый платок из кармана мантии. По какой-то причине она подумала, что Снейп предложит его ей, но он не стал этого делать. Вместо этого директор вытер им свои руки, закручивая шелковую ткань по очереди вокруг каждого пальца, словно механик, только что заменивший масло в машине. Он мог бы легко очистить себя Скурджифаем, но это не произвело бы такого впечатления. Он обслуживал её раньше. И он явно желал, чтобы она это понимала.

Сев в кресло, он придирчиво рассматривал свои ногти, прежде чем начать их полировать.

— Я считаю, что это стоило пятьдесят баллов, — сказал он, прожигая ее пристальным взглядом.

— Благодарю вас, сэр, — прохрипела она. — Я полностью согласна.

Чуть вскинув свою бровь, он приподнял уголки губ в легкой игривой ухмылке.

— Вы свободны, мисс Грейнджер, — проговорил Снейп с необычайной легкостью в голосе, с таким редким для него блеском в угольно-черных глазах.

Понурив голову, она осторожно направилась к двери.

— Мисс Грейнджер, мне кажется, вы кое-что забыли.

Гермиона мысленно вздохнула, гадая, что же он надумал в этот раз. И повернулась только за тем, чтобы получить внезапный удар кардиганом по лицу.

— Верните это вашей бабушке, — пробормотал он. — Она нуждается в нем больше, чем вы.


	5. Мастер растяжки

Гермиона лежала на кровати. Она собиралась лишь ненадолго присесть, чтобы ознакомиться со своим расписанием, но, как и все чаще в последнее время, поддалась настойчивому давлению своих мыслей, заставивших плюхнуться на одеяло и разглядывать потолок. Брошенный пергамент, лежавший рядом, намекал, что следует пойти в библиотеку и доделать задание по норвежским рунам, но вместо этого взгляд лихорадочно вырисовывал бесконечную мертвую петлю на деревянных балках потолка, пока она рассеянно водила большим пальцем по вершине своего соска, скрытого под тканью футболки.

Происходящее было грязным. А она совершенно не воспринимала грязь, ни в каком виде. Она любила задачи — задачи с решением. Но нынешнее затруднительное положение было сложным — в самом нелицеприятном смысле — лабиринтом, представляющим собой запутанное множество вопросов без ответов и сильных чувств, накатывающих без предупреждения, появлявшихся без спроса и исчезавших только спустя несколько часов.

Например сейчас она чувствовала, что отчаянно нуждается в оргазме. Гермиона могла легко поспособствовать этому — как и множество раз за последнюю неделю — но она пыталась повысить свою самодисциплину, решив, что это самый непродуктивный способ времяпрепровождения. Она стала одержима собой… своим телом… своими ощущениями. Эти приобретенные потребности не были врожденными. Для неё тело вообще всегда было вторичным по отношению к разуму. Фактически, большую часть времени она думала, что это просто средство передвижения и вместилище её мозга. Она почти никогда не задумывалась, что оно делает, или даже как оно выглядит.

Теперь же она вытворяла с ним всевозможные вещи — охотилась за предметами в своей комнате, чтобы попробовать их на себе (или внутри себя). Вероятно, было даже к лучшему, что у неё конфисковали палочку — _кто знал, что бы в противном случае она трансфигурировала и попыталась запихнуть внутрь?_

Как выяснилось, у неё нашлось множество туалетных принадлежностей, которыми она довольно интенсивно терла себя на дне своей маленькой ванны, ощущая при этом обволакивающий, такой жгучий стыд.

_Что, черт возьми, с ней происходило?_

Несмотря на смущение, она продолжала слегка теребить свой сосок. Это приносило некое странное облегчение. И силу. Связь. Это приятно возбуждало (хотя она старалась не использовать это слово) и было необычайно волнующе. Она чувствовала, что имеет неограниченные возможности на этом поприще. Она должна была быть довольна. Но то, каким образом ей досталось это сексуальное прозрение, и мужчина, который был за это ответственен — все это оставалось источником крайнего беспокойства.

Снейп.

Она почувствовала, как кожу стало покалывать, и как вся она вдруг покрылась мурашками, испытывая одновременно и влечение, и отвращение.

_Как это было возможно? Каким образом он создавал конфликт даже в столь примитивных порывах?_

Она не сомневалась, что происходящее было тщательно спланировано. У него точно был план, к тому же на удивление хорошо организованный для внешне спонтанного ответа на просьбу об отработке баллов.

_Он делал это раньше? Было ли это предпочтительным для него способом «наказания» девочек (или даже мальчиков), которые нарушали правила?_

Одна только мысль об этом заставляла чувствовать себя ещё грязнее — будто её личное глубокое пробуждение было ничем иным, как принудительным раскрытием очередной неопытной девчонки, «познавшей себя» благодаря упивающемуся властью мужчине.

Но были и другие детали, казавшиеся тоже довольно личными, будто они говорили о ней самой. Упоминание двух самцов, двух «оленей» — _было ли это просто отсылкой к двум архитипичным самцам в дикой природе? Или здесь было что-то большее? Патронус Джеймса Поттера был оленем. Так же как и Гарри. Он предполагал, что двое мужчин хотели её заполучить. Гарри и Рон? Или на самом деле речь шла о самом Снейпе, со ссылкой на его конфликт с Джеймсом Поттером из-за матери Гарри, Лили?_

Или здесь не было никакого скрытого смысла — просто очередной пример её чудесной способности преувеличивать и переосмыслять.

Другая сбивающая с толку деталь заключалась в том, что он прилагал немалые усилия, чтобы унизить и очернить, используя относительно грубую разновидность доминирования, и тем самым увеличивая эмоциональную дистанцию между ними. Но в тот же время он был внимателен… и даже нежен. Проявлял заботу. К тому же был момент, когда он подразумевал себя самого — когда он заявил, что в конечном итоге она «примет его». В тот момент Снейп имел в виду свое присутствие в её заднице, но, с другой стороны, этот речевой оборот всё равно прозвучал слишком двусмысленно.

Она вздохнула. Её задница.

_Зачем он проник туда? Что он с этого имел?_

Гермиона никогда не видела ни единого намёка на эрекцию — хотя он сделал всё для того, чтобы у неё в принципе не было возможности что-либо рассмотреть.

_И почему он в основном использовал только свои руки и голос? Он хотел, чтобы все оставалось «ручным», учебным, отстраненным? Считалось ли превышением нравственных границ использование других частей тела? У него вообще были нравственные границы?_

По какой-то причине она все время возвращалась к вопросу — нравится ли она своему директору. Она даже не знала, почему это было так важно. В конце концов, скоро их взаимодействию придет конец. Она отработает пятьсот баллов, и всё закончится. Это была сделка. У неё не было к нему чувств.

_Как они вообще были возможны? Но что, если у него были чувства к ней? Он бы так легко отпустил её?_

Нужно было убедиться, что у Снейпа нет сомнений в истинной причине их взаимодействия — только ради баллов. Не более. Так и было на самом деле… почти.

Он не впустил её последние два раза, когда она пришла в кабинет за отработкой, ссылаясь на напряженный график, хотя и не выглядел таким уж занятым.

Пальцы скрутили сосок, вынуждая терзаться от желания. Наконец она поддалась, подтянув пятки на кровать и скользнув рукой в трусики.

Нужно взять ситуацию в свои руки — лучше поздно, чем никогда. Возможно, даже придется поднять ставки, создать определенные условия… и быть готовой к гонке за бóльшим количеством баллов.

***

— Я пришел к выводу, — Снейп стоял к ней спиной, возвращая стопку книг в свой книжный шкаф, — что на сегодняшний день с вашей стороны практически не было «отработки».

Несмотря на резкое начало, способное выбить из колеи, Гермиона осталась спокойной.

— Следовательно, я буду добиваться, чтобы вы работали намного усерднее ради возвращения ваших баллов.

— Сколько, сэр?

Он замер, не поворачиваясь.

— Я буду принимать решение, основываясь на ваших усилиях, выносливости и… гибкости.

Звучало не слишком обнадеживающе. Он вполне мог вообще ничего не дать.

— Прошу вас быть расторопнее в принятии решения… или уйти, — добавил он лаконично. — У меня много дел.

— Да, сэр, я постараюсь, — быстро протараторила она.

С нетерпеливым раздражением он развернулся в сторону Гермионы, но она не обманулась — она видела гибкий разворот плеч… безошибочно мрачный огонёк во взгляде. Он явно предвкушал что-то… значительное.

Когда Снейп скользнул взглядом вниз, а затем обратно вверх по телу, она с облегчением отметила, что фальшивое недовольство исчезло. Она снова надела школьную форму — это показалось наименее рискованным вариантом.

— Все, что ниже талии… прочь, — приказал он, прежде чем направиться к креслу и сесть.

Она сделала это быстро, без смущения, понимая, что слишком многое уже произошло между ними, по крайней мере для того, чтобы этот приказ мог вызывать какую-то неловкость.

Она стояла, прижав обнаженные голени друг к другу, и скручивая пальцы на ногах, пытаясь тем самым смягчить холодное жжение каменного пола.

— Идите… сюда.

Одного лишь мрачного эха его голоса было достаточно, чтобы её бросило в дрожь, отскакивающую рикошетом вниз по позвонкам.

Когда она приблизилась, коленки тряслись от сочетания холода и страха.

— Встаньте на колени сюда, — он плавно скользнул ладонями по подлокотникам. — Спиной ко мне.

_Черт побери. И каким образом ей это сделать?_

Снейп приподнял бровь в ожидании, слегка сжав пальцы вокруг потёртой кожи кресла.

Существовал только один способ сделать это, не прикасаясь к директору. Повернувшись, Гермиона взобралась на стол спиной к нему и встала на четвереньки. Затем, повернув голову в сторону Снейпа, потянулась ногой назад, чтобы опереться коленом о подлокотник после того, как директор медленно убрал с него свою руку. Распределяя вес тела между руками, она опустила другое колено на противоположный подлокотник и стала продвигаться к Снейпу, пока обе голени не легли на поверхность, а пятки не коснулись спинки кресла.

Ноги Гермионы были широко разведены над коленями директора, а ягодицы и промежность оказались буквально у него перед носом. Она ухватилась руками за край стола для равновесия. Какими бы ни были намерения Снейпа, уже можно было сказать, что это будет чертовски трудно.

— Вы бегаете? — мягко сказал он. — Я видел вас на берегу.

Она кивнула, тяжело сглотнув.

— Да, — ответила она не громче шепота, когда он провел руками по натянутым подколенным сухожилиям, прежде чем остановиться на ягодицах.

— Теперь вы будете использовать мои пальцы, чтобы довести себя до оргазма, — она почувствовала, как он согнул большие пальцы, тем самым раскрывая ещё шире ее половые губы. — И на этот раз я ожидаю, что вы сами сделаете всю работу.

Гермиона уронила голову вниз, пытаясь разглядеть его действия, но поняла, что хоть и видела тело под собой, Снейпу вновь удалось скрыть свое лицо. Она уставилась на его промежность. Ничего даже не дёрнулось.

Опустив большой палец ниже, он стал массировать клитор. Благодаря расстоянию между широко раскрытыми бедрами, стрельба конкретно по этой кнопке ощущалась словно электрическая супер-магистраль, отправляющая ударные волны пульсировать по всему ее телу. Ноги напряглись, пытаясь удержать тело на весу.

— Я вижу доказательства того, что мои наставления не прошли даром.

_О, черт. Неужели?_

— Вы вводили предметы в оба отверстия. Довольно продолжительно и, иногда, довольно… энергично.

У Гермионы возникло внезапное желание потерять сознание. Она с радостью рискнула бы рухнуть на пол и получить травму головы, чтобы избежать чувства стыда, трепыхавшегося внутри словно умирающая рыба.

— Кто это был?

_Кто?_

Снейп более настойчиво потер клитор.

— Скажите мне.

— Я не знаю, о ком вы говорите, — хрипло выдавила Гермиона.

— О ком вы думали, когда делали это — когда имели себя сзади? Чей это был член?

— Ничей. Просто…

Он вздохнул, подводя два пальца к ее половым губам.

— Женский оргазм куда более психологический, чем физический. Концепция бесхитростна и вы, как никто другой, должны это понимать. Вы думали о ком-то… и я хочу знать, о ком.

Гермиона закрыла глаза. Он был легилиментом. Не было смысла лгать.

— Я не думала ни о чьем… члене… Я думала о… о… руках.

— Чьих… руках? — требовал он.

Она вгрызлась в свою губу, прежде чем выпустить жалкий хрип:

— Ваших.

Он глубоко и продолжительно выдохнул.

— Тогда это должно ускорить процесс.

— Ухххх! — простонала она, когда оба пальца погрузились в неё на всю длину.

И сразу остановились.

— Теперь. Трахните себя.

Несмотря на то, что Гермиона была в довольно компрометирующей позе, она еле сдержалась, чтобы не предложить ему сделать то же самое. Однако быстро передумала, успокаивая собственное дыхание. До сих пор ей удавалось справиться со всеми требованиями своего директора, не опускаясь до обычно свойственной Снейпу грубости, и не позволяя себе выражать по отношению к нему негативные эмоции. Это придавало уверенности, что она сможет продолжить… что сможет выполнить все инструкции.

Вцепившись в стол обеими руками, Гермиона медленно качнулась вперед, чувствуя, как пальцы директора выскользнули из неё. Когда она толкнулась обратно, её туннель постепенно снова заполнили его пальцы. Потребовалось несколько возвратно-поступательных движений, чтобы прочувствовать диапазон своих действий. Она скорректировала положение коленей, прежде чем качнуть бедрами, выталкивая тело вперед. Это не было похоже ни на одно из предыдущих действий. Трахаться задом наперед. Обычно тяга вперед заполняла, а назад опустошала, но не наоборот. Нужно было сосредоточиться.

_Шлеп!_

Внезапная жгучая боль на заднице заставила одно колено соскользнуть с подлокотника. Он поймал его и вернул на место.

— Кроме того… вы должны знать, что каждый раз, когда будете подставлять свои ягодицы, есть шанс, что я отшлепаю их.

_Отшлепает? Сколько ей было лет? Пять?_

Даже родители никогда не шлепали её. Это было совершенно нелепо.

Когда она снова качнулась на пальцах, свободная рука директора приземлилась болезненной пощечиной на другой бок.

— Блядь! — впервые выругалась она, уткнувшись подбородком в грудь.

— Это поможет вам задуматься о природе вашего раскаяния.

_Раскаяния? Какого нахрен раскаяния?_

Снова появилась эта яркая вспышка боли, и она дернулась вперед, подальше от него, пальцы полностью выскользнули из влагалища.

Тяжело дыша, Гермиона уставилась на стол. Она платила. Уже расплачивалась. Как бы то ни было, не было никаких оснований страдать от раскаяния и чувства вины.

Но она страдала. Конечно, она чувствовала вину. Это было её состояние по умолчанию. И в течение очень долгого времени.

Фактически, именно попытки избавиться от этого тяжелого бремени по большей части и привели к столь безрассудному поведению. Она ошибочно приняла свободу от вины за беззаботность, за свободу от последствий… очевидно, что это… не сработало.

Острая боль стихла, оставив покалывающее, жгучее жжение на ягодицах. Не слишком сильная боль, но потрясение от шлепка, неожиданность происходящего, дисциплинарный характер, присущий каждому короткому, резкому удару, заставляли чувствовать себя с каждым разом всё хуже, особенно сознавая тот факт, что он _знал_. Снейп каким-то образом знал — знал не только то, что непосильное бремя раскаяния присутствовало, но и насколько прочно оно укоренилось в ней. Меч в камне — невозможно вытащить.

В конце концов, она могла уйти. Скорее всего, Снейп не стал бы ее останавливать.

Возможно, даже позволил бы ей вернуться в будущем… а возможно, и нет.

Но баллов, отработанных на сегодняшний день, было недостаточно, тем более она все еще была без палочки, и даже не могла покинуть замок.

Слишком многое было поставлено на карту. Она должна была хотя бы попытаться.

Если приложить разумные усилия, то Снейп вознаградит её баллами — по крайней мере, Гермиона надеялась, что он не обманул. И хотя до сегодняшнего момента всё казалось чрезвычайно сложным, пришлось признать, что она узнала удивительно много… не только о любовных утехах, но и о себе. И хотя она не питала особых иллюзий относительно нормальности их секса — вряд ли она будет делать что-либо из этого с кем-то, кого полюбит — это не вызывало такого уж разочарования, ведь было слишком экстремально… для всего, что связано с отношениями. А безэмоциональная и отстраненная подача, безусловно, способствовала этому.

Независимо от намерений директора по отношению к ней, Гермиона должна была убедиться, что сама извлечет выгоду из происходящего. В конце концов, она не была мазохисткой… _Ведь правда?_

Закусив губу, Гермиона снова медленно качнулась к Снейпу, и его пальцы проделали весь путь внутри влагалища. Шлепка не было на этот раз, поэтому, толкнувшись бедрами, она направилась вперед к столу, сосредоточившись на ощущениях, появляющихся внутри, и пытаясь создать достаточную стимуляцию, чтобы захотеть кончить. Это было не легко. Так много отвлекающих факторов. Разведенные так широко бедра уже начинали уставать под тяжестью ее тела. Он перестал стимулировать клитор. Она начала сомневаться, получится ли что-нибудь вообще.

Потом они пришли снова. Резкие шлепки. Два из них в быстрой последовательности. Гермиона закричала, но продолжала качать бедрами, пытаясь поддерживать ритм.

— Вам нравится кончать, не так ли?

Всё внутри моментально сжалось. Она была шокирована тем, как голос директора из раза в раз влиял на неё.

— Я могу сказать, что вы насаживаетесь как самка. Довольно примитивно… Это явно противоречит тому, как вы ведёте себя на публике.

Гермиона потеряла ритм. Снейп был прав насчет психологической природы женского оргазма. И прямо сейчас это он был тем, кто трахал её.

— Возможно, мне следует оказать вам некоторую помощь.

Порка внезапно стала более интенсивной. Каждый раз отталкиваясь от стола навстречу Снейпу, ягодицы раздвигались, позволяя ладони приземляться на очередную половинку, рефлекторно отправляя её тело вперед. С каждым шлепком перехватывало дух. Дыхание стало рваным.

— Помните, что вы узнали о капитуляции, — уговаривал он… так нежно, что глаза защипало. — Это акт силы… мужества… не слабости.

Она отрицательно замотала головой, но в то же время не могла остановить горячие слезы, просочившиеся сквозь веки. Громко шмыгнув носом, она продолжила толкаться. Все это казалось бесполезным. Она хотела просто рухнуть, свернувшись в воющий клубок страданий от чувства вины на ледяных плитах кабинета.

Но потом она расслышала, как он снова заговорил, тихо пробормотал всего одно слово: «Хорошо». А затем ладонь успокаивающе погладила её горящий крестец.

Одобрение выпускало сбивающий с толку поток сердечности, вынуждая замереть в ожидании угрозы, но затем он сделал что-то совершенно неожиданное, что-то, что окончательно добило её.

Когда Гермиона, наконец, собралась вернуться назад, готовая принять его пальцы и почувствовать на себе очередной жгучий ожог ладони, она ощутила что-то, заставившее ее моментально задохнуться от шока. Это был рот — не иначе, как он — волнообразное давление, невероятно нежное и невесомое на её клиторе. Она замерла, неподвижная, но и не парализованная, просто непреклонно притянутая к шелковистому теплу.

Это было неправильно. Он пересек черту дозволенного. Грань. Определенную границу… несомненно.

_А была ли граница?_

Должна была быть.

_Но разве это так отличалось от всего, что он делал до этого?_

Это ощущалось иначе. Совершенно иначе. Это было слишком нежно. Мягкие ласки между набухших половых губ, чувственные поглаживания вверх и вниз по пульсирующему клитору, будто язык подманивал её обратно к нему в рот.

Она совсем не качалась, просто тёрлась о него, пока пальцы Снейпа все глубже проникали внутрь, а язык все более настойчиво порхал у её щелки. Порка началась снова, но на этот раз Гермиона не уклонялась — она оставалась распахнутой, специально раскрываясь перед ним, и, зависнув на мгновение, опасно балансируя между агонией, вызываемой его рукой, и успокаивающей лаской языка, вдруг почувствовала, как пульсируют стенки, готовые кончить.

Разум поплыл. Она вспомнила… эксперимент. С детенышем обезьяны в клетке. Ему предложили двух матерей: одну из проволоки, но с бутылкой молока. Другую из мягкого меха, но без пищи. Малыш выбрал мягкую мать. Хотя из-за этого его выживание было под угрозой.

Врожденная потребность в матери настолько глубока, настолько фундаментальна, что превосходит все прочие инстинкты.

Но Гермиона выбрала другое. Причем сделала это намеренно. Наложив Обливиэйт на своих родителей, она выбрала выживание… и холодное отчуждение, пришедшее вместе с ним. Частичка души умерла в тот день… и постоянная ноющая боль в груди была хуже всего на свете.

Подняв лицо к потолку, Гермиона жалобно завыла. Но боль от шлепков, овладевшая ей в данную минуту, уговаривала отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, сводящих с ума. То, что делал Снейп — то, что он все ещё продолжал делать — было, несомненно, неправильно… но что-то в его действиях дало разрешение… разрешило чувствовать.

Она закричала, когда кончила, челюсть широко раскрылась, таз напрягся и задрожал. Высвобождение было настолько диким, настолько эмоциональным, что из глаз брызнули слезы, а лёгкие задыхались от каждой судороги. Если предыдущие оргазмы были сродни одержимости, то это был экзорцизм — совокупное отторжение души от гноящейся злобы, похороненной внутри.

Трясущиеся ноги, наконец, сдались. И она упала.

Снейп мгновенно подхватил ее на руки. Она рухнула на стол, и вся тяжесть нижних конечностей пришлась на директора. Она не могла стоять, ноги не слушались.

Гермиона не могла двигаться в течение очень долгого времени, ощущая лишь устойчивую хватку директора на своей талии. Затем, постепенно, опорная функция стала восстанавливаться.

Гермиона попыталась встать. Колени подогнулись один раз, второй, прежде чем наконец-то позволить своей хозяйке принять вертикальное положение. Ноги сделали шаг. Ещё один. Несмотря на слабость в конечностях, она была полна решимости уйти.

_Нужно было подумать._

Не глядя на него, Гермиона протиснулась мимо стола, немного пошатываясь по пути к двери.

— Пятьдесят очков.

Она ничего не ответила. Просто не могла.

Опустив ладонь на дверную ручку, Гермиона вдруг почувствовала, как ткань окутывает ее тело. Одежда. Она совсем забыла о ней. Она бы вышла из кабинета директора без всего, светя голой задницей на виду у студентов.

_Когда это успело произойти? Что, черт возьми, с ней случилось?_


	6. Клеймовщик

— Черт.

Гермиона сморщила нос, глядя на свое скривившееся в ответ отражение. Волосы были сплошным кошмаром. А без палочки справиться со своими до возмущения непослушными кудрями стало просто непосильной задачей. Она изо всех сил дернула щёткой по спутанным завиткам, которые моментально скрутились обратно. Если бы только у неё была возможность покинуть замок, она бы смогла купить зелье, или даже какие-нибудь маггловские средства, чтобы облегчить себе задачу. Она так отчаялась, что даже раздумывала прогнуться и попросить другого студента купить ей необходимое.

И её непокорные космы были только началом. Теперь всё занимало гораздо больше времени, чем раньше. Довольно прозаичные дела, ранее выполняемые одним движением палочки, теперь наполняли её будни утомительной рутиной и, как результат, она вечно опаздывала.

Устойчивый грохот от соприкосновения ног с каменными плитами, доносящийся из-за двери, просигнализировал, что процессия учащихся устремилась по своим аудиториям. Гермиона в свою очередь даже не была одета.

Пыхтя от раздражения, она начала наносить тональный крем. Естественно, наколдовать _Гламур_ было бы куда проще и эффективнее. Как бы то ни было, тёмные круги под глазами всё равно были сильно заметны, вынуждая её выглядеть почти такой же свихнувшейся и похожей на зомби, как она себя и чувствовала.

Этой ночью она опять не смогла заснуть. После событий минувшего вечера разум отказывался останавливать бесконечную карусель из воспоминаний, сцен и толкований, проносившуюся сквозь сознание в течение всей этой ночи. Все казалось таким запутанным. На самом деле, это даже близко не описывало происходящее. Это был полный пиздец для мозга. И она всё больше убеждалась, что основным намерением Снейпа было просто… трахнуть её… но перед этим сбить с толку и загнать в тупик, подвергнув тем самым сомнению всё… включая и её здравомыслие.

_Но почему? Только потому, что он мог?_

Он вылизывал её — использовал свой язык, чтобы доставить ей удовольствие.

_Зачем прилагать столько усилий, если он всем своим видом показывал, насколько сильно её презирает? Или он использовалал её в качестве личного искупления… Снейп что, таким странным образом стремился наказать себя?_

Это было маловероятно, но, опять же… со Снейпом всё было возможно.

Ну… Либо он действительно был к ней неравнодушен. Может его влекло к ней, и случившееся — просто извращенная форма сексуальных домогательств.

Это раздражало. Сильно.

_Почему нельзя вести себя как мужчина и признать свои чувства? Зачем надо притворяться, что это всё из-за неё… что это исключительно её рук дело… что она сама навлекла всё это на себя?_

_И если она ему нравилась, почему он вел себя, как конченый ублюдок?_

Как школьник, не умеющий выражать свои чувства и вместо этого прибегающий к физическому воздействию на объект своего обожания.

Но потом случился катарсис. Тотальное освобождение.

_Если Снейпа влекло к ней, то зачем он так усердно принуждал её к душевной борьбе, зачем заставлял терпеть все эти эмоциональные потрясения?_

Он толкал и давил на неё так сильно, что она чувствовала, как ломается внутри её _сущность_.

_Сможет ли она когда-нибудь справиться со всей этой ситуацией?_

После всего, что произошло, она сомневалась, что вообще сможет собрать себя во что-то, хоть отдаленно напоминающее единое целое.

Методика Снейпа заставляла отказаться от бесполезных стратегий преодоления*, но по какой-то же причине эти стратегии были придуманы?! Без них невозможно справиться со стрессом, с безнадежностью и опустошением, которые сами по себе глубоко травмируют. Она задавалась вопросом, было ли его намерением не залечить травмы, а наоборот, нанести новые?

_Он что, на самом деле верил, что травму можно устранить травмой?_

И если раньше ему посчастливилось добиться успеха в этом отношении, то да поможет ей Бог… Да поможет Бог им обоим.

_Тук-тук._

Гермиона вперила взгляд в отражение двери в зеркале. Она практически ни с кем не виделась, приходила поесть либо очень рано, либо слишком поздно, чтобы избежать ненужных встреч между занятиями. Ей не хотелось сейчас разговаривать, особенно учитывая текущее волнение, но она знала, что перебарщивает. Излишняя скрытность привлекла бы ещё больше внимания к ее персоне.

— Кто там?

— Это Джинни… Я думала, ты уже ушла.

— Нет, пока ещё нет, — пробормотала Гермиона себе под нос, подойдя к проему и открывая запертую до этого дверь.

— Ты что, заболела? — сказала Джинни, осмотрев её с раскрытым ртом.

— Нет… почему ты так решила?

— Ты просто… неважно выглядишь. И ещё не оделась… у тебя нет сегодня уроков?

— Есть, и я немного опаздываю, если честно, — огрызнулась Гермиона, закрыв дверь и отвернувшись.

— Почему у тебя буква «S» на заднице?

_Какого черта?_

Вернувшись к своему столу, Гермиона подняла ночнушку и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Изгиб одной ягодицы выглядывал из-под резинки трусиков, и на бледной коже красовался маленький S-образный кровоподтек. Резко одернув ночнушку, она попыталась натянуть её ещё ниже.

— Вчера я упала на пробежке, может, приземлилась на камень, или ветку, или что-то такое… что-то похожее на S.

— Очень похожее на S, — заметила Джинни.

Гермиона повернулась к шкафу и начала доставать одежду, надеясь, что Джинни не заметила её пылающих щек.

— Кстати, как у тебя дела?

— О, все в порядке. Знаешь, домашка и прочая школьная ерунда, — уклончиво ответила Джинни. — Э… ты в курсе, что снова пропустила наше общее собрание?

— Да, я была очень занята.

Джинни затихла на мгновение.

— Люди беспокоятся о тебе, Миона. Я беспокоюсь.

— Мне казалось, люди беспокоятся лишь о своих задницах, — ответила Гермиона более резко, чем намеревалась.

— Да всем уже плевать на это, — Джинни подошла к ней. — Это был просто первоначальный шок. Ты уже вернула уйму баллов. Они просто хотят увидеть тебя — особенно младшие курсы. Они же берут с тебя пример.

Гермиона чуть не разразилась истерическим смехом.

— Слушай. Мы собирались немного развлечься этим вечером в общей гостиной… Симусу удалось достать выпивку. Пожалуйста, приходи.

— Может и приду. Посмотрю, вдруг получится, — ничего не обещая, ответила Гермиона.

— А еще я хотела показать тебе своё платье, — сказала Джинни.

— Какое платье?

— На бал в следующие выходные. Помнишь?

Сердце сжалось от ужаса, это было последнее, о чем Гермиона вообще хотела думать.

— Ты же староста девочек. Ты начинаешь Снежный вальс. Ты уже решила, с кем пойдешь?

— Могу я пойти с тобой? — Гермиона наконец подняла голову и устало улыбнулась своей подруге.

— Думаю, да, — Джинни улыбнулась в ответ. — Если хочешь распустить ещё парочку слушков.

— Думаешь, получится подлить ещё больше масла в этот огонь? — Гермиона вздохнула.

Джинни рывком сократила расстояние между ними, сжав Гермиону в крепких объятиях.

— Пожалуйста, приходи сегодня, Миона. Это будет весело. Мы все по тебе скучаем.

Гермиона почувствовала, как глаза наполняются слезами. Она незаметно смахнула их.

— Я постараюсь, — пообещала она. — Теперь дай мне одеться, или я заработаю ещё одно взыскание.

Гермиона старалась не поворачиваться к ней, схватив юбку и начав натягивать ту на себя.

— Хорошо. Увидимся потом? — Джинни попятилась к двери и, не получив ответа, тихо вздохнула, прежде чем выйти.

Тотчас подбежав к зеркалу, Гермиона приспустила трусики. Вся её задница была покрыта S-образными синяками, частично перекрывающими друг дружку в лихорадочных кучках, словно работа безумного клеймовщика.

_Что за чертовщина!_

Уныние мгновенно рассеялось, впрочем, как и усталость, волнение и негодование, которые превратились в искрящийся клубок раскаленной ярости.

_Как он посмел, черт побери!_

Натянув на себя одежду в рекордно короткие сроки, она выбежала из комнаты и направилась к его кабинету. Посмотрим, как он попытается объяснить ей _это_!

***

Громко постучав в дверь, она прождала всего миллисекунду после приглашения, чтобы ворваться в его кабинет.

Он имел наглость проигнорировать исходившее от девушки лихорадочное волнение, дописывая несколько строчек своего текста, прежде чем поднять взгляд и любезно вернуть перо в держатель.

— Чем я обязан такому очаровательному вторжению?

Конечно, он заметил её недобрый настрой, но позволил Гермионе продолжить метать гневные молнии.

— Я здесь, директор, потому что сомневаюсь в вашей искренности, — ответила Гермиона со всем самообладанием и достоинством, на которые была способна в данный момент.

— Я не говорил, что мне можно доверять.

На мгновение Гермиона потеряла дар речи, не поверив, что он мог сказать такое в свою защиту. Тем не менее, она все же решила настоять на доводах своего кипящего от злости рассудка.

— Речь не о доверии. Речь об искренности и о ваших, как вы их называете, намерениях. Я думаю, что притворяться — довольно лицемерно с вашей стороны.

— Притворяться?

— Что я вам не нравлюсь.

Он нахмурился, пренебрежительно задрав нос.

— Разве это условие?

Она вздёрнула брови в замешательстве.

— Условие чего?

— Вы считаете, что «нравиться» — это обязательное условие для нашего взаимодействия?

— Нет, разумеется, нет. Тем не менее, наше «взаимодействие» подаётся под видом якобы наказания и расплаты. Но я знаю, что это не так. Поэтому я уточню ещё раз, профессор, вы делаете всё это, потому что я вас привлекаю?

Он выдержал мучительную паузу, сверля ее взглядом.

—  Я полагаю, что это не ваше дело.

Услышанное возмутило до глубины души. Она снова опешила. Потом, зло засопев, топнула ногой.

— Я не согласна. Ваша мотивация напрямую зависит от ответа на мой вопрос! Это прекрасно объяснило бы происходящее.

— Я считаю, что вы не заслуживаете уступки в виде «объяснения», — растянулся он в ироничной улыбке.

Гермиона почувствовала, как по спине пробежали мурашки.

— Тогда, полагаю, вы соблаговолите должным образом объяснить мне хотя бы… _**это**_.

Она задрала юбку и стащила с себя трусики, чтобы выставить на обозрение оголенную ягодицу, испещренную S-образными кровоподтеками.

Он слегка прищурился, сдвинув брови.

— Боюсь, мое зрение уже не то, что раньше. Вам придется подойти. Ближе.

Стиснув зубы от раздражения, Гермиона попятилась на несколько шагов.

— Ещё ближе, — поджав губы, совершенно невозмутимо попросил он.

Гермиона сорвалась с места в его сторону, резко развернулась и снова стянула с себя трусики.

Оглянувшись через плечо, она взглянула на Снейпа, но его взгляд был сосредоточен на её заднице.

— Аааа… Моё кольцо, похоже… соскользнуло.

— Вы не носите…

Гермиона замолкла, когда он приподнял правую руку, показывая золотое кольцо с S-образной гравировкой. Она раньше его не видела. Она была уверена, что до этого момента он не носил колец. Она всегда уделяла пристальное внимание его рукам… особенно в последнее время.

— Несмотря на то, что вы утверждаете обратное, я считаю, что это было сделано преднамеренно, — пылко заявила она. — Вы сделали это специально.

— Просветите меня, — проговорил он, растягивая слова, и большим пальцем той же руки медленно погладил свое кольцо, демонстрируя склонность ободка к «скольжению».

— Это была явная попытка пометить меня… вашим инициалом… S.

Он небрежно откинулся на спинку стула.

— И что же вынудило меня сделать это?

— То, что вы помешаны на власти. Вы говорите о женщинах так, будто они — собственность, трофеи, за которые надо бороться. У вас абсолютно устаревшее представление об отношениях между полами, и вы явно не слышали о правах женщин или даже о концепции гендерного равенства.

Он приподнял бровь, но ничего не ответил.

— Вы ведете себя так, будто женщины несут ответственность за внимание, которое получают, будто они специально его ищут, просто будучи женщиной. Вы освобождаете мужчин от любой ответственности, словно у них нет своей головы на плечах. Вы такого невысокого мнения о собственном поле?

Уголок его рта слегка дернулся. Снейп был явно удивлен, и это взбесило её ещё больше.

— И вы имеете наглость комментировать мою одежду, когда ваш собственный наряд прочно укоренился в прошлом веке. Я чувствую себя весьма комфортно с моим выбором одежды, достаточно комфортно, чтобы не носить один и тот же наряд каждый день! — сокрушалась она. — И я буду продолжать носить кардиганы, даже если они не привлекают мужские взгляды… что, я бы добавила, тоже является оскорблением…

Он устроился на своем месте, словно наслаждался видом того, как всё её самообладание летит в тартарары. Она почувствовала, как перехватило горло от негодования.

— Я могу одолжить вам пару книг о феминистских принципах, если хотите. Возможно, тогда вы поймете, что в этом мире роль женщины куда более важна, чем пустое удовлетворение примитивной мужской потребности подрочить на симпатичную, но безмозглую куклу.

Он фыркнул, прежде чем позволить своей руке безразлично плюхнуться на подлокотник.

— Ваше ревностное феминистское заявление довольно… умилительно, — ответил он голосом, полным сарказма и снисходительности. — Но вы так и не ответили, почему я хочу оставить свою метку именно на вас… среди всех прочих.

_Среди всех прочих?_

_Она что, настолько недостойна? Отброс вселенной?_

Гермиона сжала кулаки, ответив с низким рычанием:

— Потому что у вас нет этих «прочих».

Веселье медленно вытекло из взгляда профессора.

— Никто вас не хочет.

Она хотела, чтобы он разозлился. Пришел в ярость. Сердце колотилось как бешеное в ожидании взрыва. Но ничего не произошло. Вместо этого случилось то, что каким-то образом оказалось гораздо хуже.

Взгляд директора упал на стол перед собой, и он глубоко вздохнул.

Голос, который был настолько лишен эмоций, насколько это вообще было возможно, процедил:

— Вы должны уйти, мисс Грейнджер. Немедленно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Копинг, копинговые стратегии (англ. coping, coping strategy) — это то, что делает человек, чтобы справиться (англ. to cope with) со стрессом. Понятие объединяет когнитивные, эмоциональные и поведенческие стратегии, которые используются, чтобы совладать со стрессами, и в общем случае, с психологическими трудными ситуациями обыденной жизни.


	7. Хозяин винного погреба

Гермиона, хоть и опоздала на Древние руны, тем не менее, мало что могла поделать, если, конечно, не считать праздное наблюдение. Большинство учителей пересмотрели свои требования, приспосабливаясь к отсутствию её палочки, но это всё равно не мешало ей быть связанной по рукам и ногам. Тем не менее, сегодня девушка была даже рада оказаться в стороне от происходящего из-за не дававшего покоя волнения, ноющего внутри с того самого момента, как Снейп бесцеремонно выгнал её из своего кабинета.

Возможность высказать наконец ему все, что она думает о его действиях, спустила внутренние тормоза, а унизительные насмешки директора добавили масла в огонь, вызвав стойкое желание сделать ему больно. Он говорил и поступал с ней ужасно, но она не ожидала, что сможет ранить его в ответ. Она считала, что он не поддаётся воздействию извне, что он абсолютно непробиваем в этом плане. Но, видимо, ошиблась.

Гермиона в некотором смысле злилась на себя за беспокойство. Несомненно, директор потерял совесть, манипулируя её статусом студентки, но её все равно не покидало чувство, что она переступила черту. Конечно, это было подло — предположить, что никто его не хотел — но в конце концов Снейп же первый начал, сказав ей примерно то же самое! И всё же… ей было не по себе.

Назойливое чувство вины преследовало девушку весь день. Когда наступил вечер, Гермиона уже сходила с ума от усталости, но прекрасно понимала, что не сможет уснуть, пока не прекратит свое безжалостное самобичевание.

Ей нужно было немного выпить. Или много.

И вот, она сидела в общей гостиной Гриффиндора, с наполовину допитой бутылкой Огневиски в руках. Её очень тепло встретили, даже несмотря на небольшое опоздание.

Друзья были так добры к ней, будто и впрямь радовались ее приходу. Все они. Шутили и смеялись. Единственное, что смущало — они все были разбиты на пары. Луна удобно устроилась на коленях Невилла, сидевшего в одном из кресел, а Симус и Ромильда Вейн расположились у камина. Последние были вместе с начала этого года, даже несмотря на то, что Ромильда была немного моложе, ну и на то, что пару лет назад предпочла ему Гарри. Потом пришла Джинни. Она была одна, но у неё же был Гарри, согласившийся сопровождать её на бал в следующие выходные. Рыженькая Уизли явно была взволнована, демонстрируя в движении своё элегантное черное платье, и Гермиона была бесконечно рада за неё.

Тем не менее, нахождение в присутствии стольких пар принесло с собой очередной ворох непростых эмоций, связанных с воспоминаниями о последней ночи в литературном кружке, повлёкших за собой сжимающую до боли тоску.

В течение всего вечера она так и оставалась «за бортом». Разговаривала мало. Пила много. Больше, чем остальные. Они, кажется, не заметили этого, а если и заметили, то решили не заострять внимание. Это была типичная картина её нынешней жизни — наблюдать со стороны за жизнью других, а не жить самой. И когда они вновь разразились смехом — дребезжаще, гулко, будто включили на полную громкость телевизор… она заглушила звук… ещё одним глотком.

***

Разгоряченная и беззаботная, она вышла из гостиной самой последней — с трудом стоя на ногах. Сидя там, она убеждала себя, что всего лишь навеселе. Но, приняв вертикальное положение, поняла, что — вне всяких сомнений — пьяна. И ей было на удивление хорошо. Несмотря на отсутствие палочки, Гермиона чувствовала себя всемогущей, немного безрассудной, даже агрессивной, будто могла без проблем вмазать кому-то по лицу. Если бы Драко был здесь, она бы сделала это снова. Жаль, что его нет. Она вдруг обнаружила, что больше скучала по нему, чем хотела ещё раз надрать ему зад… и это было странно.

Добравшись таки до своей спальни и встав около двери, Гермиона огляделась по сторонам в надежде кого-нибудь встретить. Сердце, переполненное энергией, перекачивало алкоголь по венам. Странное волнение пульсировало в груди, пропитывая собой каждую мышцу. Когда она вошла в комнату, то поняла, что не хочет быть там… _вообще_. И, несмотря на катастрофический недостаток сна, Гермиона знала, что не сможет уснуть.

Существовал лишь один человек, которого она жаждала встретить, находясь в таком состоянии. И парадокс заключался в том, что этот человек был тем, кто меньше всего желал её видеть.

Но эта антипатия была особенно привлекательна.

Опасность.

_Что бы он сделал с ней, если бы разозлился? На что он вообще был способен?_

Она настолько возбудилась от этих мыслей, что дёрнувшись, вдруг обнаружила, как алчно теребит свой клитор. Она не хотела задумываться о том, насколько это неправильно.

«Какая примитивность, Мисс Грейнджер…», — она слышала свой увещевающий внутренний голос, и это бесило. «Золотая гриффиндорка… хочет трахаться!»

Даже барахтаясь в пьяной дымке, она не могла не удивиться тому, во что превратилась.

_Он сам сделал это с ней… сделал её такой? Или это всё и правда её рук дело?_

Ещё с утра она пребывала в полной уверенности, что Снейп — неправ, но сейчас эта «неправильность» была всем, чего она так хотела… Вновь ступить на этот край, и затаив дыхание, балансировать над бездонной пропастью… а потом стать свободной — хотя бы на мгновение.

_Но как такое могло произойти? Каким образом его действия могли одновременно и угнетать, и окрылять?_

Было бы лучше вникать во всё это в более благоприятных условиях. Сейчас же они были отнюдь не благоприятны.

Гермиона решила не думать об этом, а сосредоточиться на баллах. Друзья заверили, что это больше никого не заботит, но она не могла просто взять и отступиться — просто не могла. В основном, потому что хотела восстановить баланс… с ним. Она не хотела быть должной — не было никаких оснований оставаться в нужде. Оставаться нуждающейся, сама не зная в чём… к сожалению, она перестала быть экспертом в том, что имело значение.

Наблюдая, как на глазах мрачнеет её настроение, Гермиона поняла, что если продолжит в том же духе, то снова расплачется. Ей всё ещё было плохо… она чувствовала себя плохой. Возможно, если бы она просто пошла и извинилась перед ним… а потом вернулась обратно… Может, этого было бы достаточно — и для неё, и для него. В ушах во всю гремели предупреждающие колокола, но она была так пьяна, что разрешила себе их проигнорировать.

Неуклюже стянув с себя одежду, она переоделась в ночную сорочку — сознание, наполненное похотью и алкоголем, сочло это наилучшим нарядом для извинений. Но затем она всё-таки достала из шкафа и завернулась в самый толстый халат, который был у неё в гардеробе. Проскользнув в столь же неуместные хлипкие тапочки, она вышла.

Направляясь вдоль ледяных коридоров, Гермиона пришла к выводу, что это, вероятно, была одна из самых дурацких затей, на которые она когда-либо решалась в своей жизни — наравне со стычкой с троллем или гигантским трёхглавым псом. На самом деле это ощущалось гораздо хуже. Потенциальный масштаб его ущерба простирался куда глубже.

То ли она так быстро добралась, то ли просто потеряла счёт времени... как бы то ни было, в конце концов она обнаружила себя проходящей мимо двери класса Зелий, — темной и тихой — оцепенев от понимания, что понятия не имеет, который час.

_Он ещё не успел уснуть? Или все ещё был на обходе коридоров?_

Обогнув угол, она непроизвольно стала замедляться на пути к затенённой двери в его покои, утопленной в неглубокой нише. Недавняя дерзкая уверенность, казалось, уменьшалась пропорционально каждому шагу, пока Гермиона не встала у порога с более-менее протрезвевшей головой на плечах. Одна только мысль о Снейпе была способна высосать невинное веселье из чего угодно.

Глубоко вздохнув, она подняла кулак и осторожно постучала.

После длительного ожидания из глубины раздался голос:

— Вам не следует здесь быть.

Хоть мурашки и пробежали по коже, Гермиона смогла удержать себя от побега.

— Зачем вы пришли? — от его интонации веяло странной тяжестью.

— Я хочу поговорить с вами, директор, — наклонившись, она коснулась губами двери.

— Потом поговорим.

Гермиона сильнее закуталась в свой халат. Было ужасно холодно.

— Вы… вы позволите мне войти?

Наступило еще одно длительное молчание.

— Это мои личные покои. То, что происходит здесь, — вопрос конфиденциальности. И не подлежит разглашению… ни под каким предлогом.

Это было предупреждение.

Гермиона знала, что должна уйти. Но что-то удерживало её на месте.

Инстинкт, оказавшийся сильнее самосохранения.

— Я понимаю, директор.

Тишина становилась оглушающей. Она чувствовала, как он размышляет.

Внезапно послышался металлический скрип, и дверь резко дёрнулась, слегка качнувшись внутрь и тем самым дав пробиться узенькой полосочке золотисто-каштанового света. Опустив ладонь на шершавое дерево, Гермиона толкнула створку, открывая вид на маленькую комнату, освещенную лишь пламенем в камине и двумя небольшими лампами на стенах. Снейп сидел в кресле, стоявшем напротив очага, и черты его лица, погруженные в тень, были размыты в отблесках пламени. Пальцы одной руки удерживали на весу бокал; пальцы другой обхватили что-то, похожее на длинную сигарету, дым с которой нитью вился вверх, рассеиваясь синеватой дымкой над его головой.

Взгляд Снейпа не сдвинулся с пламени. Это было приветствие, к которому она привыкла.

Пустое место.

Проскользнув в комнату, Гермиона закрыла за собой дверь.

И замерла в ожидании.

Снейп сделал длинный глоток бургундского и глубоко затянулся сигаретой. Аромат был странный — древесный, слегка травянистый. Не похожий ни на один знакомый ей запах.

Встав у двери, она воспользовалась возможностью и стала осматривать затенённое пространство. Книги. Их было _так_ много. Они были везде. Стеллажи были просто завалены и прогибались под их весом, но ещё больше книг громоздилось на столах и на рабочем столе в дальней части комнаты, а кое-где они были просто свалены стопками на полу. Расположиться было особо негде, кроме небольшого квадратного столика с двумя стульями сбоку, одного стула с стопкой книг и второго кресла, стоявшего ближе к огню, но прислоненного к стене так, что, судя по всему, им редко пользовались. Очевидно, директор не отличался гостеприимством.

Взгляд остановился у ножек его собственного кресла, где валялась одна пустая бутылка вина, а рядом стояла другая, наполненная лишь на треть. Она подозревала, что этим вечером он, как и она, много выпил.

Гермиона всё сильнее осознавала, что прийти сюда было плохой идеей.

Затянувшись вновь, он стряхнул пепел с сигареты в пламя камина и наконец повернул голову, оценивая её внешний вид.

— Разве этим утром я не дал понять… что ваше присутствие не требуется и… не приветствуется? — небольшие клубы дыма вылетали из его рта с каждым произнесенным словом.

— Речь идёт… на самом деле это всё… это… хм… главная причина, по которой я здесь, — запинаясь, Гермиона делала всё возможное, чтобы выражаться красноречиво… и потерпела полный провал. Она не могла сказать, был ли виноват её заплетающийся язык или что-то другое. — Я… хм… я просто… очень хотела извиниться.

— Прямо сейчас? — язвительно пробормотал Снейп, прежде чем сделать еще один глоток вина. — Поняли, насколько _влипли_ , не так ли? — Слышать такое слово из его уст было странно, но то, как он презрительно выплюнул его, вызвало мощнейшую реакцию. — Вдруг пришло понимание, что нужно проявить мужество и восстать, — из пепла, будто какой-то фальшивый феникс — вновь возродив надежды бестолковых гриффиндорцев… чтобы ваши прежние труды не были напрасны?

Всё внутри сжалось от горечи, сквозившей в его словах. Очевидно, что её укол достиг цели.

— Я… Я лишь пытаюсь наверстать упущенное. Не более.

— Правда? Вы пришли лишь за этим? — взгляд чёрных глаз скользил по ней, лишая спокойствия.

Гермиона чувствовала, как вместе с трезвостью к ней вернулась неприятная уязвимость, от которой она бы с удовольствием избавилась, была бы такая возможность. Хотелось вернуть ту дерзкую храбрость, так естественно, так легко наполнявшую тело, когда она была чуть моложе. Ту смелость, возникавшую из-за постоянного шквала опасности и движимую атмосферой единства их общей цели… Но теперь казалось, будто это чувство могло быть вызвано лишь искусственным путем… только при намеренно созданных обстоятельствах.

— За этим… и… может, выпьем? — предложила она.

Гермиону накрыло волной страха от собственной наглости, своей тупой дерзости. Она просто отчаянно хотела соскользнуть обратно в то бессмысленное забвение, которое мог обеспечить лишь алкоголь. К тому же она была совершеннолетней. И их взаимодействие до сих пор было настолько односторонним, что она стремилась вернуть баланс и восстановить своё право, себя — как женщину.

И возможно, просто, возможно… она пыталась его спровоцировать.

Сдвинув брови, он впился в неё взглядом и, поджав губами сигарету, сделал ещё одну глубокую затяжку. А затем, поставив бокал вина на один подлокотник и положив сигарету на другой, встал в полный рост. Он был одет во всё черное — брюки и рубашку. Наклонившись, чтобы поднять бутылку вина, ту, где была лишь треть жидкости, директор позволил дыму просочиться сквозь губы, прежде чем направился медленной походкой к ней.

Пантера.

Она была соответствующим образом запугана, мурашки катились по коже, будто её окунули в ледяную воду.

— Снимите халат.

Она не сдвинулась с места, прислонившись к двери. Но то, как он приближался, кричало, что это не просьба устроиться поудобнее, вынуждая Гермиону таки позволить халату соскользнуть с плеч и упасть вниз, сложившись у ступней. Полупрозрачная ночнушка прилипла к коже; ей не надо было смотреть вниз, чтобы понять, что её соски мгновенно напряглись под лёгкой тканью, предательски торча в его сторону.

Он сокращал расстояние до того момента, пока угрожающе не навис над ней, прислонившись предплечьем к стене — слишком близко от её головы, и приподнял другую руку, удерживая горлышко бутылки прямо напротив её сосков.

— И я вижу, что вы принесли с собой свои пылкие феминистские принципы? — ехидно заметил он, опуская бутылку ниже и прослеживая путь горлышком от одного выступающего соска к другому.

Гермиона вжалась ладонями в деревянную поверхность за своей спиной — в хоть какую-то опору, удерживающую её на ногах. Сглотнув, она прочувствовала каждый миллиметр своего лицемерия, который он разоблачал перед ней.

— Как благородно… превозносить свои праведные принципы, когда удобно, и молча избавляться от них, когда нет… когда вам это… нужно. — Он подцепил стеклянной гранью один сосок и слегка покрутил горлышко, приподнимая тот вверх и заставив девушку вспыхнуть.

— Я боюсь, что…

— Почему бы вам просто не признать, что вы не имеете ни малейшего представления о том, чего хотите? — пробормотал он хрипловатым баритоном, продолжая шлифовать ободок об охваченный им сосок. — Вы больше не знаете, за что боретесь… или даже кем являетесь.

Она открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но из горла вырвался лишь всхлип — отчасти благодаря услышанному, но скорее от нарастающих ощущений.

— У вас нет ответов на все вопросы, мисс Грейнджер, — Снейп прислонился ближе. — И никогда не было. Я пытался донести это до вас… несмотря на ваше желание доказать обратное.

Скользнув горлышком вверх по шее, он очерчивал гладким стеклом путь по её подбородку, чтобы в конце концов замереть, прислонив его к уголку нижней губы.

Начав медленно наклонять бутылку, он направил жидкость к точке соприкосновения с её ртом.

Она разомкнула уста.

— Вы действительно считаете, что это целесообразно… чтобы директор накачивал своих подопечных алкоголем? — он отодвинул горлышко в сторону, упираясь им в щеку. Она попыталась следовать за ним губами, но Снейп продолжал уводить бутылку от её рта. — Конечно, это будет выглядеть… неправильно?

Было совершенно очевидно, что он не собирался поить её этим вечером, поэтому Гермиона прекратила попытки и просто замерла в ожидании, пока не почувствовала, как он слегка наклонил бутылку, и жидкость начала медленно стекать вниз по челюсти. Она струилась по шее к груди, впитываясь в ночнушку, расползаясь разводами на левой груди, словно кровь. Тонкие ручейки продолжали бежать по грудной клетке, вниз по животу с целью ещё сильнее пропитать её трусики.

— Так вот, если бы вы пришли с намерением предложить мне вино с вашей груди, я был бы больше рад вас видеть, — пробормотал он. — Как бы то ни было, мне всё равно придётся это сделать.

Он прижал бутылку к её скуле и надавил, заставив отвернуться и упереться противоположной щекой в шероховатую поверхность двери. Одновременно с этим, Гермиона почувствовала его горячие губы на пропитанном влагой материале, скрывающим её грудь. Он начал сосать, создавая языком тугой вакуум, вытягивая вино из соска так интенсивно, что было почти больно.

Она резко вдохнула, вонзаясь ногтями в дверь.

Потом ощущение его рта пропало. Бутылка исчезла. Пальцы с силой сжались вокруг её челюсти, поворачивая лицо обратно к нему. Нос Снейпа был так близко, что она едва могла сосредоточиться. Все, что она видела — черные омуты его глаз.

— Скажите правду… Зачем вы пришли? — скатывающиеся с языка слова были угрюмы и пугающе сдержанны.

— Извиниться, — в отчаянии выпалила она ему в губы.

Она почувствовала, как его ботинок скользнул между её ног, раздвигая их в стороны. Следом опустив руку вниз, он приподнял ночнушку. Невербально сняв трусики и отбросив их в сторону, он вернул руку обратно, скользя пальцами по лобку, прежде чем зарыться между половых губ. В мгновение ока он был внутри. Взгляд всё ещё был устремлен ей в глаза, одновременно проникая и сверху.

— Это ваши извинения? — Уголок его рта дёрнулся, когда, согнув пару раз два длинных пальца внутри ее ноющих сводов, он вызвал красноречивое хлюпанье.

Она попыталась слабо покачать головой, но он слишком сильно сжимал челюсть.

Вытащив из неё пальцы с тихим всасывающим звуком, он поднес свои блестящие костяшки к её губам.

— Попробуйте себя… после этого осмельтесь сказать ещё раз.

Одновременно с этими словами, он протолкнул оба пальца ей в рот. Гермиона застонала от вторжения, прежде чем позволить языку нерешительно скользнуть между пальцами директора. Сочетание её сладкого, шелковистого возбуждения с древесным привкусом впитавшегося в его кожу дыма от сигарет само по себе чрезвычайно волновало. Она всосала более решительно, смешивая их экстракт, объединяя их сущность перед финальным глотком.

Он поглаживал пальцами её язык, — чувственно и при этом необъяснимо эротично, прежде чем пробормотал:

— Скажите мне.

Она едва могла говорить.

— Искупить вину, сэр, — хрипло ответила она.

— Конечно.

Она прерывисто дышала, пропуская горячий воздух меж его пальцев.

— Тогда сосите их, — приказал он. — Заставьте меня поверить вам.

И она сделала это. Используя язык, она прижала его пальцы к нёбу и стала сосать, одновременно покачивая челюстью. Внимательно наблюдая за его выражением, она попыталась оценить реакцию, но Снейп вдруг снова отвернулся, прислонившись к её уху. Она могла ощущать его дыхание, щекочущее ушную раковину.

— Вначале вы только пробуете, приспосабливаетесь, испытывая необъяснимую потребность всосать… не более, чем рефлекторно, — пробормотал он, слегка лаская её челюсть кончиками пальцев свободой руки. — Но потом ситуация меняется. С каждой секундой всё больше. Вы обнаруживаете, что ваш рот обладает властью. Властью за пределами простых слов. Власть не только отдавать, но и притягивать. И пока мужчина будет очарован притяжением горячей, тугой щели — её глубокими, земными удовольствиями и жидкими желаниями — рот может дать больше, принять больше. — Слова странно гипнотизировали, вынуждая её рот реагировать на этот тон и темп более настойчивым обслуживанием его пальцев. — Язык несравнимо проворнее, мягче и агрессивнее… он может как ласкать, так и проникать… может одновременно и завлекать, и уничтожать.

Гермиона была так сосредоточена на своих усилиях и ритмичности его слов, что шокировано вскрикнула, когда почувствовала его собственный язык, внезапно вонзившийся в её ухо. Волнообразными поглаживаниями он исследовал ушной канал с отчетливым, влажным звуком, будто пытался прорыть туннель в её мозг. Проблема заключалась в том, что он _уже_ был там, внедрившись внутрь и пустив свои корни.

Оцепенев от происходящего, Гермиона поняла, что директор, наконец, убрал свой язык, но всё равно не могла открыть глаза, боясь даже дышать. Тем не менее, он просто продолжил свои бархатистые речи, будто ничего не произошло, и теперь его дыхание обдувало прохладой её влажную ушную раковину.

— Но самая могущественная приманка таится не в устах… а в глазах.

Со стремительным рывком Снейп притянул её к себе лицом, проталкивая пальцы так глубоко в рот, что она чуть не задохнулась, изо всех сил сдерживая рвотный рефлекс. Бешено моргая от усилий, она, тем не менее, была вовлечена в бездонные чёрнильные омуты его невероятно напряженного взгляда.

— Зеркало души… или просто отражение того, что хочется видеть, — пробормотал он. — Когда вы показываете мужчине неподдельное желание, потребность в нём, в нём одном, желание вкусить его, проглотить, удовлетворить тем самым себя, даже подпитаться им, вы вновь возвращаетесь к истокам… к основной потребности… и этого, только этого, может быть достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы возвращаться к вам вновь и вновь… ради этого взгляда. — Он пытливо смотрел ей в глаза. Она смотрела на него в ответ.

_Что он надеялся увидеть?_

_Всё?_

_Ничего?.._

Достав пальцы из её рта, он последний раз взглянул ей в глаза, прежде чем склониться вниз и взять бутылку.

— Смажьте, — приказал он, прижимая горлышко к её губам.

Она сделала, как было приказано, облизнув горлышко и обильно смочив его слюной, слегка всосав кончик, несмотря на то, что челюсть и язык ещё ныли от недавних усилий.

Он пристально наблюдал за ней.

— Раньше вы никогда не были с женщиной, — сказал он с прохладной уверенностью. — Существует две возможные наклонности, и всё же ваша — фаллическая. Ваш язык так и не проник внутрь. Вы не стремились попробовать его глубины. Её глубины. Попробуйте. Опыт довольно… опьяняющий.

Гермиона нерешительно просунула язык в гладкий туннель бутылки.

— Представьте, как она изнывает от желания, когда вы проникаете в неё, — в её сладкое тепло, схожее с вашим, — будто пробуете саму себя.

Он мягко вводил бутылку в её рот, ритмично вгоняя язык в горлышко, будто скользя в чью-то шёлку. И в то же время она чувствовала, как это будет ощущаться внутри неё самой, пронизывая по нервным окончаниям её сердцевину. Это было так ошеломляюще, и всё же так возбуждало, что она была вновь вынуждена закрыть глаза… Она больше не могла выдерживать его взгляд, оценивающий её усилия, впитывающий эротические фантазии, так легко считываемые с её лица.

— И теперь я верю, что вы готовы… чувствовать, — выдохнул он.

Она резко открыла глаза, осознав, что он берёт подол ночнушки и поднимает его вверх к шее, а затем заправляет край за воротник, обнажая и тем самым выставляя на показ всю нижнюю часть её тела.

Схватив её ногу под колено, он приподнял ту и прислонил ближе к себе, широко раскрывая ее промежность, прежде чем придержать это бедро собственным коленом, упершись им в дверь. Плечи Гермионы вздымались и опадали от тяжелого дыхания — она не могла привыкнуть к ощущению его темного, жёсткого тела, вплотную прижатого к её собственному.

Затем она вновь почувствовала прохладное горлышко — влажной дорожкой скользящее вниз по животу, огибающее выпуклую вершину лобка, а затем скользящее меж губ и в конце концов замершее гладким ободком над её набухшим клитором.

Не было смысла спрашивать, что он собирается делать.

— Сколько очков? — задыхаясь и прижимая ладони к двери, спросила она.

— Нет, — ответил он, ритмично нанизывая стеклянный край на её возбужденный бугорок. — Это будет вашим извинением.

Он направил горлышко по складкам к входу в её лоно. Гермиона ненадолго задумалась, могла ли она отказаться… или даже хотела ли. Но уже было слишком поздно. Она ахнула, запрокинув голову, колени подкосились, когда он вдруг протолкнул горлышко внутрь.

Она непроизвольно сжала его запястье, пытаясь ограничить вторжение невероятно рельефного стекла, неуклонно ввинчивающегося в стенки её нежного прохода.

— Скажите мне, почему вы хотите, чтобы я воткнул её в вас, — губы Снейпа вновь были у её уха, и она чувствовала его дыхание, тянущееся шлейфом вдоль её щеки.

_Правда? Это действительно то, чего она хотела?_

Он размял запястье, скованное её жесткой хваткой, слегка прокручивая бутылку в конце каждого рывка, и тем самым побуждая рельефное горлышко с каждым оборотом растягивать её отверстие. Ободок был настолько ощутимым, настолько энергичным, настолько шокирующим, что Гермиона обнаружила, что разрывается между пассивным подчинением и активным участием. Но когда она поняла, что тело определенно склоняется ближе к последнему, бедра естественным образом толкаются, чтобы встретиться с горлышком, а ноги раздвигаются, принимая его, она поняла, что он говорил правду.

— Я хочу чтобы вы… испытали меня. — Сейчас вне всяких сомнений её язык заплетался. Но не из-за алкогольного дурмана, а отражая растущее возбуждение. — Подтолкнули. Чтобы расширили… мои границы.

— Скажите мне, как сильно вы хотите, чтобы я сделал это.

Ответ был незамедлительным:

— Сильно.

И тогда он жёстко вонзил в неё бутылку, так резко, что остатки вина плеснули по поверхности стекла, изливаясь внутри её сводов. Гермиона застонала и крепче сжала его запястье.

— Вам понравится вино, наполненное вами, — пробормотал он, голос звучал неравномерно, в такт его движениям. — Напитавшееся внутренними слоями вашей кожи, наполненное вашим телом, когда обильные соки настоятся на идеальной температуре… мастерски смешиваясь, пока не дозреет каждый опьяняющий оттенок… И тогда нетерпеливые рты будут добиваться вас… ценители… проникать в ваш винный погреб, срывая пробку с бочонка, и жадно пить.

Гермиону засасывало в чувственный водоворот ощущений. Низкое рычание его голоса и чувственные провокации в словах полностью захватили разум, а дерзкие толчки беспредельно растягивали своды, и теперь пальцы другой руки со знанием дела обслуживали её клитор, так восхитительно и умело, что она размышляла, мог ли он на самом деле чувствовать её, мог ли он каким-то образом забраться ей под кожу.

— Я согласен, — прошептал он, прикасаясь губами к её щеке. — Я принимаю ваши извинения.

Она полностью потеряла контроль над своим голосом, хриплые рыдания раздирали воздух, когда он довел её до края, прежде чем внезапно замедлиться, растягивая экстатическую агонию, удерживая её задыхающуюся, дрожащую, на грани внутреннего взрыва, прежде чем, наконец, столкнуть в пропасть.

Он сказал ей, что пришло время чувствовать. И она подчинилась — глубже вгоняя стекло в своё тело, так глубоко, что даже попыталась раздавить его своим весом, кончая с такой силой, что закричала. Чувствуя непроизвольные сокращения внутри себя, она в отчаянии схватилась и другой рукой за его запястье, вонзаясь в кожу ногтями, будто это был её спасательный круг, единственный стабильный объект в хаотичном урагане, угрожавшем оторвать от земли и унести… как какую-то порочную Дороти… только Дороти умоляла волшебника о храбрости, о сердце… о возвращении домой. Она же качалась на бутылке — так долго и так яростно, что бёдра пропитались... она даже не могла сказать, чем. И лицо было таким же. Слёзы снова текли по щекам, она и не заметила. Вся влага, всё, что только можно, было выжато из неё. Ей больше нечего было дать — и самой что-то взять… или она только думала так.

Затем она открыла глаза и увидела, как он смотрит на неё с такой нескрываемой заботой, что она вновь чуть не задохнулась. Постепенно извлекая бутылку из её измученного лона, он поднес горлышко к её пересохшим губам и осторожно наклонил. Она отпила. Вино было терпким и тёплым, как он и говорил, настоянным на её теле, на самом интимном его экстракте.

И каким-то образом Снейпу опять удалось остаться в стороне от происходящего, делая всё это ради неё, с отстраненным участием организовывая каждую часть процесса. Но это было не так. Она знала, что это было не так.

Гермиона подняла руки, обвив их вокруг его шеи, и повисла, притягивая директора к своим губам так, что его рот обрушился на её собственный. Она просунула язык между губ, вливая вино ему в рот и чувствуя, как по подбородку текут прохладные ручейки.

Наконец она отстранилась, задыхаясь от восторга. Снейп уставился на неё, с губ капало бордовым — на его лице было написано настолько нехарактерное ему замешательство, что Гермиона одновременно была как довольна, так и разочарована. Очевидно, что не только она одна была той, кто не знал, чего хочет. Оттолкнув волшебника от себя, она схватила халат и дёрнула ручку двери, протискиваясь сквозь проём и срываясь на бег.

За спиной раздался грохот разбитого стекла.


	8. Мастер шибари

Снейп — импотент.

Гермиона пришла к такому выводу после выходных, проведенных в тягучем вареве мрачных размышлений, переиначиваний, домысливаний и просто витания в облаках, пока упиралась ногами в стену, свесив голову с кровати. Не только потому что эта поза была облюбована ещё с детства, но и потому, что кровь быстрее поступала в мозг, обеспечивая его дополнительными мега-идеями.

Она не могла думать практически ни о чем и ни о ком другом. Всякий раз, когда у Гермионы просыпалось стремление подумать о других вопросах, например, о том, что нужно готовиться к предстоящим ТРИТОНам (без палочки), тело само напоминало о попытках директора сделать графин из её промежности, чего, собственно хватало, чтобы вернуться мыслями к более насущной проблеме…

Член Снейпа.

Слишком много улик. Руки. Голос. Непрекращающиеся высказывания, вгоняющие в состояние гипноза. Бутылка вина вместо фаллоса. Отсутствие проявлений дееспособного члена — и впрямь, не было ни малейшего подергивания, ни малейшего намёка, _ничего._

Гермиона ухватилась за мысль, что, возможно, Снейп не хотел физического контакта. Но, хоть она и не настаивала на обязательной взаимной симпатии, всё равно не могла избавиться от чувства, что привлекала его.

Тем не менее, одно дело — притяжение, и совсем другое — секс… Но степень близости, которую он проявлял до сих пор, была настолько экстремальной, что предполагалось, что телесный контакт сам по себе не является чем-то, выходящим за рамки.

По всей вероятности, у него были какие-то моральные или этические принципы, возражающие против введения его члена в уравнение. Тем не менее, предположение, что Снейп может быть крайне щепетилен в вопросах интимной близости, звучало не очень убедительно.

_Возможно, он думал, что потакание своему члену сведёт на нет стремление наказать провинившуюся студентку?_

Звучало куда более логично… если это и в правду был осознанный выбор.

_Но что, если нет? Что, если его член не способен встать?_

Это многое объяснило бы.

В последний раз Снейп находился рядом с ней — совсем близко. Она наверняка заметила бы какое-то движение, если бы он был хоть немного возбужден. Но, опять же, тогда её внимание было сосредоточено абсолютно на другом. К тому же, несмотря на напряженность того момента, память с трудом могла связать разрозненные факты и размазанные алкоголем воспоминания.

Одна вещь, которую Гермиона помнила наверняка, был звук, раздавшийся, когда она выбежала — громкий удар и грохот разбитой бутылки.

_Было ли это намеренным проявлением гнева? Разочарования? Или это была случайность — шок от её действий? Или просто следствием уж слишком не по-снейповски корявых рук?_

Он был полон едва сдерживаемого… непонятно чего. Возможно, ярости. Но это ощущалось, как нечто большее. Все предпосылки к прощению, доверию, самопроизвольной сдаче… чувствовалось, что он каким-то грёбанным, присущим лишь ему, образом пытался соединиться с ней. И что было ещё более странно — он, казалось, это и сделал… возможно, скорее подсознательно, чем сознательно… но она определенно чувствовала себя иначе. Более чуткой. Но более уязвимой. Она не была уверена, что идёт в верном направлении, но это было хоть какое-то движение… лучше, чем бездействие, в котором она увязла со времен окончания войны… чем ощущение, что ты просто плывешь по жизни, постоянно спотыкаясь об осколки прошлого, следы тех, кого оставил позади.

_Так что же это значило для него?_

Каким-то образом Снейп выжил. Эта новость потрясла всех, особенно Гарри, Рона и её саму… в конце концов, они стали свидетелями его смерти! Или, по крайней мере, думали так… обнаружив тогда совершенно незнакомого им доселе человека. Но его неожиданное возвращение в Хогвартс каким-то образом мгновенно стерло из памяти ту, увиденную ими, храбрость и уязвимость. Он вернулся в школу только с худшими из своих первоначальных черт и, казалось, был одержим стремлением на всем оставить отпечаток своего непререкаемого авторитета… как будто пытался что-то доказать, направляя свою чрезмерную бдительность туда, где она больше не требовалась.

Все просто хотели наконец расслабиться, вздохнуть, порадоваться тому, что война закончилась, но он не позволил им. Одного присутствия Снейпа было достаточно, чтобы постоянно напоминать о тех страшных годах… не говоря уж о том, что он занял пост всеми любимого Дамблдора, в то время как сам являлся синонимом его смерти.

И вопрос, почему он вообще вернулся, безусловно, заслуживал особого внимания.

_Благодаря чему все вдруг решили, что он пригоден для этой должности?_

Выживание и снятие всех обвинений сами по себе не служили для этого основанием.

_Может, школа стала наградой — неким подобием извинения за все неподтвержденные обвинения?_

Все знали, что на эту должность претендовала профессор МакГонагалл — в том числе и сама МакГонагалл — хотя она была профессионалом своего дела, и не выдала собственного отношения ничем кроме, возможно, тех моментов, когда после очередного безапелляционного требования Снейпа она непроизвольно хмурила брови или испепеляла его взглядом.

Но, конечно, больше всего Гермиона задавалась вопросом, почему Снейп согласился. Он вернулся всего спустя несколько месяцев после того, как чуть не погиб от рук лорда Волдеморта, когда замок всё ещё находился на реконструкции. Хоть Северус Снейп и был относительно молод, а также проявлял истинное мужество на протяжении всего периода террора Волдеморта, Гермиона всё равно не могла поверить, что он смог выстоять и выйти из этой войны без единой царапины. Это было просто невозможно.

И, может, с этим она как раз и столкнулась… с обрывками того, что сохранилось после всех этих разрушений, после всего, что они отняли. Возможно, Хогвартс — единственное, что у него осталось. Это Гермиона могла понять. И, может быть, он так крепко держался за школу, потому что, как и она сама, боялся потерять её, провалиться в чёрный колодец небытия.

Она поцеловала его, чтобы подтвердить свои догадки. И оказалась права. Она смогла увидеть в его взгляде мимолетное отражение того человека, лежавшего в Визжащей хижине. Растерянность и сомнения, уязвимость… Но при этом Снейп был слишком непредсказуем, слишком агрессивен (без сомнений, он специально разбил ту бутылку), заставляя её понять, что она никогда не сможет ему довериться. Он и сам предупреждал, что не стоит делать этого.

Возможно, он всё-таки обладал определенной проницательностью.

***

— Просто приготовьте что-нибудь другое, — пробормотал Снейп через плечо.

_Что-нибудь другое?_

Гермиона не могла поверить своим ушам. Он проинструктировал всех, что в рамках подготовки к ТРИТОНам и в соответствии с подходящей для семикурсников сложностью, они должны были сварить зелье невидимости.

Это зелье с полным основанием находилось на предпоследней странице учебника — настоящее испытание. Она с нетерпением ждала этого момента. На самом деле с тех пор, как впервые прочитала учебник от корки до корки. Но для зелья требовалась палочка, которой у неё не было.

Когда Гермиона подчеркнула сей факт, он отмахнулся этими ничтожными словами — «приготовить что-нибудь другое».

_Что это было? Игра?_

Она не могла позволить себе тратить учебное время на приготовление зелий, в которых использовалась лишь магия самого котла. Получалась какая-то довольно сомнительная подготовка к экзаменам.

Она бросила свой шпатель, внутри всё клокотало.

К тому же Снейп всячески её игнорировал.

С тех пор, как Гермиона вошла в класс, он не поворачивался к ней лицом. Ни разу не посмотрел в её сторону. Даже этот вопрос был встречен лишь небольшим поворотом головы.

_Во что он сейчас играл? Следующий уровень игры «Пиздец для мозга» — полный игнор?_

— Мне нужна моя палочка, профессор.

Она последовала за ним в начало аудитории, произнося слова так тихо, чтобы никто не услышал.

Мышцы на его спине напряглись, но он не повернулся.

— Не нужна.

Гермиона проглотила разочарование и ноющую внутри боль. Она чувствовала себя жертвой, и от этого не становилось лучше.

— Я все отработаю. — Голос был едва слышен. — Так… как вы пожелаете.

На этот раз он развернулся.

Взгляд чёрных глаз внимательно осмотрел аудиторию, убеждаясь, что их никто не слушает, прежде чем вернуться к лицу девушки. Он не был польщен. Вообще.

— Вы поступите, как велено, и приготовите альтернативное зелье, — пробормотал он под нос, едва шевеля губами.

— Но…

— И придёте ко мне… после занятий.

Слова застряли комом у нее в горле. Она незаметно кивнула.

— В мой… кабинет, — с последним словом он оскалил зубы.

Она опустила голову, вся дрожа.

Несомненно, он увидел это в её глазах… страх… предвкушение.

***

— Станьте мокрой.

Гермиона находилась в его кабинете всего пятнадцать секунд. Но очевидно, он не шутил.

Конечно, это не было просьбой обмочиться, но в целом поведение директора и то, как он перемещался по кабинету, будто имел куда более важные дела, чем всё это, вселяло уверенность, что лучше даже не пытаться отвесить шутливый комментарий.

— Что вы хотите со мной сделать? — вместо колкостей она решила рискнуть.

Он резко остановился, мантия свирепо рассекла воздух, когда пристальный взгляд встретился с её собственным.

Наконец уголки его губ приподнялись с явной насмешкой.

— Я настойчиво советую вам быть откровенной, по крайней мере, в своих желаниях.

Она нахмурилась, сбитая с толку.

— В своих желаниях?

Он бросил книгу на стол с отчетливым глухим стуком.

— Вы попросили меня просветить вас касательно моих намерений, потому что мой голос вас заводит.

У неё перехватило дыхание.

_Её так легко раскусить?_

Конечно, он прав. Она долго добивалась бы того эффекта, который с лёгкостью давал голос директора, заставляющий её трусики мокнуть с каждым произнесённым словом. Она надеялась, что он подыграет ей. Только не таким образом… не крадучись в её сторону… вынуждая чувствовать себя загнанной добычей.

— Скажите это.

Она сглотнула, понимая, что придётся скатиться в образ провинившейся школьницы. У неё не было выбора.

— Директор… Я нахожу ваш голос… возбуждающим.

Он не разделял её веселья.

И сократил оставшееся расстояние парой быстрых шагов.

— Скажите это! — потребовал он, рука метнулась к кудрям, сжимая их на затылке.

— Ваш голос меня заводит, — ахнула она.

Давление на волосах немного ослабло.

— Я нахожу его гипнотизирующим… завораживающим… — Гермиона продолжала шептать, не сводя с него взгляда. — Иногда я мастурбирую на ваш голос, на ваши слова… чувствую как они… проникают в меня. — Ноздри Снейпа слегка раздувались, она ощущала его тяжелое дыхание. — Я представляю, как кончаю от ваших слов… от вашего рта.

Челюстные мышцы директора напряглись, а зрачки расширились.

_Неужели она… взбудоражила его?_

Вдруг он развернул и оттолкнул её от себя.

А затем, захватив девушку в кольцо своих рук, сжал рубашку с передней стороны и разорвал ткань, заставляя крошечные пуговицы катапультироваться, подпрыгивая по каменному полу в разные стороны. Она вскрикнула от неожиданности. Затем каждый последующий предмет одежды срывался с одинаково грубым рывком, пока девушка не стала практически полностью обнаженной — вся, кроме лодыжек.

— Я же попросил вас стать мокрой, — прорычал он, обжигая шею горячим дыханием. — Вместо этого вы ведете себя несерьезно, либо пытаетесь вызывающе угождать. Вы можете считать себя умной, мисс Грейнджер, но то, что я жду от вас, этого не требует, и банальные суждения вашего фанатичного разума теряют свою актуальность. — Он направил одну из ее дрожащих рук к груди, а другую вниз между ног. — Теперь перестаньте играть со мной… и лучше займитесь собой.

Тяжело дыша, Гермиона схватила свой торчащий сосок и начала перекатывать его между кончиками пальцев, просовывая палец другой руки меж половых губ, надавливая на клитор. Она почувствовала, как он отстранился. За спиной послышался звук открывающегося шкафа.

Несколько мгновений спустя он вернулся.

— Вам повезло, мисс Грейнджер. — Он был близко… чуть выше правого уха. — Я готов предоставить право выбора.

Гермиона закрыла глаза, надеясь на что-то благоприятное.

— …В какое отверстие ввести это? — Она почувствовала, как что-то кольнуло шею, что-то, чрезвычайно похожее на её волшебную палочку.

Она сглотнула, ощущая, как древко направилось вверх по горлу.

_Ввести что-то ещё… она должна была догадаться._

Гермиона надеялась получить свою палочку при других обстоятельствах, но Снейп никогда не давал ей право выбора, поэтому, возможно, это был своего рода успех.

— Я же займусь… другим, — продолжал он, голос стал тихим и зловещим.

_Другим? Каким образом?_

Она задумалась, сможет ли директор наконец задействовать другую часть своего тела.

— Что вы выбираете?

Гермиона засомневалась, прежде чем ответить:

— Боже… спереди… в мое влагалище.

— Тогда я займусь… этим, — пробормотал Снейп ей на ухо и направил один вкрадчивый палец вдоль расщелины между ягодицами, задевая сморщенную кожу и вынуждая бедра качнуться вперед.

Если бы она не была уже мокрой, этого было бы достаточно, чтобы таковой стать — более чем достаточно.

— Вы когда-нибудь были связаны?

Гермиона растерялась. Губы задрожали, она замешкалась, прежде чем наконец ответить:

— Нет.

— Это одновременно и противостояние, и мощь. Пройдя это испытание, вы докажете, что готовы принять… свою награду.

Вдруг неведомая сила оттянула её руки назад, и она почувствовала, как что-то ловко обернулось вокруг запястий — определенно верёвка, сильная и вощёная, затянувшаяся в тугой узел. Снейп резко дёрнул за конец тонкого каната, вынуждая её расправить плечи и одновременно с этим выпятить вперёд грудь.

Наконец, он встал напротив, держа её палочку в одной руке, а свою — в другой. Дотронувшись кончиком одной до основания другой, он пробормотал несколько неразборчивых заклинаний, заставляя её палочку мгновенно трансфигурироваться, утолщая ствол и укорачивая его почти наполовину. Коснувшись получившегося объекта снова, он привел древко в движение, заставив то лихорадочно вибрировать в своей ладони.

Взяв стержень за основание, он поднес его пульсирующий край к вздёрнутому соску, мимолетно задев вершину, отчего у неё перехватило дыхание.

— Вы будете использовать это в будущем, чтобы ублажать себя? — Он слегка наклонил голову и продолжил скользить по ней вибрирующим древком.

Она без колебаний кивнула.

Толика одобрения промелькнула в его взгляде.

— Это намного проще… не так ли… когда вы честны со мной?

Если бы Гермиона не была переполнена предчувствием того, что Снейп собирался с ней сделать, то предложила бы ему самому прислушаться к собственным словам. Но не стала. Она просто молчала. Все, что ей оставалось — смотреть, как он поднимает свою палочку к потолку, заставляя четыре длинные веревки материализоваться и опуститься вниз, свисая по сторонам, как ленты вокруг майского дерева.

Она опрометчиво подумала, что _уже_ связана. Оказалось, что даже… близко… нет.

С помощью сложной серии спиралевидных взмахов и росчерков своей палочки, Снейп управлял верёвками, обматывая их вокруг её обнаженного тела. Четыре тонких каната объединились в сложные узлы, которые, вжавшись в кожу, потянули за собой её конечности. Он продолжал направлять веревки, заставляя их ползти вдоль кожи, словно змеи, вплетаясь друг в друга, пока последние две не заплелись в косу и не объединились, чтобы скрутиться вокруг ягодиц, поддерживая каждую и вынуждая девушку повиснуть с плотно прижатыми к груди коленями и широко разведёнными ногами, будто связанную индейку.

Слегка покачиваясь, Гермиона попыталась оценить свое тяжелое положение. Она не могла двигаться… вообще, за исключением небольших поворотов головы, даже дышать было тяжело, так как бесстыдно распахнутые бедра сильно давили на грудь.

Взгляд тёмных глаз блуждал по её телу, упиваясь внешним видом и будто восхищаясь собственной работой. Затем, подняв палочку, он сделал несколько вертикальных взмахов, подтягивая девушку повыше, пока она не оказалась на уровне его глаз.

— Мисс Грейнджер…

Она чуть не подавилась. Было смешно слышать такое обращение из его уст — будто они встречались на каком-то великосветском чаепитии.

— Вам удобно?

— Конечно, нет, — вскрикнула она, безуспешно пытаясь сделать глубокий вдох.

— Хорошо.

_Что…_

— Вы… возбудились? — Он подошел на шаг ближе.

Он мог видеть. Несмотря на паутину из веревок, переплетенных по всему телу, её промежность была относительно свободна, на самом деле это была главная витрина, и Гермиона не сомневалась, что её раскрывшиеся лепестки блестели доказательствами. Ощущение того, что ты полностью ограничена, но невероятно открыта, привлекало все внимание к пульсирующей щели между ног — это было несомненно эротично… конечно, она была возбуждена.

— Вы явно достигли цели, — хрипло пробормотала она, вгрызаясь зубами в впивающуюся в челюсть верёвку.

Уголок губ профессора слегка приподнялся. Если бы он мог присудить себе баллы, разумеется, он бы это сделал.

Но потом выражение директора стало более серьезным.

— Вы рисковали жизнью… пытаясь кое-что спрятать.

Она в замешательстве заморгала, пытаясь понять, что он имеет ввиду.

_Что она могла спрятать?_

— Вы восприняли как свою миссию… защиту других.

Он начал кружить вокруг неё, голос понизился до того же гипнотического ритма, что и во время предыдущих встреч. У неё не было возможности проследить за его действиями, веревки не позволяли. Все, что она могла — слушать.

— Это сработало… вам должно было стать легче… но не стало.

Наверно, он имел в виду Гарри… и конец войны.

_Но почему? И откуда он знал, что она не могла праздновать, даже сейчас?_

— Вы прятали их… разными способами… способами, которые в итоге ранили вас ещё больше.

Гермиона закрыла глаза. Он знал.

— Временами мы вынуждены жить этой двойственностью — делать невероятно сложный выбор… принимать бессовестные решения. И временами душевный надлом становится слишком велик… слишком обширен, чтобы смириться…

Снейп остановился напротив, но она зажмурилась — не хотелось смотреть ему в глаза.

— В результате человек рискует потерять… себя. — Гермиона почувствовала кончики пальцев, слегка коснувшиеся её лобка.

_Себя?_

Снейп имел в виду себя… вне всяких сомнений. Он говорил о своем пути… и параллели с её собственным. Это касалось их обоих… они оба были потеряны.

Гермиона шумно выдохнула через ноздри, пытаясь сохранить самообладание, несмотря на то, что оно трещало по швам, как и верёвки, связывающие её… изнутри.

— Найти себя сложнее, — продолжал он. — Особенно, когда отказываешься принять прошлое. — Она ощутила, как подушечки его пальцев направились вниз, скользнув к половым губам. — Временами требуется чужое вмешательство, чтобы произошло освобождение. Чистосердечный отказ от необходимости защищать… скрывать… прятать… — Пальцы директора осторожно проникли в неё. — Временами этого достаточно, чтобы понять главное… открыть глаза на истинную цель.

Гермиона снова тяжело вздохнула и попыталась пошевелиться, но не смогла. Вдруг она почувствовала, как пальцы Снейпа выскользнули, а их заменило ощущение твердого, пульсирующего стержня, коснувшегося её входа и на сантиметр толкнувшегося внутрь. Спровоцированная этим неистовая вибрация привела в трепет всю её промежность.

— Посмотрите на меня, — потребовал он.

Она приоткрыла глаза; и верхние, и нижние губы дрожали в унисон.

— Вы спрячете её внутри. — Гермиона ощутила, как древко погрузилось ещё глубже, когда директор надавил сильнее на пульсирующую палочку. — Не подадите вида относительно её присутствия в вас. Ни единого слова… ни единого звука не слетит с ваших губ… пока я не разрешу. Если вы сорвётесь, тогда ваша палочка останется у меня. Вам все понятно?

Ей было нечем дышать, Гермиона чувствовала, как внутри всё рыдает, но не позволила ни единому звуку вырваться наружу. Лишь робко кивнула.

Снейп наклонился вперед, пристально наблюдая за реакцией девушки, пока направлял пульсирующий жезл между её согнутых ног, заставляя бугристые изгибы увеличенного древка требовательно тереться о её стенки.

— Сложнее всего скрыть то, что отчаянно желает заявить о себе, — вздохнул он, проталкивая вибрирующий фаллос глубже. — Или то, что так безнадежно хочешь найти, что способен почти… на всё. — Чувство древка, уверенно вонзающегося в её глубины и постепенно выскальзывающего из них, заставляло думать, что он трахает её щель с какой-то мучительной точностью. — Вы можете пытаться скрыть это… отвлекать, отговаривать, даже жертвовать… но иногда решение остается за судьбой… вне ваших желаний, вашей воли… ваших возможностей. — Он погрузил древко ещё глубже. — Иногда вы бессильны. И вам остается лишь тяжёлая борьба… за выживание.

Горло ныло от потребности закричать. Пульсирующий фаллос, который, наконец, был полностью похоронен внутри, посылал сейсмические толчки сквозь весь её таз. Но слова затронули сильнее. Он говорил о Гарри… о Лили и Дамблдоре, о родителях и обо всех остальных… речь шла о разрешении принять потери, разрешении жить дальше, когда другим не посчастливилось. Снейп хотел, чтобы она приняла это.

_Но разве он сам когда-нибудь принимал это?_

Гермиона снова зажмурилась, закусив нижнюю губу и пытаясь удержать всё, что отчаянно пыталось вырваться наружу.

— Хорошо, — прошептал он, нежно погладив большим пальцем линию её рта, будто успокаивая нестерпимую внутреннюю боль. — Недостаточно просто сдаться. Нужно продолжить бороться. Но надо быть готовым к тому, что придётся сражаться и, возможно, проиграть… и вернуться за следующей попыткой.

Она не могла отдышаться. Поверхностное дыхание душило, Гермиона втягивала воздух приоткрытым ртом, из последних сил сражаясь с невменяемыми стонами, которые, как она знала, вырвутся на свободу, если всё-таки задействовать гортань… и всё это заставляло чувствовать себя чрезвычайно слабой и потерянной.

Но директор продолжал упорствовать.

— Тогда возникает путаница… даже в простых словах… от которых неспокойно… неважно написанных… или произнесенных… они соединяются и захватывают в свои тиски, заманивают и пленяют вас. К тому же они являются источником манипуляций… провокаций и лести. Воистину, они могут оказаться теми, кто начнет разъедать вас изнутри… а могут оказаться теми, кто вынудит вас проболтаться, раскрыть свои секреты против вашего желания… открыться раньше времени. — Она почувствовала, как его осторожный палец скользит вниз по коже и дотрагивается до ануса. — Поэтому надо быть осторожней… остерегайтесь человека, который соблазняет вас своим медовым… языком.

Она знала лишь одного человека с медовым языком, который в данный момент лил в её уши невыносимые речи о грёбаных медовых языках.

— Смогли бы вы сопротивляться ему? — хрипло пробормотал Снейп, продолжая беспокоить её тугое отверстие неглубокими, но настойчивыми вторжениями.

Она нахмурила брови. Конечно, могла бы, если бы он дал ей хоть небольшую передышку… не только на словах… но и физически. В конце концов, он же не был неотразим… не был же… он не мог быть…

_Черт побери!_

У неё перехватило дыхание.

Ощущение в заднем проходе резко изменилось. Больше не было пальца. Его заменило что-то скользкое и твердое, волнообразно углубляющееся прямо внутрь.

_Будьте осторожны с медовым языком._

И когда Гермиона открыла глаза, открывшийся вид мгновенно сбил дыхание, вынуждая хриплые, словно всхлипы, прерывистые, судорожные вздохи вырваться из легких. Она не могла сопротивляться… просто не могла…

Снейп стоял на коленях, сжав в кулаках верёвки, обтянутые вокруг каждой из ягодиц, ритмично вдавливая в её тело свой горячий, ни на секунду не останавливающийся мускул. Тёмный, проницательный взгляд буравил лицо, язык внутри дразнил, облизывая, вкушая, понимая её так, как никто другой. Она не могла представить себе ничего настолько напряженного, но и невероятно интимного.

И веревки, и гравитация заставляли всю кровь, все напряжение устремляться в ту часть тела, где в данную минуту господствовал его язык, погружающийся так настойчиво, будто отчаянно жаждал сбросить какой-то предохранитель. Жёсткая вибрация внутри её сводов не давала передохнуть, на самом деле всё ощущалось более настойчиво, чем когда-либо, возможно, из-за того, что она была так плотно стянута — сжата, словно тугая пружина. И когда он отпустил одну веревку, направляя пальцы к клитору, она поняла, что всё кончено.

До этого момента Гермиона не произносила ни единого звука. Она укрывала своего подопечного, защищала его глубоко внутри себя, как и было велено. Но больше не было сил сдерживаться. Теперь это было за пределами её возможностей… она всё-таки проиграла.

И когда губы разомкнулись, готовые сдаться, она услышала ласковый шепот:

— Пора.

Потом мир перевернулся.

Веревки пропали.

Она упала в его объятия.

Тело беспомощно затряслось, когда её настиг оргазм, колени ослабли и подкосились, тем не менее она прильнула к Снейпу, цепляясь за его мантию и не ослабляя хватку ни на секунду. Непроизвольные сокращения её сердцевины отправляли ударные волны сквозь затёкшие от тугих веревок мышцы, вынуждая чувствовать вместе с притоком крови накрывающее с головой освобождение. Несчастный вой в её ушах был слишком инородный, такой надорванный, что она едва узнала в нём свой голос — словно всё, что из последних сил сдерживалось, скрутилось в клубок рваного шума, продолжавший неистово выть, даже когда она зарылась лицом в складки мантии профессора. Гермиона оставалась в таком положении очень долго, вплоть до последней волны, выплеснувшейся за борт, оставившей ее подрагивать в попытках восстановить дыхание.

В какой-то момент пришло смутное осознание, что внутри больше нет палочки. И гораздо позже, когда Гермиона превратилась в сплошное месиво из усталости и изнеможения, она заметила, что слегка покачивается. Все ещё прижимаясь щекой к шершавой ткани его сюртука, она услышала, как повторяет хриплую, бессмысленную мантру, состоящую всего из двух слов. Но когда она разобрала, что произносила…

— Простите… Извините… — то мгновенно остановилась, шокированная и смущенная услышанным.

Гермиона понятия не имела, почему говорила именно это. Или к кому эти слова были обращены.

Затем Снейп отцепил таки её пальцы от своей мантии, вложив что-то в её ладонь. Это была её палочка. Чистая. Вернувшаяся в свое первоначальное состояние. Какой и была всегда.

Сжав древко, Гермиона наконец взглянула на директора.

— Спасибо, — прошептала она.

Снейп ничего не ответил. Взгляд оставался мрачным и настороженным.

Внезапно, пытаясь заглушить потребность в ответной реакции, она обвила рукой его шею, но он отвернулся.

— Не надо, — прорычал он.

— Позвольте мне прикоснуться к вам. — Она неуверенно погладила его по щеке. — Вы можете доверять мне.

Внезапно он схватил её и бесцеремонно толкнул на своё кресло, прежде чем рвануть его за спинку, поворачивая вместе с девушкой на 180 градусов.

Гермиона в отчаянии схватилась за кожаные подлокотники.

— Вы не можете продолжать это делать, — воскликнула она. — Ты не можешь продолжать притворяться!

Она не могла остановить слезы… она была потрясена до глубины души.

— Ты говоришь о честности, но сам не показал ни капли. — От волнения она захлебывалась словами. — Почему ты не можешь просто признать, что нуждаешься в этом так же, как и я? — Тяжелое дыхание срывалось от напряжения. — Я верю, что ты разбил ту бутылку специально… потому что не можешь справиться со своими чувствами. Я понимаю. Конечно, я все понимаю. Но ты не можешь продолжать раздевать меня, оставлять вот так… и вести себя, будто ты всего лишь мать-его наблюдатель… как какой-то самозванный психотерапевт. Я об этом не просила! — выкрикнула она в пустоту.

Полная горечи, она нахмурилась и обернулась.

Тишина была оглушающей.

Кабинет был пуст.


	9. Стратег

Гермиона размеренно пробиралась сквозь утренний туман, вдыхая бодрящий свежий воздух и перепрыгивая один упавший ствол, а затем другой, пока наматывала свой привычный круг по грунтовой дорожке вдоль берега Чёрного озера. Поступь лёгкая, мышцы упругие — Гермиона ощущала себя более выносливой, более проворной — впервые за долгое время. Она лишь слегка вспотела, хотя проделала почти половину своего обычного маршрута. На самом деле Гермиона всерьез подумывала о втором круге, надеясь успеть пробежать его до завтрака.

В последние дни она перешла на новый уровень концентрации своего внимания. Возможно, тому способствовала радость и облегчение от возвращения палочки — Гермиона практически упивалась тем, что после воссоединения наконец-то вернула своим действиям прежнюю эффективность и результативность… в конце концов, они были неразлучны почти восемь лет.

Но, возможно, это было вовсе не из-за палочки или даже не из-за предвкушения того, что она планировала с ней сделать, вдохновленная их последней встречей со Снейпом — возможно, причиной стало что-то большее… понимание… осознание… она не могла сформулировать вразумительное определение своему состоянию.

Гермионе потребовалось уйма времени, чтобы в конце концов покинуть его кабинет. Отчасти потому, что она едва могла ходить в результате трясущихся от усталости мышц, затёкших из-за сильного давления верёвок. К тому же пришлось рыскать по помещению в поисках разбросанных клочков одежды, а затем тщательно восстанавливать швы, ранее так ловко разорванные Снейпом.

И в завершение всех бед Гермиона задержалась ещё и из-за своих тщетных попыток найти книгу. Она прошерстила всю его коллекцию или, по крайней мере, ту часть, что находилась в кабинете — понятное дело, что в личных покоях он хранил ещё больше, а также Мерлин знал, где ещё.

Взгляд скользил вместе с пальцами по корешкам от полки до полки, при этом Гермиона несколько раз останавливалась, чтобы ласково погладить и восхититься отдельными экземплярами. Она была просто поражена увиденным — Снейп обладал одной из самых эклектичных и редких коллекций, которые она когда-либо встречала. Пребывая в перманентном удивлении от вида оригинальных и экзотических изданий, как маггловских, так и волшебных, Гермиона обнаружила, что Снейп, оказывается, обладал не только необычайно изысканным, но и чрезвычайно разнообразным кругом интересов.

Он собрал самую обширную подборку из ведущих руководств по Зельеварению, которые она когда-либо видела, а также довольно интригующие старинные фолианты по темным искусствам, чарам и заклинаниям. Маггловские тома включали в себя астрономию, ботанику, энтомологию, анатомию и многие другие научные труды. Там же гнездились учебные пособия по истории, искусству и литературе, культуре, философии, и аж целая полка автобиографий — как мужчин, так и женщин: художников, политиков, даже музыкантов. Между ними стояла небольшая стопка других экземпляров, посвященных не менее интересным темам — от автомобилей и часов до лингвистики и антропологии.

В конце концов Гермиона обнаружила полку с художественной литературой — в основном классической. А ещё там нашлось что-то совершенно неожиданное — приключенческие, детективные и любовные романы, которые, как она думала, директор вряд ли когда-нибудь стал бы читать. Возможно, он и не читал их… хотя вряд ли собирал свою коллекцию, повинуясь мимолетному порыву. Судя по остальным изданиям, все они были отобраны тщательнейшим образом согласно общепризнанной ценности.

Гермиону выбил из колеи вид этих вызывающе сентиментальных рассказов среди явно научных, ведь это был довольно рискованно — так беспечно выставлять их на всеобщее обозрение. Они открывали ту сторону его личности, которую он до сих пор ото всех скрывал. Или, возможно, Снейп попросту не впускал сюда никого, кроме нескольких коллег и студентов. Да и названия, по большей части, было довольно трудно прочитать с этого расстояния — Гермионе даже пришлось забраться на стол и подтянуться, чтобы разглядеть их должным образом.

В конце концов это импровизированное литературное исследование стало для неё удивительным противоядием от более ранних эмоций, полных боли и гнева. К тому времени, когда девушка дошла до последнего издания в коллекции, разочарование и ярость бесследно исчезли. Даже несмотря на отсутствие своей собственной книги, Гермиону вдруг настигло странное чувство удовлетворения, которое ускользало от неё на протяжении последних месяцев… а также более глубокое понимание самого Снейпа на языке, с которым она была слишком хорошо знакома — книги.

Однако, несмотря на это открытие, Гермиона всё ещё не могла разобраться с собственными чувствами. Она окончательно убедилась, что Снейп пытался обучить её… и провести своего рода терапию, правда, использовал способы, которые она до сих пор считала нетрадиционными и совершенно неуместными. Однако их последнее взаимодействие было самым интимным из всех, к тому же он наконец-то смог чётко сформулировать, откуда растут ноги её проблем — будто это следствие определенной травмы… при этом он, казалось, проводил некоторые параллели между их жизненными обстоятельствами.

Но потом Снейп бросил её… буквально. Гермиона едва прикоснулась к нему, и он сбежал. Будто скрывал внутри две совершенно разные личности — одного хладнокровного, уверенного и отстраненного, но со всеми предпосылками к властности и мстительности, и другого… более неуверенного, пугающе робкого. Один, возможно, защищал другого. И в итоге получалась гремучая смесь… из непредсказуемости и болезненной агрессии, как у раненого, но смертельно опасного хищника.

Поэтому она так просто не отступится.

Гермиона направилась трусцой обратно к холму, грудь вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания, а сознание наполнили воспоминания о горьком разочаровании, когда на следующий день в аудиторию неожиданно вернулся профессор Слизнорт.

_Совпадение?_

Возможно… но она склонялась к другому варианту.

Снейп отсутствовал в Большом зале до конца недели. Она хотела его увидеть. Хотела посмотреть ему в глаза и узнать, изменилось ли что-нибудь для него… как изменилось для неё.

Она чувствовала, что преображается… медленно, но верно… она в конце концов смогла взять себя в руки. Казалось, Гермиона Грейнджер наконец-то вернулась — гриффиндорка, бравая защитница, стоящая на страже, заступница, дарующая заботу… но не старая версия… а новая, знающая себя намного лучше, намного ближе (ближе, чем когда-либо). И достигнув такой глубины понимания, Гермиона обнаружила в себе удивительную силу и уверенность… наконец-то смогла научиться понимать себя, свое тело, свои чувства… научилась доверять своим стремлениям.

Достигнув вершины холма, девушка склонилась вниз, опираясь о колени, чтобы перевести дыхание. Сегодня вечером состоится Бал. Она не теряла надежды, что Снейп все-таки будет присутствовать на торжестве, ведь у неё был план… с ним в главной роли. В конце концов, директор имел дерзость неоднократно выносить собственные суждения о том, чего ей якобы не хватало. Теперь настала её очередь. Она хотела дать ему то, в чем, как подсказывали инстинкты, он отчаянно нуждался.

Снейпу это не понравится, велика вероятность, что после этого он накажет её строже, чем когда-либо. Но если директор собирался продолжать не подпускать её к себе, почти целую неделю скрываясь от встреч, то, увы, он не оставлял ей выбора.

Гермиона хотела его спровоцировать.

_А последствия?_

Она махнула на них рукой… по крайней мере, на данный момент.

Выпрямившись, Гермиона положила руки на талию и посмотрела в сторону замка. Одинокая фигура стояла на вершине Астрономической башни, черная мантия развевалась на ветру. Девушка наблюдала, как силуэт медленно отступил от перил, прежде чем развернуться и уйти.

Это был последний раз, когда он уходил от неё.

***

Пожевывая нижнюю губу, Гермиона доставала платье за платьем из своего шкафа.

Поскольку девушка не могла покинуть Хогвартс для покупки нового, то решила трансфигурировать на вечер одно из старых. В голове сложился определенный образ, который она пыталась воссоздать… распутная элегантность… с этим она могла справиться без проблем.

_А цвет?_

Гермиона не решила, что будет лучше — зеленый или черный. Зеленый казался слишком очевидным. Значит — черный.

Отбросив не подошедшее подальше на кровать, Гермиона подняла в воздух маленькое черное платье, чтобы укоротить его до ещё более вызывающей длины. Затем, удерживая кончик палочки на вырезе, она опустила руку вниз до линии, где декольте превратилось бы в эпицентр общественного внимания (она усовершенствовала лифтинг-чары для груди специально для этого случая). Слегка нахмурившись, Гермиона продолжила свои трансфигурации. Её выход определенно будет встречен вздёрнутыми бровями, и сморщенными словно кислый лимон минами преподавателей — МакГонагалл уж точно будет выглядеть так, будто подавилась снитчем.

В любом случае это всё задумано ради благой цели…

_Тук-тук._

Фыркнув, Гермиона уронила недоделанное платье поверх вороха одежды, прежде чем подойти и открыть дверь.

— Эй, Гермиона!

Гермиона уронила челюсть на пол. А затем молниеносно рванула вперед.

— Гарри! — С криком радости, она обвила руки вокруг шеи друга.

Парень приподнял её над полом в своих крепких объятиях. Едва ли он вырос, но почему-то показался ей чуть крупнее и сильнее, чем она запомнила.

— Эй, полегче! — Слова были приглушены её буйными волосами.

Гермиона неохотно ослабила хватку и слегка отстранилась, почувствовав, как тот напрягся от ее рвения.

— Можно подумать, ты была на отработках неделями, — усмехнулся он, поправляя очки, когда руки на его шее, наконец-то, вернулись к своей хозяйке.

Гермиона скуксилась.

— О, так ты знаешь?

— Конечно, знаю. Я получил наверно с десяток сов… но ни одной от тебя. — Взгляд зеленых глаз не обвинял, скорее беспокоился.

— Да, ну… — Она отошла в сторону, пропуская парня вперед. — Это еще одна часть наказания… никакой переписки с внешним миром.

— Черт побери… он и правда держит тебя за одно место? — Гарри засунул руки в карманы и оглядел комнату.

Гермиона пристально посмотрела на него. Как она могла ему сказать, что он прав, как никогда?

— Хотя, не вижу, чтобы тебя это угнетало. — Гарри кивнул на просторную комнату. — Кажется, у тебя все в порядке?

Если бы он задал подобный вопрос неделей раньше, Гермиона мгновенно превратилась бы в рыдающую размазню или стала бы биться в приступах истерического смеха. Но правда заключалась в том, что на данный момент она на самом деле «была в порядке». Несмотря на всё, что произошло… а может, даже благодаря этому… она чувствовала себя прекрасно и наконец-то могла ответить без утайки.

— Да… У меня все в порядке.

Он растянулся в улыбке.

— Признаюсь, я был в восторге, когда услышал, что ты поддерживаешь традицию… увиливать и создавать Снейпу проблемы, держа старого слизняка в ежовых рукавицах. — Это была его обычная колкость, но без привычной злобы. Свою позицию по Снейпу Гарри заметно поменял после случая в Визжащей хижине.

Гермиона сознательно провела рукой по волосам. Если бы он только знал правду… что это Снейп был тем, кто держал её в руках, на коленях… висящую под потолком…

— Джинни говорит, что ты умудрилась вернуть уйму баллов. Что он заставляет тебя делать?

— О, ты знаешь… — Гермиона плюхнулась на кровать и подтянула под себя ноги. — Так… всякую нудоту. — Она пренебрежительно передернула плечами. — Ничего интересного… старые добрые отработки.

Гарри кивнул.

— Ничего нового.

Гермиона выдавила улыбку.

— Я просто подумал, — внезапно продолжил Гарри, задумчиво прикрыв глаза, — после всего, что случилось… он мог бы…

— Ты видел Рона? — Гермиона резко перебила его. Она не хотела продолжать этот разговор. Гарри был довольно проницательным — гораздо проницательнее Рона. И в разговоре он вышел на опасную территорию.

— Ах да, неоднократно. Я был на большинстве его игр… и даже на некоторых тренировках.

Гермиона почувствовала укол ревности.

— Он просил передать тебе «Привет».

— Блестяще… его словарный запас ухудшился до одного слова? — она язвительно фыркнула. — Получил пару раз бладжером по башке?

— Да ладно тебе, Миона… он пришел бы, если бы завтра не было игры. — Гарри подошел к ней и уселся рядом.

— Несомненно, и прихватил бы подружку с собой за компанию, — пробормотала она.

— И не одну, — соглашаясь, кивнул Гарри.

Это обидело. Сильнее, чем она могла подумать.

— Я полагаю, что второсортный вратарь обязательно привлечет свою порцию второсортных поклонниц. — Гермиона скрестила руки на груди, почувствовав себя до смешного обиженной, при этом жутко разочаровавшись от того, что «прежняя Гермиона» решила продемонстрировать свои раздражающе категоричные суждения.

— Это не его вина, — сурово заметил Гарри, наблюдая, как Гермиона в замешательстве нахмурилась. — Он всегда умел привлекать женщин второго сорта. — И бросил многозначительный взгляд на подругу.

— Проклятье! — Она толкнула его в плечо, прежде чем разразиться приступом звонкого смеха. Это было так непривычно, но так приятно, будто она не смеялась годами.

— Думаю, я заслужила это, — вздохнула Гермиона, смахивая слезы с уголков глаз. — Я просто чувствую себя немного…

— Стервозной? — предположил Гарри.

Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Это таким образом ты пытаешься меня утешить?

— Ревнуешь?

— Нет, конечно… — пробормотала она, вытирая нос о запястье. — Ну… может, немного.

— Заставь Снейпа выпустить тебя. Сходим вместе на матч. А перед этим поужинаем.

Это звучало так заманчиво… очень заманчиво по сравнению с тем, чтобы застрять в Хогвартсе до скончания веков.

— Ну… по правде говоря, ты мог бы помочь мне.

— Да… чем же?

Гермиона повернулась к нему, прежде чем нервно вдохнуть.

— Я собираюсь пригласить тебя на Снежный вальс.

Он приподнял бровь:

— И?

— И тебе нужно притвориться… что я тебе нравлюсь.

Он фыркнул.

— Ты мне и так нравишься… в большинстве случаев.

— Нет… Я имею в виду — нравлюсь, _нравлюсь_. — Она приподняла брови и округлила глаза для пущего эффекта. — Тебе стоит предупредить Джинни.

Он заинтригованно посмотрел на неё, прежде чем встать.

— Ну не знаю… придется приложить столько усилий... — Во взгляде Гарри играл озорной огонёк. Наконец он вздохнул и почесал щетину. — Какой стимул?

— Помимо помощи одному из своих самых близких друзей? — уточнила она.

— М-м-м-м… — Гарри пожал плечами. — Мне нужен более весомый аргумент… для Джинни.

Гермиона оценивающе осматривала парня несколько минут.

— Как насчёт… мести?

Он поймал её взгляд, и морщины пугающе скривили молнию на его лбу.

Потом вдруг лицо друга расплылось в заговорщицкой ухмылке.

— Ну, раз так… Тогда я в деле.


	10. Задающий темп

Переливчатые мотивы ирландской музыки и устойчивый гул голосов, местами перебиваемый случайными возгласами или приступами смеха, ворвался в уши, когда она добралась до последнего пролёта лестницы, ведущей в Большой зал. Гермиона опоздала. Но на этот раз специально.

Переступив порог переполненного людьми помещения, она увидела, что некоторые расселись по периметру зала за круглыми столами, но многие уже поднялись со своих мест и вовсю танцевали — бодро взявшись за руки, двигаясь вприпрыжку, притопывая и весело выписывая сложные па. Большой зал был искусно зачарован под Запретный лес, стены сменились скоплениями мрачных деревьев, переплетённые ветви которых покачивались над головой и, в сочетании с иллюзией ночного неба, производили удивительный эффект полного погружения. Игривые язычки пламени из десятков волшебных факелов окрашивали всех и каждого в яркие янтарные оттенки, добавляя ощущение мистического веселья и непринужденности в праздничную атмосферу Бала.

Когда Гермиона бегло осмотрела пространство, сердце внезапно катапультировалось в горло. Он был там. С демонстративным равнодушием Снейп стоял, скрестив руки на груди, словно защищаясь от окружающих. Он потягивал из своего кубка, слушая вполуха разговор Слизнорта и Флитвика — последний стоял на стуле, несомненно, чтобы его миниатюрную фигуру было лучше видно и слышно.

Гермиона подцепила пальцами ткань и нервно оттянула воротничок мантии.

_Нужно найти Гарри, на случай, если он…_

Внезапно музыка стихла.

— Можно минуточку внимания, пожалуйста? — несравненный акцент профессора МакГонагалл прорезался сквозь общий гам, вынуждая всех замолчать. — Я вижу, что наша староста наконец-то явилась.

Гермиона почувствовала, как пристальные взгляды всех присутствующих в зале немедленно обратились к ней.

— Так любезно с вашей стороны всё-таки присоединиться к нам, мисс Грейнджер, — линия рта Минервы неодобрительно скривилась, что было заметно даже с противоположного конца помещения.

Гермиона слегка приподняла ладонь в приветствии, и смущенная улыбка коснулась её губ. Она ещё не успела должным образом обсудить произошедшее с явно не впечатленным её проступком деканом Гриффиндора. Без сомнения, Снейп успел поведать ей много чего, да наверняка ещё и в самых нелестных выражениях, укрепляя идею о совершенно неуместном доверии с ее стороны.

— Как вы знаете, в соответствии с многовековой традицией, наша староста ответственна за начало первого официального танца. Поэтому я хотела бы пригласить вас и вашего партнера, мисс Грейнджер, в центр зала, пожалуйста.

 _Проклятье_.

События развивались не совсем так, как она планировала. Снова непроизвольно дотронувшись до горла, Гермиона сделала неуверенный шаг. Однако она могла не беспокоиться и перестать судорожно хвататься за воротник, поскольку собственными руками зачаровала мантию, и теперь та полностью скрывала тело от чужих взглядов. Ткань практично закрывала обзор на платье, не позволяя другим определить, во что Гермиона была на самом деле одета. Когда она направилась вперед, толпа расходилась перед ней, позволяя пробраться в свободное пространство в центре помещения.

Бегло осмотрев толпу, она с облегчением обнаружила Гарри, стоявшего у дальней стены рядом с Джинни, Невиллом и Луной. Когда Гермиона направилась к нему, кто-то, должно быть, подал сигнал группе лепреконов, расположившихся оркестром у главного входа, чтобы те возобновили музыку. Раздались первые аккорды вальса. Гарри ободряюще улыбнулся, когда она стала приближаться. В выражении Джинни же было куда меньше энтузиазма. Очевидно, он рассказал ей. До Гермионы только сейчас дошло, что было бы намного лучше самой спросить у подруги… но момент был упущен.

Когда Гермиона была практически рядом, Гарри шагнул вперед, но она нахмурилась и едва заметно мотнула головой с извиняющимся «нет», прежде чем обойти друга и направиться в сторону угла, где неподвижно застыл Снейп, без сомнения надеявшийся остаться незамеченным. Действительно, его высокая, тёмная фигура очень удачно сливалась с тенистыми колоннами деревьев.

Гермиона пробиралась сквозь толпу, а когда добралась таки до директора, то увидела, что выражение на его бледном лице заметно помрачнело. Она остановилась прямо напротив. И протянула руку.

Позади раздался отчётливый вздох толпы, перекрывший чарующий ритм музыки.

Снейп уставился на протянутую руку. А затем на неё. Гермионе удалось сохранить бесстрастное выражение, несмотря на бешено стучащее сердце, готовое в любой момент выпрыгнуть из груди. Тогда директор сделал именно то, на что она и рассчитывала — в конце концов, у него не оставалось выбора. Вытянув вперед свою руку, затянутую в запредельно узкий рукав, он сжал длинными бледными пальцами её ладонь. Гермиона улыбнулась. Он не отказался.

Развернувшись, она повела своего партнера сквозь толпу потрясенных лиц прямо в центр зала. Музыканты старались аккуратно подгадать введение, чтобы то совпало с моментом сближения танцоров для начала основной части вальса. Гермиона положила руку на неподвижное плечо Снейпа, а он в свою очередь невесомо коснулся её талии — гораздо более сдержанно, чем в их предыдущие встречи. Крепко сжав протянутую ей руку, Гермиона решительно встретила тяжёлый взгляд чёрных глаз. И тогда танец начался.

Не моргнув глазом, Снейп повёл партнёршу, идеально чувствуя ритм, вращаясь и кружа в темпе вальса, ловко направляя их фигуры вдоль толпы и вынуждая Гермиону мгновенно пересмотреть свои планы. Он был хорош — более виртуозен, чем предполагалось. Но, к счастью, она была лучше. Гермиона танцевала с детства — практически всю свою жизнь. А чтобы успешно выполнить задуманное, она должна была быть как минимум на шаг впереди.

По счастливой случайности, директор решил надеть плотную темную мантию, поэтому, когда Гермиона отпустила его ладонь и повернулась спиной (вместо того, чтобы уйти в сторону, как он, возможно, планировал), то смогла незаметно от всех скользнуть рукой вниз и обхватить его промежность, нежно погладив её кончиками пальцев, прежде чем слегка повернуться в сторону, не сбиваясь с ритма.

Вновь взглянув на него, Гермиона увидела, как от внезапного замешательства расширились его глаза. Губы директора больше не прижимались друг к другу в немом неодобрении — они раскрылись, чтобы резко втянуть воздух… очевидно, она ошеломила его. Но прежде чем он успел что-то предпринять, Гермиона снова сделала полшага назад, вращая бедрами под своей объемной мантией, чтобы бессовестно потереться о его пах, прежде чем отступить обратно.

Снейп стиснул зубы и отшвырнул её прочь. К счастью, он держал её за руку, иначе Гермиона влетела бы прямо в толпу. Как бы то ни было, ей удалось сохранить равновесие, несмотря на высокие каблуки, и, что не менее важно, растянуться в великолепной улыбке — навык, приобретенный ещё в начале своих танцевальных тренировок и являющийся ключом к любому убедительному выступлению.

Когда они продолжили плавно скользить по полу, Гермиона почувствовала, что Снейп старается держать её как можно дальше от своего тела, но благодаря парочке запинающихся шагов ей удалось сбить мужчину с ритма. И затем, грациозно приподняв руки, Гермиона развернулась и скрестила их на груди, встав таким образом, что её спина касалась его груди, а верхний край ягодиц прижался к тому, что она могла поклясться, было намёком на его заинтересованность. Директор энергично шагнул назад, прежде чем резко развернуть её и оттолкнуть от себя, взгляд устремился к музыкантам, намекая, что пора бы закругляться.

Вопреки вполне очевидной необходимости избавиться от нахалки, Снейп довольно неплохо справлялся. Фактически, он начал весьма продуктивно пресекать попытки Гермионы ласкать его. Ей удалось еще пару раз мимолетно коснуться директора, но теперь он, казалось, практически предвидел любые движения девушки, защитные рефлексы прерывали маршрут её атак под видом некоторых причудливых захватов и поворотов, пока оба продолжали относительно плавно скользить в ритме вальса.

Хоть это и было чрезвычайно досадно, Гермиона невольно восхитилась тем, как Снейп смог прочесть ситуацию, схватывая буквально на лету. Тем не менее, она ещё не убедилась в главном. Смутные отблески пламени удачно скрывали её действия под покровом тьмы. И когда музыканты наконец завершили своё исполнение, она произвела контрольный выстрел.

Приподняв их объединенные руки в воздух, Гермиона убрала руку с плеча и схватилась за его бедро, прежде чем начать поворачиваться. У него просто не оставалось выхода, кроме как направиться за ней, и, когда он тоже стал поворачиваться, Гермиона нырнула рукой вниз, схватившись за то, что являлось, без сомнения, внушительной и удивительно прочной эрекцией.

Снейп отпустил её талию, вцепившись в запястье, а затем в последний раз отшвырнул Гермиону прочь. И на этот раз он разомкнул свои пальцы. Со сдавленным вскриком она закрутилась и, запутавшись в собственных ногах, рухнула в сильные, но милостиво подставленные руки. Посмотрев на своего спасителя, она вздохнула с облегчением.

— Спасибо, Хагрид.

— Э-э-э… Ты в порядке, Гермиона?

— Думаю, да, — она кивнула, оглядываясь на Снейпа.

Тот скрестил руки на груди, держа свою мантию, словно баррикаду и прожигая ее взглядом из-под спутанных прядей черных волос. Несомненно, в тот момент он был готов проклясть её, навсегда стерев с лица земли.

Но потом музыка резко прервалась — пришло время выбирать себе новых партнеров.

Одарив Хагрида благодарной улыбкой, Гермиона выпрямилась и расстегнула застежку на мантии, прежде чем скинуть её с обнаженных плеч и небрежно перебросить ткань через предплечье. Прекрасно сознавая, какое количество ртов раскрылось в изумлении, когда она предстала во всей красе, демонстрируя свое трансфигурированное платье, Гермиона направилась вперед, сохраняя относительно расслабленную походку на пути к Гарри.

На этот раз он решил не делать шаг навстречу, поэтому Гермиона была вынуждена подойти вплотную и сама взять Гарри за руку, чувствуя ещё большую неловкость от присутствия Джинни, маячившей за его спиной. Мысленно нахмурившись, она отбросила мантию в сторону, стараясь не смотреть на подругу… извинения подождут.

Когда Гермиона вернулась в центр площадки вместе с Гарри, то заметила, что Снейп неподвижно стоял и внимательно смотрел на них. Горстка испуганных девушек с четвертого курса держалась позади директора — и было совершенно очевидно, что никто из них не хотел находиться рядом. Вдруг одна из них издала сдавленный писк, когда подружки подтолкнули её вперед. Даже не взглянув на новоявленную партнершу, Снейп схватил девчонку за руку и направился на площадку.

Музыка началась, Гермиона повернулась к Гарри и обнаружила, что тот соответствующим образом впечатлен и, возможно, даже растерян от вынужденной необходимости обнять её «голую» фигуру, облачённую в облегающее платье с глубоким вырезом, безусловно подчёркивающим грудь и дополненным стратегически важными разрезами, через которые проглядывали обтянутые в чулки бедра — этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы считать её наряд неуместными для более молодой аудитории.

Тем не менее, Гермиона обвила его плечи, он же в свою очередь обхватил её куда ниже положенного, опустив ладони буквально на ягодицы. Конечно, это был совершенно не тот тип отношений, который она хотела навязать своему лучшему другу, и тем более себе. Но если он оказался так любезен и все-таки смог ей подыграть, то меньшее, что она могла сделать, это выполнить свою часть сделки. Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ, и они принялись не столько танцевать, сколько переступать и покачиваться. Гарри вряд ли можно было назвать великим танцором, но этого и не требовалось. Он в основном просто держался за партнершу и двигался туда, куда она вела. Довольно быстро они приняли вид слегка пьяноватой парочки, разделяющей последний танец на вечеринке.

Гермиона старалась держать Снейпа в пределах видимости, хотя это едва ли было необходимо — она осязала кожей его пристальный взгляд, буравящий её фигуру, сверлящий их обоих. Определенно, её опасения были напрасны, все происходило именно так, как и было спланировано. 

Как Гермиона и задумала, потребовалась принудительная близость и отсутствие путей эвакуации, что-то вроде неожиданного танца у всех на виду, чтобы понять то, что он не давал обнаружить, находясь с глазу на глаз. Снейп не был импотентом. Отнюдь нет.

Конечно, не было никаких гарантий, что всё пройдет как по маслу… и если бы план провалился, то Гермиона никогда бы не перешла к второй части плана, состоявшей из мелочной мести, включающей Гарри. Но в результате она оказалась в состоянии, которое можно было описать только как «глубокий выдох облегчения». Она не могла не нарадоваться за Снейпа, и за то, что тот не страдал этим недугом — ради него самого, конечно же — но, очевидно, директор не разделял её восторга и был буквально в ярости от этой выходки… Ну она в принципе и не надеялась на что-то другое.

Безусловно, хоть Гермиона и спланировала всё происходящее, а так же надеялась достичь определённых результатов, в комбинации оставался один чрезвычайно непредсказуемый элемент — сам Снейп. И именно масштаб его гнева во многом определял то, что произойдёт дальше. Фактически, никакое планирование не смягчило бы последствий её действий, поэтому Гермиона просто смирилась с мыслью, что ей придется отработать свой проступок… когда он явится за ней.

Практически соприкасаясь носами с Гарри, Гермиона могла с легкостью поцеловать его. Конечно, она никогда бы так не поступила — по многим причинам, но всё равно не могла не удивиться, насколько отталкивающей была эта мысль. В то время как одной лишь фантазии о поцелуе Снейпа хватало, чтобы внутри всё замерло в предвкушении.

_Это случится? Позволит ли он ей? Или эта тема была закрыта… навсегда?_

Песня была короче первой, позволяя присоединиться другим танцорам, и когда мелодия стихла, Гермиона сжала руку Гарри в знак благодарности, заметив с некоторым смущением, как запотели его очки. Она и правда надеялась, что её поступок не вызовет проблем с Джинни, ведь друг сделал только то, что она просила. Если Джинни и было на кого злиться, то только на свою подругу.

Но когда Гермиона отпустила руку Гарри, то сразу бросилась к Луне — в крови кипел адреналин, заглушая здравый смысл и уверяя, что очередной слух был наименьшим из её бед.

Гарри вернулся на площадку вместе с Джинни, а Снейп под руку с потрясённой Стебль.

— Жду не дождусь рассказа о том, кто тебя вдохновил на такое, — пробормотала Луна ей в ухо, положив руку на плечо Гермионы. — Если тебе удастся выбраться отсюда живой, конечно.

Гермиона благодарно опустила голову ей на плечо, взглянув на Снейпа из-под ресниц.

— Это довольно сложно объяснить.

— Отношения — всегда сложно.

Гермиона резко вскинула голову, взглянув на неё, но было невозможно что-либо прочесть за мечтательной улыбкой Луны.

_Отношения?_

Едва ли. Даже близко нет. Это было больше похоже на обоюдное соглашение… некую договоренность… или что-то такое.

Тем не менее, слова Луны, будто поставленные на повтор, воспроизводились в голове вновь и вновь, пока Гермиона переходила от одного партнера к другому. Зал быстро заполнялся людьми, и она окончательно потеряла Снейпа из виду. Несколько раз она была вынуждена переместить сбившуюся с пути руку очередного поклонника, явно получившего неверное представление о ней… хотя Гермиона сама же и была ответственна за возникшую путаницу. На самом деле, в тот момент она была готова вытерпеть всё, что угодно.

Когда центр зала был полностью забит, Гермиона осмотрелась и увидела Снейпа, стоявшего в дальней части помещения. Похоже, он наконец избавился от партнеров по танцам.

— Прости, я должна идти, — пробормотала она разгоряченному танцору, восторженно сжимавшему её в своих объятиях.

Лицо у него вытянулось от разочарования.

Гермиона протиснулась мимо очередной танцующей парочки на пути к двери, но когда оглянулась, то увидела, что Снейп уже в движении.

Сердце сжалось от страха, и она облокотилась о дверной проем, судорожно срывая с ног туфли.

Было ошибкой — бросить последний отчаянный взгляд через плечо. Гермиона увидела лишь глаза… и убийственную ярость в них.

С испуганным вздохом она развернулась. И побежала.


	11. Ловец на живца

_По крайней мере, он больше не убегал._

Не скрывая сарказма, подметил внутренний голос, мгновенно стихший, когда Гермиона споткнулась о последнюю ступеньку и грохнулась на одно колено. Молниеносно вскочив на ноги, она снова сорвалась на бег. Она хотела оглянуться, но не смогла пересилить себя. Образ отталкивающих черных глаз, полных губительного пламени, испепеляющих все на своем пути, оставил на душе ноющий шрам… ей определенно не стоило смотреть в них еще раз.

У нее тряслись поджилки, к тому же из-за чулков она скользила по холодным плитам и с трудом удерживала равновесие, но все равно не сбавляла темп. Гермиона, конечно, не ожидала, что Снейп будет доволен ее выходкой, но в его взгляде промелькнуло что-то выходящее за рамки и уничтожающее любое молчаливое соглашение, которое у них могло быть.

Она совершила ошибку, предположив, что знала его, что понимала его. На самом деле, поведение директора не было даже близко похоже на обычное. После каждой встречи он выходил на новый уровень, привнося в их взаимодействие еще больше непредсказуемости, вселяя уверенность, что она никогда не сможет диктовать свои условия. К тому же постоянное присутствие Снейпа в ее мыслях притупляло остроту внутренних противоречий и придавало директору куда больше человечности, чем он на самом деле имел.

Он был способен сделать с ней буквально все.

_Но разве она была готова принять такой расклад?_

Гермиона начала подумывать, что в состоянии… справиться с чем угодно. И полностью перенесла ответственность за свое «возвращение» на него. Но, по иронии судьбы, именно вернувшаяся уверенность придала ей мужества натворить сегодня столько дел.

_И что теперь?_

Теперь сердце так бешено стучало, что было готово вырваться из груди, которая, в свою очередь, почти вырвалась из ее опрометчивого платья. Нужно было поскорее вернуться в тихую гавань своих комнат — залезть под одеяло и тешить себя несбыточными надеждами… которые к концу вечера сводились бы к одной греховной, но, к счастью, вполне безопасной фантазии.

Неуклюже просунув пальцы под платье, Гермиона вытащила палочку, подвернутую под край чулок — единственное место, где она могла ее спрятать. Крепко сжимая древко виноградной лозы, она бежала с ним, как с эстафетной палочкой. Если придется воспользоваться магией, она это сделает.

Гермиона безуспешно пыталась услышать шаги своего преследователя сквозь рев стучащего в ушах пульса, за шумом собственного прерывистого дыхания и назойливым шлепанием своих ступней по каменной поверхности. Ей просто нужно было взять себя в руки, собрать всю свою гриффиндорскую смелость… и оглянуться назад.

Скуля от страха, она повернула голову и посмотрела через плечо. Продолжая бежать, она всматривалась в коридор позади себя. Он был пуст.

Гермиону накрыло такое ощутимое облегчение, что фактически его можно было услышать — в виде немного странного свистящего выдоха, когда она разгоряченно прыснула… со смеху. Это было почти смешно. На самом деле, это было бы смешно… если бы ее внезапно не сбил поезд.

От столкновения перехватило дыхание, когда она влетела вглубь ниши темного алькова.

Впечатавшись лицом в ледяные кирпичи, Гермиона набрала полные легкие сырого воздуха, пропитанного спертым зловонием старого цемента. А затем почувствовала руку на своем горле, которая запрокинула ее голову назад.

Он пытался задушить ее… или, наоборот, помочь восстановить дыхание? Она не могла понять. Гермиона никогда не могла понять — было ли его конечной целью вылечить ее… или разорвать на части.

— Тебе не хватило прошлого раза? — голос был хриплым от напряжения, надорванным от… _злости?.. предательства?_

Гермиона попыталась сглотнуть, но гортань была плотно зафиксирована веером его пальцев.

— Быть пойманной? Загнанной? Растерзанной? — каждое слово звучало как пощечина.

Она застонала, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

_Это то, что он собирался с ней сделать? То, что запланировал?_

— Глупая ведьма, — злобно выплюнул он. — Мало шрамов?

Вдруг она почувствовала как директор провел пальцем вдоль корявых букв, зарубцевавшихся на внутренней стороне ее предплечья. Она скрыла их чарами, но даже в темноте он знал, где они.

Потом началось. Темнота и замкнутое пространство, давление его мощного тела на ее спину, с другой стороны стена, высасывающая, словно дементор, тепло из ее обнаженной кожи, его большой палец, чертящий борозду вверх и вниз по клейму, которого она так стыдилась… разум отчаянно поплыл. Он знал ее спусковые механизмы… как мгновенно прорвать ее оборону… полностью ликвидировать защиту… он знал ее… слишком хорошо.

Гермиона почувствовала, как Снейп прижался губами к виску, намекая на гладкий поток звуков, готовый проникнуть ей в ухо.

— Тебе это нужно… чувство беспомощности… падения. Ты можешь с дерзким лоском изображать свои провокации, но это всего лишь очередной двуличный трюк, мольба о наказании, облаченная в притворную гриффиндорскую смелость. Ты умоляешь меня заставить тебя подчиниться. Провоцируешь заставить тебя страдать… чтобы не пришлось делать это самой. Ты хочешь заставить меня отвечать за свои желания… за то, что хочешь с собой сделать. Куда проще сыграть жертву, чем преступника… не так ли?

Гермиона отрицательно замотала головой.

— Эти шрамы не появились год назад, даже месяцы, — он крепче сжал предплечье. — Не появились сразу. Сколько раз ты вырезала их, вбивала в себя это грязное чувство?

Не в силах ответить, Гермиона проглотила всхлипывание. Она сбилась со счета.

Боль, а затем ее повторение что-то сделали с ней, пробудили внутри это ощущение. Но оно было так туманно, так мимолетно, мгновенно тонуло в отвращении, что Гермиона просто не успевала его охарактеризовать.

— Я дам тебе последний шанс признаться. Сказать, чего ты от меня хочешь? — спросил он.

Она закрыла глаза.

_Как это сказать? Как признаться в том, чего сама не знаешь? Конечно, Снейп с привычной уверенностью заявлял о ее мотивах, но он же мог ошибаться? Неужели именно поэтому она была вынуждена возвращаться к нему, преследовать его… провоцировать его? Да, он довольно проницателен, но разве он мог читать ее как открытую книгу? Знать, что лежит у нее на сердце?_

— Книга, — внезапно ответила она. — Я хочу, чтобы ты вернул мою книгу.

Он тихо зашипел, недовольно выдохнув ей в шею.

Потом послышался скрежет — возможно, зубов.

— Может, ты сможешь объяснить собственные намерения… почему ты преследовал меня? — дерзко выпалила она тихим, но решительным голосом.

Он резко развернул ее, швырнув спиной в стену.

— Даже не пытайся намекнуть на то, что я добровольно участвую в твоих жалких манипуляциях, — прорычал он. — Это все твоих рук дело, проявление твоего незрелого, безрассудного эго. Твои выходки этим вечером продемонстрировали, насколько ты идешь на поводу у собственных желаний — собственной острой потребности во внимании, в восхищении… независимо от последствий.

— Но это не так… Я не такая, — Гермиона слышала умоляющие нотки в своем голосе. — Я просто хотела, чтобы ты перестал избегать меня. Я хотела только твоих… твоего внимания.

— Разве я не дал тебе достаточно? — в словах слышался отчетливый упрек, Гермиона даже смогла разглядеть блеск раздражения в его взгляде.

Очевидно, Снейп считал, что она манипулировала им, использовала его. Искра негодования зажгла внутри ярость — она не смогла сдержаться:

— И что же ты дал мне? Принудительную отработку? Раздражающие непонятные инструкции? Равнодушное, бесстрастное взаимодействие?

— Бесстрастное? — выплюнул он ей в лицо. — Что, черт возьми, ты знаешь о страсти? Когда ты проявляла хоть крупицу? Когда ты была кем-то большим, чем пассивный получатель?

Снейп говорил правду. Она растеряла большую часть своей страсти — но та еще тлела внутри. К сожалению, в последнее время она проявлялась лишь в моменты мастурбации. А до этого… в литературном кружке. Почему-то она посчитала это недостойным упоминания.

— Это твоя попытка разжечь страсть? — усмехнулся Снейп.

Он внезапно разорвал низкий вырез ее платья, в результате чего обнаженная грудь вырвалась из своих оков, но лифтинг-чары все еще упрямо поднимали ее вверх. Он грубо провел рукой по холмикам, потянув за один сосок, прежде чем отбросить его с эмоцией, слишком похожей на отвращение.

Гермиона опустила голову.

_Платье было ошибкой… еще одна ошибка._

— Нет, я просто… Я… не знаю, — грустно призналась она, ее гнев таял на глазах.

— И вот мы подошли к корню проблемы, — она слышала насмешку в его голосе. — Ты ничего не знаешь о себе. И все же думаешь, что знаешь меня. У тебя нет ни малейшего представления. Ни малейшего понятия. Думаешь, все настолько плохо, насколько кажется? — он снова схватил ее за руку, приподнимая зарубцованное предплечье на уровень груди.

— Я хочу тебя узнать, — захныкала она.

— Нет, не хочешь! — прорычал Снейп, прижимая руку к ее грудной клетке, шрамом прямо к ее разбитому сердцу.

_Что он пытался ей сказать?_

— Нет, — хмыкнул директор с последним настойчивым толчком в грудь — полным угрозы, предупреждением больше не лезть к нему.

И одновременно с этим отстранился. Хоть он и замер где-то рядом в темноте, Гермиона все еще слышала его тяжелое дыхание. Его решимость ощущалась даже на расстоянии.

Казалось, он намеревался покинуть ее. Снова.

Она не могла смириться с этой мыслью.

— Разве вы не собираетесь дать мне то, что я заслуживаю, директор? — спросила она, позволив нотке нежного уговаривания наполнить каждое слово. — Наказать меня за попытку унизить вас? Мне определенно нужно преподать урок… об уважении.

— Почему бы тебе не обратиться к Поттеру? — в голосе Снейпа звучала отчетливая насмешка. — Полагаю, у него есть то, что он хотел бы тебе дать.

Она неуверенно шагнула вперед, не зная, как далеко он стоял.

— Но я не хочу его, — слова повисли в воздухе между ними. — Я хочу тебя.

Затем, потянувшись вперед, она неожиданно коснулась его промежности, с удивлением обнаружив, что солидная эрекция все еще на месте.

Послышался нерешительный вздох.

Потом он сорвался.

Гермиону снесло к стене, и ее тело ударилось о камень с отчетливым сочным шлепком. Платье буквально за секунду было порвано надвое, несмотря на ее визгливые протесты, для трусиков оставалось еще меньше шансов, когда он разодрал их в клочья своими цепкими пальцами.

Без предупреждения он просунул свою руку меж голых ягодиц и приподнял ее тело вверх, пригвоздив своей широкой грудной клеткой к стене. Раздался звук молнии и сразу после этого она почувствовала, как твердая, гладкая головка члена требовательно подалась сквозь ее складки.

Гермиона уже на данном этапе могла сказать, что он с трудом поместится внутрь. Но Снейп, судя по всему, не собирался сдерживаться. Гермиона приготовилась к вторжению, вонзившись ногтями в его плечи.

Надавив своими предплечьями на внутреннюю сторону ее бедер, он еще шире раздвинул ее ноги, прежде чем неожиданно рвануть вперед всем своим весом, погружаясь так глубоко в ее шокированную киску, насколько это было возможно.

Она стукнулась головой о стену, но едва заметила это.

Его член был существеннее, намного больше того, что проникало в нее до этого, но было что-то еще. Когда он выскользнул, а затем снова погрузился, Гермиона почувствовала нечто… шероховатость… на коже… необычную бороздку прямо у основания ствола, которая, возможно, должна была сбить ее с толку, но с таким «разрывающим» размером и с глубиной вторжения едва ли не до шейки матки, эта неровность способствовала стимуляции, от чего Гермиона не могла сдержать хриплых, полных отчаяния стонов, которые теперь раздирали воздух вокруг них.

Внезапно Снейп сменил положение, одной рукой обняв ее за плечи, а другой — обхватив за бедра. Практически сокрушая ее хрупкое тело о свое, он в то же время милостиво изолировал ее спину от обжигающего холода и жёсткой «наждачки» стены. Заключенная в объятия его рук, ощущая его значительный размер и силу, стоящую за каждым глубоким толчком, она чувствовала, что ее трахают более сосредоточенно и всеобъемлюще, чем вообще представлялось возможным.

Снейп поднимал бедра вверх, в то же время насаживая ее на себя, а ритмичный, сочный звук столкновения их тел гулко заполнял нишу вперемешку с его собственным тяжелым дыханием и более высокими нотами ее голоса. Гермиона все еще цеплялась одной рукой за его плечо, но другой прильнула к шее, запустив пальцы в волосы на затылке и с силой рванув за пряди, когда он особенно настойчиво протаранил ее тело.

Эпитет «бесстрастный», безусловно, был лживым. Его хриплые стоны сквозь влажные губы тянулись шлейфом вдоль ее щеки и были наполнены таким большим чувством — мучительной тоской, страстью… страхом, что Гермиона прижалась к нему всем телом, пытаясь искренне, но тщетно утешить его.

Но вскоре она совсем перестала различать окружающую атмосферу, когда почувствовала, как сменился угол его проникновения. Теперь половые губы и клитор пульсировали как единое целое, вынужденные покориться перед сокрушительными ударами его лобковой кости, а ее стенки горели от нарастающего напряжения, сжимаясь от непомерной нагрузки, внутреннего давления и острой потребности кончить.

В тот момент она почувствовала себя его частью… каждый ее вздох принадлежал и ему, каждое ощущение, каждое прикосновение — реакция на его действия… она была просто обязана заставить его осознать их связь.

— Я это чувствую. Ты хочешь меня так же сильно, как я хочу тебя, — пробормотала она, задыхаясь.

На это он лишь отвернулся.

— Ты поставил свое клеймо тогда специально. Ты хочешь, чтобы я была твоей. Но ты все равно боишься.

Дыхание стало более рваным, но он продолжал вбиваться.

Гермиона собрала его волосы в кулак, разворачивая лицом к себе, так что губы вжались в жесткую линию его подбородка.

— Ты так долго сдерживался, — голос начал срываться, когда он приблизил ее к краю. — Никто не заставлял меня кончать так, как ты. Никто. Я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне это, показал мне, за что ты так крепко держался.

Гермиона едва слышала его рычание, когда на волне последних остервенелых толчков ее голова откинулась к стене, а легкие выпустили гортанный вопль — она начала брыкаться в жесткой тюрьме его тела, словно жук в банке. Будучи захваченной резкими сокращениями, она упивалась чувством кипящих от возбуждения мышц, втягивающих и сжимающих его настойчивый член.

И как только судороги стали стихать, когда она испытала гнетущее чувство пустоты, снова оставшись одинокой в своей разрядке, он вскрикнул. Это был стон такой горькой безысходности, такой очевидной боли, что она обняла его, крепко прижимая к своему телу, чувствуя его напряжение и прерывистые всплески, загоняющие семя глубоко внутрь неё.

Гермиона хватала ртом воздух, задыхаясь от разделенного ими чувства освобождения, ощущая его как прямо, так и косвенно. Но это длилось недолго. Не сказав ни слова, Снейп отстранился и позволил ей осесть на пол. Затем она наблюдала, как его темная фигура развернулась и направилась прочь — он не столько шел, сколько шатался. Его силуэт удалялся, явственно прихрамывая, за доли секунды практически бесшумно исчезая в темноте коридора.

Тогда она заподозрила, что шрамы остались и у него.


	12. Чудовище

Гермиона широко распахнула глаза, судорожно хватая глоток воздуха, когда ее бесцеремонно вырвали из сладких объятий Морфея. Отдаленный рокот, похожий на гром — но не гроза — прозвучал за окном.

Сражение.

Вот, что ей послышалось. Странно, что, спустя столько времени, это стало первым, что пришло ей в голову — при чем так молниеносно, так интуитивно, будто война никогда и не заканчивалась.

Гермиона просунула руку под одеяло, пытаясь унять тупую пульсацию между ног. Ей не было больно, просто это было еще одним воспоминанием — физическим напоминанием о другом сражении.

_Был ли в нем победитель?_

Если да, то она не чувствовала себя им… по крайней мере, теперь нет. Она думала, что результат обрадует. В конце концов, все прошло, как и планировалось. Именно так, как она хотела. Но…

_Бум._

Стекла задребезжали в оконных рамах.

Гермиона нахмурилась. Это не было похоже на привычно-спокойное воскресное утро.

_Может, отголоски вчерашнего? Последний парад парочки перебравших гостей? Гарри?_

Вчера она не стала возвращаться… по понятным причинам. Платье превратилось в лохмотья, как в общем-то и трусики, разорванные в пух и прах вместе с чулками. Конечно, Гермиона смогла отыскать палочку и более-менее восстановить ткань, чтобы спокойно добрести до своей комнаты, прижав туфли к животу — но стоило только закрыть за собой дверь, как она тут же все развоплотила. Каждый клочок… Она сидела на кровати голая, чувствуя, как испаряется ее хорошее настроение и одновременно с этим - как медленно вытекает из нее семя.

В тот момент, как ни странно, это показалось ей глубочайшей… потерей, но, с другой стороны, и откровением — постепенным разоблачением того, что было скрыто внутри… чем-то выскользнувшим, несмотря ни на что, даже несмотря на _его_ собственное желание — она увидела то, что раньше было скрыто… Ореол загадочности, окружавший его личность, постепенно отходил в сторону, смещался… неохотно рассеивался.

На самом деле, Гермиона все больше и больше склонялась к мысли, что роль двойного агента прочно вошла в его жизнь, что он скрывал в себе две личности, влияющие на него изнутри. Одну — равнодушную, уверенную в себе и доминирующую без стыда и совести. Другая же была куда более осторожная, недоверчивая, даже робкая, но как ни парадоксально, отчаянно жаждущая признания… даже ласки. И по правде говоря, эта сторона заинтриговала куда больше — а именно то, как он овладевал ей, будто не мог достаточно глубоко погрузиться в нее, до конца вобрать ее тело своим.

И его оргазм. Он прозвучал просто мучительно… болезненно.

_Вот почему он избегал этого? Было больно вступать в половую связь — эякулировать? Принес ли ему удовлетворение их секс, или он снова рассердится… попытается обвинить ее?_

_БУМ._

На этот раз громче.

Откинув одеяло, Гермиона опустила ноги и встала с кровати, повернувшись и прижавшись носом к стеклу. Утро было ясным и солнечным, но вид за окнами — возвышающиеся парапеты башен и лес вдалеке — не раскрыл источник этого странного шума.

Быстро нацепив джинсы и рубашку, она схватила палочку и на скорую руку привела в порядок безумие своих волос, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.

За углом трещала оживленная толпа. Направившись в ту сторону, откуда доносилась болтовня, Гермиона обнаружила группку студентов, толпившихся в коридоре у окон и толкающих друг друга в поисках лучшего обзора.

— Я же говорил, что он все еще смертельно опасен! — хвастливо заметил высокий юноша, пихнув локтем коренастого конопатого паренька, толкающегося рядом с ним.

— Смертельно опасен? — фыркнул тот, оставив запотевшее пятно на окне перед собой. — Больше похож на психически неуравновешенного. Интересно, что у него на уме?

Гермиона направилась к ним, бросив взгляд поверх их плеч, и встала как вкопанная при открывшемся ей виде.

Одинокая черная фигура стояла на склоне, поросшем травой, повернувшись лицом к Запретному лесу. Два массивных ствола лежали чуть поодаль на земле. Деревья были свалены друг на друга и теперь преграждали путь к озеру.

Она наблюдала, как силуэт вдали поднял руку и выпустил огненный шар, влетевший в основание высокого дерева с такой силой, что оно ощутимо содрогнулось от удара. Затем с кончика палочки сорвалась фиолетовая молния, врезавшись в то же место и взорвавшись снопом деревянных щепок. Чередуя жесты, директор произносил заклинание за заклинанием, атакуя сложными и, несомненно, смертельными комбинациями… которые были бы таковыми, если бы он нападал на живые мишени.

— Что он хочет сделать? Покончить с собой?

Вполне закономерный вопрос. Несмотря на то, что дерево не сопротивлялось в традиционном смысле, оно, безусловно, могло ему навредить. Ствол закачался, опасно накренившись в его сторону, как бы намекая, что ему несдобровать, если он так и не сдвинется с места.

— Эй! — Конопатый внезапно повернулся к ней. — Бьюсь об заклад, ты надеешься, что он убьется. И избавит тебя от пожизненного заключения.

Гермиона проигнорировала его слова.

— Пошло-поехало! — Долговязый снова пихнул локтем своего приятеля.

Раздался коллективный вздох, когда дерево подалось вперед. Снейп стоял на месте, не двигаясь и неотрывно смотря на возвышающуюся над ним колонну, будто в немом акте неповиновения.

_Нет!_

Слово застряло комом в горле.

Ствол рухнул.

В последний момент Снейп шагнул в сторону, волосы и мантия взметнулись в воздух от столкновения дерева с землей, оглашая окрестности очередным звучным «бум».

— Какая жалость, — гоготнул Конопатый, оглядываясь на остальных. — Могли бы избавиться от козла.

Рон скорее всего так бы и сказал, но ее все равно это взбесило.

— Вообще-то он твой директор, — Гермиона говорила тихо, но сурово. — Тебе не помешало бы иногда вспоминать об этом.

— И? — Конопатый повернулся к ней, демонстративно вскинув подбородок.

— Как студент Хогвартса ты должен проявлять уважение к преподавателям. Десять баллов с твоего факультета.

— Эй, какого хрена? — он зыркнул на нее, пылая от гнева. — Я из Гриффиндора!

Гермиона прекрасно отдавала себе отчет. Он годами был занозой в заднице.

— Это не имеет отношения к делу.

— Ну серьезно, — усмехнулся Конопатый. — Я смотрю, ты прямо светишься, когда твой факультет теряет баллы, — затем наклонился ближе. — Уж явно не тебе говорить об уважении, дорогуша.

Конечно, Гермиона понимала, что он имел в виду ее поведение на балу.

— Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора, — спокойно процедила она, окидывая нахала презрительным взглядом.

— Заткнись уже! — прошипел Долговязый, схватив друга за руку и оттащив в сторону, прежде чем тот успел наломать еще больше дров.

Постепенно, ощущая некоторую неловкость, остальные студенты безмолвно рассеялись, пока Гермиона не осталась одна. Она наблюдала за тем, как Снейп швыряет очередное беспощадное заклинание, все больше и больше убеждаясь в мысли, что он и правда искал смерти.

— Похоже, идеальное снятие стресса, — прозвучало рядом.

Гермиона оглянулась в поисках источника этих слов.

Улыбаясь, Луна подошла к подруге.

— Мне бы точно стало легче после… как это называется?.. Боевая терапия?

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Ты думаешь, это терапия?

Луна пожала плечами.

— Либо да, либо он хочет встретиться с тернистым демоном, ну или парочкой.

Взгляд Гермионы вернулся к окну.

— Возможно.

— Как и все мы, — продолжала Луна со свойственной ей мечтательностью.

Гермиона искоса взглянула на подругу.

— Лучше встречаться с демонами наедине.

— Это правда, — Луна кивнула. — Но, может быть, кто-то не хочет делать это в одиночку.

Гермиона пристальней всмотрелась в Снейпа.

_Чем он занимался на самом деле? Просто выпускал пар? Демонстрировал, что не потерял навыки? Предупреждал… возможно, ее? Или пытался неким извращенным способом общаться? Или на самом деле это был его крик… о помощи?_

***

Оглядываясь по сторонам, Гермиона тихонько кралась по узким коридорам подземелий. Отправиться на поиски Снейпа после грандиозного спектакля, сыгранного им на глазах у всей школы, вероятно, было не лучшей идеей, но быть замеченной рядом с его покоями было еще хуже, причем для них обоих, особенно после совместного выступления на балу.

Гермиона, правда, пыталась делать домашние задания. А потом скоротать время за чтением. Но слова Луны продолжали преследовать ее… и его силуэт, стоявший у всех на виду, такой непривычно свирепый, но в то же время уязвимый — слишком сильно взволновал ее, чтобы быть проигнорированным.

Последние полчаса она витала в облаках, рассеянно очерчивая кончиками пальцев шрам на своем предплечье, размышляя над действиями Снейпа накануне вечером… Вспоминая то, как он заставлял противостоять собственному стыду, проталкивая его в ее грудь, прямо в сердце. Это ощущалось чем-то чрезвычайно важным, но, как обычно, после каждой их встречи у нее оставалось больше вопросов, чем ответов.

К тому же, было кое-что еще, что Гермиона хотела обсудить с ним.

Так что ее маленькое путешествие было неизбежно… К тому времени, когда Гермиона наконец подошла к его покоям, она дрожала — скорее от страха и предвкушения, чем от пронизывающего холода подземелий.

Остановившись у двери, Гермиона нервно сжала кулаки и попыталась успокоить бешено стучащее сердце, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов. Конечно, была вероятность, что Снейпа там нет. Но почему-то Гермиона была уверена, что он там. Она не сомневалась, что после учиненных им разрушений он отступит в свое темное, промозглое убежище… спрячется за зубчатыми стенами своих книг.

Гермиона постучала.

Тишина.

Она замерла в ожидании.

Тишина.

_Надо постучать еще раз?_

Возможно.

_Или можно просто…_

Она опустила руку на дверную ручку, и та беспрепятственно повернулась. Дверь была не заперта. Неуверенно толкнув ее, Гермиона вгляделась в открывшееся пространство.

Сгорбившись, Снейп стоял к ней спиной, опираясь вытянутыми руками о камин. Он опустил голову меж своих поникших плеч и, казалось, был сильно подавлен.

— Ты меня совсем не уважаешь? — в словах было больше усталости, чем горечи.

— Прошу прощения, директор, — Гермиона быстро прошмыгнула в комнату, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. — Я просто хотела убедиться, что с вами все… в порядке.

Он фыркнул, спадающие на лицо волосы слегка качнулись, когда он едва различимо помотал головой.

— И, конечно, я должен смириться с твоим вторжением.

— Я… Нет… Вовсе нет, — промямлила Гермиона. — Я надеялась, что вы дадите… то есть ты позволишь мне… побыть рядом… в твоей комнате… по-дружески.

Он приподнял голову, но не повернулся.

— По-дружески? Это так ты общаешься со своими «друзьями»? — его пальцы сжались на каминной полке. — Разве в нашем общении на сегодняшний день было хоть что-то, предполагающее «занятие» дружбой?

Гермиона была совершенно не готова к этому вопросу. Потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы она смогла собраться с мыслями.

— Честно говоря, я не знаю, чем мы занимаемся. И не уверена, что смогу как-то охарактеризовать наше взаимодействие. Я просто чувствую, что твоя цель — помочь мне. И у тебя это получилось. Мне уже лучше… я стала сильнее, чем была в течение довольно продолжительного периода, — она замолкла, ожидая, что Снейп что-то скажет, но он промолчал. — Я хотела бы вернуть тебе долг. Я… Я хотела бы тоже… помочь. И думаю, у меня получится.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь… в какой бы то ни было форме… и уж точно не в угоду одному из твоих, без сомнения, очаровательных альтруистических побуждений, — с горькой иронией пробормотал он. — Что мне и правда нужно — чтобы ты немедленно ушла. Оставила уже меня в покое.

Гермиона осталась стоять там, где стояла. Кусая губы, она сцепила пальцы в тугой узел и нервно выдохнула. Был еще один вопрос, который она хотела обсудить с ним.

— Я уйду, если ты вернешь мне свободу.

— Нет.

Несмотря на изначальные сомнения в своей просьбе, Гермиона была ошеломлена столь категорическим отказом.

— Ты не можешь держать меня взаперти вечно! — она внезапно ринулась вперед, схватив его за руку.

— Не могу? — прорычал он, повернувшись к ней.

Она задержала дыхание, парализованная увиденным, а затем потянулась к его лицу.

— Тебе больно.

— Ничего страшного, — огрызнулся он, отмахиваясь от ее руки, зависшей над рваной раной на его лбу.

— Позволь мне исцелить тебя.

— Не надо! — приказал он, схватив ее за запястье, когда Гермиона попыталась достать палочку.

— Почему? Почему ты не разрешаешь помочь? — она непроизвольно перешла на повышенный тон. — Разве ты мне не доверяешь? Я никому не рассказывала о том, что ты со мной сделал… что заставлял делать. И не расскажу. Мне просто нужно знать, что для тебя это тоже что-то значит. Что ты не просто подлый и бессердечный ублюдок. Что ты делал это все не назло… и не для того, чтобы наказать меня за мои проступки. Я всего лишь хотела понять, что смогла бы… повлиять на тебя… как ты повлиял на меня. И что я не… _противна_ тебе.

Она была удивлена, насколько болезненно отозвалось в душе это последнее признание. Ведь она никогда не озвучивала это, даже в полной мере не могла мысленно сформулировать это для себя. Но оказалось, что это была та самая, горькая правда.

Снейп сверлил её взглядом, и она почувствовала, как в глазах скапливаются слезы, стекая ручейками вниз по щекам.

— Противна? — на бледном лице директора отразилось неподдельное изумление. — Ты думаешь, что ты мне _противна_?

Она нерешительно кивнула, прерывисто дыша и пытаясь перевести дыхание.

Отпустив ее запястье, Снейп поднес руку к своему лицу и положил два пальца на переносицу, затем опустил безымянный на губы, а мизинцем коснулся подбородка.

Гермиона нахмурилась.

_Что он собирался…_

Внезапно он направил руку вдоль щеки к уху, отменяя чрезвычайно убедительные и, по-видимому, многолетние маскирующие чары.

Открывшийся ее взору шрам, конечно, давно зарубцевался, но был очень глубоким. И обширным — рваный разрез от уголка рта прямо до мочки уха.

С жалобным всхлипом она втянула в легкие воздух, когда вспомнила слова — _«Мало шрамов?»_

Но затем он направил пальцы к горлу, все время неотрывно наблюдая за ней, когда медленно поддевал указательным пальцем пуговицы, расстегивая их одну за другой, пока верхняя мантия не распахнулась. Потом он принялся за рубашку. К тому времени, как его руки добрались до последней пуговицы, Гермиона звучно всасывала воздух через приоткрытые губы, дыша прерывисто и хрипло пред лицом того, что, она знала, ее ждет впереди.

Обхватив с двух сторон полы как мантии, так и рубашки, он рывком сбросил с себя одежду.

На этот раз Гермиона не смогла сдержать отчаянный, скорбный стон, непроизвольно сорвавшийся с дрожавших губ.

Если бы он был животным, она бы заплакала. Но он был человеком. И масштаб страданий, выгравированных на его теле, вырезанных прямо на коже, находился далеко за пределами того, что Гермиона когда-либо видела. Слез было недостаточно.

Как бы то ни было, ей стало чрезвычайно тяжело дышать.

У нее возникло предательское желание сбежать, но, конечно, она не могла — не после того, как он доверил ей свой постыдный секрет. К тому же, она не могла прикоснуться к нему — не так, как хотела бы… он бы этого не потерпел. Вместо этого Гермиона застыла на месте, словно статуя, тупо уставившись на него и чувствуя себя абсолютно бессильной — той, кем недавно считала его самого, так опрометчиво повесив на него ярлык импотента.

Неожиданно ей в голову пришла одна мысль и, несмотря на риски, одержимая внезапным порывом и отчаянной потребностью в ответах, Гермиона потянулась вперед своими трясущимися пальцами, задев бледный живот, когда попыталась ухватиться за пуговицу на его брюках и расстегнуть ее. Черные глаза настороженно сверкнули, метнувшись от лица к рукам, но на этот раз он не остановил ее.

Наконец, справившись с пуговицей, Гермиона схватила молнию и рванула язычок вниз, пока ее нервы еще окончательно не сдали. Она до крови закусила нижнюю губу — для храбрости. А затем стянула штаны до бедер и подвернула пальцы под пояс его черных боксеров.

Бросив вверх последний испуганный взгляд и заметив на его лице возрастающие опасения, Гермиона тяжело сглотнула. И затем оттянула резинку вперед.

Ткань тут же отскочила назад, когда она потрясенно отдернула пальцы. Но она увидела достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы понять незнакомое ощущение, когда он проник в нее. Достаточно, чтобы объяснить ей… почему он был таким, каким был. Достаточно, чтобы прильнуть к его груди и сжать в объятиях, пока боль не пройдет… но было, конечно, уже слишком поздно.

— Кто сделал это с тобой? — прошептала она.

Взгляд Снейпа опустился вниз, медленно блуждая по выжженному ландшафту своего тела.

— Кто ценил свою жизнь.

— Они были вынуждены это сделать?

— Я был дезертиром… перебежчиком… из стана врага. Им было приказано проверить мою преданность… посмотреть, насколько далеко можно зайти, прежде чем убедиться, что я никогда не вернусь обратно.

— Но ты все-таки вернулся, — слезы потекли градом из глаз, когда она вновь взглянула на него. — Ты вынужден был вернуться… ради нас… ради… Гарри.

Он просто смотрел на нее, и тяжесть его взгляда разрывала ее изнутри.

Это было слишком — одна только мысль о том, через что он прошел, приводила в ужас. Она тихо плакала, понурив голову, останавливаясь, только чтобы шмыгнуть носом или вытереть глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

Снейп все это время стоял на месте — просто молчал.

Когда ей наконец удалось собраться с духом, чтобы снова встретиться с ним взглядом, она заметила, как осунулось его лицо, а в выражении сквозило глубокое одиночество, своего рода давно прожитое потрясение… как у того, кто, возможно, и оплакивал бы с ней свою судьбу, если бы мог, но у него не было больше слез. Как если бы последние иссякли еще много-много лет назад… возможно, когда он понял, что никто не придет ему на помощь. Что в этом мире он сам по себе. Совсем один.

Протянувшись вверх, она коснулась уголка рта… и застарелого рубца на нем. Мышцы на его лице дернулись, губы сжались в тонкую линию. Было тяжело, но она продолжила прослеживать линию, осторожно очерчивая бугристые контуры.

— Что я могу для тебя сделать? — пробормотала она. — В чем ты нуждаешься? Какое облегчение я могу тебе дать?

Мышцы на челюсти напряглись под кончиками её пальцев.

— Я хочу тебе помочь, — тихо напевала она, продолжая ласкать его. — Как ты помог мне. Я правда хочу. Просто скажи мне… Что тебе нужно.

Вдруг он схватил ее за запястье.

Она умоляюще взглянула на него, но мольба сменилась горечью от понимания, что ей никогда не позволят прикоснуться… не так, как ему нужно.

— Акцио!

Внезапно что-то пролетело через комнату и приземлилось с жгучим шлепком прямо ей в ладонь, прежде чем Снейп обхватил руку, сжимая ее пальцы вокруг рукоятки. Она в шоке уставилась на что-то вроде кожаного хлыста, длинные кожаные пряжки которого спускались вниз по их соединенным в замок рукам. Вглядевшись в них, она заметила скупые отблески металла и поняла, что каждый ремешок заклепан. Эта вещь была создана, чтобы причинять боль. Очень-очень сильную боль.

Сердце бешено заколотилось, готовое выпрыгнуть из груди. Во рту так пересохло, что Гермиона даже не смогла сглотнуть.

Но если это то, в чем он действительно нуждался… Она позволит ему сделать это с собой.

— Я выдержу, — тихо пробормотала Гермиона, а затем, собрав в кулак всю свою храбрость, вскинула вверх подбородок.

Он пристально посмотрел ей в глаза и осторожно погладил костяшки ее пальцев.

— Нет, — ответил Снейп. — Ты используешь это на мне.

Сердце ухнуло в пятки, а живот скрутило от холода.

_Блядь._


	13. Палач

— Это будет… Это несет… сексуальный характер? — запинаясь, промямлила Гермиона.

— Да.

Она уронила взгляд на кожаный флоггер, уже ставший влажным в ее дрожавших от испуга руках.

Конечно, вопрос прозвучал несколько наивно, но из-за внезапно возросшего напряжения между ними Гермиона просто вынуждена была уточнить. Чтобы не теряться в догадках, ей нужно было точно знать, что он ожидал получить от такого взаимодействия. Учитывая его прошлое, это могло служить целому ряду потребностей. Возможно, даже смогло бы удовлетворить некоторые. Наверно, она смогла бы поспособствовать этому _удовлетворению_ таким немыслимым и, если можно так выразиться, нетрадиционным способом… Ведь, по сути, она только-только начала понимать эти способы — способы сексуального удовлетворения, являющиеся всего лишь нитью того, что она с каждым разом все больше распознавала как запутанный клубок сокровенных желаний.

Но признание сложного и запутанного характера его намерений вовсе не означало, что они были ей по душе. Просто потому, что Снейп хотел, чтобы его выпороли, не означало, что это будет «хорошо» для него — ну или для нее. В конце концов, достаточно было взглянуть на него и увидеть все эти повреждения, чтобы понять, что мучения причинялись ему не по его доброй воле.

_Как сильно его бурное прошлое повлияло на него? Продолжало ли оно подпитывать его сейчас? Секс… боль… пытки… жестокость… Она вообще должна была это поощрять? Может, ее действия вызовут еще больший хаос?_

_Или это смущало ее одну? Неужто Снейп так хорошо понимал себя и свои желания?_

Гермиона еще раз вгляделась в его лицо — в пронизывающий мрак его взгляда. Она не могла отделаться от мысли, что Снейп прекрасно понимал ее собственные побуждения.

Он упоминал об этом ранее — «преступник и жертва», — предполагая, что она взяла на себя роль последней в попытке избежать встречи с первым. Он обвинил ее в пассивности — что она всего лишь получатель, а не участник.

_Это больше относилось к ней, чем к нему? Он снова пытался вытолкнуть ее за пределы?_

Она потеребила зубами нижнюю губу. Это было рискованно. Человек, который в своей жизни никому не доверял, доверил ей что-то настолько личное — он сильно рисковал…

И Гермиона пообещала помочь. Она умоляла его. О чем угодно. Она даже была готова поменяться с ним местами — согласившись стать жертвой, лишь бы не занимать противоположную сторону.

Фактически, она просто не нашла достаточно веских аргументов. И была вынуждена согласиться, не имея другого выбора.

Несмотря на принятое решение, сухой комок, застрявший в горле, все ещё мешал дыханию. Она сглотнула в неудачной попытке избавиться от этого ощущения.

— Хочешь начать прямо сейчас?

Снейп кивнул. Коротко. Однократно. И без колебаний. Наверняка он испытывал сильную потребность.

Гермиона уставилась на кровоточащую рану на лбу.

_Была ли атака на деревья еще одной попыткой спустить курок — снять это напряжение? Почесать невыносимо зудящее, но такое недоступное место… вскрыть спрятавшийся глубоко под кожей фурункул, некий хронический эмоциональный гнойник?_

Или она просто слишком много думала.

_Может, речь идет о сексе без партнера? Испытать оргазм без стимуляции? И позволить ей поспособствовать этой причуде… потому что она попросила?_

Это все равно не объясняло суть происходящего. Впрочем, как и всегда. До сих пор Снейп пояснял все, при этом не объясняя ничего. Во время их встреч было произнесено много слов, но их смысл редко был буквальным, заставляя ее делать свои собственные выводы — предположения, которые неизбежно или возвращали ее к началу, или были настолько изощренными, что усугубляли ее и так запутанное положение… как, например, сейчас.

_Запутанное положение._

— Мне нужно будет тебя связать? — спросила Гермиона.

Он замер, размеренно оценивая ее своим цепким взглядом, а затем снова кивнул.

— Я считаю, это было бы уместно.

_Уместно? Что из этого всего было уместным? Что из того, что они уже сделали, беспристрастный наблюдатель посчитал бы уместным?_

— Тогда надо научить меня связывающим чарам, — заявила она, мельком взглянув на потолок, чтобы оценить свои возможности.

— Волшебным веревкам? — Снейп вопросительно изогнул темную бровь.

— Я считаю, это было бы уместно, — ответила Гермиона с легким сарказмом, быстро отвернувшись, чтобы он не заметил ее страха.

Посмотрим, как сильно он ей доверял.

***

Кровь буквально грохотала в ушах. Какие бы чувства она не ожидала испытать, это были точно не они.

Гермиона была в его спальне — обставленной столь же безвкусно, что и остальные его покои, за исключением того, что теперь их украшала поразительно внушительная фигура обнаженного Снейпа. Он стоял в центре комнаты, со связанными воедино с помощью волшебной верёвки запястьями, которая крепилась к потолку так, что ему пришлось держать руки над головой, лишь слегка согнув их в локтях. И хоть его стойка выглядела слегка небрежной, тем не менее, была довольно устойчивой, так как каждую лодыжку тоже обвивала волшебная веревка, крепко фиксирующая его ноги на полу.

Когда Гермиона встала напротив него, безвольно свесив руки по бокам — с палочкой в одной и кожаным флоггером в другой, — то вдруг осознала, что обезоружена и всецело очарована представшим перед ней зрелищем. Свидетельства повреждений на теле Снейпа, безусловно, были катастрофическими, но эти шрамы чередовались полосками атласной кожи такой тонкой, полупрозрачной фактуры, что вкупе с поджарой мускулатурой создавали впечатление, будто его фигура вырезана из мрамора. Он был похож на обезображенную и изуродованную статую Давида — оскверненного… возможно, ревнивыми соперниками. Эта ассоциация порождала чувство глубокой печали о красоте, оскверненной в прошлом, но также пробуждала странное стремление защитить это произведение искусства от еще больших повреждений — не слишком уместное направление мыслей, учитывая то, что она собиралась сделать.

Тонкие темные волосы ниспадали на плечи, небольшое их количество проглядывало на груди, спускаясь вдоль живота вниз вплоть до лобковой кости, где завитки, словно смола на снегу, резко контрастировали с остальной кожей, привлекая туда внимание… и, оказалось, там было на что посмотреть.

Гермиона как раз смотрела туда, блуждая взглядом по его внушительным размерам — визуальному подтверждению тех ощущений, последствия которых всё еще пульсировали между её ног. Рубцы были глубокими — горизонтальные линии прямо у основания, довольно аккуратные по сравнению с остальными шрамами на его теле. Ей удалось пресечь свое воображение, пытающееся воспроизвести в сознании весь масштаб испытанной им боли, вместо этого сосредоточив внимание на не очень-то спокойном виде его достоинства, плавный изгиб которого выступал вперед, касаясь внутренней стороны бедра и выдавая его неподдельный интерес. Снейп был возбужден.

_Но какая часть была ему больше по душе? Плеть? Связывание? Или может быть даже… она сама?_

Гермиона догадывалась, что скоро прояснит этот момент.

Взгляд вернулся к его глазам, сверкающим, словно полированный оникс, между упавших на лоб прядей. Он хоть и был крепко связан, но не был беспомощен. Гермиона была уверена, что Снейп не сможет освободиться от верёвок без посторонней помощи — все-таки узлы были магическими, но он все еще обладал грозным оружием, которым мастерски сражался и нападал — своим голосом.

С него-то он и начал.

— Каково это было… ударить Драко?

Эти слова застали ее врасплох.

_Откуда ему было известно?_

Гермиона мысленно вернулась в прошлое, сканируя свои воспоминания… в попытке понять, что конкретно он мог знать.

— Я спросил, каково это, — повторил Снейп более настойчиво, будто не был в столь уязвимом положении, будто все еще мог что-то от неё требовать.

Вероятно, все-таки мог.

И она честно ответила.

— Было приятно… Я почувствовала себя… сильной, — Гермиона слегка приподняла палочку. — Драко заслужил это.

Уголки его рта незначительно приподнялись. Судя по всему, это было именно то, что он ожидал услышать.

— «Заслужить» — довольно интересное понятие, не находишь? — Снейп слегка наклонил голову, не отводя от нее взгляда. — Одновременно можно заслужить как награду, так и наказание… в зависимости от твоей позиции — от взаимного… расположения.

Гермиона резко вдохнула, прежде чем смахнуть ту пелену влияния, которое он на нее оказывал. Казалось, Снейп без труда и каких-то особых усилий, зачастую даже без ее ведома, мог одними словами запутать ее в тонкой паутине собственных суждений.

— Ты спросил… Я честно ответила, — она слегка приподняла подбородок, покачав головой в легком упреке. — Все эти толкования и выводы принадлежат только тебе.

Он изогнул одну из своих темных бровей.

— Действительно. И все-таки ты здесь… чтобы дать другому то, что он «заслужил».

Она снова помотала головой.

— Речь не о том, чтобы кто-то что-то «заслужил». Я просто предложила помочь — выполнить просьбу. Твою просьбу. Лично меня это не касается.

— Разве?

Она постучала пальцем по флоггеру. Возможно, она была права. И может он зря раскрыл свои карты. Но может, таким образом он хотел помочь ей раскрыть всю колоду?

— А что, если бы у тебя появилась такая возможность несколько недель назад? Что бы тогда я «заслужил»?

Гермиона внимательно вгляделась в его лицо. И ее хмурый взгляд слегка смягчился — он не обвинял. Очевидно, Снейп догадывался, что она ненавидела его, но, казалось, вполне комфортно сосуществовал с этим знанием, будто ничего другого и не ожидал.

_Он поставил перед собой цель, чтобы его ненавидели? Учитывая закрепившуюся за ним репутацию — это было для него более безопасно? Лучше вписывалось в его представление о себе?_

По всей видимости, он скорее принял бы всеобщую ненависть, чем что-то противоположное — доброту, ласку… любовь.

К тому же, он оказался прав. Всего несколько недель назад она бы с радостью ухватилась за возможность задать жару своему директору, но теперь Гермиона узнала его получше. Хотя, немного не так. Скорее, она просто стала понимать его, при этом не зная о нем самом практически ничего. Несмотря на это, она не хотела продолжать заниматься дальнейшим анализом своих мотивов. Все и так было слишком запутанно.

Шагнув к нему навстречу, Гермиона решила спросить прямо в лоб:

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала?

— Все, что нужно.

_Черт побери эти загадочные намеки._

— Хорошо, каким образом? — еще более напряженно процедила она.

— Рукой, дающей контроль… по телу, реагирующему в ответ… преступник… жертва… поставщик… получатель. В конце концов, плеть — это всего лишь средство… их соприкосновения.

Глаза Снейпа неотрывно следили за ней, препарируя её душу. Гермиона чувствовала, как ее засасывает в их бездну. С трудом оторвавшись от его взгляда, она направилась в сторону, стремительно огибая его фигуру сбоку так, чтобы как можно скорее оказаться позади. В безопасности.

Но сзади он выглядел столь же эффектно — невероятно рельефный, сухощавый и мускулистый, но… обезображенный шрамами. Ему был нанесен непоправимый ущерб — ей нужно было помнить об этом. Но манера его речи, власть, которую он имел над ней, естественным образом сводили на нет такие чувства, как понимание и сострадание.

Он провоцировал. Это было ясно как божий день. Но Гермиона предпочла бы, чтобы он говорил начистоту. Или, по крайней мере, приносил больше пользы, чем вреда. Ей хотелось показать, что она помогает ему. А не наносит еще больший ущерб. И, конечно, ей совершенно не хотелось наказывать его.

— Откуда мне следует начать?

— Откуда хочешь.

—  _Просто, блядь, скажи_ , — пробормотала она себе под нос, чувствуя тремор собственных пальцев, сжимающих гладкую рукоятку.

— Тебе страшно, — он слегка повернул голову, направив звук голоса через обнаженное плечо. — Ты боишься себя… боишься раскрыть свои истинные мотивы. Боишься вреда, который можешь нанести — увидеть, как твои действия проявляются на плоти другого.

Гермиона отрицательно замотала головой. Она прекрасно понимала, какой вред может нанести. Она уже сделала это. Со многими. С теми, кого так любила.

— Все получают по заслугам… в конце концов. Разве не на это ты намекала? — продолжил он. — И если это так… если жизнь справедлива, то и пытки, и шрамы — всему этому просто суждено… быть.

Гермиона прерывисто задышала, еще сильнее сжав рукоять.

— Я не предполагала, что жизнь справедлива, — ответила она, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие. — Это не так. То, что случилось с тобой… что случилось с нами, было несправедливо. Я не считаю, что люди получают по заслугам. И я не верю, что ты в своей жизни заслужил лишь это. Но я выполню твою просьбу, потому что согласилась помочь. И поскольку ты отказываешься давать мне ориентиры, я заранее прошу прощения.

Шагнув чуть в сторону, она приняла более устойчивую позу, пока разглядывала очертания его спины. Это была наиболее крупная цель — по ней было легче всего попасть. Кто знал, может, он хотел именно этого.

Стиснув зубы до боли, она отвела руку назад, прежде чем метнуть ее вперед, с звучным шлепком хлестнув заклепанными ремешками по его коже.

Он зашипел, мышцы на спине напряглись отчетливыми, рельефными, словно выгравированными буграми. Гермиона не заставила его ждать, основательно замахнувшись и ударив еще раз, а затем еще — прямо меж лопаток, тем самым вынудив Снейпа дернуться и закряхтеть. Затем она опустилась чуть ниже, хлестая по бедрам и их тыльной стороне так, что ремни щедро оборачивались вокруг его ног. От каждого удара его мышцы дергались и набухали, бицепсы сокращались от напряжения, но он не произносил ни слова. Поэтому Гермиона обрушила очередной шквал жалящих ударов на жемчужный блеск его ягодиц, на поверхности которых медленно стали проявляться алые кровоподтеки.

Теперь она тяжело дышала — из-за сочетания напряжения и внезапного всплеска адреналина. Подперев флоггер к бедру, она чуть отступила, подводя итоги. И только сейчас заметила, как он, а точнее, как его эрекция сильно выдавалась вперед, слегка покачиваясь. Он явно получал от этого удовольствие.

Пристально наблюдая за Снейпом, Гермиона направилась в сторону, огибая его фигуру сбоку, пока не встала прямо напротив. Несмотря на то, что его тело выглядело заметно напряженным, выражение лица было на удивление спокойным.

_Вот как он на нее реагировал? Или она сама не играла большой роли? Снейп просто отзывался на боль — не важно от кого?_

— Скажи мне, — решила уточнить она, глядя ему в глаза и чувствуя, как покрывается тонким слоем пота. — Чего ты хочешь? Боли? Или меня?

Он пристально посмотрел на нее, не отводя своего взгляда в течение долгого времени — достаточно долго, чтобы она пожалела, что спросила… и что оказалась настолько глупа, что рискнула вернуться в поле его зрения.

— И то, и другое, — сформулировал он наконец. — Ты — боль… боль — это ты.

Она слегка прикрыла веки, услышав еще одно неясное высказывание. Такое заявление можно было интерпретировать разными способами. Конечно, он ясно дал понять, что с самого начала считал ее совершенно невыносимой. Она постоянно огорчала его. Как оказалось, она все еще продолжала огорчать его — причинять ему боль.

Но она не хотела этого делать. Не хотела такой ответственности. Его боль не была ее собственной… в конце концов, он сам напросился. И вообще, у нее своих проблем хватало, чтобы решать еще и чужие.

— А что, если мне не очень комфортно выполнять эту просьбу?

— Может, возбуждение важнее, чем комфорт?

_Возбуждение? Он пытался выставить ее добровольным участником… опять?_

Она вдруг поняла, что ее щеки пылают, во рту пересохло, а пульсация между ног усилилась.

_Но чего он ожидал?_

Причиной было не то, что она причинила ему боль, а то, что он возвышался над ней обнаженный, мускулистый, блестящий от пота и со значительной эрекцией. Конечно, она была возбуждена. Но было крайне несправедливо подменять эти понятия, смешивая все в одну кучу.

— Именно _ты_ захотел этого.

— И я все еще хочу этого, — ответил он мрачно, прослеживая своим испепеляющим взглядом путь прямо до ее промежности, пресекая тем самым любую попытку отрицать ее возбуждение.

— Давай обсудим удовольствие, — продолжил он. — Опиши его… скажи мне, каково это, когда я… делал с тобой разные вещи.

Голос Снейпа растекался по комнате, обволакивал, заползая под кожу, въедаясь в разум и заполняя собой ее щели, подобно сладкой патоке. Она не могла отрицать его влияние. Даже когда Гермионе не нравилось то, что он говорил, она была очарована манерой произношения, просто сладкозвучными слогами, слетающими с его губ.

— Ты приносил мне… облегчение.

— Когда мои пальцы были внутри тебя, мой язык, мой… член… когда обильная влага стекала по твоей коже, когда ты извивалась, покачивая бедрами и наполняя атмосферу невнятными, всхлипывающими мольбами о большем… все это приносило облегчение?

Она легонько стукнула рукояткой по своей ладони. Конечно, он удовлетворял ее самыми немыслимыми способами. Но это не ощущалось спокойно и комфортно, как она представляла себе саму суть удовольствия. Это было интенсивно, настойчиво, жестко, а иногда и жестоко. Ощущение, подобное сжатой пружине — на грани взрыва. «Удовольствие» не совсем подходило под это описание.

— Что ты пытаешься сказать?

— Удовольствие… даже возбуждение не всегда приходит оттуда, откуда мы ожидаем. Действительно, сама противоположность — боль — может привести к его возникновению, отбрасывая себя… словно тень.

Она пристально посмотрела на него, пытаясь понять.

Он раздраженно вздохнул.

— Мне нужно произносить это по буквам? Ты не в том положении, чтобы определять природу удовольствия для другого.

— И все же ты решил определить это для меня.

— Я знаю, что тебе нужно. Сама ты этого не знаешь, — отмахнулся он. — А также я знаю, что нужно мне.

Она более внимательно всмотрелась в него. Всего его — целиком. Окидывая взглядом тело, задерживаясь на выступающем члене, прежде чем вновь вернуться к лицу.

— Что именно вам нужно, директор? — она шагнула ближе, слегка коснувшись плетью бледного живота.

Мышцы на лице Снейпа слегка дернулись в ответ на ее прикосновение.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты закончила то, что начала.

Тело Снейпа реагировало на нее, мышцы сокращались под ее невесомыми ласками. Она наконец поняла, что все не должно быть таким — суровым… жестким. Она поможет ему снять напряжение иным способом.

— Я обещала помочь. Я не сказала, как именно.

Бросив флоггер на стоящее рядом кресло, Гермина направилась к большому шкафу рядом с кроватью и распахнула одну дверцу.

— Мне надо повторить, что ты находишься в моих личных покоях? Приглашение сюда не дает карт-бланш на пользование моей личной собственностью.

Она проигнорировала его замечание, проводя пальцами по аккуратным рядам одежды, висевшим на вешалках внутри.

— Я настаиваю… немедленно прекрати, — предупреждение было недвусмысленным.

Она продолжила поиски. За одеждой обнаружился пояс, свисающий с какого-то крючка. Это не совсем подходит под то, что она задумала, но в крайнем случае можно будет воспользоваться и этим. Затем Гермиона открыла противоположную дверцу и нашла еще парочку крючков, на которых висели галстуки. Два черных. Никаких сюрпризов.

Она никогда не видела Снейпа в галстуке, но, возможно, он носил их только в особых случаях…

_Возможно, в суд? Или на похороны?_

Тогда ей пришла в голову мысль, что он всегда был одет словно на похороны, будто постоянно находился в трауре.

Но не сейчас. Сейчас он был раздет. И Гермиона обнаружила, что ей это по душе. На самом деле, была только одна вещь, которая, по ее мнению, могла бы улучшить его внешний вид. Схватив один галстук, она проверила его на прочность. И поняла, что тот прекрасно подходит.

Гермиона могла с легкостью обезмолвить его, но не хотела, чтобы он молчал. Она все еще хотела слышать его — звуки, которые он будет издавать. Но ей не нужны были слова. Она не могла больше их выносить. Становилось бы только хуже… вместе с ходом пьесы.

Лицо Снейпа помрачнело, а черты лица словно заострились, когда он увидел галстук, зажатый в ее кулаках.

Он взволнованно вскинул подбородок.

— Хорошенько подумай, стоит ли это делать.

— Вы считаете, я не уделяю достаточно времени размышлениям, директор? — она ответила, даже не пытаясь казаться невинной. Не было смысла водить его за нос. Приподняв галстук, она настойчиво вжала ткань ему в губы, пока та не застряла у него во рту, стянув шрам и заперев в ловушку его язык. Затем туго завязала его за головой.

Он выглядел недовольным. Сильно. Но было что-то еще — крошечная искра, мерцающая в тайниках этих невероятно глубоких омутов, собственно, чего было достаточно, чтобы продолжить.

Вновь обойдя его фигуру сбоку и оказавшись позади, Гермиона наклонилась ближе, глубоко вдохнув аромат его тела, прежде чем обеими руками проследить путь вдоль разномастных повреждений от плеч к бедрам — по новым рубцам, образовавшимся поверх старых. Она нежно потерла ягодицы, исполосованные ее старательными усилиями, пытаясь успокоить ноющие последствия порки.

Закрыв глаза, Гермиона прислонилась лбом меж его лопаток. Нанесение новых шрамов поверх старых не было решением. Теперь она знала. Она узнала об этом в этой комнате — он показал это ей.

И ей придется показать ему это в ответ.

Если она была для него болью, то могла стать и удовольствием — удовольствием, которым она хотела для него быть.


	14. Оральных дел мастер

Гермиона ощущала его напряжение под своим лбом, мышцы сжимались и дёргались, пытаясь оттолкнуть её прикосновения, но она продолжала гладить их, нежно массируя поврежденную спину и ягодицы. Придя к выводу, что Снейпу гораздо комфортнее принимать насилие, чем ласку, она восприняла это открытие на удивление спокойно. Хоть сейчас он и хотел избавиться от её прикосновений, а также волшебных веревок, о чем время от времени свидетельствовали резкие рывки связанных воедино запястий, он все еще был возбужден — Гермиона специально проверила это, скользнув ладонью вдоль бедра и обхватив твёрдый ствол, прежде чем вернуться к растиранию красных следов, оставленных ею ранее.

Снейп и не скрывал, что хотел этой боли, поэтому Гермиона не могла не задуматься о том, как часто он подвергался насилию в прошлом, оставаясь страдать в одиночестве. Конечно, происходящее даже близко не походило на пережитое тогда, но Гермиона хотела по максимуму использовать предоставленную ей возможность, чтобы показать заботу и заставить его понять, что он заслуживает больше, чем страдания. Возможно, это не было тем облегчением, о котором он просил, но она надеялась, что смогла бы передать, несмотря на свои слегка подспудные действия, свое искреннее желание помочь.

Наконец убрав руки с его тела и отступив на шаг, Гермиона достала палочку из кармана и обошла обнаженную фигуру. Встав напротив Снейпа, она отметила, что ткань галстука сильно врезалась ему в рот, обнажая зубы и, казалось, была затянута слишком туго, но этот кляп был крайне необходим. Она ещё раз в этом убедилась, когда поднесла палочку к его лицу и услышала внезапные, но все равно непонятные слуху команды, сквозившие яростью и очевидной угрозой.

Снейп ей не доверял. Впрочем, в этом не было ничего удивительного, кроме возникающего вследствие этого резонного вопроса — почему он позволил поставить себя в столь щекотливое положение?

_Он действительно думал, что сможет и дальше контролировать каждый её шаг? Что она будет продолжать легко поддаваться влиянию, даже находясь в доминирующем положении? Или его главной целью было бросить ей вызов? Это была ещё одна жертва?_

Вероятность того, что Снейп мог сделать это специально, пробудило в ней сильную тревогу, о которой она и не могла подумать ранее. Мысль о том, что она могла свести на нет эти усилия, грозили окончательно выбить из колеи. Поэтому Гермиона решила отбросить беспокоящие ее сомнения — в первую очередь для своего же собственного душевного спокойствия.

Суровая борозда меж бровей директора углубилась, а невнятные угрозы усилились, когда она направила кончик палочки в область его лба. Пробормотав исцеляющее заклинание, Гермиона наблюдала, как кровь втягивалась обратно в рану, а рваные края плоти сшивались словно невидимыми нитками. Она очень надеялась, что её чары не сформируют еще один шрам в довесок к остальным.

Снейп замолчал.

_Чего он ждал? Думал, что она наложит заклинание забвения?_

Наблюдая за настороженным перемещением его взгляда по собственному лицу, Гермиона на внутреннем уровне почувствовала, что её домыслы могли быть верны.

_Он боялся забыть прошлое? Поэтому оставил все эти шрамы? Как постоянное напоминание о том, что произошло? О том, что он сделал?_

Судя по всему, его склонность к самобичеванию не знала границ. Именно поэтому Гермиона стремилась как можно скорее перейти к следующей части своей импровизированной пьесы.

Развернувшись, она аккуратно положила свою палочку на кресло и взяла в руки флоггер.

— Что бы ты обо мне ни думал, я не боюсь её использовать. — Она направила плеть в его сторону. — Я также понимаю, что источник удовольствия для всех крайне индивидуален, а для некоторых имеет вполне логичное объяснение. — Она задумчиво прокрутила рукоять в ладони. — Поэтому теперь я опробую её на себе.

Услышав последние слова, Снейп широко распахнул глаза.

Бросив плеть обратно на кресло, Гермиона направилась в его сторону и остановилась на расстоянии пары шагов, а затем подняла руку и обхватила язычок молнии на кофте, вздернув подбородок в ожидании его реакции. Казалось, его взгляд проник ей в самую душу, прежде чем он почти незаметно кивнул.

_Хорошо._

Гермиона хотела, чтобы он принимал в этом непосредственное участие. Медленно потянув молнию вниз, она позволила звуку разъединяющихся зубчиков наполнить пространство между ними, позаботившись о том, чтобы ни на секунду не терять зрительного контакта. Опустив язычок до конца, она отдернула друг от друга края своей кофты, прежде чем свесить вниз левую руку, а затем и правую. Слегка вжав плечи, она дала возможность ткани самой упасть на пол.

Затем, подсунув пальцы под края футболки, она приподняла её и, снова не торопясь, легко потянула ткань вверх вдоль тела, пока не достигла плеч, и, подняв ее над головой, небрежно отбросила в сторону. Кожу покалывало от пробежавших по телу мурашек, заставив мысленно поблагодарить за огонь в камине, который Снейп предусмотрительно разжег в самом начале. Несомненно, порка усилила циркуляцию крови и хорошенько согрела, но без кофты и футболки она начала стремительно мёрзнуть, хоть и подозревала, что это неудобство будет докучать ей совсем недолго.

Вздохнув, Гермиона завела обе руки за спину и расстегнула застежку лифчика, а затем, подавшись плечами вперед, позволила бретелькам соскользнуть вниз. Чашки держались на груди всего мгновение, прежде чем рухнуть на пол.

Взгляд Снейпа уже был там. Гермиона знала, что ему нравилось наблюдать за ней. Он дал это понять ещё с самого начала — с того момента, как приказал встать над ним и помастурбировать.

Только теперь она намеревалась сделать это добровольно.

Как все изменилось.

Гермиона заскользила пальцами вдоль своего живота, пока не добралась до грудной клетки, где накрыла холмики груди. Обхватив соски, она перекатила их меж пальцев, разрешив себе реагировать так, будто их только что сжал сам Снейп. Она не сомневалась, что тот сразу поймет, если она будет притворяться… или сдерживаться, либо, что ещё хуже, попытается помешать себе достичь цели. Поэтому Гермиона издала такой стон, который могла позволить себе лишь в тишине своей комнаты… или наедине с ним. Закатив глаза, она разомкнула пересохшие губы, выдыхая горячий, влажный воздух. Скручивая и оттягивая каждый из моментально напрягшихся сосков, Гермиона полностью отдалась нахлынувшим на неё ощущениям.

Снова посмотрев на Снейпа, она заметила, как на его скулах заиграли желваки… а член слегка дернулся. Отличный знак.

Продолжая возбуждать себя, она не могла не наслаждаться обратной реакцией — тем, как раздувались его ноздри, или как хмурились его брови, вынуждая пульсации между ног достичь пика и потребовать к себе ее мгновенного и незамедлительного внимания. По очереди скинув свои балетки, Гермиона расстегнула молнию, прежде чем завести большие пальцы под пояс и повернуться к нему спиной. Прогнув спину, она разом подцепила пальцами джинсы и трусы. Медленно потянув их вниз, Гермиона продолжала выгибаться, бесстыдно выпячивая ягодицы, пока перед директором не появилось то, что, как она надеялась, можно было бы назвать возбуждающим видом её нагой задницы, похотливо раскрывшейся и соблазнительно качнувшейся в тот момент, когда она освободила ступни от сковывающей их лужицы одежды.

Она выпрямлялась позвонок за позвонком, пока не встала в полный рост и, совершенно намеренно покачивая бедрами, направилась к креслу. Возможно, Гермиона немного перестаралась, но она хотела подарить Снейпу визуальное воспоминание, которое бы отпечаталось в его памяти надолго. Схватив кресло за подлокотники, она перетащила его немного вперед, пока то не оказалось напротив его обнаженной фигуры. Затем, взяв древко и плеть, она бросила очищающее заклинание на рукоятку флоггера, прежде чем отбросить свою палочку в сторону.

Ну вот, все готово, — можно начинать.

Резко развернувшись, Гермиона начала медленно опускаться до тех пор, пока не коснулась ягодицами края обивки, присев почти застенчиво… Однако сразу же отбросила любые приличия, небрежно раздвинув колени и выставив напоказ свою почти лишенную волос промежность, прежде чем направить плеть вверх, а затем и вниз по внутренней стороне своего бедра. Пламя камина танцевало в глубине его глаз, когда он пожирал взглядом кожаные ремни, касающиеся её нагой кожи. Хоть Снейп, несомненно, всё ещё был раздосадован и задумчив, он также был заинтересован… чему свидетельствовал приподнявшийся член, ещё больше напрягшийся от созерцания ремней, трущихся своей шершавой поверхностью об её раскрытые половые губы.

При этом Гермиона чувствовала себя на удивление спокойно. Хоть происходящее и было так непохоже на все, что она когда-либо делала, ею двигало понимание масштабности поставленной перед ней задачи. И скованность, которая могла бы возникнуть в момент обнажения, была вроде как разрушена их прошлыми встречами. Гермиона сомневалась, что осталось хоть что-то, что Снейп мог до сих пор не заметить в ней. В конце концов, он видел её тело во всех возможных ракурсах.

Последний раз скользнув плетью вдоль лобка, Гермиона уселась глубже в кресло и, плотно облокотившись о его спинку, приподняла пятки и расположила их по краям подлокотников. Теперь она наблюдала за директором через V-образный разрез своих бедер.

Внезапно крутанув запястьем, Гермиона смогла ловко обхватить плеть сразу с двух сторон — теперь она держала ремешки в кулаке одной руки, а другой направила рукоять в сторону Снейпа.

Расширяющийся к кончику, черный набалдашник выглядел хоть и внушительно, но не невозможно, особенно учитывая то, что предложил ей Снейп накануне вечером. Поэтому Гермиона расположила плеть между ног и направила жесткую кожаную рукоятку к своей уже влажной щели, скользнув основанием вверх-вниз вдоль половых губ и услышав характерный хлюпающий звук своего возбуждения.

Переместив взгляд на Снейпа, она поняла, что можно даже не стараться выглядеть похотливой, ведь теперь это выходило совершенно естественно. Смочив языком пересохшие губы, она непроизвольно вжала плечи, выставляя напоказ торчащие соски. Веки тяжелели при виде играющих на его скулах желваков и влажного кляпа, зажатого в белой тюрьме его зубов. Спускаясь взглядом вниз, она уставилась на тугие мышцы живота, на то, как обозначались под кожей вены, когда его член устремлялся ввысь.

Она шумно выдохнула, но не могла сдержать хриплого стона, непроизвольно слетевшего с ее губ вместе с воздухом. Он сам себе оказывал медвежью услугу. Если Снейп намеревался освободиться, то это было совершенно исключено, пока перед ней перекатывались его блестящие от пота мышцы. Это зрелище лишь подкидывало в топку дров, отчего Гермиона заработала запястьем, словно набирающий скорость поршень. Она подталкивала фаллос к входу и слегка растягивала его, а потом быстро скользила вверх, чтобы проворно задеть клитор, - и все это продолжалось, пока её щелка буквально не заныла от необходимости быть заполненной.

Раздвинув ноги ещё шире, она расположила блестящий от смазки набалдашник у своей промежности и начала постепенно вводить рукоятку внутрь. Упершись затылком в спинку кресла, она приподняла бедра, при этом слегка оттолкнувшись пятками от подлокотников.

— Да-а, — простонала Гермиона, погружая флоггер ещё глубже.

Отскакивая от стен, её голос гулким эхом разнесся по комнате. Приподняв голову, она увидела, как побелели его кулаки, сжавшиеся вокруг волшебных веревок. Устремив вниз свой орлиный нос, он впился в неё взглядом, прожигая её из-под мрачно нахмуренных бровей. Гермиона надеялась, что это было желание… а не просто жажда отмщения. И блеск на его члене, сверкающий драгоценный камень, венчающий головку, вселял надежду, что она возможно была права.

Скользнув пальцами свободной руки вниз, она потерла клитор, другой рукой еще глубже погрузив в себя рукоятку. Ей практически удалось представить, что мужчина, стоявший перед ней, не был ее директором, что их противостояние и чисто деловые отношения остались в прошлом… и что она не ставила себя под удар, рискуя получить серьезные последствия после освобождения его от оков.

Но Гермиона не тешила себя пустыми иллюзиями — её разум всегда был удручающе честен. Поэтому она, стиснув зубы, сосредоточилась на своем желании продемонстрировать, что он может добиться нужного уровня возбуждения без необходимости чувствовать боль, на самом деле даже без прикосновений. Вряд ли это было для Снейпа откровением, ведь он понимал гораздо больше в таких вещах. Но Гермиона хотела, чтобы он знал, что она знала это… и что она узнала это от него.

Безбожно теребя набухший клитор, она погружала в себя флоггер и не могла не упиваться тем, как дергались его бедра, или как вздымалась широкая грудь, выпуская на свободу его тяжелое дыхание. Но то, что окончательно добило её — были его глаза. Ощущение его взгляда, скользящего по её телу, осознание его полной осведомленности о ней, а так же масштаба пережитых им страданий — всё это Гермиона находила ужасно эротичным. Особенно осознание того, что её действия наконец-то смогли вызвать ответную реакцию, несмотря на все прошлые усилия директора казаться равнодушным и отстранённым.

Гермиона почувствовала, как сжались внутренние мышцы вокруг рукоятки, когда ребристая поверхность той ускорила трение о стенки, а потом её самообладание окончательно исчерпало свой лимит.

Зажмурившись, она задержала дыхание. А затем рваные вздохи вырвались из груди, когда она достигла пика наслаждения.

— Ух-х… Да-а-а! — взвыла она, вжав подбородок в грудную клетку. На ее трясущиеся руки, от которых Гермиона не отрывала взгляда, словно упала пелена, когда волна оргазма накрыла её, одаривая шквалом хаотичных мышечных сокращений. Неконтролируемые рывки бёдер и внезапно усилившееся напряжение в ногах вынудили Гермиону соскользнуть одной из пяток с подлокотника, заставив флоггер ещё глубже погрузиться в промежность. В результате новая волна судорог заставила её откинуть голову на спинку кресла вместе с пронзительным вскриком.

Тем не менее, конвульсии постепенно стихали, пока Гермиона не ощутила, как её истощенные своды перестали пульсировать вокруг твёрдого набалдашника плети. Рассеянно поглаживая свои бедра, она вздохнула полной грудью, наконец встретив долгожданное удовлетворение.

— Оя шос-ве-ая а-но-ись ы-ки?

Гермиона открыла глаза. К сожалению, на этот раз она смогла разобрать то, что он сказал.

_Твоя собственная разновидность пытки?_

Она вздернула подбородок, устремив на него пристальный взгляд. Застыв на месте, Снейп напрягся всем телом, и был явно гипервозбужденным. По всей видимости, он хотел спровоцировать ее, пока ещё мог держать себя в руках. Но Гермиона не поддалась на эту провокацию. Теперь она была за рулем. Снейп открытым текстом намекал, что она лицемерка… ну, возможно, так оно и было.

Вне зависимости от его мнения, Гермиона имела свою точку зрения на сей счет. И была вполне готова к обороне.

— Да. Та, которой я внезапно увлеклась, — она аккуратно вытащила из себя рукоятку, прежде чем встать в полный рост. — И я вижу, что ты тоже не на шутку ей увлекся.

Отбросив плеть в сторону, Гермиона направилась вперед медленной, соблазнительной походкой, пока не встала к нему практически вплотную. Протянув руку и коснувшись указательным пальцем его члена, она провела подушечкой вдоль шва на нижней стороне ствола, собрав капельку предэякулята по пути, прежде чем поднести палец к губам. Не отводя от него взгляда, она погрузила блестящий палец в рот, слизывая вязкую влагу, смакуя его вкус, прежде чем проглотить всё до капли.

Еле слышный шум сглатывания, донесшийся из его горла, сообщил ей, что она находилась на верном пути.

Подняв обе руки, Гермиона опустила ладони ему на грудь, почувствовав, как бьётся его сердце. Снейп слегка дрожал. Несомненно, насколько ему самому было известно, не все прикосновения должны были приносить комфорт. На этот раз так и было… хотя бы отчасти.

Прокладывая тропинку вдоль его грудной клетки, Гермиона провела кончиками пальцев по поврежденной коже, прежде чем прильнуть к одному из шрамов. Его грудные мышцы превратились в камень под её нежными прикосновениями, но она не обратила на это внимания, продолжая покрывать рубец легкими словно перышки поцелуями. Спустившись ниже, она потерлась губами, а затем накрыла ртом твердый бутон его соска.

Снейп зарычал. Невыносимо низкая нота заклокотала в груди, разрывая тишину комнаты. Опять же, Гермиона проигнорировала этот звук, продолжая щедро одаривать его тем, что, как она подозревала, у него было ничтожно мало на протяжении всей жизни… нежностью, лаской… даже сочувствием. Гермиона сомневалась, что за это время кто-либо выражал ему своё сожаление, — даже после того количества жертв, что он принес во имя защиты волшебного мира. Гораздо легче было предположить, как, собственно, она раньше и делала, что его сварливая манера поведения была вызвана высокомерием или чрезвычайно язвительным нравом.

Не без удовольствия Гермиона смаковала то один сосок, то другой, при этом слыша, как его рычание сменилось тихим мычанием, вселившим в нее ещё большую уверенность. Она из всех сил стремилась показать ему каково это — получать подлинную заботу… и, возможно, что-то большее.

Гермиона не могла не заметить, как напрягся его живот и вздулись вены, когда она скользнула поцелуями ниже, слизывая теплые канавки пота между мышц, и очутилась лицом к лицу с его членом. Она была так близко к пенису только однажды, но результат был довольно успешным. Несмотря на разницу в размерах и, Мерлин знал, сколько дополнительного багажа вместе с этим, она надеялась на еще один положительный результат. И хотя Гермиона была ужасно неопытна в этих вопросах, в её груди пылала пламенная решимость… черта, которая ускользала от нее в последнее время, но она была рада её вернуть, конечно, не без некой доли облегчения.

Снейп уже говорил с ней об оральном сексе — о могуществе рта, способности языка передать вожделение за пределами слов. Но наибольшую силу он приписывал глазам.

_Как он тогда их назвал? Зеркала души?_

Она предоставляла ему свой рот и руки, но в основном, конечно же, свой взгляд — чтобы он мог видеть искренность в ее действиях. В конце концов, он был «Хозяином Недоверия».

Обхватив его за бедра, она опустилась перед ним на колени. Но только посмотрев вверх, Гермиона поняла, вопреки своей прежней браваде, насколько её задумка была амбициозной. Это было одно из самых пугающих зрелищ, с которыми она когда-либо сталкивалась — и не только в сексуальном плане.

Возвышаясь над ней, его внушительный фасад казался ещё более зловещим от игры полумрака и пламени — его глаза горели, словно тлеющие угли, черный кляп рассекал рот, а верхняя губа обнажала матовый блеск зубов. Темные волосы спадали на лоб, свисая мокрыми прядями и прилипая к лицу, отчего он казался еще более свирепым. Его гибкий силуэт переливался влажным блеском, когда Снейп пытался срывать с себя оковы. Он был весь не только пропитан интенсивной физической и магической мощью, но также покрывающие его стан шрамы красноречиво говорили о его мужестве и способности выживать в любых условиях… как о ком-то, кто одержит победу, несмотря ни на что.

Но самым пугающим оказался стальной фаллос, парящий словно скипетр прямо над ее лбом. С этого угла она смогла более детально разглядеть горизонтальные бороздки поперек основания. Они не были такими аккуратными, как ей показалось вначале — рваные края были явно работой какого-то инструмента, который был либо тупым, либо зазубренным. Сердце обливалось кровью от осознания того, насколько невыносимо больно ему было тогда.

Поэтому с них она и начала.

Неуверенно поднеся руку и аккуратно обхватив его ствол, Гермиона провела большим пальцем по одному из рельефных шрамов. Взглянув вверх, чтобы оценить его реакцию, она увидела сложную смесь противоречивых эмоций, исказивших его лицо, и усугубившихся, когда она стала наклоняться вперед. Не прерывая зрительного контакта, она уткнулась в его шрамы носом, вдыхая мускусный мужской аромат, прежде чем коснуться губами их шелковистой поверхности. Гермиона замерла на мгновение, ощущая мельчайшие колебания венок под своими губами, прежде чем прижаться к тончайшим гребням рубцовой ткани. Смочив эти бороздки слюной, она погладила языком один из шрамов, слегка покачивая головой, чтобы покрыть символ пытки своим символом заботы и исцеления, словно дикий зверь, вылизывающий своего раненого сородича. Это было встречено многозначительно вздернутой бровью, и только внутри его взгляда она увидела крошечную вспышку чего-то, свидетельствующего… что он нуждался в этом или, возможно, даже в ней.

Это открытие вдохновило её на продолжение, и она стала чередовать волнообразные движения языка с редкими поцелуями, уделяя более пристальное внимание самым глубоким рубцам. Тщательно обрабатывая его кожу, она старалась покрыть все поле битвы и, хоть её затрудненное дыхание слегка охлаждало его ствол, оно ни разу не лишило твердости его эрекцию, благодаря подхватывающей ласку языка руке.

Затем, слегка отклонив голову, она разомкнула губы, разрешая себе наконец приняться за головку. Она оставила её напоследок не только потому, что это была одна из немногих, по-видимому, неповрежденных областей, но и потому, что хотела уделить ей особое внимание.

Раскрыв рот ещё шире, она скользнула кончиком языка по внушительной площади короны, венчавшей возбужденный член, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как неистово начала вздыматься и опадать грудная клетка мужчины. И когда Гермиона подалась чуть выше, обмакнув язык в прорезь и вкусив солоноватую эссенцию, то увидела, как Снейп перестал дышать. Наконец, наклонившись вперед, она смогла поглотить головку целиком, лишь с небольшим трудом принимая в рот ее гладкие контуры. Главное было оставаться спокойной, сосредоточиться… и не забывать дышать. Было бы легко подавиться чем-то его размера. А она не очень-то хотела испытывать судьбу… не только потому, что не планировала встречаться с рвотным рефлексом, но и потому что это бы нивелировало саму суть того, что она пыталась донести.

Поэтому Гермиона оставалась предельно сосредоточенной, пока ласкала самую чувствительную его часть, нежно посасывая вершину и слегка пружиня головой из стороны в сторону. Присоединив к своим действиям ещё и руки, она слегка сжала его горячий ствол, поглаживая тот по всей длине одновременно с вращательными движениями своего языка. Снейп больше не кривился, не взирал на неё враждебно из-под смоли бровей, а, расслабив лицевые мышцы, выпустил-таки своё учащенное дыхание на свободу.

Ублажая головку языком, она с нажимом водила пальцами вверх и вниз по его члену, собирая в складки кожу у основания и ни на секунду не прерывая зрительного контакта — зная, что он сможет увидеть её искренность… потому что она ощущала её повсюду.

Гермиона не могла точно сказать, когда это произошло — возможно, когда он отчаянно трахал ее у стены в той тёмной нише. Может, раньше. Но теперь её влекло к нему на каком-то глубинном уровне. Это не было похоже на желание к своему парню, в которого тебя угораздило влюбиться по уши. Скорее вожделение, выходящее за рамки самого понимания отношений, — игнорирующее любые приличия… обладающее опасно первобытным характером… не пытающееся соответствовать дурацким условностям или приемлемому для общества поведению. Подпитывающая тебя зависимость, которая кажется неотъемлемой частью твоей жизни, настолько необходимой, что просто не может быть неправильной.

И она увидела это в его глазах — осознание её потребности. Безошибочно ясный блеск его моментально остекленевшего взгляда, более не скрываемые за маской равнодушия стоны… она наконец-то наладила с ним контакт.

Он простил её. Она приняла его таким, какой он есть.

И чтобы подкрепить свое намерение — чтобы оно стало абсолютно недвусмысленным — она ускорила возвратно-поступательные движения своего кулака, заглотив член ещё глубже, неистово посасывая и поглаживая его контуры, пока не почувствовала его напряженное, отчетливое желание кончить.

Услышав нарастающий из груди гортанный стон, она немного отстранилась, чтобы дать ему возможность свободно наблюдать за происходящим. Судорожно дергая кулаком, Гермиона почувствовала, как первые теплые выстрелы брызнули ей на язык, затем их нагнали более сильные — один из которых ушёл в сторону ото рта, окрашивая подбородок и щеку, а другой молниеносно впечатался в горло. Тем не менее, она продолжала двигать рукой, направив извергающуюся головку к языку, куда в итоге приземлились последние капли, смешиваясь со слюной, пока он, наконец, полностью не опустошил свои запасы. Гермиона держала рот раскрытым, показывая ему содержимое, прежде чем проглотить всю влагу, принимая внутрь себя саму его сущность — его самую интимную часть.

А потом увидела её. Слезу. Одну блестящую каплю, стекающую по его щеке.

_Это было физически больно, как в прошлый раз? Или это было что-то еще?_

Она не могла спросить. Она бы не стала спрашивать.

Вместо этого Гермиона встала на ноги, а затем, приподнявшись на цыпочках, решительно прильнула к нему. Обхватив одной рукой шею, она притянула его к себе, впиваясь в его губы, целуя каждую из них по отдельности из-за препятствия в виде кляпа — посасывая верхнюю, а затем и нижнюю, самозабвенно проводя по ним кончиком языка… зная, что он попробует то, что она ему предложила.

Затем, отступив назад, Гермиона прикоснулась к своим губам, вдруг почувствовав себя чрезвычайно эмоциональной. Но она не хотела показывать ему свои слезы — только не снова.

Быстро натянув на себя одежду и взяв свою палочку, она подошла к платяному шкафу позади директора.

Спустя минуту она вернулась и показала ему свою книгу.

— Я нашла её и забираю с собой.

Снейп ничего не ответил. Кажется, он был полностью погружен в свои мысли.

Гермиона решила не дожидаться, когда он соблаговолит поведать причину своей задумчивости.

Остановившись у двери спальни, она ослабила заклинание волшебных веревок, прежде чем быстро юркнуть к выходу из его личных покоев. Вряд ли он стал бы её преследовать, но со Снейпом всякое было возможно… В конце концов, у Гермионы ни разу не получилось предугадать его поведение.

Проскочив в дверной проем, она выдохнула с облегчением. А затем, погрузившись в гулкий полумрак коридора, сделала, возможно, только один… крошечный, малюсенький… прыжок.


	15. Лесничий

Гермиона чувствовала необычайную легкость, будто несколько месяцев таскалась в свинцовых сапогах и теперь наконец-то смогла их сбросить. Облегчение было настолько ощутимым, что она практически поплыла по коридору: плавно заскользив по каменным плитам подземелий, она порхнула за угол и…

— Мисс Грейнджер!

Гермиона испуганно отшатнулась от раздраженно поджатых губ и испепеляющего взгляда профессора Макгонагалл.

— Каким ветром вас занесло в подземелья в воскресенье?

— Я… Прошу прощения, профессор, — промямлила в ответ Гермиона. — Я не думала, что кого-то здесь встречу. Я просто заходила в гости… к директору.

Помрачнев, Макгонагалл нахмурилась ещё больше.

— В гости? Вы имеете в виду вашу вынужденную отработку?

— Нет… Я… всего лишь одолжила книгу, — она кивнула в сторону своего зажатого под мышкой томика.

Макгонагалл несколько мгновений посверлила взглядом книгу и вернулась к её лицу.

— И наслаждались чашечкой чая?

Теперь настала очередь Гермионы нахмуриться и в недоумении уставиться на собеседницу.

— Простите?

Макгонагалл провела скрюченным пальцем по своему подбородку и кивком головы указала Гермионе на её собственный.

— О… — Гермиона повторила жест профессора и смахнула с щеки что-то влажное, мысленно коря себя за то, что умудрилась это проглядеть. — Да, он… хм… он угостил меня восхитительной… чашечкой чая.

Макгонагалл взглянула на неё свысока, прежде чем сухо процедить:

— Не сомневаюсь.

Понурив голову в попытке скрыть растущее пламя на щеках, Гермиона выдавила из себя подобие улыбки и робко шагнула в сторону, пожелав как можно скорее исчезнуть из поля зрения профессора.

— Право слово, Гермиона, я так ждала, что вы зайдете ко мне… по собственной воле, — Гермиона взглянула вверх и с удивлением обнаружила обиду в зеленых глазах своего декана. — Ждала, что объясните, почему решили повторно нарушить комендантский час. И это после того, как я горой стояла за ваши дополнительные привилегии в качестве старосты.

Гермиона вновь уронила взгляд на пол. Вот почему она избегала их встреч. Макгонагалл постоянно будила в ней ощущение, будто она худший человек на этой планете.

— Мне правда жаль, — искренне ответила Гермиона. — Я не заходила к вам, потому что сгорала от стыда. Не могу сказать точно, что тогда мной двигало… Это было так эгоистично с моей стороны. А потом я с головой ушла в отработку, пытаясь вернуть списанные баллы, и не думала ни о чем другом, — на мгновение обернувшись, она взглянула в сторону покоев Снейпа. — Знаю, вы высказывались в мою поддержку, и очень вам за это благодарна. Извините, что не оправдала ваших надежд.

Во время своей речи Гермиона непроизвольно вытащила книгу из-под мышки и скрестила на ней руки, словно защищаясь от женщины. Хоть до этого она вполне успешно справлялась с чувством вины, от обвинительного тона на душе снова заскребли кошки.

— Директор довольно активно высказывался против вашего посещения этого литературного кружка. Вам это известно, не так ли?

— Да.

— Только благодаря совместным усилиям остальных преподавателей у вас появилась такая возможность, — увидев, как выражение профессора Макгонагалл стало ещё более суровым, Гермиона задумалась о том, зачем её вообще посвящали во внутренние дела Хогвартса.

— Я все понимаю.

Мрачноватый блеск в глазах декана потух, и она потянулась к Гермионе, положив свою морщинистую ладонь ей на плечо.

— Несомненно, этот год выдался тяжелым. Для всех нас. Но я хочу, чтобы вы знали, — моя дверь всегда открыта для вас… Всегда.

Гермиона кивнула, ответив ей благодарной улыбкой.

— Спасибо, профессор. Я очень ценю ваше доброе отношение.

Со стороны лестницы раздался звук шагов, а затем показалась профессор Стебль, спускающаяся по каменным ступенькам вниз. Заметив их, женщина широко улыбнулась.

— Доброе утро вам обеим.

— Профессор Стебль, — лёгким кивком поздоровалась Гермиона, мысленно подсчитывая, какова была вероятность столкнуться одновременно с этими преподавателями ранним утром в подземельях в выходной день. Затем обнаружив предвкушение на лице Макгонагалл при появлении Помоны, поняла, что эта встреча была отнюдь не случайна.

_Они специально явились сюда, чтобы наведаться к Снейпу?_

Гермиона невольно попятилась. На этот раз она действительно испугалась.

_Как можно было просто взять и оставить его там?_

Она с ужасом осознала, что прежде чем уйти, должна была убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.

_Что, если нет?_

— Была рада встрече, Гермиона, — губы Макгонагалл тронула еле заметная улыбка. — Надеюсь, мы вскоре увидимся.

Гермиона кивнула в ответ.

— Я тоже, профессор.

Затем женщины исчезли за углом в направлении снейповских покоев.

Раздираемая противоречиями, Гермиона нервно сглотнула, не зная, как поступить. И вдруг услышала, как их шаги стихли совсем неподалеку.

— Тебе удалось переговорить с остальными? — тихо спросила преподаватель травологии.

— Да, все согласны, что тот инцидент с деревьями был последней каплей, — ответ Макгонагалл донесся едва различимым шепотом.

— Что же ты собираешься сказать Попечительскому совету?

— Что теперь у нас появились веские доказательства практики, нарушающей правила безопасности, а также факт нанесения необоснованного ущерба материальному имуществу школы. Этого достаточно, чтобы выдвинуть ходатайство об увольнении.

На мгновение между ними повисла тишина.

— Как, по-твоему, он это воспримет? 

— Меня не волнует, как он отреагирует. Этот человек совершенно не подходит на роль директора и вообще не должен был выдвигать свою кандидатуру.

После ещё одной звенящей паузы снова раздался шепот Стебль:

— Ты так и не простила его… за Альбуса, да?

Макгонагалл раздраженно фыркнула.

— Мне казалось, что я ясно дала понять, Помона… это не имеет никакого отношения к делу. Абсолютно. Речь идет о будущем школы — школы, которая и так находится в крайне шатком положении и требует более осмысленного подхода, чем способен дать бывший Пожиратель.

Звук удаляющихся шагов вывел Гермиону из транса.

Сердце в груди забилось набатом, мозг отчаянно пытался обработать то, что она только что услышала. Закусив нижнюю губу, она так сильно вцепилась в книгу, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

А потом решительно шагнула за угол.

— Профессор Макгонагалл, — звонко позвала Гермиона уже отошедшую на значительное расстояние фигуру. — Я хотела вам кое-что рассказать.

***

Несмотря на одолевавшие её сомнения, Режущее подействовало именно так, как надо. Она никогда раньше не применяла конкретно это заклинание к деревьям, но приложив определённые усилия, смогла разделить пополам даже самый массивный ствол. Крепко сжимая палочку, она приподняла в воздух полено длиной, наверное, с автобус и стала поворачивать его в сторону леса. Гермиона целый день пыхтела над своей новой полосой препятствий, которая стала отличным дополнением к давно проторенному пути вдоль озера.

Из поваленных деревьев она смогла состряпать скалолазные стенки, тренировочные брусья и перекладины, на которые было довольно сложно забраться и тем более удержать равновесие. И это не считая пней и планок, разбросанных на всем пути ее ежедневного маршрута. Она торопилась закончить работу, так как солнце уже близилось к закату. Прикинув подходящий угол наклона, она приступила к действию. Постепенно направляя верхушку, будто пытаясь пришвартовать тихоокеанский лайнер, она, наконец, смогла опустить ее на стойку длинных, продолговатых брусьев. Получившаяся полоса препятствий не уходила слишком далеко в Запретный лес, чтобы считаться опасной, но была хорошо спрятана от других — вряд ли кто-то решил бы пробежаться здесь вместо самой Гермионы, находившей странное умиротворение среди деревьев.

Ощутив лёгкую смесь удовлетворения и усталости, она перекинула ногу через полено и слегка подалась вперед, облокотившись животом и щекой о шершавую кору. Глубоко дыша через нос, она блуждала взглядом по зловещим коридорам лесистых колонн, усыпанных сырой пожухлой листвой. Здесь было так спокойно, сладковатый запах опилок и древесной стружки пьянил. Она подумала, что могла бы просто взять и…

 _Бух_.

Огромная тень рухнула ей на спину, прижав своим весом к бревну.

Прежде чем Гермиона успела вскрикнуть, в её волосы свирепо прорычали:

— Почему ты солгала?

_Снейп._

Несмотря на ледяную испарину, Гермиона почувствовала, как осколок ужаса в груди начал таять. По крайней мере, она знала этого дьявола.

— Не знаю… — попыталась оправдаться она, с трудом втянув воздух в сдавленные легкие.

— Почему? — прошипел он, надавив еще сильнее.

— Я просто… Я хотела…

— Помочь? — с отвращением выплюнул он.

У нее перехватило дыхание. Она решила не отвечать.

— Ты не можешь.

— Но…

— Ты… не можешь, — угрожающе предостерег Снейп.

— Но профессор Макгонагалл… — она попыталась приподнять голову, но чужое предплечье преградило ей путь.

— Думаешь, я не знаю?

Гермиона уронила голову обратно, оцарапав корой щеку. Значит, он был в курсе, что другие хотели его отставки.

— Ты предпочел бы, чтобы они узнали правду? Ты что, хочешь, чтобы тебя отстранили?

Снейп фыркнул, и поток прохладного воздуха скользнул вдоль ее шеи вниз.

— «Правду»? И что же это за правда? — Мрачный цинизм, сквозивший в его голосе, не ускользнул от неё. — Та, что ты состряпала из своих бесчисленных гипотез? Из дремучих домыслов своего воспалённого разума?

Гермиона поморщилась, как от зубной боли, гадая, почему он вдруг стал так резок. Она наладила с ним контакт — она была уверена в этом.

_Так в чем же была проблема? В том, что она узнала больше, чем следовало? Или в том, что она взяла на себя вину за деревья?_

Она соврала Макгонагалл, что Снейп срубил их по ее просьбе, помогая ей расширить полосу препятствий для других студентов.

— Я не какая-то пропащая душа, которой нужно твоё спасение, — выдавил он сквозь зубы.

— И я тоже! — парировала она, затаив дыхание.

Уткнувшись носом ей в ухо, он прорычал:

— И все же, я не стремился унизить тебя жалостью. И не относился к тебе с сочувствием… делая это лишь из сострадания.

_Жалость? Сочувствие? Вот что она показала ему?_

Гермиона почувствовала ком, подступивший к горлу.

Она думала, что помогала. Даже поздравила себя, когда покинула его покои.

_Неужели своими действиями она обидела его? Отмахнувшись от его просьбы, предав его доверие, разве она не смогла показать ему то, что хотела? Передать ему то, насколько это было важным для нее — принять его таким, какой он есть?_

Вдруг та слеза приняла совершенно другой смысл.

Пелена заволокла ее взгляд, деревья замельтешили мутным вихрем, когда догадка вязким илом осела на стенах сознания.

_Что она натворила?_

Снейп шумно дышал ей в ухо, еле сдерживая гнев.

Гермиона сглотнула комок обиды, почувствовав, как скатилась обратно на скользкую дорожку, по которой с таким трудом взбиралась до этого.

— Деревья, — прошептала она. — Я не понимала, почему так нуждалась в них… до этого момента.

Он не проронил ни слова. Лишь тяжесть на её спине продолжала выдавать его присутствие.

— Даже будучи ребенком, тебе нужно знать это, да? — пробормотала она. — Что тебя любят?

Теперь она видела это так ясно, удивившись, почему это понимание так долго ускользало от неё.

— В детстве я частенько забиралась на деревья. Научилась хорошо лазать по ним, — тихо и тоскливо прошептала Гермиона. — Я помню, мы устроили пикник, а потом они стали читать. Она легла на его живот, голова поднималась и опускалась в такт его размеренному дыханию. А я шмыгнула в лес, чуть поодаль… и вскарабкалась на дуб.

Гермиона замолчала, вспоминая, как наблюдала за ними, оседлав большую ветку… Как почувствовала себя шпионом, приоткрывшим завесу тайны, — того, как они вели себя без неё, оставшись наедине.

— Они, наверно, полностью погрузились в свои книги, потому что долго не замечали моей пропажи. Но я не возражала. Мне нравилось наблюдать за ними… такими. Вроде рядом, но так далеко друг от друга, каждый в своем собственном мирке, — уголок губ задрожал, когда она улыбнулась. — И вот, когда они наконец заметили мое отсутствие… Я это увидела. В моей памяти навсегда осталось выражение их лиц, когда они поняли, что меня нет. В них читалось такое чувство потери… неприкрытое… саднящее, будто они больше никогда меня не увидят.

Сердце в груди сжалось от горечи. Она почувствовала, как давление на спину слегка ослабло.

— Они звали меня. Двигались рывками, будто пытаясь идти сразу во всех направлениях. Но я продолжала сидеть. И наблюдать. Я хотела понять… как сильно они меня любят… как сильно они будут скучать по мне, если меня не станет.

Казалось, что кора под ее щекой проникла в рот… царапая горло.

— Но потом это случилось. Они потеряли меня. Мне пришлось уйти. Однако оказалось, что они вовсе и не скучали… просто не могли… им же не по кому было скучать.

Озвученная вслух суровая правда резанула ножом, но почему-то травмировала не так сильно, как колючий терновник лжи, в котором она жила до этого. Было достаточно лишь единожды признаться в самообмане, чтобы навсегда избавиться от него. Но произнесенные следом слова задели за живое, причинив почти физическую боль:

— Теперь я удивляюсь своему желанию, этой острой необходимости быть среди деревьев, совершать все эти пробежки. Я всегда чувствовала какое-то отчаяние — будто искала что-то, что постоянно ускользало от меня. Будто пыталась нагнать это… Теперь я знаю, что пыталась вернуть эти моменты — те, где я должна была быть с ними вместо того, чтобы смотреть. Вместо того, чтобы бессовестно испытывать их, заставив доказывать, что они любят меня, когда я и так всегда знала это, — голос понизился до шепота. — Я думаю, что приходила сюда, чтобы почувствовать, что все ещё нужна им.

Она поежилась, когда в закатном свете по лицу хлестнул прохладный ветерок, остужая горячие ручейки на ее щеках. Давление его тела заметно усилилось.

— И я сделала то, что сделала… не из жалости, — она зажмурилась от болезненного признания. — Но потому что хотела почувствовать, что нужна… тебе.

Снейп стоял неподвижно, обволакивая её, словно защитный панцирь. Но потом она почувствовала, как напряглись его мышцы, и рванула рукой назад, вцепившись в сгиб его колена, тем самым удержав на месте.

— Останься… пожалуйста, — каждое слово сопровождалось всхлипом.

Все ещё ощущая вжимавшееся в неё тело, она вдруг почувствовала что-то на своей щеке — его ладонь, большой палец которой скользил вдоль линии ее челюсти. Удивительно горячий.

— Чего ты хочешь? — в голосе больше не было негодования, теперь он обращался к ней спокойно и даже нежно.

Она из последних сил сопротивлялась желанию выплеснуть все наружу — раскрыть ему самые сокровенные желания. Но было кое-что ещё… более срочное.

— Мне нужно почувствовать тебя — внутри. Вот так, — она взволнованно коснулась его ноги, а потом вцепилась в брюки, отчаянно притянув его бедра к своим. — И мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал мне, почему.

Ей надоело притворяться, что она знала всё на свете. Это было не так. И хотя ей не всегда удавалось распознать смысл его слов, она чувствовала на внутреннем уровне, что его целью было не столько передать абсолютные истины, сколько направить ее: вытолкнуть за рамки собственных суждений и заставить взглянуть на все с другой стороны. Он понимал людей и их мотивы лучше, чем все, кого она когда-либо знала, и теперь она просила рассказать ей о своих. Это послужило бы поводом для смущения, будь на его месте кто-то другой, но Снейп, казалось, всегда старался раскрыть ей глаза на истину и был предельно честен, без всякого сомнения срывая покровы с каждого из засевших в ней заблуждений.

— Это в человеческой природе — желать определенных чувств, отрицая другие.

Одного лишь ритма, тембра, интонации голоса, вибрирующего ей в спину, было достаточно, чтобы оказать на ее разум наркотическое, разжижающее воздействие.

— Но попытка отделить одну эмоцию от другой бесполезна, как и попытка отделить физическое от эмоционального.

Она почувствовала, как его большой палец вновь продолжил движение, обогнув подбородок, прежде чем замереть, прижавшись к ее приоткрытым губам.

— Но ты уже понимаешь их взаимосвязь, не так ли? Физического и эмоционального?

Его рука внезапно покинула лицо, опустившись вниз и обхватив ее цепляющуюся за ствол ладонь. Он прижал ее предплечье, ее шрам, к коре.

— Ты уже понимаешь, как при помощи одного уничтожить другое.

Гермиона нахмурилась, когда поняла, чего лишила Снейпа, проигнорировав его просьбу.

— Но случайно ты обнаружила иной — более мощный — источник чувств. Место, где они наиболее сильны.

Отпустив запястье, Снейп скользнул рукой вниз, прочертив путь от ее талии к промежности, теперь невесомо поглаживая ее через джинсы.

— Ты открыла новый мир внутри себя — захотела слиться с ним. Появилось желание соблазнять — не только других, но и себя.

Он потер более настойчиво, и Гермиона начала постанывать.

— И тебе понравилось то, как тело отреагировало на меня. Ты наслаждалась этим, сумев отпустить контроль — полностью передать его в мои руки.

Он пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, и поток холодного воздуха внезапно стрельнул ей между ног, когда расщепляющее швы заклинание обнажило всю область промежности, заставив Гермиону ощущать себя одновременно как наглухо застегнутой, так и откровенно раскрытой.

А потом Снейп коснулся её так, как надо.

— Да, — простонала она, впившись ногтями в дерево под собой. Это было признание истины — больше для себя, чем для него — и поощрение… в попытке получить больше.

Но эта мольба была лишней, ведь как только Снейп пробил брешь в джинсовой «броне», саднящие ощущения стали абсолютно всепоглощающими. Этому в немалой степени способствовала сама обстановка: ласковый шелест окружающего леса, специфический запах сырого чернозема и их ленивые тени, неестественно растянутые в закатных лучах солнца. К тому же его пальцы так неистово терли ее, лавируя проворными кругами вокруг клитора, что тот стремительно набух и запульсировал с невероятной силой.

Гермиона корчилась под тяжестью его тела, промежность тёрлась о его ладонь, тазобедренные кости больно впивались в неотесанный ствол, жесткая кора царапала соски, корябала щеку. Но она перестала замечать все это, как только Снейп соскользнул ещё ниже, погрузив в неё два длинных пальца, незамедлительно приступив ими к стимуляции — он стал растягивать её стенки, сгибая и скручивая фаланги, пока она не задышала тяжело и прерывисто, наполняя атмосферу своими хриплыми стонами.

— Ты чувствуешь ее. Власть, которая находится здесь, — губы Снейпа парили над ее ухом. — Ты понимаешь, что можешь использовать ее: как одарить ею, так и подчинить с ее помощью другого. Ты чувствуешь присущую ей силу. Вот чего ты хочешь — почувствовать свою власть над другим. Почувствовать себя сильной. Вот почему ты сделала то, что сделала.

Ее неровное дыхание уступило место всхлипам.

— Ты сильная… — пробормотал он. — Сильней, чем думаешь, — она услышала звук расстегнувшейся молнии, хотя он продолжал терзать её своей рукой. — Но тебе не нужно кого-то принуждать. Есть много тех, кто отдаст себя в твою власть… добровольно.

Он внезапно убрал свои пальцы, заменив их своим стальным членом, контуры которого были объемнее и тверже, чем она считала по-человечески возможным. Но после интенсивной подготовки он проскользнул в нее с относительной легкостью, и все, что ей оставалось, — отдаться во власть подавляющего удовольствия. Это была абсолютная наполненность тела и сознания, заставившая задуматься о том, как она вообще раньше ощущала себя цельной без него.

Он начал медленно покачиваться.

— Ты хочешь извиниться.

В ее груди всё сжалось от горечи.

— И тебе кажется, что с моей разрядкой ты получишь прощение.

Зажмурившись, она убрала руки с дерева, чтобы прикрыть ими лицо.

— Что после этого я прощу тебя.

Он продолжал медленно погружаться, дыхание становилось все более рваным.

— Но это не так.

Сердце ухнуло в пятки.

— Потому что я уже простил тебя… Теперь зависит от тебя — принять это или нет. Но принять полностью. Принять себя — такой, какая ты есть. И принять то, чего хочешь именно ты.

Слова, произносимые в такт действиям, разрушили еще один из ее блоков.

— Я хочу этого, — вскрикнула она, приподняв ягодицы, чтобы он мог проникнуть в нее как можно глубже.

Снейп стал погружаться более настойчиво. Теперь она отчетливо слышала его собственные стоны.

Гермиона повернула голову, взглянув в его скрытое тенью лицо.

— Я хочу… тебя.

Он вздрогнул, пристально всматриваясь ей в глаза, на холодном воздухе его дыхание лёгким паром вырывалось наружу. Затем он просунул руку под ее щеку, защитив нежную кожу от жёсткости коры, прежде чем обрушиться в полную силу.

— Да! — простонала она, уткнувшись носом в его ладонь.

Его бедра стали остервенело врезаться в нее, а мошонка ударялась о лобок каждый раз, когда член таранил ее внутренности.

Задница Гермионы отскакивала от бревна, ноги дрожали, не давая ей возможности должным образом встретить такой натиск. Она чувствовала его горячее дыхание на своем затылке, когда, зарывшись лицом в её волосы, он ухватился свободной рукой за пояс джинсов, дергая их на себя и одновременно с этим впечатываясь в её горящие ягодицы. Гермиону не покидало навязчивое ощущение, что он пытался выебать ряд вещей из своего организма… возможно, в ее собственный.

Она неосознанно шарила руками по бревну в попытке удержаться, но вдруг все неудобства отошли на второй план, когда наслаждение стремительным потоком хлынуло от промежности в грудь. Гермиона почувствовала, как ловким движением пальцев он погрузил её вначале в предоргазменную эйфорию, а затем вместе с её пронзительным вскриком безжалостно столкнул в пропасть.

— Северус! — закричала она, его имя непроизвольно сорвалось с губ вместе с взрывом наслаждения, охватившим конечности и сотрясшим тело подобно извержению вулкана. Внутренние мышцы хаотично сокращались, с силой сжимаясь вокруг его члена. За пеленой экстаза она заметила, как его движения стали более рваными, прежде чем он ответил ей своим собственным грубым рычанием — низким и первобытным — таким же, как и мощный выброс его спермы. Ощущая каждый толчок его пульсирующего члена, она почувствовала как с последним угасающим рыком он наконец в изнеможении рухнул ей на спину.

Он был тяжелым, но под тяжестью его тела она чувствовала себя в полной безопасности. С лицом, зажатым между его ладонью и отбрасывающей на неё тень скулой, покачиваясь в такт его теперь размеренному дыханию, она представила, что окутана чем-то вроде теплой, темной, дышащей утробы. Фантазировала, что они так и останутся лежать здесь вдвоем, погрузившись вместе в зимнюю спячку.

— Теперь ты можешь покидать территорию школы, — пробормотал он у её щеки.

Что ж, возможно, она не станет здесь зимовать. Возможно, она просто заберет его с собой.

Затем Снейп отстранился. Но в момент, когда он поднимался, Гермиона почувствовала мимолётное касание губ на своем виске. Из всего, что он сделал для неё и с ней, это было самым важным.

Он на самом деле простил ее.


	16. Знаток человеческой души

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Напоминаю, что мне можно написать на Фикбуке или оставить там отзыв)

Застонав, Гермиона беспомощно завертелась под грудой постельного белья в жалкой попытке выбраться на свободу. Суставы захрустели, словно она была Железным дровосеком, чьи пластины долгое время не смазывались, в то время как другие местечки, наоборот, были переполнены смазкой. Растянув губы в сонной улыбке, она погрузилась в воспоминания, непроизвольно ковыряя ссадину на щеке и водя пальцами по ноющему бедру.

После лесного рандеву Гермионе ничего не оставалось, кроме как вяло поплестись обратно в замок. Доковыляв до своей комнаты, она рухнула на кровать и успела лишь взмахнуть контрацептивным заклинанием над животом, прежде чем поддаться усталости от пережитого физического и эмоционального напряжения. Моментально провалившись в сон, она так и не смогла припомнить, просыпалась ли ночью, обнаружив, что несмотря на весь пережитый дискомфорт, смогла впервые с довоенных времен _по-настоящему_ выспаться.

С трудом перевалившись на бок, Гермиона обратила внимание на свою книгу, терпеливо ждавшую её на прикроватной тумбочке. Она так и не открыла её, приступив к постройке полосы препятствий сразу после разговора с МакГонагалл. Теперь она могла рассмотреть её более детально — невзрачная обложка, на которой был изображен лишь затылок с короткими темными волосами. Конечно, это мог быть как парень, так и девушка… но Гермиона знала, что это была именно она — девушка, с которой она успела ознакомиться лишь вкратце, но чувствовала каждой клеточкой своего тела, что уже прекрасно знала её… она так скучала по ней эти долгие-долгие недели, вынужденно пропустив обучение посредством её мыслей и не имея возможности познавать мир её глазами.

Они читали книгу по частям — только определенное количество глав за раз, чтобы «переварить и проанализировать», и тем самым подготовиться к дискуссии. Гермиона была поражена своему самообладанию. Несмотря на стремление узнать концовку, она запрещала себе забегать вперед. Теперь, пропустив по крайней мере две встречи своего кружка и не имея возможности посещать последующие, она хотя бы могла прочитать оставшиеся главы.

Гермиона заскользила подушечками пальцев по гладкой поверхности обложки. В сознании всплыло воспоминание о том, _где_ она ее обнаружила. Не на одной из тяжело груженных полок в его кабинете. Не в одной из стопок этих безликих талмудов в его покоях. Она лежала в его _личном_ шкафу. Совсем одна.

Она почувствовала что-то, не поддающееся описанию, и поняла: чтобы проанализировать природу этого чувства, ей потребуется какое-то время. Но в данный момент Гермиона не была готова тратить его на размышления. Было кое-что более важное — вдруг появившаяся свобода.

Ее утренние занятия в основном были связаны с проектной работой, которую она могла выполнять и вечером, в то время, как ее дневное время было относительно свободно. Пропускать занятия было совершенно не свойственно для Гермионы, но появившаяся возможность покинуть Хогвартс оказалась уж слишком грандиозной, чтобы не воспользоваться ей и не отпраздновать. Она предвкушала, как проведет весь день в городе. Возможно, возьмет завтрак в своем любимом кафе. Чашечку свежезаваренного кофе. И яичницу. А может, и круассан на десерт.

Она глубоко задышала, и каждый вздох напоминал довольное мурчание. Происходившее с ней было не передать словами… казалось… ее жизнь вдруг стала налаживаться.

***

Гермиона наслаждалась тем, как покачивалась тяжеленная сумка, то и дело бухаясь о ее бедро с каждым стремительно пройденным шагом, уводящим её прочь от Аппарационного барьера. Хоть она не особо-то и любила ходить по магазинам, сегодня она почувствовала себя шопоголиком, наконец-то попавшим в букинистический рай. Она обошла вдоль и поперек не менее двадцати книжных магазинов — как с новейшими изданиями, так и с подержанными книгами. Впрочем, прекрасно понимая, что в этих лавочках в большинстве своем хранились одни и те же собрания, она просто кайфовала от того, как они были устроены — некоторые с выходом на улицу, некоторые в подвальчиках, некоторые были рассчитаны на массового покупателя, а некоторые выглядели скорее как притоны местной богемы.

Воспользовавшись возможностью, она скупила довольно широкий ассортимент товаров — на всякий случай. Кто знает, может, ей придётся столкнуться с ещё одной внеплановой изоляцией.

В одном магазине она умудрилась обнаружить чудесный набор цветных чернил. Хоть они и не были волшебными, их оттенки были просто сногсшибательными. Почти каждый день Джинни переписывалась с Гарри, прилагая неимоверные усилия по оформлению своих писем. Гермиона была уверена, что выбрала для неё идеальный подарок, тем более, что у них не было возможности переговорить после того злополучного бала.

Приближаясь к замку, она просунула руку в сумку и нащупала сверток — свою самую неожиданную покупку — новое белье, целых три комплекта. Не сказать бы, что это когда-либо заботило Гермиону, но случайно наткнувшись на магазин нижнего белья во время похода по книжным развалам, она моментально почувствовала острую необходимость побаловать себя. Необычная странность заключалась в том, что добрая половина того, что она «совершенно случайно» купила после примерки целого вороха разных моделей, было в цветах Слизерина. Не было необходимости погружаться в глубокий самоанализ, чтобы понять, для чего она это сделала. Труднее всего было разобраться, чего она надеялась этим добиться.

Он был ее директором. Она — его студенткой. Их отношения не поддавались какому-то четкому определению. И все же… она заплатила чертовски много денег за нижнее белье, перед этим потратив кучу времени в примерочной, представляя, как он разорвал бы эти тончайшие клочки ткани, или разодрал бы их зубами… Она так увлеклась, что практически сбежала из магазина, вся пунцовая от смущения и негаданно нахлынувшего возбуждения.

У неё даже не было возможности регулярно видеться с ним — по крайней мере, без уважительной причины. И ей до сих пор не было понятно, перешло ли их взаимодействие за рамки чисто «деловых» отношений. Несомненно, она каким-то образом «заслужила» свою свободу в результате их последней встречи. Это было не совсем то, что сподвигло её на покупку нового нижнего белья, но все же она умудрилась приобрести аж три комплекта… и явно не собиралась тратить их впустую.

Поднимаясь по ступенькам, она теребила небольшой подарок в кармане. По правде говоря, ничего особенного. Просто закладка. Медный стебель с наконечником в виде змеиной головы. Но из всех совершенных покупок эта, вероятно, вызывала в ней самое сильное волнение.

_Что она хотела этим сказать? Как бы он это воспринял? Она вообще решится подарить ее ему?_

Тогда ей стало интересно, как нечто настолько маленькое может означать нечто, превосходящее гнусность того, чем они занимались до этого момента. Но такое иногда случалось… просто мелочи… его ладонь на ее щеке… прикосновение его губ к ее виску.

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, встав перед внушительными парадными дверьми. Просто школа… которая значила для неё НАМНОГО больше. После потери семьи, она стала для неё всем. И все же, учитывая масштабы утраты, в ней она чувствовала себя ужасно неполноценной, ведь Хогвартс был неспособен удовлетворить ее потребность, причем на любом уровне.

В какой-то момент все изменилось. Даже сейчас, вдохнув сырой воздух этих вековых стен, пьянящий аромат дубовых дверей, Гермиона почувствовала, что внутри для нее что-то было. Что-то стоящее. И хотя воскрешенное чувство цели, возможно, опиралось на сомнительный фундамент, она знала, что его отсутствие было куда хуже. Она уже пережила это однажды. И совершенно не хотела вновь потерять его. Она знала, что это ее прикончит.

Когда она повернула медную ручку, ее буквально сразил наповал оглушительный шум сотен голосов — Большой зал пребывал в обеденных муках. Она улыбнулась этой «нормальности». Все шло своим чередом. Погрузившись в ропот толпы, она отыскала пустое место за столом Гриффиндора, положив свою сумку рядом и наполнив миску тыквенным супом. Взяв булочку из хлебной корзинки, она отломила кусочек и забросила себе в рот, прежде чем осмотреться вокруг, то и дело переключая свое внимание с оживленных разговоров на неожиданные взрывы смеха, и не переставая вспоминать, что не так уж давно она, Рон и Гарри выглядели такими же счастливыми.

Потом она заметила Джинни, сидевшую к ней спиной чуть поодаль и разговаривавшую с Невиллом. Отлично. Она подождет, пока за столом станет немного свободнее, прежде чем присоединиться к ним. Возможно, даже получится подарить ей подарок.

Взгляд Гермионы продолжал блуждать по Большому залу, прежде чем задержаться на преподавательском столе. Снейп был там. Он сидел в самом центре и, опустив взгляд на свою тарелку, медленно пережевывал пищу. Казалось, он был полностью погружён в свои мысли, так как единственный из присутствующих за преподавательским столом не участвовал в разговоре — впрочем, как и она сама. Но именно руки неосознанно выдали его. Он уперся ладонями в край столешницы, расслабив пальцы, но слегка приподняв костяшки, при этом расположив руки слишком близко к телу, будто был готов в любой момент оттолкнуться и выйти из-за стола. Будто только твердая решимость удерживала его на месте.

Он посмотрел вперед и встретился с ней взглядом. Она сразу почувствовала их связь. Будто их одиночество слилось воедино, как мыльные пузыри, объединив их вместе, но изолировав от окружающих. Она вдруг поняла, каким подвигом для него было каждый день появляться в Большом зале — быть символом силы и стойкости, выживания, когда он явно страдал от этой вынужденной необходимости. Он был отвергнут коллегами. Над ним издевались студенты — те, у кого хватало напускной храбрости, чтобы побороть свой страх перед ним. Но все же, несмотря на это, Снейпу всегда удавалось оставаться самим собой.

Ранее она считала его неусыпную бдительность излишней. Будто он был единственным, кто цеплялся за прошлое, когда все просто хотели идти дальше… и наконец-то отдохнуть. Но теперь Гермиона поняла, что именно его строгое поведение позволяло студентам расслабиться. Повышенная бдительность директора означала, что они могли заниматься банальными вещами, не боясь за свою жизнь.

Десятки людей погибли в этих стенах, он был залит кровью менее года назад, и все же Снейп сделал это место безопасным. Несмотря на то, что физическая угроза исчезла, возвращение в эти стены не наносило психологического и эмоционального вреда. Ведь все знали, что он защитит их. Они были наслышаны о его храбрости. И не было никаких сомнений в его силе… на самом деле, он напомнил им об этом только позавчера.

Другие же преподаватели, включая профессора Макгонагалл, присутствовали при резне. И не смогли предотвратить эту бойню. Кто знает, возможно, все бы закончилось иначе, если бы Снейп пришел им на помощь, но он сделал это лишь сейчас. Он был самым осторожным человеком из всех, кого они когда-либо знали. Если уж он не сможет защитить их, то никто не сможет из ныне живущих.

Даже когда он, наконец, прервал их зрительный контакт, опустив свой взгляд, Гермиона продолжала наблюдать за ним, впитывая точность и продуманность каждого его движения. Благодаря Снейпу они были подготовлены к битве. Ведь он все время провоцировал их, закалял, заставлял быть проницательными, подозрительными, осторожными. Внезапно её осенило, что те самые черты, которые они презирали в нем в детстве, были, вероятно, теми, что побудили их все-таки победить. Он знал людей. Он знал, как раскрыть в них то, что им было необходимо.

Посмотрев на свою тарелку, она заметила, как ее взор затянуло мутной поволокой от понимания, как глубоко он повлиял на нее. Склонившись к столу, она доела остатки супа, прежде чем поискать свободное место рядом с Джинни.

Смахнув слезинки с глаз, она встала и переместилась на примеченное местечко.

— Эй, Джин! — весело окликнула она.

Джинни посмотрела на неё, но ничего не ответила. Она свела брови к переносице и продолжила мерно помешивать суп, к которому, похоже, так и не притронулась.

— Как у тебя дела? — Гермиона потянулась вперед и обхватила пустой кубок, рассеянно покрутив его за ножку.

— Почему тебя это волнует? — ответила Джинни на удивление резко.

— То есть?

Джинни продолжила помешивать суп, прежде чем фыркнуть и с лязгом отбросить свою ложку в сторону.

— Гарри заходил к тебе перед отъездом?

Гермионе потребовалось время, чтобы понять, о чем именно она говорила.

— Хм… нет… Не думаю.

— Что значит, ты не думаешь? — Джинни подозрительно прищурилась.

— Я, вероятно, пропустила момент, когда он ушел.

— Почему? Где ты была?

_Стегала Снейпа, голого, в спальне._

— Я… была занята.

Эти слова явно подлили масла в и так подозрительный настрой Джинни.

Гермиона невольно удивилась, почему ее допрашивают с таким пристрастием.

— Что такое? Разве нам запрещено встречаться?

Джинни свирепо уставилась на нее, прежде чем податься вперед и тихо прошипеть:

— Слушай. Я понимаю, что вы близки с ним и всё такое. И я честно старалась не замечать ничего плохого в вашем довольно тесном общении. Но когда ты тыкаешь мне этим прямо в лицо… да к тому же перед всей школой, как тогда на балу… когда ты так нагло используешь его, а потом просто швыряешь его мне, как какой-то поощрительный приз, это заставляет задуматься о том, как ты на самом деле к нему относишься… или ко мне. Я знаю, что не в состоянии конкурировать с тобой — ты лучше меня во всех отношениях. Но если что-то подобное произойдёт снова, я буду вынуждена потребовать у Гарри, чтобы он сделал выбор.

Гермионы раскрыла рот, чуть не уронив челюсть под конец ее пламенной речи.

— Выбор?

— Ты или я, — пробормотала Джинни дрожавшими губами, безмолвно крича от боли и ярости. — Он не может быть одновременно с нами двумя.

Гермиона не могла поверить своим ушам.

— И чтобы мы были квиты…

Джинни медленно встала из-за стола, а затем взяла тарелку холодного супа и опрокинула все содержимое на голову Гермионы, швырнув пустую миску на стол с громким дребезгом, прежде чем развернуться и рвануть к выходу.

Гермиона не могла прийти в себя от шока, пока густые оранжевые ручейки струились по ее лицу и капали ей на плечи, в то время как все больше и больше голосов присоединялось к многоголосному смеху вокруг неё. Она даже расслышала несколько хлопков в ладоши.

Неуверенно поднявшись на ватных ногах, она направилась шатающейся походкой к выходу, даже не потрудившись произнести очищающее заклинание. Этот позор невозможно было смыть.

***

Сильный поток воды помог смыть слезы, но за ними последовали следующие. Склонившись к сливу в душе, Гермиона рыдала, в попытке понять, почему, когда она почувствовала, что ей и горы по колено, жизнь решила преподать ей урок, напомнив об очередном провале. Дружбу нужно было поддерживать. Конечно, приятно думать, что всё будет держаться само по себе, и что когда у тебя есть друг, то он останется им на всю жизнь. Но, очевидно, не в её случае. Все её друзья в ней разочаровались. А без кого-то, кто бы позаботился о ней, без кого-то, кому она могла раскрыть свои самые сокровенные секреты, в чем был смысл?

_В чем вообще был смысл всего этого?_

Она медленно промывала волосы, и даже прополоскала уши, практически полностью избавившись от остатков супа. К тому времени, как её голова стала более-менее чистой, а слезы перестали течь, лицо все ещё оставалось покрасневшим и опухшим — она увидела это в своем обнаженном отражении, когда взглянула в зеркало, выходя из душа.

_Как так получилось, что всё вдруг пошло наперекосяк?_

Она уныло толкнула дверь, ведущую обратно в спальню. Сделав всего несколько шажков, она обратила внимание на свою сумку, лежавшую на полу рядом с кроватью. Только тогда она вспомнила, что забыла ее в Зале… и все же она каким-то образом оказалась здесь.

Затем она почувствовала ореол тепла за своей голой спиной — жар, исходивший из полумрака… от чьего-то грозного присутствия. Вновь почувствовав приступ слез от осознания, она зажмурилась и уронила полотенце, прежде чем развернуться и погрузиться в его объятия.


	17. Мастер-класс

Пока ее прекрасная картина мира разваливалась на части, его присутствие приносило странное утешение. Уткнувшись носом в уютные контуры такого тёплого, дарящего чувство безопасности торса, находясь в кольце его рук, одной из которых он крепко прижимал её к себе, а второй нежно придерживал затылок, Гермиона не могла отделаться от мысли, что Снейп вернул на место предохранитель и спас их от случайного взрыва… сумев защитить ее от самой себя и от того, что в противном случае она вполне могла натворить.

И после всего, что между ними было, Гермиона больше не боялась его осуждения. Она могла расслабиться и отпустить ситуацию, не думая о последствиях. Он позволял ей это делать, даже содействовал… как и множество раз до этого.

В тот момент, когда Гермиона все-таки решилась запрокинуть голову и оказаться тет-а-тет с суровым носом и линией его мягких губ, то с облегчением отметила, что он не отшатнулся от ее мокрых волос и заплаканного вида. Более того, он позволил ей осторожно подобраться к своим собственным волосам и зарыться в них рукой. Она сжала в кулак его тонкие пряди и притянула к себе в надежде на поощрение.

И его губы были такими же податливыми и бархатистыми, как выглядели со стороны. На её собственных губах, влажных от слез и воды, они ощущались сочной мякотью персика, созревшим бутоном, который ей непременно нужно было раскрыть. Гермиона неуверенно высунула язык и дотронулась до стыка его сомкнутых уст, ощущая на них солоноватую сладость. Она медленно заскользила вдоль их линии, осторожно подталкивая кончиком языка, прижимаясь подушечками губ, нежно упрашивая быстрее принять решение, пока в итоге Снейп, шумно выдохнув через нос, не поддался ее уговорам. И когда он, наконец, раскрыл свой рот, то она была полностью поглощена им.

Не сумев сдержаться, она приглушённо застонала, стремясь донести уровень терзавшей ее потребности, и почувствовала, как его ответное рычание загудело ей в губы, тем самым замкнув круговорот их желания. С каждой секундой он все более свирепо впивался в нее, и она изо всех сил старалась не отставать, позволяя ему пожирать свои губы, охотно раскрывая рот под напором его требовательного языка, хватаясь за каждую возможность вобрать очередное восхитительно влажное вторжение. Потом она решилась сама проскользнуть в него, и они слились, обмениваясь волнообразными ласками своих языков, пока Гермиона не стала задыхаться, словно для неё был важнее поцелуй, чем глоток свежего, спасительного воздуха.

Она ощущала его руку на своей груди, поддерживающую мягкое полушарие у основания, пока он виртуозно перебирал пальцами ее беззащитно затвердевший сосок. Ее стоны сменились пронзительным хныканием, когда она обнаружила, что первая стала вжиматься в него тазом, настойчиво толкаясь лобком в бедро.

И когда он слегка раздвинул ей ноги коленом, она начала ещё активнее извиваться, пытаясь приспособиться и отыскать хоть какой-то намек на трение, способный облегчить ноющую боль, вытекавшую из её недр, словно жидкая лава. Давление от притока крови на внутренние стенки стало почти нестерпимым, но она мало что могла поделать, кроме как взывать к нему, активнее покачивая головой, усерднее обласкивая его язык в надежде, что ее призыв достигнет его члена так же, как он ловко командовал ее киской движениями своего мускулистого бедра.

В конце концов, с всхлипом, полным отчаяния, она отстранилась и взглянула в его пылающие глаза. В свое собственное отражение.

— Северус, — быстро зашептала она, цепляясь за его плечи. — Пожалуйста… мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы покончить с этим. Прошу, помоги мне расслабиться.

— Успокойся… просто позволь этому произойти, — ответил он, крепко сжав ее подбородок, чтобы она посмотрела ему в глаза, а не блуждала взглядом по комнате в попытке отвлечься от саднящего ощущения, что ее промежность медленно плавится, как металл в раскалённой печи.

— Ты можешь показать мне, как? — тихо попросила Гермиона, ее голос слегка дрожал, а кожу покалывало от близкого присутствия его тела.

Снейп продолжал пытливо сверлить ее взглядом, вглядываясь сначала в один зрачок, а затем в другой.

— Конечно, — это слово прозвучало так мягко, но в то же время так убедительно, что она не смогла сдержать новых слез.

Внезапно она потеряла почву под ногами, оказавшись у него на руках. Он с легкостью понес ее в дальний край комнаты, будто Гермиона была не тяжелее ребенка, прежде чем подойти и положить ее вдоль узкой стороны кровати. Опустившись следом, его тёмная фигура, словно надвигающийся шторм, накрыла ее тело. Она почувствовала, как Снейп снова впился ей в губы, и не стала сопротивляться желанию прильнуть к нему, неистово прогнувшись в пояснице и резко застонав, будто они не виделись целую вечность.

Она шарила по его груди и неуклюже возилась с пуговицами на сюртуке — их было так много. Но, несмотря на отчаянное желание прикоснуться к нему, возможность наконец поцеловать его должным образом затмила другие, поэтому она позволила себе на ощупь расстегивать пуговицу за пуговицей, пока полы сюртука, наконец, не разошлись в стороны, и она не ввязалась в столь же неопытную битву с его рубашкой.

Между тем он упивался ее губами, пробуя на вкус ее кожу, оставляя горячие следы на подбородке и шее, пока она не стала непроизвольно вздрагивать и не была вынуждена полностью отказаться от этих чертовых пуговиц. Вместо этого Гермиона вскинула руки, обхватив его лицо своими дрожавшими ладонями.

Шрам на его щеке был скрыт чарами, но она почувствовала его: ее большой палец уселся в теплой впадинке, когда она притянула его к себе, целуя со страстью, которую едва узнавала в себе, — или, по крайней мере, никогда раньше не адресовала другому человеку. Возможно, раньше она направляла ее в книги. Или в помыслы. На благородное дело. Но все равно не так — в ней накопился сгусток такой острой потребности, которая выражалась на абсолютно инстинктивном уровне — когда всё в тебе кричит и рвется наружу, чтобы задушить его в объятиях, крикнуть всему миру, что он «твой», или даже вобрать его, чтобы он стал частью тебя самой.

И он, казалось, разделял ее потребность, или, по крайней мере, глубину этой нужды, словно они оба отчаянно пытались что-то наверстать — потерянное время? Упущенные возможности? Или, может, ей следовало снять розовые очки… Скорее уж, они просто пытались отогнать призраки прошлого или усердно ловили момент, прежде чем тот был безвозвратно потерян.

Так или иначе, она никогда не чувствовала такую близость к кому-либо в своей жизни. Даже к Гарри. Причем, странным образом… даже к своим родителям. Эта близость ощущалась совершенно иначе… донельзя физической, на пике эмоциональности — она не могла сравнить это ни с одним чувством, когда-либо испытываемым ей ранее.

Наконец, он оттолкнулся руками от простыней по обе стороны от ее головы и приподнялся на колени. Она чувствовала остаточные явления пульсации на своих губах, всматриваясь в него с мольбой, словно ее сердце лежало прямо перед ним, обнаженное, выставленное напоказ. И он решил не заставлять ее ждать, быстро скинув с плеч сюртук, прежде чем невербально расстегнуть оставшиеся пуговки на рубашке и отбросить все это в сторону.

Гермиона расплылась в робкой улыбке, осторожно потянувшись к нему, чтобы коснуться теплого обнаженного торса, а затем заскользила подушечками пальцев по очертаниям сколотого фарфора на его коже. Заставив свои брюки практически осесть на кровать с помощью заклинания расщепления швов, он бросил их на пол вместе с ботинками, прежде чем, наконец, предстать перед ней полностью обнаженным. Зажав ее бедра между своих коленей, он пробежался взглядом по ее телу с высоты своей позиции, а его торчащий член дразняще пульсировал прямо над ней, будто насмехаясь, пока она не была вынуждена протянуть к нему руки.

Но Снейп остановил их, легко обхватив оба запястья своей широкой ладонью, прежде чем откинуть их назад и прижать к кровати у неё над головой. Он зафиксировал их очередным заклинанием и продолжил поглощать взглядом ее тело, и эта откровенная жажда вызвала новый прилив возбуждения, заставивший ее киску затечь с удвоенной силой.

Это было звоночком, сигнализирующим, что она готова — или, по крайней мере, свидетельствующий, что она хоть слегка подготовилась, как умственно, так и физически к тому, что должно было произойти.

Но это было не так.

Происходящее между ними настолько отличалось от всего, что было раньше… потому что казалось чем-то настоящим, абсолютно реальным, словно у них была первая брачная ночь. И, в свою очередь, она не могла не заметить затаившейся угрозы — это было противоядием против строгой изоляции от его тела, удовлетворением самой невозможной из ее потребностей, ставшей с этого момента неразрывно связывать ее с ним — пути назад больше не было, случившееся нельзя было исправить. Но если бы она была честна с собой, то, вероятно, поняла бы, что зашла так далеко не в данный конкретный момент, а уже довольно давно, так опрометчиво попавшись, вне желания выбраться или даже способности оторваться от неразрешимой загадки, которой являлся Северус Снейп.

Все началось с ее груди. И его губ. Она наблюдала, как действие разыгрывается через занавес его смоляных прядей, тянущихся шелковистыми лентами по ее коже, словно пип-шоу*: дразнящие фрагменты губ и языка, играющие с очертаниями ее затвердевших сосков. И, конечно, это выходило далеко за пределы визуального — ощущения невесомых мазков, слой за слоем накладываемых друг на друга, словно он был художником, рисовавшим жидким теплом по ее сравнительно небольшой груди, побуждая Гермиону чувствовать ее монументальность, как если бы та была самым важным объектом в мире, портключом непосредственно к центру ее естества.

И, конечно, он был прав. Каждый нежный взмах его языка и всасывающее движение его губ, каждое резкое скручивание и щипок ее сосков дергали за ниточки ее клитор — так, что она была вынуждена восхититься как внутренне, так и в грубых, бессловесных восклицаниях, тому, как изящен переход между все более и более схожими мирами удовольствия и боли.

Затем он спустился на пол к подножию кровати и встал на колени, устроившись торсом между ее бедер. И из-за невозможности дотянуться до него руками, она обвила ноги вокруг его талии, толкнувшись к нему лобком, чтобы продемонстрировать, какой эффект на неё произвели его действия.

Он взглянул в ее сторону, встретившись с ней взглядом над растущей пропастью плоти между ними, и она увидела его — тонкий намек на улыбку. Просто небольшой изгиб, скорее уголков глаз, чем губ. Снейп много раз насмехался над ней, но никогда не улыбался. И напряжение в выражении ее лица исчезло, когда она ответила ему своей собственной улыбкой.

Но затем он припал губами к ее животу, продолжая удерживать с ней зрительный контакт, и оно вернулось, — машинально сдвинув брови, Гермиона изнывала от одного только вида того, насколько чувственным он мог быть, — орлиный нос скользил по извилистой дорожке вслед за губами, как ищейка, особенно неторопливо следующая за запахом ее возбуждения напрямую к его источнику. И когда он нашел его, то не стал останавливаться, укрывшись между складок её половых губ. Недолго думая, его язык выскользнул из рта, чтобы попробовать ее влагу, испить из родника жидкой похоти, которую он вызвал своими умелыми действиями. И хотя она была слегка смущена насыщенностью своего аромата, будто ее киска специально распылила свой запах, рассеяв его в воздухе для максимального эффекта, она с облегчением отметила, что Снейпа это совершенно не смущало, на самом деле он выглядел довольно увлеченным, вкушая её шелковистую влагу своими полными жажды глотками, будто это был нектар самих богов.

Постанывая в знак благодарности, она раздвинула ноги ещё шире. Она бы дала ему больше. Намного больше. Она бы кормила его своим телом вечно, если бы ей позволили наблюдать за ним так, как сейчас — его бледно-молочные веки были слегка прикрыты, черные ресницы трепетали в то время, как он поглощал ее, наполненную смазкой до отказа.

Он выглядел… красиво.

И он заставил ее почувствовать себя красивой, желанной, в то время как другие сделали ее изгоем.

Он все ещё держал свою левую ладонь на ее груди, трудясь над ней своими пальцами, достаточно длинными и ловкими, чтобы дотянуться до обоих сосков сразу. Одновременно с этим он скользнул правой рукой к ее животу, коснувшись мизинцем основания левой, в то время как большим пальцем накрыл ее клитор. Это ощущалось так, как если бы он намеренно соединил самые чувствительные точки, имитируя тем самым внутреннюю сеть из ощущений, генерирующих электрические разряды, которые по его команде пробегали по всем нервным окончаниям сразу. В то же время это выглядело как обладание. Словно он претендовал на три вершины сразу — на треугольник ее естества — и на матку в центре ладони.

_Он действительно ее хотел? Он хотел ее таким образом?_

Но он не дал ей времени на построение гипотез, когда слегка согнул свой большой палец, оттянув капюшон клитора, и тем самым полностью обнажив его, прежде чем продолжить показывать ей, почему он вообще находился у ее ног.

Опять же, Снейп, по своему обыкновению, намеревался что-то раскрыть или чему-то ее обучить. И так как с ее стороны обучаемость была довольно характерной чертой, а он доносил информацию основательно и проникновенно, то Гермиона попросту не могла не учиться.

Это было нечто большее, чем просто лижущее движение — каждое путешествие от преддверия влагалища к клитору ощущалось как медленное, методичное вторжение. Его язык был упругим и плоским, и покрывал всю площадь половых губ до основания клитора, прежде чем аккуратно направлять кончик вверх. Последнее движение, несмотря на нежность, было тем, что резко встряхивало ее конечности. Из-за давления его большого пальца клитор был слегка натянут, так что на чувствительный ствол и головку оказывалось наибольшее воздействие.

Дёргая скованными воедино запястьями, Гермиона беспомощно хныкала. Она обычно избегала стимуляции себя таким образом из-за крайней чувствительности, но он все равно продолжал — мерное давление скользкого языка, создающее запутанный клубок из кусающей напряженности и затяжного удовольствия.

Но мягкий темп, и тот факт, что он продолжал слегка менять свой подход, когда тот становился чересчур невыносимым, — проникая языком глубже в щелку или даже отваживаясь на ласку того места, где туго сужался сфинктер, — означал, что вместо того, чтобы отвлекать ее от нарастающего напряжения, он постепенно усугублял его.

Практически не было трения — или, по крайней мере, не было ничего схожего с бешеным темпом толчков, трущим воздействием или даже с обычными поглаживаниями, которые она ассоциировала с сексом, — просто последовательная ласка, предоставляемая с точностью и бесконечным терпением, от которой у неё так знакомо, но все равно пугающе поплыло перед глазами, а сознание начало плавиться, как карамель на солнце. Он действовал так сосредоточенно, но оставлял ее такой опустошенной в перерывах, что она, не сознавая, что делает, опёрлась пятками о кровать и отчаянно толкнулась вперед, в попытке облегчить терзавшую ее изнутри агонию. Но Снейп убрал руку с ее груди, и прижал одно бедро к матрасу, накрыв локтем другое, не позволяя получить больше воздействия, чем намеревался ей дать.

— О боги, — застонала она, замотав головой из стороны в сторону и таким образом компенсируя отчаянное желание вскинуть бедра.

Это была пытка.

— Северус… Я не могу!

Но затем давление пальцев на внутреннюю сторону ее бедра усилилось, и она рассеянно подняла голову, чтобы встретить его взгляд. Снейп наблюдал за ней, продолжая свое неторопливое истязание, и, кажется, успокаивал ее своими чернильными зрачками, будто напоминая, что он хочет не пытать ее, а доставить ей удовольствие. И раз он отказывался идти ей навстречу, Гермионе ничего не оставалось, кроме как позволить этому произойти: преодолеть двигавшее ей отчаяние и разрешить ощущениям накопиться без дополнительных усилий с ее стороны.

Продолжая наблюдать за его благоговейными и покорными действиями, она позволила себе окунуться в водоворот ощущений, воздерживаясь от желания усилить или уменьшить его воздействие… принять… принять себя полностью… и она ощутила великолепное, необыкновенное чувство, словно каждая клеточка ее тела постепенно стала вовлекаться в соответствие с пульсацией ее клитора.

Гермиона раскрыла рот, но не вымолвила ни слова. Она смогла лишь пару раз прерывисто вздохнуть, уронив подбородок к груди… в надежде, что это передало бы, насколько глубоко он повлиял на неё. Но потом Снейп отстранился, и у неё перехватило дыхание. Всё внутри кричало, умоляя его вернуться. Но он сделал то, что намеревался сделать с самого начала. Она уже пересекла финишную прямую.

Её накрыл сокрушительный оргазм. Но внутри ничего не было… ничего не прикасалось к ней… ничего, кроме его взгляда. Это было свободное падение внутри собственного сознания — будто что-то спонтанно взорвалось, извергнувшись из ничего — и пробравшее настолько, что она, должно быть, казалась одержимой. Все тело трясло, она задыхалась, прогнувшись в спине, закатив глаза и откинувшись затылком на кровать, будто в предсмертных муках. Но, тем не менее, все обстояло ровно наоборот. Она билась в муках жизни… снова почувствовала себя живой… благодаря ему.

И когда Гермиона, наконец, спустилась с небес на землю, сморгнув остатки пелены с глаз, то обнаружила, что может двигаться. Она блаженно потянулась, испытывая глубокое облегчение от такой монументальной разрядки, зная, что принятие себя позволило ей это прочувствовать. И одновременно с этим она ощутила мощный прилив тепла, когда ее озарило, что ей, наконец, позволили просто «быть»… и несмотря на то, что она испытала это одна, она не чувствовала себя одинокой.

Снейп был рядом, перебирая ее мокрые пряди между своих пальцев, всматривался в ее глаза, его губы припухли от невероятного, длительного усердия.

Она осторожно поцеловала их… боясь, что может сделать больно.

— Спасибо, — прошептала она.

Он еле заметно кивнул в знак признания.

Гермиона улыбнулась и с довольным вздохом обвила его шею руками, прежде чем опустить одну ладонь, чтобы провести по его эрекции.

— А теперь, пожалуйста, свяжи меня и трахни.

Он фыркнул.

— Должен ли я напомнить…

— Нет.

Она была лицемеркой. Она прекрасно это понимала. И можно было не произносить это вслух. Но она училась — медленно, но верно, она стала понимать. Существовали вещи, в которых просто нуждаешься… и не было смысла анализировать или объяснять природу этой потребности. Она поняла это, почувствовав на себе… и наконец-то поняла его. Именно поэтому она никогда больше не отвергнет его просьбы.

— У тебя есть какие-то предпочтения? — его восхитительно порочный голос был еще одним лакомством, тающим на языке, словно она заслужила что-то большее.

— Да.

Он выразительно изогнул одну из своих густых бровей.

— Я предпочитаю, чтобы ты показал мне, что я предпочитаю, — она прекратила свои дразнящие ласки, потянувшись так далеко, насколько могла, и обхватив пальцами его ствол.

Опять промелькнула эта улыбка. Одними глазами.

— Ты уверена?

В качестве ответа Гермиона подалась вперед, чтобы снова поцеловать его, слизнув свои соки и ощутив необъяснимое возбуждение от дальнейшей перспективы.

Приняв сидячее положение, он протянул руку.

— Акцио.

Внезапно красный шнур врезался ему в ладонь.

_Он принес его с собой?_

— На колени. В конец кровати.

Услышав его команду, она ощутила рой мурашек, пробежавших по спине. Определенно, она скучала по этому человеку — этому властному Снейпу.

Несмотря на остаточную пульсацию в запястьях, она поползла так быстро, насколько позволяли ее ватные ноги, — прямиком к самому краю кровати, прежде чем встать на колени, спиной к нему.

Снейп подобрался к ней сзади, встав так близко, что коснулся горячей, шелковистой головкой ее ягодиц. Он завел ее руки за спину и связал веревкой запястья.

Сердце билось о грудную клетку в предвкушении.

— Теперь наклонись вперед.

_Что?_

— Раздвинь ноги шире.

Нерешительно, она раздвинула колени, скользнув ими в стороны, пока не развела их на максимальное расстояние.

— Теперь наклонись вперед, — повторил он.

_И разбей себе лицо?_

Она почувствовала, как он сжал веревку, слегка потянув ее плечи к себе.

Темп дыхания ускорился за секунды. Падение будет недолгим, но ей, безусловно, станет очень больно.

_Доверие._

Все дело было в доверии… в передаче контроля. Она зажмурилась и несколько раз глубоко вздохнула. В прошлом он просил ее не доверять ему, но она ничего не могла с собой поделать. Она уже доверилась ему. И он еще не подвел… ни разу.

И с этой мыслью она-таки решилась. Наклонившись вперед, она повисла над краем кровати — ничего не останавливало ее от падения, ничего… кроме веревки вокруг запястий, которую он крепко сжимал в своих руках.

— Страх усиливает чувства, — баритон Снейпа молниеносно проник ей под кожу, пока она парила над бездной. — Ты оцениваешь каждое ощущение на степень риска… несет ли оно угрозу, или ты все ещё в безопасности… но ты никогда не узнаешь наверняка.

Затем она почувствовала, как он прижался головкой к преддверию ее набухшего влагалища. Он был прав, когда говорил об обостренности ее чувств, — его член ощущался просто огромным, словно массивный стальной жезл, который в данный момент начал проникать и растягивать ее внутренние стенки, подталкивая ее тело ещё дальше в пропасть.

Она заскулила, уткнувшись подбородком в грудь, когда он протолкнулся еще глубже.

— Ты можешь рухнуть вниз, когда попытаешься избежать вторжения, но именно благодаря страху упасть, любое проникновение будет приносить… наслаждение, — тон его голоса стал немного выше, будто голосовые связки напряглись так же сильно, как и его член.

Приглушенное шипение сообщило ей, что он пытался сдержаться… вероятно, ради дальнейшего обучения.

Она не могла похвастаться таким самообладанием и вскрикнула, когда он толкнулся снова, кольнув шейку матки и заставив ее дернуться в обратном направлении.

— Только передав власть над своим телом другому, ты перестанешь бояться и познаешь истинную свободу — свободу, порождаемую доверием к себе.

Она слегка приоткрыла веки, картина твердого пола сотрясалась перед глазами с каждым толчком — слишком невыносимым, чтобы его выдержать.

Но когда он вошел в устойчивый ритм, притягивая ее за запястья, а затем всего на мгновение ослабевая хватку, она совершенно растворилась в этом чувстве — быть на одной волне с ним — существовал лишь его контроль, ее отклик и размеренные движения их бедер, естественным образом приспособившихся к заданному им темпу.

Но даже несмотря на это, каждая подавляющая атака его члена встречалась ее ответным гортанным стоном. Он все еще казался ей слишком огромным, таранящим ее киску с каждым глубоким проникновением, не давая возможности расслабиться… ни на секунду.

А потом к чувственному водовороту добавилось новое ощущение — его палец, прохладный и скользкий от какой-то смазки, огибающий тугой периметр ее сфинктера.

Она была уверена, что уже и так наполнена им до отказа, особенно принимая во внимание то, как набухли ее внутренние стенки от предыдущего затяжного оргазма, а также учитывая тот факт, что она напрягла все основные группы мышц в попытке удержать себя в нужной позиции. Что-то еще вполне могло бы стать последней каплей… и, возможно, это и было его намерением. Но она никогда не стала бы просить его о чем-то меньшем, нет… она желала, чтобы как можно больше частей тела Снейпа было внутри нее, прекрасно осознавая, что воспоминание об этом — о его восхитительном члене, трахающем ее до беспамятства, — будет основной пищей ее предоргазменных, мастурбационных фантазий в течение многих-многих лет, если не десятилетий.

Поэтому, даже когда кончик его пальца проскользнул вглубь тугого отверстия, заставив пожар мгновенно вспыхнуть в ее прямой кишке, она обнаружила, что поощряет его действия, подаваясь вперед и тем самым ещё больше выпячивая ягодицы. И он не разочаровал, продолжая растягивать невероятно плотные своды ее киски своим членом, одновременно массируя переднюю стенку ее заднего прохода.

— Да-а-а, — простонала она, зависнув над полом с закрытыми глазами и неосознанно свесив голову, от чего в груди ее мгновенно проснулось предчувствие неминуемого падения.

Он дернул веревку, притянув ее к себе, и дал всего мгновение, чтобы она успела успокоиться, прежде чем протолкнул второй палец в ее анус. Она распахнула глаза, собственно как и рот. Но ощущение было настолько невероятным, что она стала сама насаживаться на него, используя свои запястья и плечи в качестве рычага. В результате раздалась серия звучных рычаний, а его член ощутимо дернулся внутри, сообщая ей о его явном одобрении.

Постепенно наращивая темп, он стал вбиваться в Гермиону, будто приближаясь вместе с ней к безумному завершению какой-то гонки, ее плечи практически выскакивали из суставов во время его резких вторжений. И когда его длинные пальцы начали извиваться, вращаясь в ее тугом проходе, одновременно с рекордной глубиной, которую он, казалось, достиг своим членом, она начала выть, как дикий зверь. Матка затвердела, как бетон, а твердые как камень мышцы сжались внутри обоих проходов — так, что она больше не была способна это терпеть.

Воздух вокруг зазвенел от ее крика.

Мышцы сдетонировали так сильно, что она бы засомневалась в реальности происходящего, если бы не оргазм, мощь которого полностью опровергнула тот факт, что она уже испытала сокрушительную разрядку всего за пятнадцать минут до этого. Забившись в конвульсиях, она почувствовала, как ее бедра и постельное белье стали мокрыми от волн ее освобождения, больше не желавших находиться внутри сумасшедшего напряжения ее вагинальных мышц. И на этом ощущения не закончились. Когда она провалилась-таки в бездну от экстремальной нагрузки на свое тело — она почувствовала ту свободу, о которой он говорил, — ощущение свободного парения и того, что тебя удерживают, поднимают над всем этим, освобождают от всего и верят, что ты будешь принята и уважаема — и что ты, в свою очередь, можешь наконец-то принять и уважать саму себя.

И это осознание истощило последние её резервы. Она рухнула и, наверное, разбилась бы вдребезги.

Но он не позволил ей упасть.

Вместо этого Гермиона почувствовала, как он поднимает ее обмякшее тело, притягивая к себе. Ее спина уперлась ему в грудь, пока его член все ещё находился внутри нее. Одной из своих сильных рук Снейп поддерживал ее под ребрами, принимая вес тела с дрожавших коленок на себя, а другой обвил плечи. Приподняв пальцы, он повернул ее за подбородок к себе, чтобы впиться в ее губы, продолжая при этом мерно покачиваться.

Она ответила на поцелуй, находясь в каком-то трансе, с мечтательной вялостью пошевелив губами, перед глазами всё поплыло, когда она неудачно попыталась сфокусировать взгляд на нем.

— Гермиона, посмотри на меня, — голос прозвучал напряженно, словно ему было тяжело говорить.

Она попыталась снова. Зрение постепенно приобретало резкость, и она смогла сосредоточиться на его лице.

— Тебе не нужно что-то… или кто-то. Нет на свете того, что есть у других, но не существует внутри тебя самой.

_Кто? Кто-то еще? Он говорил о ее друзьях? О Джинни?_

Проблема заключалась в том, что ей уже был нужен этот «кто-то». Она действительно нуждалась в этом человеке — в том, кто сейчас был внутри нее. Ей нужен был тот, кто бы хотел делать все то же самое, что и он. Тот, кто будет заботиться о ней, помогая ей стать сильной, когда весь мир, казалось, хотел, чтобы она сломалась.

В нем было что-то такое… что-то во всем этом… и тогда ее настигло озарение… пришло осознание, показавшееся вдруг таким очевидным, и она удивилась, почему не догадалась раньше…

Снейп был известным легилиментом, причем чрезвычайно сильным. Но она не чувствовала никаких явных вторжений в свой разум — если только он не проникал в него в те моменты, когда она была наиболее рассеяна, что было довольно часто. Но все равно он, казалось, был слишком осведомлен о ней и о её ощущениях… и она чувствовала… много чего ещё помимо этого.

— Северус? — пробормотала она. — Ты Motulomens? Чувствуешь ощущения… и эмоции других?

Его взгляд помрачнел. Он выглядел обеспокоенным.

Но вместо того, чтобы ответить, он протянул руку и прикоснулся к ней между ног таким образом, что она больше не сомневалась в ответе.

И когда она почувствовала, что приближается к своему третьему оргазму, то расслышала у своей щеки, как его тяжелое дыхание сменяет болезненный стон, — и её осенила ужасная догадка, что боль не была следствием того, что с ним делали… но была результатом того, что он делал с другими.

Потянувшись вслепую к его рукам, она сжала их так крепко, как могла, пока он переживал свой оргазм. Что бы он ни сделал в своей жизни, она простит его. Она была уверена, что сможет простить ему… что угодно.


	18. Гроссмейстер

Вторая половина кровати пустовала.

Она продолжила шарить ладонью по прохладным простыням, проверяя наощупь — вдруг ошиблась? Он пробыл с ней совсем недолго… или, возможно, чуть дольше, чем ей запомнилось — она не знала наверняка. Единственное, в чем Гермиона была уверена — Снейп ушел. И его отсутствие ощущалось так остро, что она не понимала, где прикоснуться к себе, чтобы стало легче: к потрескавшимся губам, к лишенной ласк груди или к ноющей впадине между ног, на внутренней стороне которых так и осталась глазурь их смешавшихся экстрактов.

Они подошли друг к другу, как два фрагмента одного целого — так же естественно в блаженном спокойствии, как и в восхитительно жарких муках секса. Ее волосы раскинулись густой гривой над его плечом, пока она, прижимаясь щекой к его мягкой коже, нежилась в тепле его рук. Окружённая его объятиями, находясь под защитой широкой ладони, сжимавшей выступ ее бедра, она почувствовала, как сон настигает ее, словно несущийся в туннель поезд. Но прежде чем погрузиться в объятия Морфея, ее собственная рука скользнула назад, цепляясь за изгиб его бедра, чтобы защитить, уберечь и никогда не отпускать от себя… пока, наконец, не уснула.

Но сон оказался куда менее радужным, переполненным тревожными видениями — неестественными, как какая-то жуткая, сценическая постановка. Черное и белое. Свет и тень. Она смотрела на себя со стороны — исполняющую роль сыщика … или, может, даже шпиона… бесконечно долго рыскающего в темноте. Кто-то прятался вблизи — где-то совсем рядом — но все равно вне зоны ее досягаемости. Она преследовала его по пустынным коридорам, упиралась в глухие тупики, спускалась вместе с эхом по ступеням лестничных пролётов, пробиралась сквозь зияющие дыры тёмных проходов, стены которых вдруг начинали давить со всех сторон, едва позволяя пройти. Само собой, она так никого и не поймала… она подсознательно предчувствовала, что поиски будут тщетны, но все равно искала, искала, искала…

Она открыла глаза. Покрывало тускло поблескивало в приглушённых красках рассвета. Такое обыденное, совершенно непритязательное зрелище после произошедшего вчера. Тихо застонав, она перевернулась на «его сторону», а затем потянулась к книге, притягивая ту к себе. Несмотря на ранний час, она знала, что время пришло. Она будет читать — все, что осталось. До самого конца.

***

Руки дрожали. Она зависла трепещущими пальцами над обложкой, всматриваясь в иллюстрацию — в изображение затылка. Женской головы. Не ее. Чужой. Но это была девушка, чью историю она так хорошо знала. Не вследствие прочтения, но прочувствовав ее на себе. Она была ей слишком близка.

Затаив дыхание, она медленно открыла обложку и ошарашено моргнула, почувствовав скорее шок, чем удивление. Инициалы пропали. Там, где она аккуратно вывела свои, ничего не было. Их стёрли… или те просто никогда не были сюда вписаны. Она поводила пальцем взад и вперед по пустому полю, и разрозненные мысли постепенно слились в образ, темный и нечеткий, но наконец-то открывший ей глаза.

Взяв палочку с прикроватной тумбочки, она призвала свой пиджак из угла, куда швырнула его вчера, и сунула руку в покрытый засохшей коркой супа карман. Гермиона извлекла из него фетровый футляр, а затем и лежавший в нем стебелёк. Медь холодила кончики пальцев, а змеиная голова взметнулась в воздух, и глядя на то, с какой смертоносной элегантностью ощетинилась на неё змея, Гермиона почувствовала, как в душе расползается зловещее предчувствие беды. Она аккуратно вложила закладку в книгу.

Она пойдёт и вернет ее… вернет их обе… ему.

***

_Как именно он это чувствовал?_

Шаги разносились эхом по сводам пустующих коридоров, пальцы скользили по холодным перилам, сменяя одну лестницу на другую, и это было так схоже с ее сном, что к моменту, когда Гермиона подошла к знакомому проходу в директорский кабинет, то успела искусать нижнюю губу до крови.

_Всегда ли он улавливал разницу? Мог четко разделять свои чувства и чувства других? Как он защищал себя от чужих эмоций? Часто ли он проделывал это с людьми? Как часто он делал это с ней?_

Открытие, что Снейп — Motulomens, не оказалось таким уж сюрпризом, как должно было бы. Потому что прекрасно вписывалось в происходящее. И объяснило слишком многое. Размышляя об этом, ненадолго оторвавшись от чтения книги, Гермиона пришла к выводу, что в его способностях было больше слизеринского, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. В конце концов, как еще эффективнее манипулировать людьми, как не получив доступ к самым сокровенным уголкам их внутреннего мира, имея способность действовать в обход их заблуждений, чувствовать предательские порывы их тела, истолковывать их… не с состраданием эмпата, но с холодным расчетом гроссмейстера… обладать властью отталкивать и притягивать, подманивать и отвергать до тех пор, пока жертва по собственной инициативе не выполнила бы его волю.

Без сомнения, это умение спасло его. Он выжил, потому что знал куда больше остальных. Более того, можно было сказать, что благодаря этому Снейп знал холодное, злое сердце Волдеморта даже лучше, чем сам гнусный волшебник.

Следовательно, оно было не только основным средством защиты… но и главным оружием.

Оно было _его_ главным оружием.

Оно и… секс.

Скользнув пальцами по передней части рубашки, Гермиона почувствовала, как вздымается от страха грудь, облачённая в тончайшее кружево под школьной формой.

_Секс._

Она не могла воспользоваться им столь же эффективно… как и он с ней. Но ее цель — и, возможно его тоже (она очень надеялась) — выходила за рамки манипуляций. Гермиона хотела продемонстрировать ему куда более глубокое намерение. Надеялась, что он поймёт его… или, возможно, _почувствует_.

Так или иначе, непреодолимое желание сбежать посылало по телу легкие судороги. Но Гермиона продолжала сверлить взглядом дверь — она просто не могла отступить. Она должна была знать.

И причина, по которой ей нужно было это узнать, была одновременно и проста, и сложна — она была влюблена в него. Далеко не самое комфортное признание, особенно в свете последнего разоблачения. Но от правды не сбежишь.

Гермиона больше не могла с уверенностью говорить о собственных чувствах. Все, что она знала — что страх, пронизывающий ее сердце и разум, от возможности быть отвергнутой… куда сильнее, чем страх от разоблачения его истинной природы.

Она решила отдаться ему так, как никогда прежде. С надеждой, что он поймет истинную причину.

Она постучала.

И вошла.

Контраст был разительным. Ее присутствие в аскетичном окружении директорских владений больше не было встречено столь же хмурым выражением или злой насмешкой… или — как она уже привыкла — отсутствием вообще какой-либо реакции. Теперь взгляд излучал теплоту. Проглядывался намек на улыбку. Он явно был рад ее видеть.

— Мисс Грейнджер. — Он вернул перо в держатель, и пальцы скорее всего преднамеренно проследили путь вдоль нижней кромки оперения, когда он убрал руку.

— Директор.

Даже несмотря на сильное волнение, облегчение от встречи с ним и мгновенное желание, окутавшее чарующим ореолом, казалось, все вокруг, вызвало у неё ответную улыбку. Она сцепила руки за спиной и расправила плечи, продемонстрировав темные очертания слизеринского зеленого, проступавшие сквозь белую ткань ее рубашки.

Однако ее вызывающее поведение было лишним. Искра, сверкнувшая в ониксовых глазах, подсказала ей, что он уже всё видел — всю ее, мгновенно.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

И вот опять. Она могла с легкостью нырнуть в этот тихий омут, дарящий безмятежность под звуки страстного шипения, позволив мягкому тембру его голоса окружить ее со всех сторон. Она могла позволить его уверенности и силе вновь растопить ее до состояния расплавленного воска, преобразовать в податливую глину, которую его руки, рот и член превратили бы во что-то новое, что-то большее — сгладили бы все трещины, пока она снова не стала бы… цельной.

Несмотря на сильное искушение, она не стала поддаваться… На этот раз ей хотелось сделать что-то лично для него.

Гермиона слегка приподняла подбородок.

— Я не хотела тебя отвлекать.

Он откинулся на спинку кресла, заставив ее гадать — смог ли ее внешний вид пробудить его желание?

— Отмени свои чары, — приказал Снейп.

Разжав сцепленные за спиной руки, Гермиона просунула пальцы в свой рукав и достала оттуда палочку. Взмахнув кончиком древка над телом, она отменила их все… и их было много… вначале проявились глубокие синяки от жестких соприкосновений со стеной ниши, затем царапины и ссадины от их времяпрепровождения на бревне, и, в конце концов, следы от верёвки — стертые до крови браслеты вокруг ее запястий.

— Я могу предоставить качественную лечебную мазь.

— В этом нет необходимости, — спешно возразила она.

Он долго разглядывал ее, изучая многочисленные раны опытным глазом, прежде чем склонить голову в согласии.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Да… у меня есть кое-что для тебя. — Она глянула вниз, и в поле зрения попал изгиб груди и неровная выпуклость в кармане юбки, прежде чем она вновь посмотрела на него. — Могу ли я подойти?

Он снова кивнул головой, не отрывая от нее взгляда.

Руки Гермионы потянулись к горлу. Медленно смыкаясь, ее пальцы провернули по очереди каждую из пуговиц, позволяя полам рубашки разойтись, дюйм за дюймом разоблачая спрятанный под ней атлас и кружево. Она увидела, как его руки скользнули вперед, чтобы обхватить подлокотники, и ощутила прилив чего-то — силы… он был прав, ей нравилось чувствовать свое могущество.

Затем она расстегнула пуговицы на юбке и позволила ей упасть к ногам, прежде чем направиться к нему в своих низких и очень узеньких трусиках. Его брови сошлись на переносице, а в глазах вспыхнула свирепая искра. Вопреки всему, такие моменты напоминали ей, что в первую очередь Снейп был мужчиной.

Подойдя к креслу, Гермиона дотронулась до его кисти. Происходящее имело слишком большое значение. К тому же, она боялась — наверное, он чувствовал это. Разрозненные мысли мелькали в сознании, но ни за одну не удавалось ухватиться, чтобы успокоиться, так что ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как позволить плотским желаниям взять верх. Ее тело остро реагировало лишь на одно присутствие директора — кожа покраснела; каждая ее клеточка настроилась на него.

Перекинув ногу, Гермиона оседлала его колени, прежде чем медленно опуститься и впервые полноценно прочувствовать его эрекцию. Она в который раз задалась вопросом, реагировал ли он на неё так же восторженно в прошлом, просто приняв определенные меры предосторожности, чтобы скрыть свою заинтересованность. Впрочем, сейчас это было не важно, так как Гермиона явственно ощущала ту, плотно прижавшись к ней своей практически нагой промежностью. Она запустила руки в черные волосы и притянула к себе его лицо, поймав рот своими приоткрытыми губами.

Совершенно непринужденно они продолжили с того места, где остановились накануне вечером… поддразнивали, пробовали, исследовали друг друга, и когда его руки разошлись в противоположных направлениях, одновременно обхватив ягодицы и грудь, а длинные пальцы скользнули под ткань, Гермиона не смогла сдержать стона, слетевшего с губ от острой потребности в этих ласках.

Она терлась влажными губами о твердые контуры его члена до тех пор, пока не услышала, как участилось его собственное дыхание, а обжигающие щипки его поцелуев не спустились ниже к ставшей уже гипер-чувствительной шее — отчаяние в его стальных объятиях давало понять, что он нуждался в большем.

_Но был ли он готов к тому, что она собиралась предложить?_

Не в силах смотреть ему в глаза, она прижалась щекой к его скуле, зависнув губами над ухом.

Она несколько раз открывала и закрывала рот, но какое-то время не могла издать ни звука.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня… в мою… — Она глубоко вздохнула. — Сзади… в мою попку.

Он схватил ее за плечи и отстранил, хмуро посмотрев ей в глаза.

— Ты к этому не готова.

Не обращая внимания на застенчивый румянец на щеках, она была непреклонна.

— Я готова. Я… подготовилась. Я хочу этого.

Он глубоко вздохнул, втянув воздух едва приоткрытыми губами, досконально изучая выражение ее лица. Несмотря на напряженность его взгляда, она не отвернулась.

_Он сейчас пытался прочувствовать ее внутренний настрой?_

Если так, то он сразу почувствует, как сильно она этого хочет.

Наконец, он отпустил ее плечи.

— Я могу использовать заклинание, чтобы помочь тебе расслабиться…

— Нет, — отчеканила она.

Снейп ещё раз вздохнул, но Гермиона увидела что-то в его выражении — то, как он неуловимо изогнул бровь, слегка опустив кончик носа — _уважение_?

Что бы то ни было, он, казалось, принял ее предложение, а еле сдерживаемое напряжение, переполнявшее нижнюю часть его тела, не оставляло сомнений — он тоже этого хотел.

— Ты обязательно скажешь, если станет слишком?

Она кивнула, подкрепляя свои слова нежным поцелуем, прежде чем подняться с его колен. Отвернувшись, чтобы избежать встречи с пристальным взглядом темных глаз, она принялась снимать оставшееся белье, а затем взмахнув палочкой, расчистила его стол. Только тогда Гермиона поняла, что была не до конца уверена в том, что собиралась сделать. Оглянувшись, она увидела, что Снейп встал в отдалении и уже успел снять сюртук, закатав рукава рубашки. В одной из его рук блестела маленькая баночка.

При его приближении Гермиона невольно отступила, коснувшись голыми ягодицами стола. Схватившись за столешницу, она почувствовала накатившую волну страха и предвкушения. Изящным взмахом руки Снейп отправил в ее сторону заклинание — смягчающие чары, от которых поверхность стола слегка просела. Очевидно, он не хотел добавлять новых отметин к множеству тех, что уже омрачали ее тело.

Подойдя вплотную, он опустил ладони ей на бедра и аккуратно раздвинул их, втиснувшись в образовавшееся пространство. А затем, переместив руки на плечи, направил назад, поддерживая до тех пор, пока ее спина не коснулась поверхности стола. Все это время Гермиона не отводила от него глаз, стараясь продемонстрировать во взгляде все то доверие, которое чувствовала… в конце концов, ради доверия все это и было затеяно. Сжав кулаки за спиной, она прижала их к пояснице, надеясь, что это окажет некоторую поддержку в том, что ждало ее впереди.

Пересекающая его хмурый лоб борозда углубилась. Очевидно, Снейпа продолжали одолевать сомнения. Но Гермиона решительно подняла свои ноги к его животу, скользнув пятками вверх по белой рубашке, пока не уперлась ими в грудь. Придвинувшись ближе, она прижалась ягодицами к его паху, почувствовав, как рельеф тёплого члена отчетливо вжался в ее промежность. Гермиона надеялась, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы доказать ему своё намерение. Ей нужно было во что бы то ни стало завершить начатое.

Поставив маленькую баночку на стол рядом с ее бедром, Снейп подался вперёд, удерживая рукой одну из ее лодыжек. Когда он опустил свободную руку ей на грудь, его глаза заволокло чем-то, не поддающимся определению. Голос рассудка не давал ей назвать это любовью, и все же это что-то значило — событий вчерашнего вечера было достаточно, чтобы понять — Снейп тоже испытывал к ней чувства. Но то, как в данный момент он ласкал ее тело своими невероятно чуткими руками, успокаивая ее, но при этом будоража нервные окончания, было достаточно, чтобы она, наконец, сбросила то недоверие, скинула слой за слоем горькое чувство обиды, под которым прятала свое сердце, начав дрожать от ощущения все возрастающей уязвимости и все более явственного трепета перед мраком глаз самого умного мужчины из всех, с которыми когда-либо встречалась.

_Книга._

Эта мысль внезапно вырвала Гермиону из транса, вернув в суровую реальность. Отчаянно вцепившись в его руку, она беспомощно захныкала:

— Пожалуйста.

Он понял… или, по крайней мере, узнал, как сильно она в этом нуждалась.

Наконец, убрав руки с ее груди, он взял баночку и открутил крышку, прежде чем зачерпнуть пальцем обильное количество прозрачного геля.

— Раскрой себя, — приказал он.

Скользнув руками вниз по задней поверхности бедер, она обхватила свои ягодицы, прежде чем раздвинуть их в стороны, мгновенно почувствовав, как напрягся сфинктер от столь необычного воздействия. Тем не менее, появление его пальца принесло толику облегчения, не только из-за фамильярности — он был внутри много раз — но из-за того, что он согрел гель, уменьшив шокирующее воздействие своего пальца, начавшего постепенно внедряться в ее задний проход.

Он медленно прокручивал его по часовой стрелке, чтобы подготовить ее внутренние стенки к тому, что должно было произойти. Спустя всего мгновение, он добавил второй палец, ни на секунду не отрывая от нее взгляда, корректируя положение руки и угол наклона в зависимости от ее реакции. В результате ее сфинктер немного расслабился, но он не дал передышки, проскользнув двумя пальцами второй руки во влагалище вместе с тем, как проник третьим в анус. Одновременно с этим из ее горла вырвался стон, прорвав на секунду так скрупулезно выстроенную плотину самоконтроля.

Она почувствовала, как обе пары его пальцев легонько потерлись друг о друга через тонкую стенку между проходами, и вскоре ей стало казаться, что они объединились в одно целое — словно он дергал за штепсель и вот-вот выдернул бы его, позволив всему накопившемуся выплеснуться наружу… всему, что она так долго сдерживала в себе.

Но она не могла этого позволить.

Она даже не хотела испытывать оргазм… она была здесь не для этого.

Она хотела, чтобы он взял ее так, как давно хотел… чтобы сделал ее _своей_.

— Северус, — ахнула она, почувствовав характерную дрожь.

Он остановился.

Гермиона слегка покачала головой, приоткрыв губы в попытке объяснить, чего хочет, но так и не смогла сказать ничего вразумительного.

Достав пальцы, он опустил руки по обе стороны стола и нагнулся, вжимаясь в неё всем телом вместе с ее собственными ногами, пока Гермиона не почувствовала прикосновение его губ, прогнавших прочь нахлынувшую тревогу. Наконец, он выпрямился и, с коротким взмахом у паха, выпустил свой многострадальный и впечатляюще терпеливый член; его брюки осели, демонстрируя твердый столб плоти, который она каким-то образом планировала вместить в себя.

Зачерпнув двумя пальцами еще немного геля, он смазал головку, будто полировал дверную ручку, прежде чем протащить кулак вдоль ствола. Несмотря на неизбежный дискомфорт, ждавший впереди, она считала секунды до момента, когда он окажется внутри — отчасти для себя… но в основном для него. Белесые шрамы выделялись кривыми гребнями на фоне мягкого румянца, и она как никогда хотела почувствовать их внутри — вобрать то, что было осквернено, приветствуя его в своих самых сокровенных глубинах.

Гермиона машинально вернулась к своим ягодицам, раздвинув их руками, чтобы ему было легче войти. Но, несмотря на всю подготовку, растяжения от давления головки было достаточно, чтобы она издала такой звук, на который даже не думала, что была способна. Низкий стон прозвучал настолько первобытно, что она задумалась, могла бы она издавать такие звуки производя на свет своего ребенка. Как бы то ни было, она продолжала подвывать не своим голосом, ощущая, как он продвигается миллиметр за миллиметром через тугое сужение ее сфинктера.

— Постарайся расслабиться. — Голос прорезал ее разрозненные мысли, заставив напрячь пальцы и помассировать ягодицы в попытке снять болезненные спазмы с нижней части тела.

Зажмурившись, она скривилась от боли, ощущая каждый шрам, каждый рельефный рубец и то, как ее мышцы изо всех сил сопротивлялись, вновь и вновь сжимаясь в ответной реакции на чужеродное проникновение. Она также уловила его участившееся дыхание, пока он продолжал терпеливо проталкиваться в нее, крошечными шажками растягивая своей внушительной головкой ее девственные пределы.

Вскрикнув от ощущения того, что ствол немного утолщался к основанию, она плотнее вжалась в податливую поверхность стола, прежде чем оттолкнуться пятками от груди и рвануть бёдрами вперёд. От внезапности ее рывка он не сдержал собственного рыка, погрузившись в ее прямую кишку до самого основания, прежде чем успел остановиться. Он замер в одной позе, лишь только член выдавал его напряжение, пульсируя внутри словно ядерная боеголовка. Но затем, она почувствовала, как его большой палец проскользнул меж половых губ и начал нежно тереть ее клитор, от чего у нее невольно перехватило дыхание.

Резюмируя, можно было сказать… что… он заполнил собой все пространство ее туловища вплоть до самих легких. Сфинктер судорожно сжимался, стараясь изо всех сил изгнать массивное вторжение, но лишь сильнее сдавливал его, вынуждая его член твердеть с каждым последующим сжатием. Она чувствовала себя мясом на вертеле. Или пригвожданной к стене букашкой.

Но он продолжал ловко поглаживать ее клитор, постепенно смешивая удовольствие с болью, пока ей не захотелось почувствовать внутри себя хоть какое-то движение. И он, казалось, на внутреннем уровне принял этот сигнал, начав легонько покачиваться, поддерживая жгучее напряжение в ее заднем проходе, но не позволяя себе резких движений, чтобы она попросила его остановиться.

Она заметила, как он быстрее затеребил клитор, и начала машинально вторить ему бедрами и тем самым поощрять более глубокое проникновение, от чего практически сразу же услышала перемену в его голосе, наполнившимся более грубыми и гортанными интонациями. Пользуясь возможностью, Гермиона открыла глаза и была полностью обезоружена открывшемся перед ней зрелищем. Его собственные глаза были закрыты, голова запрокинута, а черты исказила гримаса экстаза. Поджарое тело блестело от пота, став еще более эффектным, когда она опустила взгляд к его раскрасневшемуся члену, вновь и вновь погружавшийся в ее задницу. Они занимались сексом всего несколько минут, но Гермиона уже чувствовала, что он близок. Впрочем, как и она сама.

— Северус, — задыхаясь, простонала она. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил мне… на живот.

Он еле заметно кивнул, сморщившись от очередного глубокого проникновения.

А потом порхание его пальцев на клиторе, жгучая боль в сфинктере и невероятное чувство наполненности в прямой кишке взорвались каскадом ощущений, отправив ее в стратосферу. Со стороны могло показаться, что она кричала от боли, но это был крик потрясения от возможности испытать настолько мощный оргазм в той части тела, в которой никогда и не думала, что сможет получить такого рода разрядку.

Она еще слегка дрожала, когда он вдруг резко вышел, начав яростно дергать кулаком вдоль ствола. Гермиона наблюдала за тем, как спустя всего секунду или две, его яйца поджались, а головка взметнулась вверх, извергая мощную струю спермы, оставившую длинный, сверкающий след вдоль всей поверхности ее живота. Он прорычал что-то невнятное, продолжая сжимать член рукой, орошая ее грудь своим теплым семенем, собиравшемся в лунке пупка и стекавшим по ребрам.

К тому моменту, как он полностью разрядился, захватив последние капли своими костяшками, ее тело было полностью покрыто сливочным доказательством не только его похоти, но и явного желания владеть ей. И чтобы наверняка донести до него эту мысль, она опустила его ладонь на свой живот, прежде чем начать медленно скользить ей по своей коже, размазывая влагу вдоль туловища прямиком к груди, пока его пальцы не оказались напротив ее бешено стучавшего сердца.

Только после того, как она доверила ему свое тело… и сердце… только тогда она решилась спросить.

— Северус…?

Его довольный взгляд переместился на ее лицо, уголок губ слегка приподнялся в эту почти застенчивую улыбку, и она почувствовала, как ее решимость начала таять. Но нет, она не могла остаться без ответа.

— Северус… ты тоже посещал мой кружок?

Его улыбка исчезла.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, — более настойчиво попросила она. — Скажи, ты был там?

Он посмотрел на нее, прежде чем отвести взгляд в сторону.

— Да.

Она сильнее надавила на его ладонь.

— Кто они такие, Северус? Для кого ты шпионишь?

Он сжал пальцы в кулак, но Гермиона крепко держала его руку.

— Скажи мне. Я заслуживаю того, чтобы знать. — Повысила голос Гермиона.

А потом она это увидела. Так же ясно, как захлопываются створки жалюзи, блеск в его прекрасных глазах погас. Он снова замкнулся в себе.

— Таким образом ты собиралась купить мое доверие? — с горечью прорычал он. — Это должно было развязать мне язык? Позволить мне открыться?

Она с грустью покачала головой.

— За кем ты шпионишь, Северус? — прошептала она.

Он выдернул руку и сделал шаг назад.

— Если ты спрашиваешь, — холодно процедил он. — То уже знаешь ответ.


	19. Шпион

Подтверждение собственных догадок не было столь неожиданным и оказалось куда менее приятным, чем ожидалось. В конечном счете, Снейп повернулся к ней спиной, его широкие плечи задвигались резкими рывками, пока он, явно раздираемый внутренними противоречиями, пытался привести себя в порядок.

Приняв сидячее положение, Гермиона невольно дернулась, когда затёкшая спина отозвалась покалыванием в пояснице. Кожа лоснилась от спермы, размазанной по ее телу. Она с унынием огляделась вокруг, гадая, должна ли, как и он, начать избавляться от доказательств их встречи или устроиться по удобнее и потребовать ответа.

Он махом накинул на себя сюртук, облачаясь в него, как в броню, которую ему никогда не следовало снимать, прежде чем склонить голову и начать спешно застегивать пуговицы. Гермиона не двигалась. Все, что она могла — наблюдать за ритмичным движением его пальцев, пока те не достигли подола и не скрылись в карманах сюртука. Остановившись на мгновение, он поднял голову, устремив взгляд вдаль. Гермионе показалось, что он собирался что-то сказать, но вместо этого он повернулся к окну, а затем сократил расстояние всего парой шагов. Он встал так близко к стеклу, что в отражении можно было разглядеть призрачные очертания его лица.

Ну, по крайней мере, на этот раз он не ушел.

— Почему Министерство попросило тебя шпионить за своими студентами? — спросила Гермиона у его напряженной спины, перенеся вес на руки, чтобы уменьшить давление на сфинктер, и стала постепенно продвигаться ягодицами к краю стола.

— Они этого не просили, — ответил он.

Она нахмурилась в замешательстве.

_Тогда на кого он работал?_

— Они попросили меня шпионить за тобой. — Он резко повернулся к ней. Все в нем, казалось, мгновенно переменилось — он снова стал ее директором… грозным, невозмутимым.

Гермиона уставилась на него, не скрывая удивления.

— Почему?! — его выражение оставалось непроницаемым. — Но зачем… неужели на то была причина?

Гермиона не могла поверить. Она предполагала, что Министерство назначило его следить за школой: как за сотрудниками, так и за студентами, и что профессор Макгонагалл узнала об этом и захотела его отставки.

— Я не понимаю, — ответила она, спрыгивая со стола и встав босыми пятками на ледяной пол. — Министерство считает меня какой-то угрозой?

— Да.

Она прыснула со смеху, чуть не расхохотавшись во весь голос.

— Почему? Из-за прогулов? Или чрезмерного употребления книг?

Он явно не разделял ее веселья, хмурый взгляд продолжал сверлить девичью фигуру, наблюдая, как та наклоняется и подбирает с пола рубашку и нижнее белье.

— Так значит, после Волдеморта самой большой угрозой для Волшебного мира стала Гермиона Грейнджер? — она не могла сдержать сарказма, натягивая трусики, а затем накидывая на плечи лямки лифчика, вначале на одно, а потом и на другое. — Ты хочешь сказать, что студентка, которая даже не может справиться с собственными волосами по утрам, считается угрозой, достойной величайшего в мире шпиона?

Он поднял нос, посмотрев на нее свысока.

— Почему ты настаивала на посещении литературного кружка?

Гермиона выпучила глаза, прежде чем встряхнуть рубашкой, пытаясь избавиться от образовавшихся на ней складок.

— Потому что я люблю читать… впрочем, как и ты. — Она многозначительно обвела взглядом забитые до отказа полки. — И я хотела поделиться этим опытом с другими.

— С магглами.

Она пожала плечами.

— Какая разница — с кем?

— О чем ты разговаривала с ними?

Его вкрадчивый тон и настороженный взгляд из-под хмурых бровей пробудил скрытую тревогу, которая прокралась в пищевод и закопошилась в желудке.

— Может, ты сам расскажешь? Ты же следил за мной? — сухо процедила она. А затем ее осенило. — Ты… Ты был Сэмюэлем, да? Ходил в нашу же группу?

Он выгнул бровь.

Теперь это стало совершенно очевидно — стоило лишь подумать об этом. Да, его стрижка была немного короче, а глаза отсвечивали ярко-зеленым, что, несомненно, сбивало с толку, но если посудить — рост был тем же, а на лице застыло такое же угрюмое выражение, и она все никак не могла припомнить, чтобы он вообще разговаривал на их встречах — в основном он проводил вечер в темном углу, довольно внимательно наблюдая за ними со стороны… включая и ее саму.

Справившись с пуговицами на рубашке, она продолжила.

— Насколько тебе известно, мы говорили о книгах — о героях… о событиях… о том, как мы к ним относимся… о задумке автора. — Она пренебрежительно пожала плечами. — Обо всем, что обычно обсуждается в литературных кружках.

— И все же некоторые сочли твои речи весьма интригующими… твои размышления… умозаключения… намеки на что-то… большее.

Она перестала одеваться и повернулась к нему, поймав его взгляд.

— Нет… — Ответный взгляд заставил ее содрогнуться. — Они не до конца понимали… Я в этом уверена.

— Ты _уверена_? — Он подозрительно растягивал каждое слово. — Ты говорила о многочисленных смертях… друзьях, что разом потеряла; ссылалась на боевые действия, даже упоминала магию, хотя и вскользь, низводя ее потенциал до «уборки и убийств».

— Я говорила… — Гермиона с трудом припоминала точную формулировку. _Она что, говорила такое?_ — Мы всего лишь делились мыслями… нашими… фантазиями… Я никогда не предполагала, что это все взаправду.

— Ты очень эмоционально реагировала на все. Один из них утешал тебя чаще других. Ему ты рассказывала больше.

Гермиона окинула его взглядом. Значит он знал. Он знал, что у нее были чувства к другому, и все равно сделал это с ней — заставил заниматься с ним сексом, несмотря на то, что _знал_ , что есть кто-то еще. Пересекая комнату, она похватала оставшуюся одежду, сброшенную с опрометчивой целью его соблазнить.

— Это тогда ты приревновал меня? — выпалила она.

— Нет, именно тогда я попытался вмешаться.

Она спешно напялила юбку и застегнула ее на все пуговицы; полыхая от снедающего изнутри гнева, она резко впихнула ноги в туфли.

— Почему? Потому что мне не позволено иметь личную жизнь? Мне нельзя общаться с теми, кто не успел облажаться?

Он продолжал невозмутимо наблюдать за ней.

— С кем мне это обсуждать? У кого-то из нас есть, с кем это обсудить? — Сдавленно прокричала она, когда эмоции самопроизвольно начали выплескиваться из ее рта. — Кто хочет поговорить о том, что произошло? Никто! Все пытаются оставить прошлое позади — будто те, другие, именно этого и хотели. Но _они_ не хотели — они хотели остаться в живых, или, по крайней мере, чтобы их помнили — вспоминали рьяно, пронзительно. Но не так… канув в небытие… с жалкой попыткой придать смысл их кровавой жертве, их… останкам, — задыхаясь, рыдала она; подступившие было слезы теперь текли свободно. — Почему бы мне и не поискать понимания? Почему бы мне не найти кого-нибудь достаточно открытого, достаточно далекого от этого удушливого хаоса, чтобы выслушать?

Он нахмурился — всего на миг. И она увидела своего Северуса, прежде чем тот снова исчез.

— Маггла? — осуждающе пробормотал он.

— Какая разница? — раздраженно фыркнула она.

— Но… то кафе было не единственным местом, где ты часто бывала.

Она отерла мокрые от слез щеки, настороженно посмотрев на него.

— Волдеморт никогда не был самой большой угрозой для Волшебного мира. — Его цепкий взгляд приковывал к себе, парализуя конечности. — Это всегда были они — не-маги, магглы. Их можно было использовать в борьбе с ним, но мы всегда предпочитали скрывать, пытались скрыть от них даже его гибель. Ты никогда не задумывалась почему?

Гермиона молчала.

— Потому что это их природа — уничтожать то, чего они не понимают. Не-маги разорвут нас на куски в попытке узнать наши секреты, использовать нашу силу. Достаточно взглянуть на то, каким гонениям подвергались ведьмы в прошлом, чтобы понять, что произойдет, если нас разоблачат. И хотя у нас есть средства защиты, на сегодняшний день наиболее весомым является Обливиэйт. Это та самая, последняя граница между нашими потоками существования.

Гермиона протянула руку и подняла палочку со стола, крепко сжав ее в кулаке.

Снейп заметил. Но все равно продолжал.

— Вот почему заклинание, отменяющее Обливиэйт или, если быть точным, «Чары Отмены Маггло-Забвения» были запрещены с первых дней возникновения волшебства. Они не существуют и им никогда не позволят существовать. Фактически, любой, кто стремился создать их, был подвергнут самым жестким мерам наказания… Азкабан… или того хуже.

Сердце Гермионы сжалось в груди, когда Снейп сделал к ней шаг.

— И все же, до недавнего времени, талантливая, молодая ведьма хотела сделать именно это. Она прочесывала маггловские библиотеки, маггловские книжные магазины, запретную секцию в Хогвартсе, пользуясь своим статусом и привилегиями старосты, в попытке обнаружить компоненты, необходимые для создания Чар Отмены Маггло-Забвения.

Уголок ее губ задрожал.

— Ты знаешь почему, — хрипло прошептала она. — Ты знаешь, почему я это делала… Я хотела их вернуть. Я… нуждаюсь в них.

— Тебе… не нужен… никто.

Слова, сказанные им накануне вечером, вдруг потрясли до глубины души.

Все это.

Все было сделано ради этого.

Вцепившись трясущимися руками в свою шевелюру, она рванула от досады волосы в попытке осмыслить его слова.

— Я бы не стала продолжать, — оправдывалась она. — Остановилась бы на них. Я просто хотела, чтобы они увидели меня снова… узнали во мне свою дочь. И ничего более.

— И не было других магглов, с которыми хотела бы поделиться? — Он сделал еще один шаг. — Никого, в чьем «понимании» ты так нуждалась, кому стремилась раскрыть глаза на «истину»?

Она в отчаянии замотала головой.

— А что, если бы они все-таки захотели это узнать? Что, если бы они, почуяв прелести волшебства, поняли, что ты можешь вернуть им каждую встречу, восстановить все воспоминания о нашем мире, которые были стёрты?

— Я бы не стала.

— Ты могла бы дать отпор? Наивная простушка, уверяющая окружающих, что уже взрослая? Надломленная, с гипертрофированным чувством вины и ничего не знающая о себе?

Теперь ее колотило.

— Представь себе опытного в любовных утехах маггла, проделывающего с тобой то же самое, что и я. Вместе с твоей склонностью проецировать, зацикливаться, додумывать. Представь его власть над тобой. — Голос был жестким. — Ты ведь разочаровалась в Волшебном мире. И пыталась ослабить с ним связь. Ты угроза… ты, по сути, одна из величайших угроз нашему миру. Как только Обливиэйт будет аннулирован, его больше нельзя будет восстановить, или еще раз наложить эти чары. В твоих силах сделать магглов невосприимчивыми к нам… и я уверен, что в конце концов ты бы это и сделала, бессознательно или специально.

— Сделала бы? — Она попыталась усмехнуться от горечи, но лицо исказила гримаса боли. — Пока ты не обезвредил меня, как какую-то бомбу? Заставил подчиняться самыми бессовестными способами.

— Подчиниться? — Его брови сошлись на переносице. — Ты полагаешь, что это было моей целью?

На ее скулах заходили желваки.

— Твоя цель была той же, что и моя… ты хотел того же, что и я… хотел унять боль. Но я искала облегчение открыто. И не пыталась завуалировать это под видом «терапии»… или «нейтрализации»… или «выполнения грязной работы для министерства».

Черты его лица ожесточились.

— Они не знают, как ты на самом деле облажался? — бескомпромиссно давила она, чувствуя, как вместе с вздернутым подбородком возрастала ее убежденность. — Разве они не поняли, что в тебе не хватит стойкости выполнить такую работу должным образом? Что ты влюбишься в меня так же, как я влюбилась в тебя?

У него внезапно перехватило дыхание.

— Ты старался держаться на расстоянии, да? — Голос Гермионы был пропитан желчью. — Ты так хорошо разыграл хладнокровного, черствого ублюдка — что заставил меня почувствовать себя наихудшим человеком на этой планете, и я пришла к тебе в поисках искупления, чтобы избавиться от жгучего чувства вины. — Последнее слово застряло комом в горле, и ей пришлось сглотнуть, чтобы продолжить. — Но твоя душа надломлена. Тебя слишком легко ранить… всего несколькими словами — предположением, что никто не захочет тебя. — Что-то промелькнуло в его чертах, отголосок старой боли. — Ты, очевидно, жаждал принятия, и я хотела дать его. — Она беспомощно махнула палочкой. — Я приняла тебя. Простила тебе все. И вот теперь это — оказывается, все это было одной сплошной манипуляцией, организованной человеком, чье «намерение» имеет столь скрытые мотивы, что даже он сам не может в них признаться.

Напряженные руки вжались в карманы, но он не проронил ни слова.

Покопавшись в кармане юбки, Гермиона достала книгу и положила ту на стол. Дотронувшись палочкой до обложки, она вернула ей первоначальный размер, прежде чем коснуться бронзовой змеиной головы.

— Ты сам выбрал эту книгу, не так ли? Она была моим испытанием… история, достаточно близкая мне, моей травме, чтобы побудить меня — заставить поделиться… И это сработало… Я прокололась.

Она чувствовала, как он ловит каждое слово, вперив взгляд в ее пальцы, порхающие на обложке — правдивость ее догадок подтверждалась его молчанием.

— И что теперь? — Она повернулась к нему, содрогнувшись от полученного предательства.

— Министерство будет проинформировано.

Она скривилась от боли, цепенея от потока слов, рвущихся на свободу. Но в итоге произнесла лишь четыре.

— А что насчет нас?

Она пыталась быть сильной, но губы дрожали, будто она снова была во власти своего самого большого страха… снова остаться одной.

Ноздри раздувались, его грудь вздымалась снова и снова. Было ясно, что он хотел что-то сказать или сделать… ей… с ней, но не сделал… отвернувшись, он вернулся к окну, снова возводя между ними стену отчуждения.

Онемев от шока и еле сдерживая слезы, она рванула к двери. Взявшись за ручку, Гермиона в последний раз оглянулась, увидев его равнодушное отражение и понимая, что это он был тем, кого она преследовала в своем сне — тем, кто всегда был вне досягаемости, тот, за кем она была вынуждена следовать, несмотря на свой страх, кого она так отчаянно хотела… но так и не нашла.

Опустив голову, Гермиона бросилась обратно в свою комнату, едва замечая сквозь пелену перед глазами окружающий ее мир. Она была почти у двери, когда услышала голос.

— Гермиона!

Обернувшись, она увидела девушку, бегущую к ней.

— Эй, поздравляю! Я только что видела! — просияла она. — Это было похоже на оглушительный водопад рубинов!

Гермиона в замешательстве замотала головой.

— Прости… Я не…

— Очки факультета. Они вернулись, все! — прокричала девушка. — Больше никаких отработок!

Рука Гермионы накрыла рот. Повернувшись, она слепо вбежала в свою комнату и захлопнула дверь.

— Я думала, ты обрадуешься! — прокричали ей в след.

Гермиона бросилась в спальню, рухнув на кровать и уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

И зарыдала.


	20. Мастер страданий

Какой она была глупой. Такой наивной.

Вопрос, который она все это время должна была задавать себе — «почему?»

_Почему он все это делает?_

Гермиона зарылась лицом в подушку, заглушая судорожные рыдания, рвущиеся на волю сквозь искусанные губы.

_Как она могла быть настолько тупой?_

С самого первого знакомства со Снейпом, она не замечала в нем склонности действовать по наитию — все его поступки были взвешенными и продуманными. И все же она по собственной глупости предположила, что они были вызваны какой-то спонтанной доброжелательностью. Она так глубоко погрязла в самообмане, что всерьёз уверовала, будто он вкладывал в неё так много своего времени и усилий, лишь потому что она и правда того заслуживала… потому что он искренне волновался за нее. Теперь с негодованием прокручивая в памяти их встречи, она в полной мере осознала, насколько нелепо выглядела. Рыдая от обиды и унижения, она начала вбиваться лбом в промокшую от слез подушку.

В то же время можно было простить себя за глупость. Ведь, в конце концов, он оказался не тем, кем она его считала… не тем, за кого он себя выдавал — особенно прошлой ночью в ее спальне, когда обеспечил ей то, что можно было описать лишь как «взрывной» уровень поддержки и заботы. Обучение, конечно, тоже присутствовало — оно и не заканчивалось, оказывая на неё как неуловимое, так и явное воздействие, но ей открылось гораздо больше… она чувствовала его… эту бешеную энергетику вперемешку с тщательно скрываемой ранимостью… и все же… все это оказалось пустышкой.

_Как можно столько вкладывать в обман? Зачем так рисковать?_

На первый взгляд, он, казалось, практически не волновался за собственную репутацию. И все же то, что он согласился на шпионаж для Министерства — в который раз компрометируя себя в глазах других — наводил на мысль, что Снейп имел от этого выгоду. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что его назначение директором Хогвартса было частью соглашения, поэтому неудивительно, что весь преподавательский состав был настроен против него. Но для человека, который так отчаянно жаждал признания, он зачем-то создал все условия для того, чтобы так никогда это признание и не получить. Хотя, возможно, он к этому и стремился… чтобы в конечном счёте погрязнуть в самобичевании и ненависти к себе.

_Но зачем тогда вписываться во все это? Почему после случившегося на войне, он просто не залез в свою нору зализывать многочисленные раны?_

_Или он, как и она, совершил настолько непростительные, по его мнению, поступки, что всеобщее презрение было тем наказанием, что отчаянно требовала его совесть?_

Она не думала, что для бывшего слизеринца и Пожирателя Смерти вопрос морали стоял так же остро, как, например, для неё. Но для мотуломента… для человека, который любил… и проиграл… возможно, это было тем, от чего даже при очень большом желании нельзя было избавиться.

Но не смотря на это он был готов ее предать. Она любила его. Он ведь наверняка чувствовал это… проникнув в неё своим телом и разумом, он не мог не узреть ее истинных чувств. И все же он ясно дал понять, что сдаст ее властям — сообщит о действиях, которые были не более чем отчаянной попыткой исправить ее прошлые ошибки.

_Интересно, насколько Министерство было осведомлено? Как часто он отправлял свои отчеты?_

Она гадала, не стала ли объектом их пристального внимания исключительно по вине Снейпа.

_Это по его наводке они вдруг нацелились на нее?_

Ее сотряс рвущийся из груди, горестный всхлип. В душе было пусто от осознания, что ее душевные муки и спровоцированное ими поведение вызвали лишь равнодушное подозрение и осуждение, а не сочувствие. Но таковы были методы Министерства… хотя, возможно, и самого Северуса Снейпа.

Да, он относился к ней более чем сурово с того самого момента, как поймал за попыткой прокрасться в свою комнату. И все же это не было неожиданностью. Желчные обвинения хоть и были обидными, но соответствовали вечно раздраженному, сварливому преподавателю Зельеварения, коим она всегда его знала. На самом деле, Гермиона бы сразу заподозрила неладное, если бы он вел себя как-то иначе.

Собственно, это ещё раз доказывало, что он прекрасно ей манипулировал и точно знал, каким образом она отреагирует на то или иное действие. В этом плане она его не разочаровала.

Единственное, в чем, казалось, он прокололся — это в своей собственной реакции на происходящее.

Поэтому ей ничего не оставалось, как терзаться этим безнадежным противоречием… этой приводящей в бешенство нелогичностью… этим ходячим несоответствием в чёрно-белых тонах, поимевшим ее тело, поимевшим ее душу вплоть до состояния, которое можно было описать лишь как новые горизонты — замешательства и отчаяния.

Он вернул баллы. Он освободил ее от отработок как раз тогда, когда Гермиона больше всего на свете жаждала обратного. Как раз тогда, когда она решила отдать ему всю себя, позволив запутаться в его хитросплетениях и поприветствовать то, что казалось ей безвозвратным лишением свободы — как для него, так и для неё. Но нет.

И поэтому каждый гриффиндорский рубин, каждый сверкающий символ его отказа, теперь насмехался над ней, переливающаяся река реальности, бегущая над ее легкомысленными надеждами, кроваво-красная, от которой он освободил ее и бросил.

Но хуже всего было то, что в конечном счете ее новоиспеченная свобода была фальшивкой. Она все равно не была свободна. Ведь ей было запрещено заниматься тем, что поддерживало ее после окончания войны; единственным источником надежды, который помогал ей влачить свою жалкую жизнь, — возможностью однажды вернуть память родителям.

Он забрал это у нее.

Сморщившись, она затряслась в очередном приступе рыданий, когда почувствовала, что последние остатки надежды покинули ее.

Конечно, она знала о риске. На Маггловедении они заучивали до дыр Международный Статут о Магической Секретности. Из года в год Опасность отмены Забвения вдалбливалась в их головы. Тем не менее, она так же отдавала себе отчет в том, что существовало множество магглов, знающих о Волшебном мире и не представляющих для него вообще никакой угрозы — например, ее родители… даже жуткие родственники Гарри, от которых не исходило никакого вреда, кроме презрения ко всему магическому.

Но правда заключалась в том, что за ними следили. Каждый маггл тщательно оценивался на возможность выхода его интересов за рамки родительской гордости или простого страха перед неведомым. Стиратели памяти работали круглосуточно, чтобы гарантировать, что знания и понимание даже наиболее посвященных оставалось относительно поверхностным. И это было основной проблемой отмены Обливиэйта. Снейп был прав — заклинание могло сделать магглов невосприимчивыми к Забвению, предотвращая любые дальнейшие манипуляции с их памятью.

Это было опасно. Но Гермиона была искренней в своих словах. Она была убеждена, что ее намерения по отношению к родителям никогда не выйдут за рамки. Хоть она и проболталась в литературном кружке больше, чем следовало, в тот момент она была уверена, что ей не могут угрожать.

По крайней мере, не могли.

Может, теперь могут.

_Будет ли она когда-нибудь снова в безопасности?_

Внезапно чувство сокрушительного одиночества захлестнуло ее, затопило так сильно, что она почувствовала, как начинает тонуть, словно была уже не твердой, а какой-то эфемерной сущностью, начавшей просачиваться, словно вода, сквозь кровать, впитываясь в холодный пол спальни. Она чувствовала, что парит над собственным телом, что ее голова медленно отключается, а каждая конечность наливается свинцом.

Таким же образом он высасывал из нее тепло, погасил вспыхнувшую было искру. И для чего? Только чтобы спасти свою шкуру, сохранить свое положение в глазах Министерства. В тот момент она не могла представить себе худшего предательства.

Все время, пока она думала, что он помогал ей, он замышлял ее падение.

И ему это удалось.

Она пала.

Невесомую… словно пушинку… былую Гермиону уносило вдаль.

***

Разрозненные фрагменты сменялись один за другим. Она чувствовала запах еды. Слышала шаги. Ощущала тяжесть руки на своем плече. Потом все исчезло.

На их место пришли видения. Сны наяву… словно кто-то подсадил их без ее ведома, рассеяв семена зла, которые теперь прорастали в ее сознании.

_Эти сцены мрачного содержания были ещё одним видом манипуляций? Очередные хитроумные приемчики, который он проворачивал, пользуясь ее спящем состоянием?_

Ее словно раздирало изнутри, невидимые силы рвали ее одежду, царапали тело, как вдруг она поняла, что они забрали слишком многое. Она исчерпала себя. Как выяснилось, подчистую. Ей оставалось лишь уйти.

Лишь когда свежесть ночного воздуха прорезала тончайшую пелену, окутавшую ее сознание, она поняла, что больше не спит. При полном отсутствии света, без Люмоса, она каким-то образом умудрилась подняться по множеству лестничных пролетов и добраться до места назначения незамеченной. Ночное небо, усеянное звездными бусинками влекло ее, пока она не почувствовала под своими пальцами ледяные перила. Гермиона без неприязни встретила обжигающий холод. Посмотрев вниз, она обнаружила, что бездонная пропасть, которая заставляла ее внутренности делать кульбит после смерти Дамблдора, больше не вызывала тех же чувств. На самом деле, смертельное падение в тот момент казалось наиболее подходящим концом.

_Чувствовал ли великий волшебник то же самое? Достиг ли он схожей точки принятия происходящего, прежде чем Снейп убил его?_

Гермиона не впервые поднималась на вершину Астрономической башни с этим намерением. Тем не менее, это был первый раз, когда у нее отсутствовала привязка к чему-то значимому. Так что все было куда проще. Финал был ясен, как божий день. Перила станут ее последним пределом, последним препятствием в этой безжалостной жизни.

Сцепив пальцы вокруг металла, она проверила его на прочность. Железные прутья выглядели обнадеживающе. Они выдержат ее вес. Когда она решит встретить свою смерть…

— Гермиона.

Его голос прозвучал не громко, но он сотряс ее изнутри, как взорвавшаяся хлопушка, резонирующая внутри колокола.

Она расцепила пальцы, до белых костяшек сжимавшие перила, и медленно повернулась. Снейп стоял на противоположной стороне площадки, свесив руки, приоткрыв губы, глубоко и прерывисто дыша. Он явно бросил все свои силы на то, чтобы добраться туда.

— Стой.

Прозвучало скорее как кваканье, но смысл ее приказа был более чем понятен.

Он сделал шаг навстречу.

Она подняла палочку. Кончик древка подрагивал перед глазами.

— Остановись… сейчас же.

Он сделал еще один шаг.

Первое проклятье вылетело прежде, чем она поняла, кто его выпустил. Рефлексы Снейпа были молниеносны — он отразил электрический разряд, прежде чем луч успел пронзить ему грудь. И сделал еще один шаг.

Гермиона вскрикнула и метнула следующее. На этот раз намеренно. Не раздумывая. Но он снова отбросил ее проклятье, позволив тому отрикошетить в сторону и не нанести вреда. Мужская фигура продолжала приближаться.

К тому времени в ее голове не осталось мыслей. Было всего лишь одно желание — чтобы он ушел. Она хотела сделать ему больно. Каждое заклятье требовало все большей расторопности, но его палочка играючи отбивала их, рассекая воздух с непревзойденной легкостью. Ее крики превратились в яростные вопли. Почему все было так несправедливо? Ей даже не позволили завершить задуманное. Не дали самой выбирать, когда покончить со всем этим.

_Какого черта он от нее хотел?_

Она метала проклятье за проклятьем, целясь прямо в грудь, стреляя в то, что должно было быть его сердцем, если бы то у него было.

Теперь он был так близко. Несомненно, один из них дойдет до конца. Конечно, она могла бы пронзить его там, где ей самой было больнее всего. Она любила его. Даже когда проклинала его снова и снова, она чувствовала, что каждое проклятье пронзает ее собственную грудь. Вызывает невыносимую боль. Слезы лились ручьем. Желать его и причинять ему боль — было одним и тем же. Словно делаешь больно самой себе.

И вдруг ее осенило — решение пришло без ее спроса. Развернув палочку, она подставила кончик к груди, отступая назад, пока перила не уперлись ей в спину.

Только тогда он остановился.

Гермиона вызывающе вздернула подбородок, вперив в него пылающий взгляд, но Снейп не был похож на человека, которого перехитрили. Скорее, он выглядел потерянным. Тогда ей стало понятно, что он пришел к ней не ради победы.

— Чего ты хочешь? — захныкала она, хватаясь за перила свободной рукой, чтобы не упасть от напряжения.

— Тебе не нужно этого делать. — Бледная рука потянулась к ней, но она энергично мотнула головой.

— Никогда больше не смей мне говорить, что мне нужно или не нужно делать, — выплюнула она. — Не тогда, когда ты всего лишь гребаный глашатай Министерства.

Он поджал губы от жгучего обвинения, прежде чем медленно отойти назад.

— Прости меня, Гермиона.

Она продолжала мотать головой, но почувствовала дрожь в коленках при виде искры в его темных глазах, еле заметного изгиба губ.

— Почему? — внезапно выкрикнула она. — Зачем ты это сделал? Почему ты так много сделал?.. для меня? — Последние слова превратились в рыдания.

Он долго не отвечал — без сомнения, кропотливо подбирая менее компрометирующее объяснение. Наконец он остановился на более менее подходящем.

— Потому что так было предпочтительнее.

_Предпочтительнее? Что это, черт возьми, значит?_

— К альтернативе, — продолжал он, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

— Альтернатива? — Скривилась Гермиона. Она больше не хотела разгадывать его загадки. И все же было ощущение, что она поняла, к чему он вёл. — К какой альтернативе? Что они собирались со мной сделать?

Он все еще тяжело дышал. Она прислушивалась к каждому усталому выдоху, гадая, после которого из них он даст ответ.

— Абсолютное Забвение, — пробормотал он тихо. — Изъятие твоей палочки. Ты больше никогда не познаешь магию. И никого в нашем мире.

Все ее тело съежилось. Палочка выпала из руки, когда она схватилась за грудь, словно ее вдруг разорвали изнутри.

_Он спас ее… от этой участи?_

Внезапно она почувствовала, как его руки обняли ее, сжав так сильно, что она едва могла дышать. И в тот момент это было тем, в чем она искренне нуждалась. Ей всегда было нужно именно это. Боль должна была высвободиться из нее, вырваться, как инфекция из гноящейся раны. Он снова поспособствовал этому.

Но произошедшее сделало ее жизнь еще более невыносимой, еще более блеклой. Ведь ничего не изменилось. Она не могла быть с ним. И она не могла вернуть своих родителей.

_Что еще у нее было?_

Ничего.

Кроме… возможно… литературного кружка.


End file.
